


Slave to Love

by FassAvoySub



Category: James McAvoy - Fandom, Michael Fassbender - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Begging, Blow Jobs, Boot Worship, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Double Penetration, F/M, Face-Sitting, Family Loss, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Torture, Leather Kink, Leather Trousers, Loss of Virginity, Love Triangles, M/M, Master & Servant, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nobility, Orgasm, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Exchange, Psychological Torture, Punishment, Rimming, Spanking, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 73
Words: 123,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27579125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FassAvoySub/pseuds/FassAvoySub
Summary: After her home burnt and her brother missing Sammy stumbles into a group of soldiers. She's brought to the Lord's Castle for protection. The Lord's Majordomo takes care of her and the Lord accepts her as a new servant.Having never served in a noble house before, Sammy has to learn a lot... manners, rules, protocol, obedience and to keep her mouth shut. But she isn't the only one in this noble house... the Majordomo also had to learn all this the hard way...
Relationships: James McAvoy/Original Female Character(s), Michael Fassbender/James McAvoy, Michael Fassbender/James McAvoy/Original Female Character(s), Michael Fassbender/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 33
Kudos: 24





	1. Master James

**Author's Note:**

> I'll only bother you this one time...  
> This story started years ago to cope with my personal kinks for boot worship and submission. Since I had nobody to talk to (or because I felt judged as lunatic from those I confessed to) the story grew and grew over the years, often changed, sometimes redone and never planned to end up as a kinky fanfic. But at some time in my life James and Michael suddenly sneaked into it and stayed my Master characters... and everything suddenly fell into place for me...  
> Of course I know James and Michael aren't like this in real life, I never shipped them and I would never even think about having intercourse with only one of them, but they were a beautiful canvas to let my fantasy run wild and free... Spared me the therapist... 😄  
> If you followed me this far I humbly thank you for your time and promise you to not bother you again with anything personal.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Sammy stumbles helplessly through the woods. Soldiers find her and bring her to the Castle, where she meets Master James.

„Help me… please, help me…” I stuttered out of my breath, my heart hammering hard inside my chest. Stumbling towards the three men on their horses I finally fell down on the soft forest ground, panting like my life would depend on it and only capable to repeat my desperate plea for help. One of the men, soldiers as their uniforms told me, dismounted his horse and knelt beside me.  
“Just leave her. We have to catch those bloody bandits. His Lordship will be upset if we fail him.” said one of his comrades. “Then what are you waiting for? Get down to the village and see, what the villagers can tell you. I’ll follow you later.” he said harshly, turning me on my back with caution. His grim face softened when he looked at me and he gently took my hand. “What happened, little girl?” he asked.  
“Our farm… attacked… burned… my brother… my baby brother… lost him… please, help me… find him… should have protected him… please…” I whimpered between my pants and my sobs. “We can’t help her. Leave her. We have our orders…” his comrade said. “Still here? Didn’t you hear her farm was attacked? So it wasn’t only the village. Now go, for fuck’s sake. I’ll catch up later!” the young soldier yelled at his comrades and they let their horses feel the spurs.  
“Stop crying, girl. I’ll bring you to the Castle. There you’ll find protection from good people.” he said softly and pulled me to my feet. Then he mounted his brown horse again and helped me up to sit behind him. “Now hold tight, girl.” he said and gave his horse the spurs.

Reaching the courtyard of the Castle he shouted for a guard to take charge of me and helped me down from the horse’s back. “Bring her to Master James. Tell him, she was found in the woods after her farm was raided, lost her brother during the raid and needs help and protection. I’m gonna go for my comrades now.” He reached me his hand.  
“We’ll find your brother, don’t worry.” He said when I took his hand and held it. He gave me an encouraging smile, turned his horse and rushed back out of the yard and down the steep hill. “Well, girl, then let’s find Master James.” The guard said and put his arm around my shoulders to lead me the way.  
“No need to look for me, guard. I heard the news.” This soft rolling voice made me turn my head and suddenly I started shivering head to toe. “I’ll take charge of her, thank you. You can go back to your duties.” He said and the guard gave him a sharp bow and turned on his heel to leave us.  
The blue eyes in his face turned towards me and I felt my knees tremble. I had never seen such beautiful blue eyes… or such an angelic face like his’ and lowered my gaze instantly. “So, what might your name may be, girl?” he asked me, his timbre becoming softer now.  
“I… my… I’m… Samira, Sir… Sammy, if you wish… Sir…” I stuttered and bowed my head, my fingers fidgeting nervously with the hole in my skirt. He touched my chin with his finger to look up to him again. “There is no need to be afraid, little Sammy. I’ll do you no harm… I won’t bite you if you look at me.” He said with a kind smile on his lips which made his sky-blue eyes sparkle.  
I felt a blush heat up my face and lowered my gaze again. “Are… are you… Master James?” I asked shyly. “Yes, I am, little Sammy. And you can look at me, don’t be afraid.” He said and I heard the smile in his voice. “Are… are you… His… Lordship?” I asked, my voice hardly obeying me, and looked up to him carefully. His smile became wide and amused and he tried not to snicker. “No, dear girl. I happen to be Lord Michael’s Majordomo.”  
“That means, I run his household and property for him.” He added when seeing the look on my face. “Oh… oh, like a housekeeper?” I blurted out and now he burst with laughter. I lowered my head in embarrassment and wished for a hole in the ground to vanish into it.  
“You’re a bright little girl. Yes, I’m some sort of housekeeper.” He said, still chuckling and ruffling my hair. Then he slowly lifted my chin again. “Look at me, dear. I’m here to help you. The soldier said you lost your brother when your farm was attacked. Will you tell me about it?”  
His kind words make the dam inside me finally break. I fell to my knees before him and started to cry helplessly. “It was my fault… he’s my baby brother… should have protected him… watched him better… I…” My voice broke and James knelt down with me and enclosed me in a comforting embrace.  
“Shhh… shhh… everything will be alright, Sammy. Don’t chastise yourself. It wasn’t your fault. I’m sure our soldiers will find him and bring him here.” He soothed me and gently stroke my back while I cried into his shoulder. Slowly I calmed down in his embrace, comforted by his gentle touches and kind words and my tears stopped rolling down my cheeks. He cupped my face with his hand and looked at me. “Better now?” he asked and I nodded, feeling him brush my tears off my face with his thumbs. Then he rose to his feet again, helping me up to stand on my shaky legs.  
“I’m sorry, Master James. Thank you for your kindness and… that you let me… cry all over you…” I said and blushed ashamed. “Don’t mention it.” He said smiling and put an arm around my shoulder. “Well, what’ll I do with you now? I can’t let you go back to the village. There will be utter chaos now. And I can’t send you back to your farm since it was destroyed.” He licked his lower lip, pensively.  
“Well, we should spend Lord Michael a visit, Sammy. I can’t decide this on my own.” He said and took my hand to lead me the way. I stepped back, trying to pull my hand away and he turned back towards me. “What is it, Sammy?” he asked, a curious look on his face.  
“Visit… visit Lord Michael?” I asked, my voice hitching in panic. “Please, Master James… please, no… I’m not worth to bother him, Master James.” He squeezed my hand and pulled me closer to him. “Heyheyhey… Sammy… calm yourself, girl.” He said gently and put his hands on my shoulders. “Don’t be afraid. You needn’t say a single word. Just be there with me and I’ll do the talking for you, all right? You can totally trust me with this.”  
I dared to look into his face and his soft and encouraging smile calmed me down again. “But… Master James, I’m just a nobody… a small little nothing… I’m sure Lord Michael has more important things to do…” I felt his gentle stroke over my back and looked up again. “He surely has important things to do, little Sammy. He has to take care about the bandits, for example… has to take care for his people. And you are one of his people, Sammy. So Lord Michael also has to take care of you, especially because you need help. And he may be busy as a bee, but he never is bothered or disturbed when plead for help or protection… and you need both, Sammy.”


	2. Lord Michael

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master James insists on Sammy meeting Lord Michael, despite her fears... and the poor girl doesn't leave a good first impression.

I gave up my resistance and followed him inside the Castle. It was huge and so overwhelmingly luxurious with its white walls, marble pillars in the hall, stone and wood floors that clicked every time Master James made another step on it, the windows made of leaden frames and stained glass pieces sending colourful patterns to floor and walls. I was so mesmerized from everything that I had to speed up several times to keep pace with Master James. Finally we ended in front of a high dark wooden door and Master James turned towards me.  
“Now listen to me, Sammy, because this is important. When we enter his Lordship’s room you have to kneel before him. That’s the only thing you really have to do. It is expected in his lordship’s presence. Understood?” I nodded. “When you’re asked a question, Sammy, then you have to look at the person and give a proper answer. Anything else is considered to be highly impolite. Do you understand that?” I looked up to him. “Yes, Master James. Please forgive me.” “Good girl.” He said and raised his hand to knock at the door.  
“Erm… Master James?” I said before he could knock and looked at me again. “Yes, Sammy?” “Just… just in case… how do I address Lord Michael?” “Oh, right, you are too young to know. You can either call him ‘my Lord’, ‘your Lordship’ or ‘your Highness’. Each of these is perfectly fine for you. Just don’t call him ‘Lord Michael’. Only other nobilities and politicians may address him like this. Understood?” I closed my eyes for a moment and repeated ‘my Lord’ in my head like a prayer to not forget it, nervous as I was. Then I opened my eyes and looked up to Master James again.  
“Understood, Master James. Thank you.” He smiled and raised his hand again. “Ready?” “Not really, Master James.” He chuckled and knocked before opening the door and entering the room. I followed him with lowered gaze, my hands fidgeting with themselves.  
“What is it, James? And who is that girl in your company?” This gentle and so velvety voice made my gaze rise up and I saw Lord Michael for the first time in my life. He was bracing himself with his hands on a huge dark desk and looked up from something. He was tall and lean and wearing a beautiful dark uniform with a sash over his shoulder. When his gaze fell upon me I instantly forgot to breathe and my knees started to tremble. Suddenly I remembered that I was supposed to kneel and instantly fell to hands and knees, deeply bowing my head.  
“What did I tell you, Sammy?” Master James said with low voice, already kneeling next to me. “I’m sorry… I’m sorry, Master James… please forgive me.” I whispered. “That wasn’t James’s question, girl. And it isn’t his privilege to forgive you, but mine. So what did he tell you?” Lord Michael asked with firm and stern voice and I heard the clicks of his footfall when coming closer to us and stopping right before me. “Don’t you want to answer me?” he asked and a shiver rolled down my spine.  
Slowly I let my gaze glide up his tall frame ‘til I met his earnest face and felt how I started to tremble. “I… he… my Lord… he told me… please… “ I stuttered in panic when I felt Master James’s hand on my shoulder. “Just answer him, Sammy. What did I tell you before I knocked?”  
I cleared my throat, desperately trying to hold my gaze on Lord Michael’s face, but I couldn’t and bowed my head again. “He told me to kneel, my Lord… that I have to kneel before you…” I whimpered. “And why didn’t you do as you were told?” Lord Michael asked, his voice sending fearful shivers through my body and I threw myself at his feet in fear.  
“Please, my Lord… don’t punish me, please… have mercy, I beg you… I was… I was overwhelmed… seeing you for the first time… please, my Lord… I’m sorry… I swear, I’m sorry…” I whimpered with hoarse voice and folded my hands imploringly.  
“Shhh… don’t be afraid, my poor fearful girl. Sammy, right?” he said and James answered “Yes, Master Michael.” I felt a hand touch mine and flinched. “Shhh, Sammy. It’s alright. You are such a fearful girl… it’s forgiven. And I surely won’t punish you. Look at me, will you?” Lord Michael said, his velvety voice much more gently now, and I slowly lifted my head from the floor.  
He tenderly squeezed my hands and gave me a warm fatherly smile when my gaze met his dark grey eyes. Slowly my trembling subsided. “Well, that’s a good girl. See, I don’t bite?” he said and I instantly wondered why I had been so terrified to meet him? “You may stand, James. And now tell me what it is with this girl in your company.” He said and rose from his knees before me. Had he really knelt down to comfort me? Me little nothing?  
James told him everything he knew and Lord Michael slowly started pacing around me. “So you want me to decide about this?” he asked. “Yes, Master Michael. It is your privilege to decide, not mine.” James answered. Lord Michael squatted before me and lifted my chin to look at him.  
“How old are you, Sammy?” he asked. “I’m… 19, my Lord.” “And your brother?” “12, my Lord.” “Do you have any relatives somewhere, Sammy?” “No, my Lord. Our Father died 3 years ago.” “Poor girl.” He said and his finger gently caressed my cheek. “Who took care of you these last years?” “Uncle John… he’s not our Uncle… we lived and worked on his farm and he was like a second father for us, my Lord.” “And it was his farm that was attacked and burnt?” “Yes, my Lord.” He rose to his feet again.  
“Seems like we have a new housemate, James. Was it Jeanne who gave birth to a child and left service recently?” “Yes, Master Michael.” “Good, then she can take her place in Mother Gritt’s service, I think. Give Sammy a room and inform Mother Gritt that she’ll get two more helping hands in the kitchen, will you?” “Yes, Master Michael.”  
I looked up to him and gasped, startled. His gaze met mine when he looked down on me. “What is it, girl? Do you have objections against my offer?” “I… no… forgive me, my Lord… no objections… please don’t think I’d be ungrateful… just… concerned… please understand, I only know farm work, my Lord… I… don’t want to … disappoint you, my Lord.” I stuttered and bowed my head again. “I don’t expect perfection from you, Sammy. You seem to be a bright girl, so try your best and learn and do as Mother Gritt tells you.” “Yes, my Lord.” I whispered.  
“Alright, James. Then give her a room and some clean clothes. And let her rest then. Tomorrow she can begin her new task, I think.” “As you wish, Master Michael. Come with me, Sammy.” Master James said, but I stayed where I was. “Anything more, Sammy?” Lord Michael asked. “Please… please forgive me asking, my Lord… what about my brother?”  
“Well, I can’t promise anything, Sammy, only that my men will keep searching for him. I’ll order them to bring him here if he is found, that is all I can do for now.” A wave of gratitude washed over me and I felt tears burning in my eyes. “Thank you, my Lord. Thank you so much. This small unworthy flea doesn’t even deserve so much kindness of you.” I whimpered and kissed his foot.  
“Sammy, don’t.” Master James said and grabbed me by my shoulders to pull me back. “Forgive her, Master Michael. She didn’t know she wasn’t allowed to do this.” “Well, shouldn’t I forgive you then, James? Because you missed to tell her?” James fell to his knees beside me. “Yes, Master Michael. I beg your pardon for disappointing you.”  
“Well, then see it won’t happen again in the future. You know you are responsible for her behaviour after speaking for her. So teach her the protocol and the rules. I’m sure you still now them all too well after your time in service, don’t you?” Lord Michael asked, his voice was stern and threatening and I saw a shiver ran down James’s spine.  
“Yes, Master Michael. I won’t disappoint you again… I swear, I won’t.” James whispered with trembling voice and bowed down to kiss Lord Michael’s foot. “You’re dismissed.” Lord Michael said and we left his room.


	3. Moving in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Michael decided to take Sammy into service. Master James shall look after her wellbeing.

Master James led the way and I followed him silently. His straight shoulders and hard footfall made me think that he was angry with me… or at least disappointed, because I failed to do as he had told me… plus he had been forced to humiliate himself because of me. I felt the strong need to apologize.  
Suddenly he stopped and opened a door to his left. “This will be your room, Sammy. Do come in.” he said and entered, holding the door open for me. I entered and looked up to him. His face was still as friendly and kind as it had been in the courtyard when he closed the door behind me. “Make yourself at home.” he said with his so kind voice and I felt the shame rise up again.  
“Please forgive I made you trouble, Master James.” I whispered and fell to my knees before him. “I didn’t want to be disobedient, Master James. I’m sorry… “ He gently lifted my chin. “You didn’t know and I didn’t tell you, so it was MY fault, not yours, Sammy.” He said, his voice still so kind. “So… so you’re… you’re not angry with me… Master James?” I whispered with begging eyes.  
A broad smile crept on his face. “I’m raging with anger.” He said and caressed my cheek. Relieved I leant into his touch and kissed his palm. “Oh… there we had another kiss, Sammy. You should know that you’re neither allowed nor expected to show such behaviour.” He said, his voice now a bit more sternly.  
“I’m not?” I asked and looked up to him. His eyebrow rose up. “No, of course not. Why would you?” he asked. “Because… my master… before Uncle John… he taught me so, Master James.” I answered and his eyebrow rose even higher in surprise now.  
“Didn’t you say you only worked on farms until now, Sammy?” “I did, Master James.” He fell silent for a moment, slowly licking his lower lip pensively. Then he looked into my eyes again. “Well, all right then. You should clean yourself up now. You can do so behind that door. I’ll fetch you some new clothes and something to eat. I think, you could need a bite.” My stomach answered for me and I blushed when Master James chuckled. “Okay, then get started. I’ll be back soon.” He said and left my room.  
I rose to my feet again and looked around my new home. On the left there was a beautiful stain glassed window with an amazing view down on the river valley and the village. Next to it was a little table with a chair. Between the door and the window was a cuddly little armchair and on the right side stood a cosy looking bed with a fluffy pillow and an even more fluffy feather blanket at the wall. Next to the door to my room was the door to a small bathroom with a porcelain sink, a handpump and the possibility to relief myself. There was even a small mirror over the sink.  
My jaw fell open while I took all these impressions in. I had never seen such luxury and couldn’t believe that this was supposed to be for me all alone. Surely Master James must had made a mistake. Or maybe he just gave me this room for a short time before I could move to my smaller domestic’s room…  
I closed the bathroom door and undressed my dirty clothes to clean me at the sink. The mirror showed me what a dirty little thing I was and I felt ashamed to have bothered his Lordship like this. The soap on the rim of the sink smelled like a flowery meadow and I started to wash me everywhere, even my filthy hair. Then I heard the door to my room.  
“It’s me, Sammy. Still in the bathroom?” “Yes, Master James. I’ll be out in a second, please.” I answered and rinsed the soap out of my hair, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around me. “Nono… don’t hurry. Can I hand you your clothes in?” he asked, now standing before the bathroom door. I held my towel closed and opened the door.  
“Well, look what a beautiful girl was hiding under the dirt.” he said. “It’s nice of you to open the door, but I don’t want to disturb your privacy.” He said, holding out a neatly folded bundle of clothes. “Take these and close the door. I’ll wait here ‘til you’re dressed.” he said and I took the bundle and half closed the door again, then I dried myself up.  
He had given me a set of white underwear, a brown shirt with half long sleeves and a pair of dark and heavy trousers. Everything fitted like it had been made for me, even the trousers although I had never worn some. I could move and bend my body in every position without feeling bothered or hurt. Then I slipped back into my shoes and dried my hair with the towel before leaving the bathroom and closing the door behind me.  
Master James was sitting on the windowsill, one foot on it and the other still on the ground. He looked down on the village, deeply sunken in his thoughts. When he heard me closing the door he looked up to me and the soft smile came back to his face.  
“You’re ready. Great. Now sit down and eat something. A warm welcome from Mother Gritt, hot chocolate and her infamous nut bread, fresh from the oven. I’m sure, you’ll love it.” I strode to the table where Master James had put the bread and the chocolate and sat down. “This is all for me alone?” I asked and bowed my head when I saw Master James’s eyebrow rise again. “Forgive me, Master James.” I whispered and reached for the cup of chocolate.  
It tasted wonderfully and a little moan escaped me. “Good, isn’t it? And I know what you mean. Mother Gritt always thinks we all might starve to death.” Master James said with a chuckle. “I almost reacted the same way as you when I came into service here.” he said. “But you’ll get used to it. She is a wonderful and kind-hearted woman. It’s impossible to not like her. And she’s a good Mistress of the kitchen. Lord Michael had the perfect idea to put you in her service.”  
Slowly I reached for a buttered warm bread slice and took a bite. It was the best thing I had ever tasted in my life and I forgot my manners and wolfed it down. “Someone really seems to be starving.” I swallowed hard and pulled my hands under the table. “It’s okay, Sammy. Don’t be ashamed. I know, how hunger feels like. Feel free to ignore me and eat.”  
I clenched my hands under the table and cursed me for my behaviour. “Please forgive me, Master James. I’m afraid I never learnt proper manners…” I whispered and James slid from the windowsill. “I could already see that, Sammy. But at least you know it and try to behave. After I’m through with you, things like these will never happen again.” he said and I realized the sterner tone in his voice. Even his beautiful blue eyes had become a shade darker and I lowered my gaze.


	4. Manners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Sammy to learn about rules, manners and obedience... and for Master James, that Sammy has a painful past.

“You remember his Lordship ordered to teach you the rules and the protocol, don't you?” “Yes, Master James.” I answered. “And what did I tell you about answering a question, Sammy?” Again I swallowed hard and looked up to him. “That I have to look at you when answering, Master James.” “Then do as you are told, Sammy.” “Yes, Master James. Please forgive me.” “Good girl. Now eat and listen well while I tell you the rules. There aren’t many and they are easy to follow.” He said and slowly started pacing around me and the table, his hands folded behind his back. I did as I was told and took a bite from the next slice of bread.  
“You are a servant of the house now, Sammy. We all are and Lord Michael is our Master. So we all owe him loyalty and obedience, understood?” Having my mouth full I nodded and Master James spared me the answer.  
“Good. As you know I’m his… housekeeper…” he said with a smile, “meaning, I’m his right hand and the confidant and Master for all his servants. But since you will be serving Mother Gritt, being Mistress of the kitchen, she will be your direct confidante and Mistress. Do you understand this, Sammy?” he asked and stopped his slow pacing in front of me. “Erm… to be honest… not really, Master James.” “What don’t you understand?” “Well… just to get this right… so Mother Gritt will be my Mistress, yes?” “Right, Sammy.” “And you are… her Master then? Is that right?” “Precisely.” “And being a confidante… what does that mean, Master James?” “A confidante, or a confidant, is a person to speak to when you have problems… or worries… or you don’t understand your task… or have questions of all sorts. Then you can speak with your confidant. And either he, or in your case she, can solve it or, if not, talks to the next higher person.” “Being you or Lord Michael, right?” I asked and James smiled. “I knew you are a bright girl. Wonderful. Then we can proceed.”  
“Erm… Master James? May I ask you something before you proceed?” I asked. “Of course you may. I just told you that I’m your confidant. You can ask me anything.” I put the halfeaten bread slice back on my plate and lowered my gaze. “What… what will happen when I’m… disobedient?” I hesitated. “Well, it depends, but you’ll receive a punishment then.” “I know, Master James… but… will I be whipped then?” I whispered and kept my head lowered.  
He slowly circled the table to stand next to me. “That might be possible, but that would need a severe reason, Sammy. Why do you ask?” he asked and I heard the undertone in his voice. “Oh… no reason, Master James.” I said hastily, trying to ignore his close presence and to avoid his gaze.  
“Somehow I don’t believe you, Sammy. Give me an answer.” He ordered and grabbed my chin to look at him. His narrowed eyes gave me shivers. “Just… curiosity, Master James.” I lied and felt my face blush while I still tried to avoid his gaze. His grip on my chin became harder.  
“His Lordship is not fond of lies, Sammy. Do you want me to go to him and tell him that his new servant happens to be a liar?” he asked, forcing me to look at him. “Please don’t, Master James.” I begged him. “Then answer me, Sammy. Final chance.” The rising anger in his eyes made me slide from my chair and on my knees before him.  
“Please, Master James… I beseech you not to insist…” I begged and he slapped my face so hard that I fell to his feet. “Obey, Sammy!” he commanded, his so soft rolling voice being pure steel now. Slowly I scrambled back to my knees and lifted the shirts to show him the scars on my back. He gasped and I tucked the shirts back into the waistband of my trousers.  
“Oh heavens, Sammy… who did this to you?” he asked, his voice trembling with shock and surprise. “Is it important who did it, Master James?” I asked back, keeping my head bowed. He knelt down in front of me and gently grabbed my shoulders to turn towards him. “I wouldn’t have asked otherwise, Sammy. Who did this to you?”  
“Forgive me, Master James, but I don’t want to talk about it. It was years ago and I don’t feel the scars anymore. It happened on one of the farms in the valley where my brother and I worked… a common punishment for bad work… and disobedience. I don’t want to say more, Master James. Please don’t make me…” “That’s why you asked about the punishment for disobedience, right?” he asked and slowly licked his lower lip. I simply nodded and he let it slip, seeing the tears in my eyes.  
“But your back is scarred all over, Sammy. Why? I can’t believe you’re that disobedient to deserve this.” he kept prying. “Because some of them would have been the punishment for my little brother… I received them in his place… voluntarily…” “Hold on… that would mean… your brother was about 9 then, wasn’t he? O dear God…” he gasped and gently stroke my hair. “Yes, Master James. And that was the reason why we ran away one night. I couldn’t bear it any longer to know him endangered.  
He took my hands and tugged me up on my feet, leading me to the bed and sitting down on the corner of the mattress. “Sit down next to me, Sammy. And then we’ll start at the beginning. You need to tell me all about you. It’s important for me to know such things.” He said while I sat down next to him.  
“You told his Lordship your father died three years ago. What about your mother? I presume, she’s dead, too?” I nodded and he slowly started to stroke my back. “She died giving birth to my brother. So father, being a stonemason, travelled from one construction site to the next with us, always trying to keep our hungry mouths fed. In a town a few miles from here a church needed some restoration… and one day a huge stone fell down and smashed father underneath.” “O dear…” James whispered, still caressing my back.  
“The Deacon was a nice and kind man. He gave me the money Father had earned before his death and we left the town to find a place for us to stay. We came to the Valley and found work on a farm. It was the farm where I learnt… gratitude…” I hesitated and looked up to him. “Please don’t ask me questions about it, Master James. All you need to now is that our Master gave us away to another farm, being not pleased with our work… that was the farm we ran away for said… reasons… then we came to Uncle John’s farm. It was the first time someone was kind and warm towards us and so we stayed there… ‘til today. I so hope Uncle John is alive and well.”  
James gently wiped the tears off my face. “If you like, I could try to find out. And in case he’s still alive let him know that you are here, safe and sound.” Excitedly I grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes. “Would you, Master James? You really would? O please, I beg you to… I’d do anything you want…” I said and kissed the back of his hands with hot trembling lips.  
A kind smile crept on his face and gently he withdrew his hands. “You look beautiful when you smile like this, Sammy. I’ll talk to his Lordship and see, what I can do for you. And I expect nothing in return, Sammy.” Hearing these words, I couldn’t hold myself back and hugged him tightly. “Thank you so much, Master James. You are the best Master I ever had.”  
He gently pushed me back again, still smiling. “You forget, his Lordship is your highest Master, Sammy. Being my Master, he is the one to decide about this.” “Will he forbid it, Master James? Or be angry about it?” I asked, suddenly terrified again. “I’m sure, he won’t. Why are you so afraid of him, Sammy?”  
“I… Am I, Master James?” “O yes, you are, Sammy. I see it in your face. But you needn’t be afraid, believe me. His Lordship is a good and kind Master, unlike his father.” He said and a shiver rolled through his body. “Master James?” I asked and he flexed his tensed shoulders. “O, nothing. A memory just hit me… when I came into service here years ago. I was a miserable pile of dirt and fear when kneeling before Lord Michael’s father the first time… almost like you today. And I remember my own fear, so I can tell you’re afraid of his Lordship.”  
I pulled my legs up and embraced them, looking at James with anticipation. “Would you tell me more about it, Master James? Please?” I asked and he gave me a small smile. “Later, maybe. First things first. You still have to learn a few more things before night falls.” He said and rose from the bed again, putting his hands behind his back and turning towards me.  
“What did we learn so far?” he asked. “Be a loyal and obedient servant to his Lordship, Mother Gritt and you. Tell your problems to your Masters. Give a proper answer when asked something. Kneel before his Lordship ‘til you may rise.” James gave me a fond smile.  
“Good girl, Sammy. But you forgot one thing. You don’t touch his Lordship or your Masters except you are allowed to do so. And you will not ask for allowance to do so.” “Yes, Master James. But may I ask, why?” “Because it is a rule, Sammy.” James answered. “Most stupid reason I ever heard.” I said before I knew it had slipped my mouth.  
“What did you just say?” Master James asked and I bit my lips when I saw the anger return to his eyes. “Forgive me, Master James.” I said and slid to my knees again. “Please, I didn’t want to say that, I swear.” I managed to say before the back of his hand hit my face, harder than the first time. “Mind your tone, Sammy. His Lordship is a kind man and will always grant you your own opinion on things, but he doesn’t tolerate impertinence. You will never be impertinent again, Sammy. Is that understood?” he asked, his voice risen and full of steel again. Hearing him chide me in that voice kicked panic in me and I became a trembling ball of fear at his feet. “Yes, Master James… please forgive… I won’t do it again… I swear, I won’t… have mercy on me little insect, I beg you… please…“ I cried, my arms protectively over my head.  
Master James didn’t move a muscle, standing silently above me like a statue ‘til I left the covering shelter of my arms again. “Now look at me and give me a proper answer, Sammy.” he said, his voice milder again. “I understand, Master James. I will never be impertinent again.” I answered with trembling voice and lowered my gaze to his high brown boots, bowing my head before him.  
“Good girl.” he said. “May I ask you something about this, Master James? This… not touching my Masters…” “Do ask your question.” “When… when it’s not allowed to… touch his Lordship… why did you do it, Master James?” “Did what, Sammy?” I bowed down and kissed his boot. “This.” I said, unable to speak out the words and feeling the desperate need to kiss Master James’s boot.  
“I thought I had told you not to do such a thing, Sammy.” he chided me and I felt his strict gaze on me. I didn’t look up, staying on hands and knees before him. “Keeps me wondering if you’re disobedient on purpose… look at me!” he commanded, his voice not allowing any sort of disobedience, and slowly I looked up to him. His piercing eyes seemed to tear me apart bit by bit and I couldn’t keep the eye contact long.  
“You might not be disobedient on purpose, what is good for you, because I’ll let it slip this one time, but the next time you do this, Sammy, you’ll feel the cane for it. Do you understand me?” I nodded and whispered a shy “Yes, Master James.”, just looking up long enough for my answer before falling to hands and knees again. “And to answer your questions, Sammy. It is not allowed to touch your Masters because during history many nobles where killed with hidden poisoned needles during, for example, a handshake. That’s the reason for this rule. And the kiss I gave was because I sealed an oath with it, Sammy. When swearing an oath it is expected from you. This is part of the protocol I’m supposed to teach you.”  
He sat down on the mattress again. “Come here and we’ll begin with it.” He said and I followed him on hands and knees, not bothering to stand up again before I sat down by his feet and looked up to him. His gaze was puzzled first, then he seemed to be sunken in his own thoughts for a short moment before looking down on me again. “Don’t you want to take the chair?” he asked and I shook my head. “Thank you, Master James, but I’m perfectly fine here.” I said and leant my elbow onto the mattress. A smile hushed over his face. “You remind me a lot of myself when I was your age.”  
“Please tell me more about it, Master James. You made me curious.” I said, feeling a smile hush over my face, too. “Curiosity is something I’m not fond of.” I heard a voice behind me and James looked up to the door. His eyes widened and he slid to his knees. “His Lordship.” He only whispered and bowed his head. I turned around and stayed on hands and knees while Lord Michael slowly approached us.  
“Beg your pardon, Master Michael. We didn’t hear you enter.” James said, looking up to his Master. “I was wondering what keeps you busy so long with our new housemate, James. Is she troubling you?” he asked and I started to shiver. Of course I had been troubling Master James…  
“No, Master Michael.” Lord Michael lifted my chin and looked at my reddened cheeks. “Disobedience or impertinence?” he asked and another shiver rolled down my spine. “A bit of both, Master Michael… but not more than I was being her age.” James said with soft voice. “O, I see. But that wasn’t the only reason I came here. I have to bring you sad news, Sammy.” Lord Michael said, his voice warm and compassionate. I knew this was about my brother and looked up to him.  
“I’m sorry to tell you my soldiers found a boy in the woods… small, lean, dark blond hair and a scar on his left cheek…” “Jackie!” I exclaimed, feeling the tears burn in my eyes. “So it is your baby brother?” he asked, a sad look on his face. I nodded, my voice hardly obeying me. “Is he… Is he…?” I asked and Lord Michael nodded. My little brother was beyond the world of pain now.  
“I’d have loved to bring you better news, Sammy. I’m sorry for your loss. I’ll look for his burial, if you like.” “Thank you, my Lord. I can never pay you back your kindness…” I said and looked up to him. You’ve been so generous towards me I’ll work like a slave for you, if you want it. I swear, I will always be your devoted slave, my Lord.” I said, bowed down and firmly pressed my lips on his shining black boot. When my lips touched it, it felt like a star was exploding inside my chest. This was my place, on my knees, my lips on his boot. I wanted to do this. I wanted to worship my Lord and Master in gratitude, devotion and submission for the rest of my life. “I’m not expecting this from you in return, Sammy.” Lord Michael said in surprise and I looked up to him. “I know, my Lord… but this is where I belong… at the feet of my Lord and Master.” I whispered, bowed down again and licked the toe of his boot in silent adoration.


	5. Campfire Tales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for Sammy to learn how Master James met Lord Michael...

I heard James gasp and stopped what I was doing, slowly sitting back on my heels, my head deeply bowed. "According to the look on your face, you didn't see this coming, James." Lord Michael said. "No..." Master James whispered in return. "Look at me, Sammy." Lord Michael said and I obeyed willingly.  
"According to the look on your face you seem to have enjoyed what you did, didn't you, Sammy? Your face is flushed and your eyes are dark." "Yes, my Lord." I answered with whispering voice and bowed my head again, unable to hold his gaze. "I confess, I did... please forgive me... I only want to serve you with heart and soul, my Lord..."  
I felt his hand gently brush through my hair. "Well, I'm not fond of curiosity, but maybe it is a good idea. You have my allowance to tell her how you became my devoted slave, James." From the corner of my eye I saw James bow his head. "As you wish, Master Michael." he answered obediently. "I''ll leave you alone for this, then." Lord Michael said and left my room, closing the door behind him.  
James slowly rose to his feet and strode to the window, looking down to the valley, his back turned towards me and slowly crossing his arms before his chest. "What was this, Sammy?" he asked with slightly monotonous voice. "I... I don't know, Master James. It was like... like I had to do it... like I was forced to do it... but at the same time... there was nothing I wanted more... ever wanted more. I don't know how to explain, Master James. Please don't be upset now... please." He slowly turned towards me again.  
"It felt like the only purpose of your life, right?" he asked with calm voice and when his words sunk in, I felt they were right. "Yes, Master James. How could you know?" A small smile hushed over his face. "Because I know this feeling, Sammy." he said and wiped a tear off his face. Then he looked at the table and the bread on it.  
"I'll be back in a short time, Sammy... if you still want to know the story of my life." "More than anything, Master James." "Good. Then I'll go and fetch us some tea for the campfire tale from Mother Gritt. While I'm away take the bread and make a place on the bed for us, will you?" he said while already heading for the door. "Yes, Master James." I answered and rose to my feet.  
While he was away I shoved pillow and blanket to the wall and put the plate with the bread in the middle of the mattress. He came back with two cups and a pot of steaming hot tea in his hands and put them on the bedside table. Then he turned the light on against the slowly creeping in darkness and took a look at my work while pouring two cups and handing me one.  
"Looks good, Sammy. Then sit down and drink." he said, sitting down on the edge. I obeyed and took a small sip. It tasted wonderfully. "Mother Gritt's special. Herbs and a lot of honey to keep the spirit up... and we'll need some of it, I think." he said, sliding over the mattress to lean his back against the wall, stretching his long legs and crossing his ankles. Then he took a sip himself and looked up to me. "Make yourself comfortable, Sammy." he said and I also slid over the mattress to lean against the headbord, folding my legs under me.  
"Shall I begin then?" he asked. "Do you allow one question before you start, Master James?" "Sure. Ask me." "May I ask... how old you are? You look so... young, like you are my age." He smiled and a little blush crept on his cheekbones. "Thank you for feeding my vanity, Sammy. I'm 27 now, two years younger than his Lordship." "To be honest, I would have thought his Lordship to be... well... much older than you, Master James."  
He lifted his foot and nudged my knee. "Don't you ever dare say something aloud, Sammy. Of course he looks older than me, but you mustn't forget what responsibility rests on his shoulders." he said, crossing his ankles again and taking another sip from his cup. "I'm sorry, Master James. I will not say something like this again. Please begin."  
"Well, to start at the beginning... first time I saw Lord Michael was about a year before I became his servant. It was on the annual Village Fair when I was... how old was I? Maybe 13 or 14, I think. Ever been there, Sammy?" I shook my head.  
"Well, there are all sorts of traders, music and a lot more shady creatures like me." I had to make an effort to not spit my tea back into the cup. "You? A shady creature?" He looked at me, his face telling me he wasn't joking. "Indeed, Sammy. I was a young market thief, damn quick with my hands." he said and grabbed a bread slice from the plate with enormous speed. "And I still am." he said with a proud undertone.  
"I saw you grab the slice, Master James." I said and he threw a second one my direction. I hadn't seen that one. "You think so?" he said smiling and I lowered my gaze apologetically. "So you can imagine how quick I was back then. Only thing that gave me trouble was when trying to pick-pocket someone... I think, my hands never were gentle enough for this fine art... what made me meet Lord Michael that day, because he was my victim... of course totally unaware of who he was. The moment I tried to cut the purse off his belt he grabbed my wrist with a speed and strength that made me whince in his grip. He told me I should be careful with my hands if I wanted to keep them and twisted my wrist so hard that I thought he would break it." James made a small pause to take a bite from his 'stolen' bread slice.  
"I still remember the look in his eyes... a mixture of surprise and anger. His voice was pure steel when he threatened me and I grabbed his wrist, trying to free mine from his grip... without success. I fell to my knees and apologized, crying, begging him to have mercy and let me go... and he released my wrist, jerking his head to show me I should vanish before he might think about it. And I ran, Sammy... as fast as I could... I was so terrified after this and didn't show up on the fair again.  
After this I never saw that ginger-haired boy again in the village, so I thought he might have been one of the traveling folk... would have explained his strength and his reflexes, you know, and never thought of him again." He finished the bread and I remained silent, also taking a bite now.  
"About a year later I was strolling through the woods, on the way to my little lair with two loafs of bread under my arm... stolen, of course. I saw someone laying on the path that came down from the Castle and thought, it might be a poor wealthy bastard being robbed. Then I spotted the ginger hair and approached the figure. It was young Lord Michael. His arm was broken and some of his ribs, too. Later I learnt his horse had thrown him off, but I didn't know then. I shook him because I saw him breathing and asked, if and where I could get him some help. He was really weak, but he grabbed my wrist again and said: 'My father... Lord William...' before he passed out."  
James emptied his cup and wiggled it? "Want another one, too?" he asked and I nodded, my mouth still full because I forgot to eat during his story. He poured us two new cups and I finished my bread.  
"I can tell you, I was terrified when he told me Lord William was his father. For a short moment I thought, what I could do now and in the end I tried to get him on my shoulder and carried him the way to the Gatehouse, screaming for help. The Guards there took him off my shoulder and asked me, what had happened... which I couldn't answer, only that I had found him on the path. They carried him in and tryed to shush me away, but I followed them into the courtyard. I refused to leave before someone would tell me whether the young Lord would survive his wounds... and was ignored for two whole days."


	6. The Street Mutt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How young James came into service...and why he wanted to leave again.

"Why were you ignored, Master James? You had just saved Lord Michael..." An unhappy smile crept on his face and he lowered his gaze now. "Because I was a dirty little nothing, Sammy... a street mutt... hardly better than a rat or other vermin. The only one being kind towards me was Mother Gritt. She wasn't Mistress of the kitchen back then, but she always had a kind heart. She gave me a blanket against the cold and some spare food or tea every day. I think, somehow she adopted me that day... well, in fact she adopts all of her proteges." He took another sip of the sweet tea and looked to me again.  
"After these bloody two days two guards came to the courtyard and brought me to Lord Michael's room, his father being there, too. I was so happy to see him alive and better that I stepped forward and frankly said so... not good... can you imagine, why?"  
"Because you didn't kneel and spoke without permission?" I asked and he nodded. "Nobody had told me... and being a street mutt you don't have any manners at all... besides knowing when to shut up. One of the guards... helped me to bend the knee... with the handle of his lance.  
Lord William ordered me to only answer when I was asked something and turned to his son, asking him if I was the blue-eyed pick-pocket he had wished to see and Lord Michael nodded, his eyes resting on my face apologetically. Then Lord William asked for my name, addressing me as 'thief' and I answered... still no manners, so the eager guard rose my chin with the lance.  
Master Michael spoke up, forbidding to touch me only one more time. I was so grateful that moment you can't imagine. I was trembling and so full of fear kneeling there before Lord William... just like you did today. You still haven't told me why you were so afraid of Lord Michael."  
I took a sip and stared into my cup. "Because... Lord Michael's name is only whispered in the village. Everybody said he was stern... strict... hard even, but just... that his place was right beneath the Allmighty himself..." I stuttered and looked up to James again. "It sounded like he was a Deity himself. I'd never guessed him to be the kind man I met." James gave me a warm smile.  
"Well, he can be strict... and hard. And he surely is just, maybe even a bit godlike for us small people. But deep inside he is kind, warm, caring and understanding, believe me." I registered the warm tone in his voice and his shiny eyes. "You love him, don't you, Master James?" I carefully asked. "I adore him, Sammy. He has always been good and kind towards me. He never gave me the feeling of being only... vermin... or less than a human being." he said and emptied his cup.  
"What happened then, Master James? And why were you so afraid of Lord William?" "Well, because I was a thief and he knew it. He really was hard... just, but hard. He never would have shown any mercy upon someone committing a crime. But he was willing to grant me a small mercy for rescuing his son... that I would only have to lose one hand instead of both for being a thief." He pulled his legs to his chest and embraced his knees.  
"I wanted to freak out in panic, Sammy. I fell down before Lord William, crying... begging him to be mercyful... to spare me the punishment... that I would leave his lands forever if he granted me forgiveness... I can't remember what nonsense I was crying, but I remember Lord Michael speaking up again when the guards were lifting me up by my arms... and I think I will never forget it in my life.  
He rose from the bed, commanding the guards to let go of me and I fell back to my knees... a miserable and fearful crying little mess, that I was. Then he spoke up against his father, telling him his sentence was unfair for saving the life of his only son and heir... that he, Lord Michael, would owe me and wished me to be taken into service as his squire. I couldn't believe my ears, Sammy. He fought for me although he didn't know me at all. And when all his arguments failed he did something I can never repay him.  
He fell to his knees and begged for me... heartbreakingly... that he never had wished or begged for anything in his life, and never would again and would do anything and would take all responsibility for me on his shoulders, if Lord William would be mercyful and grant him this one heartfelt wish, to spare me the punishment and take me into service. An angel must have spoken through Master Michael that day, because Lord William gave in and granted his wish. I was so grateful that day, although I didn't know what would happen with me... I bowed and kissed Master Michael's hand in gratitude... like you kissed mine today, Sammy. And he slowly withdrew it, telling me that I would need some manners and wasn't allowed to do this ever again. If only I had known what 'needing manners' would mean for me."  
He took the second last slice of bread and slowly ate it. "Believe me, everything from Mother Gritt's hands is a delight, especially her sweet stuff. I think, without it and her encouraging kindness I wouldn't have made it through the first weeks."  
"Why that, Master James?" I asked and emptied my now cold tea. James shifted his position and pulled his shirt up to show me his scarred back. The cup nearly fell from my hands and I gasped in terror. "What... why did this happen, Master James?"  
"Because... well, my manners. Remember, I was a street mutt. I had never served in my life, so I had quite some problems to do what I was told when I was told. Well, Master Michael was forgiving and let it slip, but his father didn't. Plus I wasn't as eager to learn as you are, Sammy. I was a stubborn little brat. I lost count how often I felt the cane for my behaviour and my lack of manners.  
One day I had enough and wanted to run away at night... like you did with your brother. I sneaked into the kitchen and grabbed me some food and my few belongings and was already on my way to the hall when I felt the urge to tell Master Michael. He had been so brave for me and so kind towards me that it felt wrong to run away without telling him, why. So I sneaked to his room, waking him up with my hand on his mouth.  
He turned the light on and asked me, what I was up to in the middle of the night and sat up. I told him I was unhappy and would only be a disappointment for him and that it would be best if I left right now. He took my hands and looked up to me with sad eyes and asked me, what he had done wrong that I'd want to forsake him.  
My heart broke inside my chest, Sammy. I fell to my knees, crying, leaning my head against his knees and embracing his leg. I told him it wasn't because of him but because of my stubbornness and pride and that I'd never be able to serve and that I couldn't stand the punishments any longer and that it would also break my heart to leave him. He had spoken for me, even begged for me, and I told him how grateful I was and always would be, but that I felt like breaking.  
And still he was kind towards me, stroking through my hair and telling me how fond he was of me, how much he enjoyed my company, that he wanted to know me off of the streets and the danger in which I was living, that he had never forgotten my blue eyes after the fair. And with every word he told me, I cried even harder. He was so gallant, so kind, so gracious towards me small little servant. I had never known such a thing would be possible, Sammy... like you, too... because nobody ever had been towards me. I was just calming down and telling him so when we realized Lord William standing in the room."  
"No... why... how did he know you were there?" I asked, embracing my knees. "Well, I had been so clever to leave the door open to be quickly out again... and forgetting about the fact that Lord William's room was right across the corridor. He had heard me crying in his son's room, had seen my small bundle of stuff and food and had instantly known what I was up to. He was furious, screaming at me. I think, the nicest thing he called me was miserable pile of shit.  
I was petrified, even when Master Michael stood up before me, shielding me with his own body from his father, and dared him to touch me. Lord William was raging, calling me a blue-eyed Warlock and accused me to have put his son under a spell and much more worse things. I was unable to bear this and begged Master Michael to stop defending me, telling him his father was right and that I was a miserable, illoyal and ungrateful pile of shit, not deserving his affection.  
But Master Michael still defended me, telling his father he would fight the Allmighty himself to keep me with him, the only friend he ever had. I even felt more like a piece of shit now, Sammy. It broke my heart to hear this and I felt so unworthy of his kindness and affection. I embraced his thigh and begged him to forgive me that I had embarrassed him, had betrayed his confidence in me and swore to become his humble and devoted slave if he still wanted to keep me as his servant. "When he answered that he would keep me, Lord William rushed out of the room, slamming the door behind him and we were so relieved, I can tell you."  
He poured a tea again, his face becoming a little bit pale now. I kept my mouth shut, knowing the bad part was still to come. He looked at me after taking another sip. "So silent, Sammy? Are you so thrilled?" "You are a wonderful storyteller, Master James." He chuckled. "Seems so by the look in your eyes." he said, taking another sip and flexing his shoulders. "Where was I?" he asked. "Lord William had left the room." "Ah, yes..." he sighed and downed his tea.


	7. Punishments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Michael have to learn the hard way what it means to 'betray' his Master and be punished for it... and Lord Michael becomes knowledge of a crime.

"Master Michael and I believed the worst to be over now and he knelt beside me, put an arm around my shoulder and kissed my temple. He was shivering so badly, almost as bad as I was. I ignored every rule and hugged him tightly, thanking him for being so brave for me little nothing. He cupped my face and deeply looked into my eyes, telling me I wasn't a nothing but his friend and that he had meant every single word he had said. I didn't ask him why he saw a friend in me little servant... and I never was brave enough to do so after he let me taste the whip."  
Now my cup finally fell out of my hands and shattered on the floor. "No..." I whispered. "You mean..." I couldn't speak the words. "Yes, Sammy. Those are Master Michael's scars on my back." James said with sad eyes.  
"But... but why?" "Because Lord William wasn't gone for long. Shortly after he came back... with his executioner. And he let Master Michael make a decision. Either he would give me 20 lashes and be done with it... or he would watch his executioner take charge of me the same night. That would have meant 50 lashes at least... a number I might not have survived. Surely not survived.  
Master Michael begged him to think about it, but his father insisted I had to be punished for betraying my Master. So Master Michael made a decision... my life for 20 lashes. Might sound like a fair trade, but the psychological torture for Master Michael was immense. To make it even worse for him I was tied to his bedpost, on my knees, so that Master Michael would remember this every single night.  
I can't remember how I was even able to keep my consciousness. I don't need to tell you about the pain when the leather bites your skin open, even worse when drenched in blood. I tried so hard not to cry, not to scream, not to beg for mercy, but I couldn't. Lord William told me once again that I deserved, what I got and dared Master Michael not to whip me in earnest, knowing what would happen then. And so he whipped me with all his strength, his father counting each and every lash aloud.  
After the final lash I had no voice left anymore, almost mad with the pain. When my ties were loosened I fell and Master Michael tried to catch me. His father commanded him to leave me and commanded me to get on my belly, where I belonged. Then he asked Master Michael if he still insisted on keeping me as his servant and Master Michael said yes. Then he addressed me, called me thief and miserable worm, and reminded me, that I had sworn something not long ago, now being the time to seal my oath, if I still wanted to be Master Michael's humble and devoted slave. Still crying and shivering from the pain I lifted my head and repeated my oath to always be Master Michael's humble and devoted slave and kissed both his feet. Lord William seemed to be pleased enough and finally left the room again.  
Master Michael threw the whip away and fell to his knees, apologizing for what he had done to me and honestly begging me to forgive him, promising he would never ever do this to me again and that he would take care of my wounds himself and would always take care of me if I still wanted to stay with him. And if I wanted to leave his service, he would let me as soon as my wounds had healed, he promised and touched my hand.  
I still cried, but in gratitude, because he still was caring and compassionate and I promised I would never leave him after tonight. And although he knew about my pain, he asked if I was willing to swear something to him, to swear him that, no matter what, I would always come to him with anything that troubled me, just like I had done that night, even if I ever wanted to leave the house for good.  
I swore all this and more. I also swore him I would never betray or disappoint him again and swore him that I would forever love to serve him with all my heart."  
"I never thought you would tell all the ghastly and bloody details, James." Master James turned around and we looked up to the door. Again Lord Michael was leaning in the doorframe, his arms crossed before his chest. I had no idea how long he had been standing there. Now he unfolded his arms and entered the room while James and I tried to scramble from the bed. Lord Michael lifted his hand and shook his head. "It's okay. No need to." he said and we stayed sitting on the edge of the mattress. "Have you any idea how late it is already?" he asked and looked down on us like a father whose kids had done something wrong. "I happened to see the lights here from my room, so I decided to have a look what keeps our new housemate up so late at night. Now I know... you have a silver tongue, James. Even I was riveted in the doorframe from your story. But there's something I need to know... what did you mean when saying Sammy knows the bite of the whip, James?" "Show him your back, Sammy." Master James said and I flinched, looking up to him. "Must I...?" "I would have told his Lordship tomorrow either way, so do as I said." I rose from the bed and turned my back towards Lord Michael, slowly lifting my shirts. I could hear his breath become heavier while his fingers tenderly followed the scars on my skin. "Who... did... this?" he asked and I heard the rising anger in his voice. "I don't know, Master Michael. She didn't want to tell me. Only told me it happened on one of the farms in the valley... punishment for bad work and disobedience. I think she's too afraid to tell more." Master James said, sparing me the answer. "We'll talk about this tomorrow." Lord Michael said and gently pulled my shirt down again. "Please... my Lord... is it neccessary? It was long ago... and it doesn't bother me. Please, I just want to forget about it." I whispered. "Look at me, Sammy." he said and I turned towards him. "It is up to me what is neccessary and what is not. You will go to bed now and rest. Are you through with rules and protocol, James?" "Not yet, Master Michael. I'm sorry." "No need to apologize, James. You did as I said. Then you will proceed tomorrow with your lessons, after I spoke with our little Sammy. You're dispensed from tomorrow's duties, Sammy. You may sleep as long as you feel the need to. And after you got up you will ask for Master James to bring you to my room. Understood?" "Yes, my Lord." I whispered obediently and bowed my head. "Alright. Then off to bed with you. Let's go, James." he said and turned to the door. Before James could go I touched his arm. "What is it, Sammy?" "I just... wanted to thank you, Master James. For everything." "Don't mention it. And now go to bed." he said and also left my room, closing the door behind him. I took the empty plate and the cup from the mattress and put it back on the table before I tried to wipe the remnants of my broken tea cup to the side. I would have to ask for a broom tomorrow to sweep this mess up. Then I undressed and slipped under the blanket. It was fluffy and cuddly, just like I had thought. And it was warm from Master James's body resting on it half of the night. It seemed like the blanket smelled like him now and I took a deep breath. This wasn't like the flowery meadow soap I had cleaned myself with. It was more like the woods... like pines in spring... and I could have sworn there was a slight hint of apple blossom in it, too. This scent, with the warmth of the blanket, comforted me so much that I closed my eyes and was asleep in less then a minute.


	8. Crimes and Punishments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy learns about crimes and punishments, but still refuses to speak...

When I woke up the sun was already standing high in the sky, must have been somewhere between ninth and eleventh hour, and I was instantly awake and feeling ashamed. I never had slept that long in my life... but also I had never felt as splendid in my life before, almost like I could tear a young tree from the ground with bare hands.  
Quickly I got up and made my bed, realizing the tea pot, the plate and the cup had vanished from the table... like the shattered remnants of the cup on the floor... What had happened? Someone must have been in my room this morning without waking me... In my small bathroom were fresh towels and a toothbrush, which hadn't been there yesterday. I felt so embarrassed and ashamed now. Why had the person not woken me? Lord Michael wanted to see me and I slept half the day like a groundhog.  
I rushed to wash my face and brush my teeth, threw shirt and trousers on me and ran out of my room. Lord Michael had to do more important things than to wait for a lazy kitchen servant. I ran into a guard and asked him, if he could bring me to Master James, but it was hardly neccessary, because he just happened to come down the stairs.  
"Woke up finally?" he asked with laughing eyes, which embarrassed me even more, and sent the guard back to his duties. "Please, I'm sorry, Master James... I never sleep that long, I swear... I'm so ashamed... please forgive me... " He raised his hand, still smiling. "You look awful, Sammy. Do you really want to spend his Lordship a visit like this? You look, like you're straight out of bed... what you are, I guess." He looked up and down my body and started tucking at my shirt. "Put that into your waistband, Sammy." He said while straightening my collar and combing through my ruffled hair with his fingers. "I thought I had given you a ribbon yesterday with these clothes. Do you still have it? Take a look into your pockets." he said and indeed I found a black ribbon there.  
He took it out of my hand and stepped behind me, ordering me to hold still. I obeyed and he started making a braid of my hair. Then he bit his lower lip and looked up and down my body once more. "That's better. Now you look neat." he said with a smile and lead the way.  
"Master James... may I ask you something?" I asked while following him. "Always, Sammy." "Where did you learn this?" "You learn many things being a servant for 12 years, Sammy. Especially when some servants are having children." he answered. "Do you have, Master James? Children, I mean?" "No, Sammy. I am married to my service." he answered when we stopped in front of a door. This was not the door he had lead me yesterday.  
"Where are we?" I asked. "His Lordship's private rooms. He didn't want to talk to you in the study like yesterday. He wants you to feel a bit comfortable when talking to him." he said and knocked at the door, waiting for permission to enter. Then he opened the door and held it open for me, not entering himself. "Your appointment, not mine." he said and gently shoved me forward, closing the door behind me.  
When I heard the lock click behind me I fell to my knees immediately and bowed my head. "Hello Sammy. You look much better today. Had a good night's rest?" Lord Michael asked and crossed the room. "You may stand." he added.  
I rose to my feet again, my head still bowed. "Yes, my Lord. Far too good, I'm afraid. Please don't think I'm lazy... I never sleep this long... I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting, my Lord. You have so much more important things to do than waste your time waiting for a small unworthy kitchen servant." I babbled and looked up when feeling his hand gently touching my cheek.  
"You've been through a lot yesterday, Sammy. I'm not angry with you, believe me. There is nothing to apologize for and nothing to forgive." he said with compassionate and understanding blue-green eyes. Blue-green? I would have sworn they were grey. Seeing the puzzled look on my face he started to smile broadly, showing his beautiful white teeth.  
"My eyes, right? They shift colours ever since." he said and I lowered my gaze. "I'm sorry, my Lord. I didn't want to stare at you like this." "It's alright, Sammy. Shows me that you really look into my eyes instead of pretending like many others do. I like that. Shows me your honesty. Now show me your hands, Sammy." he said and I obeyed, feeling his thumbs brush over my palms. Then he held his arm out to me.  
"Grab my wrist, Sammy." he said and I looked up to him, puzzled. "Why, my Lord?" "Do as I say. Grab my wrist. As firm as you can." he ordered and I obeyed, not knowing why he did so. "Good girl. Now twist it. As hard as you can." "My Lord..." "Do as you're told, Sammy." he said, his voive stricter now and I started to twist his arm. I saw him clench his jaw and heard a small gasp escape him and immediately let go of his arm, falling to my knees again.  
"I'm sorry, my Lord... please... you ordered..." "Yes, I ordered, Sammy. You are a very strong girl. Did you help your father a lot when cutting stones?" he asked and my head flew up. "How do you...? I didn't tell you, my Lord..." I whispered. "I wasn't perfectly sure, Sammy, that's why I tested you. You are very sturdy for a girl of 19. And you don't get hands like these in 3 years of farm service... maybe after 15. Question is, why you lied to me about this?"  
"I didn't lie, my Lord... please... I worked on farms the last three years, I swear to God..." "Good, you didn't lie... but you also didn't tell me, having secrets from your Master. Question is, why, Sammy?" His blue-green eyes started to shift to dark green and I bowed deeply, not able to hold eye contact.  
"Girls mustn't do the men's work, my Lord... but... my father was losing the light of his eyes. He needed help and my brother was too young to help him. Being almost blind was the reason he didn't dodge the falling stone... forgive me... I beg you... I just wanted... I didn't want... " I shrunk together and cried silently into my hands.  
Lord Michael knelt down and gently grabbed me by my shoulders to lift me up again. "It's okay, Sammy. Everything is okay. I understand your fear and why you didn't tell me. But you don't have to be afraid, Sammy. You can always tell me anything, but you mustn't lie to me. I forgive much, but never a lie or secrets, Sammy, and I hope you'll behave like this from now on, will you?"  
He raised my head with a gentle finger under my chin. "Will you, Sammy?" "I will, my Lord. Please forgive me..." "I will... this one time only, Sammy." he said, his eyes slowly shifting back to blue-grey. "This small little nothing doesn't deserve your grace, my Lord." I whispered and bowed my head, my lips brushing his fingers.  
He took my hands and tugged me up to my feet with him, gently putting an arm around my shoulder and leading me further in towards a beautiful brown leather sofa. "I never want to hear you say you are a nothing again, Sammy. You are a servant of the house, which makes you my protegee. And it is my will and duty to care for my proteges." he said and sat down on the sofa, crossing his long legs. "Come sit with me, Sammy. Make yourself comfortable."  
My eyes flew from him to the place beside him and back to him again. Then I bowed my head and slowly sank down to sit by his feet. "You may sit next to me, Sammy. You don't need to sit down there." Shyly I looked up to him. "I'm perfectly comfortable down here, my Lord." I whispered, folding my hands in my lap and bowing my head again.  
"Why are you so afraid of me, Sammy? I still remember your face yesterday. You were so pale as if you were expecting me to smash you like an insect under my heel any second. Am I really that intimidating?" he asked, his voice the most gentle thing I ever heard, and I shook my head, slowly looking up to him.  
"No, my Lord. You are the kindest and most gracious man I ever met... but... " I hesitated. "But?" "But everyone around tells about your... your strictness... and that you were like the Allmighty himself... Master James told me I needn't be afraid of you, my Lord... and he surely is right... but I... I can't forget all these things I heard about you..." I said and bowed my head again, feeling his hand gently stroking over my hair like he was my father.  
"I'm sure you will become calmer in the future, Sammy. You just need some time to settle in. It's a lot for you, I understand that." He slightly shifted his position to have a better look on me, his left elbow resting on the backrest now. "Still sure you want to stay down there, Sammy?" "Yes, my Lord. I don't feel comfortable only thinking of sitting... next to you... like an... equal."  
"Alright, I have to respect that. You know, why I wanted to talk with you today, Sammy?" "Yes, my Lord." "James told me about what you told him last night. So I think you still might refuse telling me who caused the scars on your back." "Yes, my Lord." "Tell me, why."  
Again I bowed my head, unable to look at him. It was easier to look at his shining black boots before me. "I won't punish you if you tell me, Sammy." "My Lord... please... don't insist. It happened long ago... and it doesn't bother me... why spend another thought about things that already have happened?" I whispered.  
He leant towards me and lifted my head. "Because what happened to you was a crime, Sammy. Physical punishment like this was forbidden years ago. Whipping someone is a punishment for committed crimes, severe crimes, Sammy, not for bad work or disobedience. So whoever did this to you broke the law and tortured you, and your brother, without need and without the right to do so. Do you understand that, Sammy? Whoever did that must be found and punished himself, according to the law."  
I thought about this for some moments and Lord Michael remained silent, giving me time to understand what he just had explained. "So... when I tell you... would that mean...? What would happen to him?" "He would be brought to court to defend himself. Every accused person must have the chance to defend himself before a sentence is spoken." I thought some more.  
"And you would... speak the sentence then?" "If neccessary. There is a Judge in the village for this, Sammy. It would be his duty then." "What do you mean with 'if neccessary', my Lord? I always thought you were the one to judge." A kind but also sad smile crept on his lips.  
"The laws are binding for everyone, Sammy. So it is not always neccessary for me to speak a sentence. I'm more something of a last instance, if you like. If someone thinks the Judge did a bad job or treated him unfair, it is up to me to make the final sentence. But mostly this is not neccessary... only when it comes to severe crimes that demand physical punishments... or death sentences."  
I gasped. "Death... death sentences?" "Yes, Sammy... it may also happen. During the last years I've been plead two times for clemency... and had to refuse it both times. The law is strict and I have to follow it, too. I cannot grant mercy on murderers, no matter what reason or how heartbreakingly they plea."  
A tear rolled down my cheek. Now I understood why it was told Lord Michael was hard, but just. "Thank you for telling me this, my Lord." I whispered, still shaken inside. "But... when I tell you... what will happen to the others then? I'm not the only one having scars on my back. What will happen to the other workers there? I don't want to cause them more trouble by telling you..."  
"Now I understand why you refuse to tell me... you're worried for the others." "Yes, my Lord. Master Edward will be thinking..." I said and bit my tongue for slipping the name. "O no... what have I done?" I whispered and leant my forehead against Lord Michael's ankle, unable to hold back the tears. Lord Michael didn't move, allowing me to cry all over his black boot.


	9. A Confession, an Oath and a Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy's emotions are in quite some turmoil because of an angelic Majordomo... but also because of a proud and powerful Lord of the Valley. If the latter one only would know what he does to Sammy...

"Why are you so rueful now, Sammy? Nothing has happened yet. Tell me what Master Edward will think when you tell me what he did to you... to all of you." "He will be thinking one of his workers will have talked... and when he can't find out who it was, he will punish them all together... wouldn't be the first time..." I sobbed.  
"Poor Sammy... stop crying. I can promise you, he won't have the chance for this... he wouldn't be on his farm during the time of trial. And after it, all his workers would know that there is someone they can go to and tell about it, in case it would happen again. And I'm very sure, it would never happen again, Sammy."  
Slowly I lifted my head again, a last tear falling onto the once shiny black leather of his boot, now stained with the salt of my tears. I felt ashamed to have stained it and slowly started to lap my tears off. "Why are you doing this, Sammy? Why are you so eager to humiliate yourself? I don't know whether I should be happy or heartbroken about this." he said and slowly withdrew his foot.  
He rose from the sofa and went to the door to let Master James in, who seemed to be waiting outside the whole time. So I wasn't just keeping Lord Michael from his duties, but also Master James. I felt the shame rise in my chest and looked over to them apologetically.  
They didn't even register it, being sunken into a small conversation about something. And I registered that there was more than fondness on Lord Michael's side for James, according to the soft smile on his face. This wasn't simply affection for the boy, who had saved his life. And Master James was simply beaming everytime Lord Michael directly looked into his eyes. He told me that he would adore Lord Michael and slowly I understood, why, but this wasn't just adoration. That was the same expression my Father had shown when he talked about Mother. It was the expression of someone deeply in love...  
Master James bowed and left the room again after receiving an order from Lord Michael, who came back to me now and sat down again. "James wasn't through with the protocol, was he?" he asked and the undertone in his voice made me shiver, the kindness now totally gone.  
"No, he wasn't, my Lord." I answered and saw his eyes slowly shift back to green. He became angry with me. "What have I done, my Lord?" I asked and started to tremble. "Do you remember what I said about curiosity, Sammy?" he asked. "You are not fond of it, my Lord... but I don't understand..." "Do you think I didn't see you watching James and me?" "I swear, my Lord, I wasn't curious... please... I didn't want to know what you were doing, believe me, please... I was only feeling ashamed of not only keeping you from important things, but Master James as well... please believe me, my Lord... I swear, it was the only reason I watched you."  
"Are you sure this is the only reason, Sammy? I saw your sparkling eyes when James entered the room. They start to sparkle only mentioning him. Is there anything you might want to tell me, Sammy? For example, that you're in love with him?"  
My head flew up, my face burning with shame. "So I'm right, am i not? I already saw it last night. You listened so eagerly to every word he said, your face glowing like a bonfire. I need to be blind to not see it." I couldn't look at him any longer and turned my face away.  
"Forgive me, my Lord... I... I... felt something inside, but... but..." "Don't do this, Sammy. Don't hide. Do you want to tell me, that you never were in love before?" I nodded, not able to speak. He was right. From the moment I had seen Master James I had felt something. Now it slowly made sense that I wanted to please him, to learn everything from him, to ask him personal questions... "I'm so sorry, my Lord. What must you think of me? How dare I having a crush on your Majordomo? But he was so kind to me, my Lord... and he looks like an angel... please forgive me..."  
"Stop that, Sammy. It's my job to chide you... or James's, but not yours. Emotions can't be controlled, Sammy. And I'm not angry with you, I promise." When he leant forward to cup my cheek in his gentle hand I finally gave in and started to cry. How could he still be so kind and gentle towards me? I was his servant and he didn't even chide me for this. How could there be a man of such greatness and graciousness? He must be a Deity, it was not to explain otherwise. Only Gods could be so kind and mercyful. I felt like the lowest and most miserable nothing in his presence, worth less than the dust beneath his feet.  
And he showed even more of his kindness, sliding onto his knees and embracing me with comforting words. "Please stop crying, little Sammy. Everything is fine. There is no need to be ashamed. So you have a crush on James. To be honest, you aren't the first one and won't be the last one in this house. And you could have made a worse choice, Sammy. I can understand you and the other girls. He's gentle and kind and always has a high spirit... plus being a really handsome boy. Believe me, everyone here loves him one way or the other. So no need to cry anymore." He gently lifted my chin to look at him.  
"And no need to be ashamed anymore, Sammy. You are a beautiful girl, you are bright and honest, you have so much strength in you and a caring and compassionate heart. I want you to stay this way, Sammy. I like you this way."  
When his words slowly started to sink in, together with the look of these wonderful and colourshifting eyes, I felt I wanted nothing more than to serve him for the rest of my life, no matter what he would demand from me.  
"You flatter me so much, my Lord... my heart is aching because I may be your servant. I will do everything you want, my Lord... anything... " "Like a devoted slave?" he asked, remembering my words from yesterday and our eyes locked when he rose to stand again.  
"Yes, my Lord... anything my Lord and God wishes..." I whispered, looking up to him in adoration. "And my little slave will promise me... swear me... that she will be good for me and follow each and every order full of eager obedience, devotion and submission? Always and forever, heart and soul?" he asked, his voice stern now.  
I started to tremble on my knees. He stood above me in all his noble height and might, every inch now the proud and powerful Lord of the Valley, the liege lord I would have to swear my fealty to... and I felt a wave of want rush through me. I wanted to swear fealty to him, become his willless slave for the rest of my life if he wanted it, more than I ever had wanted anything in my life 'til now. "Yes, my Lord." I whispered and he slightly shook his head. "You must say the words, Sammy. It is not enough to just say 'Yes'. Say the words and mean them."  
I shifted my position to properly kneel before him, not breaking our eye contact. "I swear to my Lord, that I will always follow each and every of his orders with eager obedience, devotion and submission. I swear, that I will be a good slave for him, heart and soul, always and forever." I repeated his words, my heart beginning to pound with joy in my chest. "That was a nice oath, Sammy. Now seal it to become my slave as you wished it."  
Slowly I slid on my belly before him and kissed both his boots with trembling lips. My heart exploded with happiness and I thanked him after every kiss for this granted mercy, grateful tears rolling over my face when I rose back to my knees and looked up to him to thank him for being my kind and gracious God.  
He was still looking down on me with his earnest expression, his eyes a dark blue-grey now, and a shiver rolled down my back. This wasn't the kind and compassionate Lord Michael I had met, this was the Lord and Master of the Valley in all his noble pride and might, the Lord I had been afraid to meet yesterday. But I wasn't afraid of him anymore. I wanted him to command me or to do with me whatever he wanted.  
"Whatever I want?" he said and I became aware, that I must have spoken the words instead of thinking them. "Yes, my Lord." I whispered, feeling the shameful heat burning on my face, lowering my gaze again. He set his left foot on the armrest of the sofa, leaning his elbow on his knee.  
"And you mean it, Sammy? Last chance to back out. I won't accept a 'No' from your lips when my order is spoken." "Yes, my Lord. I meant it." I whispered, looking into his eyes. "Then show me whether your mouth is still so eager when commanded. Lick my boot, Sammy... heel to toe. And neat." he said, now cold steel in his voice, not allowing disobedience at all... as if I would have been disobedient to this order. In fact, he couldn't have made me more happy...  
I braced my right elbow on the sofa and kissed the tip of his boot firmly before opening my lips and touching the black leather with my tongue, first a bit shyly with my tip along the corner of his sole, tasting a hint of dust and shoe polish. My eyes fell shut when I swallowed the taste and I became a little more brave now, slowly but firmly licking from toe to heel and back again, eagerly swallowing after every lap, his boot slowly beginning to shine from my saliva.  
"That's a good little slave." he said and his praise made me shiver with happiness. "Don't forget the heel... under the heel that is." he said and willingly I did as he said. The heel was rough against my tongue and I tasted the dust clinging to it, but I didn't care. My God had commanded and I wanted nothing more than to please him.  
"Now look at this eager little bootlicker that you are, Sammy." he said with so velvety voice and a little moan escaped my throat when the next star exploded in my chest. "Maybe I should give you this as your task, Sammy... make my boots shine with your devoted mouth... keep you as the submissive little bootlicker that you seem to be, my little slave."  
I tried to dig my fingers into the sofa when I heard his tempting voice, a low moan escaping from deep in my throat. I opened my mouth more, lapping the black leather with my whole tongue like a delicacy, each stroke becoming a prayer to grant me one more... or to let me do this from here to eternity... I returned to the tip of his still wet shining boot and encircled it with my lips, my eyes still shut, before licking over the tip of his sole, trembling head to toe, gooseflesh rolling all over my body, moaning again.  
"If you could see your face, my sweet little slave. You're glowing like a bonfire now. Open your eyes and look at me." I obeyed and looked up into his eyes, not stopping my task. His eyes were sparkling, almost silver grey now, and their gaze sent a lightning strike through my body. My heart sped up, hammering hard in my chest now and it felt like I had no air left in my lungs to breathe. Tears started to burn in my eyes and I had to break the eye contact. I felt so weak all of a sudden that I kissed the tip of his boot and whispered a small: "Please... mercy, my Lord."  
"You may stop, Sammy." he said and withdrew his foot while I fell to hands and knees, panting and shivering. He reached me a glass of water. "Drink, Sammy. I bet your mouth is all dry now." he said, his voice so kind and compassionate again. I took the glass out of his hands and drank greedily, downing the water in seconds. Lord Michael took the glass out of my hands and gave me another one.  
"I'm sorry, Sammy. I pushed you." he said and gently stroke over my shoulder while I downed the second glass. I was so thirsty like I hadn't had a drop of water for days. "Better? Or one more?" he asked and I shook my head. "Better my Lord. Thank you." I said, startled from my own voice, sounding hoarse and worn out. "For the water and your order." I added.  
He gently lifted my chin to look into my face. "You look so beautiful now, Sammy... so happy... almost as if it had been the greatest joy and pleasure of your life." "It was, my Lord... " I whispered, licking my lips to savour the remaining taste of the dark leather with a sigh. "You couldn't have made me happier than you did."  
"I could see that. Is it even possible that you came while licking my boot?" "Came? I'm here, my Lord." I answered, puzzled. But the look in his eyes became puzzled as well. "Do you... do you want to tell me that you don't know what I mean? That you don't know what it means to come?" "To move from place A to place B, my Lord. Of course I know that. I just don't understand how you meant it right now."  
Lord Michael closed his eyes and shook his head. "Alright, alright. Then let me ask you something different. Have you ever shared the bed with someone?" "With my little brother, my Lord." I answered. "No, Sammy. With a man, I mean. Not family." he asked with an intense gaze, but it only left me more puzzled. "There was no need to, my Lord. There was always enough space that my brother and I could have a bed only for the two of us." Lord Michael put his finger to my lips to silence me. "So innocent." he whispered with a smile.  
"Alright, Sammy. Now I know what I wanted to know. I think, James might have returned in the meantime. Be so nice and send him in. And wait for him, he'll bring you back to your room and continue with your lessons."  
I bowed and slowly rose to my feet, my knees feeling slightly shaky. "You alright, Sammy?" Lord Michael asked, supporting me for a moment. "Yes, my Lord. Thank you for your kindness." I answered and went to the door. Master James patiently waited outside and entered when I held the door open for him. After he had closed the door I leant against the closest wall for support.


	10. A Man's Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy meets Mother Gritt... and enrages Master James.

"Rules and the protocol, second day." Master James said as we entered my room again. "So repeat what you've learned so far." he ordered and sat down on the armchair. I sat down by his feet again. „Kneel before his Lordship 'til you may rise, answer properly when asked a question, be loyal and obedient to your Masters. Tell your problems and worries to your Masters. Don't touch your Masters, except you are allowed to do so.“  
Master James smiled with content. „Good girl. But we are curious, aren't we?“ he asked and I lowered my gaze. Lord Michael had told him my lapse. „Maybe a bit, Master James. But please believe me, it doesn't happen because I'm really curious. It is because... I needed to be. Please understand, when I served Master Edward... I needed to know when... bad things... were about to happen.“ „Bad things like... punishments, for example?“ „Yes, Master James.“  
He leant forward and stroke my head compassionately. „I can promise you, you won't need this anymore, Sammy. Things like these will never happen again.“ I leant into his touch and nodded. „I understand, Master James.“ He withdrew his hand and leant back again. „Good. So try to keep your curiosity at bay in the future. Whatever you see or hear in the future, having nothing to do with your actual task, is none of your business. So either stick to your task or try pretend you're not there at all.“ I looked up to him. „I don't have the gift of becoming invisible.“ I said... and instantly received another slap from his hand, gratefully not as hard as the last time.  
„You know what this was for?“ he asked with firm voice and I bowed my head, ashamed.“ „Yes, Master... for impertinence.“ I whispered and slowly looked up to him. „Please forgive me.“ „I know you can't become invisible, but I thought you were a bright girl. You can keep your head down and ignore what's happening, can't you?“ I nodded. „I will, Master James. I swear, I will...“ I whispered. „That's my good girl.“  
My stomach started to rumble and Master James chuckled. „I'm a bad Master. It's already past noon and you hadn't had any breakfast. We'll visit Mother Gritt. So you get something between your teeth and can meet her before you start working with her. Come, follow me.“ he said and rose from the armchair to lead me the way.  
As Master James had foretold, I instantly bonded with Mother Gritt. She was the kindest and warmest person I ever met and I had the feeling she instantly adopted me. She seemed to be in her late thirties or early forties and the wrinkles around her warm brown eyes told me she laughed and smiled a lot.  
We sat down at the big domestic's table and she gave us a big portion of a wonderful stew she had prepared for the guards, who were also coming in for their lunchbreak. „Feeding of the beasts.“ she laughed and started preparing more portions which she brought over to the men. „O, by the way, darling... be so kind and give the girl some other shirts. With these she can't work here. The fabric will catch flame with the slightest ember and you won't that, honey.“ she said when returning to the stove to fetch two more portions, punching Master James's shoulder while passing him. I nearly choke on my stew, trying to suppress my laughter.  
„Don't you undermine my authority, Mother...“ he tried to object, but she punched his shoulder again. „What authority, Jamesie? You might be the Majordomo, but the kitchen is MY authority. And this is a matter of security in MY kitchen, my sweet baby. If something happens to my girls, I'll be upset. And you don't want to know what'll happen if I'm upset, darling.“  
I tried to keep my head down as Master James had told me, but how was I supposed to NOT hear what they were talking? „Okay, okay, Mother... I'll do as you said.“ he gave in. „That's my sweet Jamesie. Thank you, dear.“ she said, ruffling his brown hair with both hands and kissing his forehead. Master James blushed severely. I tried to eat my stew and to ignore his tries to comb his ruffled hair down with his fingers without bursting into laughter. Even while he lead me back to my room I had to bite my lips to keep it in, but when we entered my room again I grabbed the pillow from my bed, fell to my knees and sank my teeth into it, shaking with laughter. It took me a good minute to calm down again and panting I put my pillow back and looked up to Master James... who was towering over me, jaw clenched and eyes gleaming with anger. I swallowed hard and lowered my gaze immediately. If I hadn't been on my knees already his hard and icy gaze would have made me kneel.  
„Do you think I'm a joke, Sammy?“ he asked, even his voice icecold steel now. I shook my head, not daring to look up. „Don't you think you should show a little respect towards me?“ he asked and I heard how he suppressed the boiling anger in his voice. His voice alone made me shiver and I shrunk together. „Master... please...“ I started, but he cut off my words. „Don't you ever, and I mean EVER, dare do this again!“  
Every word cut through me like a knife and my heart felt like a hand would squeeze it together in my chest. „Please, Master...“ I started again and he cut me off again. „Look at me!“ he commanded and I lifted my head. The back of his hand almost exploded in my face and fell down before him.  
„Kneel.“ he said, his voice still full of ice, and I obeyed. Again his hand sent me to the floor and I felt burning tears in my eyes. „Kneel.“ I looked up to him imploringly, but I obeyed his command, only to be sent back to the floor a third time. My cheek was numb from his slaps, almost as numb as my heart. I couldn't bear his wrath and would have done anything to make him mild again. „I beseech you, Master James... please... please forgive me...“ I started to sob at his feet. „I respect you, Master James... please believe me... I love you... I adore you... please... I didn't mean to be disrepectful... please... please be mild again, Master James... I'm begging you, please...“  
„Kneel.“ he commanded again and the cold hand around my heart squeezed it once more. Although I felt like all strength had left my body, I obeyed. „Look at me.“ My eyes slowly looked up his frame and I saw his clenched fists. Hot tears poured over my face when I looked into his cold blue eyes and I begged him with my eyes, not daring to open my mouth again.


	11. A Final Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy manages to make Master James mild again... only to shock him with further questions.

His nostrils were widened, his eyes narrowed and still dark blue with anger. He seemed to measure my trembling body with his burning gaze and I started to pray silently that he would show forgiveness. „Please...“ I said without voice, lifting my hands to touch his leg pleadingly, remembering I was not allowed to touch him in any way.  
I placed my hands on the floor and bowed deeply before him. „Please do as you wish with me, Master James. Please punish me, I won't beg you for mercy... I deserve it... I only beg you not to hate me, Master James... please have mercy with my heart and don't hate me...“  
„Look at me.“ he said coldly and I obeyed. „You were disrespectful, Sammy. You never will be disrespectful again. Do you understand that? Never again!“ „I won't, Master James.“ I said and bowed down to kiss his boots again and again. „I won't... I swear... I swear, Master James... please...“ I whispered between kisses and Master James was gracious enough to not stop me.  
„I'm aware you are not swearing, but begging, Sammy.“ he said, his voice becoming milder again. „And I'm aware that you tried to pull yourself together 'til you were alone with me. But can you have any idea, how embarrassed I feel?“ he asked, suppressed anger in his voice and I stopped kissing his boots and looked up to him. „I didn't want to, Master James. Please believe me, I didn't want to.“  
He turned away from me and slowly unclenched his fists again. „You didn't... Mother Gritt did, Sammy. You were disrespectful and received your punishment for it.“ Master James said and took a deep breath before sitting down on the armchair again. „Come here, Sammy. You still have a lesson to learn.“ I obeyed, crawling to him on hands and knees and staying like this before him, my head deeply bowed.  
„The protocol... what have you learned about it?“ „An oath is sealed with a foot kiss, Master James.“ I whispered, lifting my gaze for the answer. „Right. And to let you know, to kneel before his Lordship is also protocol, not just a rule.“ „I understand, Master James.“ „And only before his Lordship, Sammy. You don't need to kneel before your Masters.“ „Yes, Master James.“ „Then take a chair and sit down.“ I looked up to him.  
„Please let me stay here, Master James. I like it better down here...“ I said and he gave me a silent nod of allowance. Then he started telling me some bits of the protocol, how I'd have to behave in general, towards the other servants of the house and towards other Nobles, if that case would ever occur. I listened in silence 'til he ended.  
„That would be all for you, Sammy. The other parts of the protocol are not important for you. Lesson's over. From tomorrow on you will work for Mother Gritt. Don't disappoint me, Sammy. And don't embarrass me.“ „I'll try, Master James. I want to make you proud.“ I whispered, a single tear rolling down my cheek.  
„Why so sad?“ he asked. „Because I will miss you, Master James... I will miss your gentle voice... and your beautiful blue eyes... and your kindness and your smile... I love you, Master James...“ I confessed and lowered my gaze, feeling my heart ache in my chest. „And I understand if you despise me now...“  
„Look at me, Sammy.“ he said, sudden insecurity in his voice, and I lifted my gaze again. His face had blushed, his cheekbones almost pink now... and he even looked more beautiful like this. „What did you...? So you... you really meant what you said before, Sammy?“ „Yes, Master James. Please forgive if I embarrassed you.“ I whispered. „I'm not embarrassed... I … I feel flattered, Sammy. No girl ever said something like this to me. But you surely know I can't reciprocate this feeling.“  
I nodded sadly. Of course I knew this. It was as improbable for him to ever love me like it was for Lord Michael. A servant might fall in love with the Master, but never the other way round. „I know, Master James... I would never expect this from you. Just please don't despise me...“ I whispered, keeping my head down.  
He lifted my chin to look at him. „And you still... although I had to punish you several times?“ „I deserved it, Master James... I deserved all your anger and all your punishments. I know you wouldn't have done it just for the fun of hurting someone... not even a small little nothing like me... not after what you had to endure when becoming Lord Michael's servant.“ I said with low voice and kissed his fingers.  
„Sammy...“ he chided me, but I kissed his fingers again. „I know you said I'd feel the cane for this, Master James, but I can't help it. I don't know how else I could thank you for all your time... all your lessons... your kindness... and your trust when telling me about your past. I never learned it any better...“  
„A simple 'Thank you' is perfectly fine, Sammy. There is no need to show submission towards me. Just behave, be obedient and do as I taught you. Alright?“ „Alright, Master James.“ He withdrew his hand and slowly rose from the armchair. „I have to leave you now. Master Michael wanted to know when I'm through with you.“ I put my hand on his boot. „May I ask you some things before you go, Master James? Please?“ He sat down again and looked down on me.  
„What is it, Sammy?“ „Well... I don't know whether it is my business, Master James, but... why do you call his Lordship 'Master Michael' and not 'my Lord'?“ A gentle smile conquered his lips. „Well, that's easy to explain. When I came into service I had to address him this way. His father was the Lord, remember? So I had to call him 'my Lord' and his son 'Master Michael', because that's what he was... my Master. And after he had become the Lord of the Valley, he allowed me to further do so. Especially because he knew I felt better like this. It isn't important for him whether I call him 'my Lord' or 'Master Michael', as long as I'm his loyal servant.“  
I nodded. „I can understand that, Master James.“ I said with a smile. „Good. What else do you want to know? You said, you wanted to ask some things. Go ahead, then.“ „What does it mean to share the bed with someone?“  
His eyes widened a bit, his jaw dropped for a second and teh blush returned to his face. „Why do you ask such a thing, Sammy?“ „Because his Lordship asked me this and somehow he seemed unpleased with my answer. He also asked if I had come, what I didn't understand either, because I had already been there. Can you tell me, what he meant, Master James?“  
Master James leant back against the backrest, his face an expression of sheer unbelief. „How old are you, Sammy? Four?“ he asked. „Why do you mock me, Master James? I really want to know.“ „What did Master Michael say about this?“ „He said, I'd be innocent... whatever that was supposed to mean.“ I answered and sighed.  
Master James spread his legs and leant forward, leaning his elbows on his knees, and looked into my eyes. „I can't believe this... you... you really mean this, don't you?“ he asked and I just looked up to him. He rubbed his face with his hands and took a deep breath.  
„Well, to share the bed... when a woman... and a man... they...“ he started and fell silent again, licking his lower lip, thinking. „Come on, Sammy, you worked on farms. You can't tell me you never saw... let's say... a stallion mount a steed.“ „Of course I did, Master James. I'm not a kid.“ I answered and a relieved sigh seemed to leave his lungs. „Well... when a man and a woman do this... that is what you call 'share the bed'.“  
„Oh... oh, now I understand... Heavens, no! I never shagged with a man...“ I said and saw Master James flinch. „You never... what?“ „Did I say it wrongly, Master James? Should I have said 'I never fucked with a man' instead?“ James gasped, taking a deep breath. „I don't want to know where you learnt that colourful language, Sammy. But I'm relieved that you know now what the question was.“  
„And this other word his Lordship used, Master James?“ I asked and Master James blushed again. „Well, that's a bit harder to explain, because... you've never been with a man before. You know... when a man and a woman... fuck, as you called it... it causes emotions... feelings... and beautiful ones... I can't really explain this, but at some point you'll feel total bliss... or happiness... and then it hits you like a lightning... sometimes so hard that you might think it would kill you. But it doesn't, Sammy. It just leaves you feeling... content... and happy... like in total harmony with the world. As I said, I can't really explain it... there might be a time once when you'll experience such feelings. You're still young. And when you experience it, then you might remember our little conversation now and understand what I was trying to tell you.“  
We heard a knock at the door and I peeked around the armchair. Lord Michael was standing in the doorframe. „Am I disturbing anything?“ he asked and entered the room. Master James slid from the seat to his knees. „No, Master Michael.“ „I was wondering why you didn't return and report to me, James. Two hours after noon, you said, now it is three hours already. And you were never late in all those years, James.“  
Master James bowed his head. „I'm sorry, Master Michael. We had a small lunchbreak in between because little Sammy hadn't had a breakfast this morning. But we have finished the lessons, Master Michael. She just had some questions... of delicate nature afterwards.“ he explained.  
„I could hear that, James.“ Lord Michael said and lifted Master James's head before looking down on me. „I'm quite sure your Master told you about curiosity, Sammy.“ he said and I turned my head away as Master James had told me. „That's better. And keep it in mind, Sammy. This was the last time I'll let it slip, understand?“ I bowed my head deeper, keeping it turned away. „Yes, my Lord.“ „That's my good slave.“ he said with a little praise. „And concerning you, James, I'd love to know who gave you an orgasm like this that made you describe it so beautifully.“ I heard Master James gasp. „Please don't ask, Master Michael. Don't embarrass me in front of my protegee.“ he said with trembling voice.  
„Alright, James. So, what is it now? Are you through with the lessons?“ „Yes, Master Michael. Rules are done and the important parts of the protocol, too.“ „Good, then you can turn back to your duties, James. Tell her about her tasks in Mother Gritt's service and get back to work then.“ „Yes, Master Michael.“ „And you, Sammy...“ he said and I looked up to him. „Don't you dare to spoil James. He's a good and innocent boy, understand?“ „Yes, my Lord. Please forgive me... It wasn't my intention to do so.“ I said and deeply bowed my head. Lord Michael left my room and James started to introduce me into my new task.


	12. A Hurtful Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy can't forget her feelings for Master James... as she can't forget her observations. She wants to know the truth once and for all...

Service was almost over and we were only two girls and Mother Gritt in the kitchen now. My fellow servant Eileen took care of the last dishes at the other end of the kitchen and I cleaned the stove when Mother Gritt came to me.  
„I can't see this any longer." she said, grabbing my wrist and tugging me over to the big domestic's table. „Sit down, Sammy. We've got to talk.“ I sat down and she put a mug of her magical hot chocolate in front of me before sitting down across me.  
„Have I done something wrong, Mother? Have I displeased you?“ I asked and she shook her head. „No, Sammy. I'm very pleased with your service. You learn quickly and you are always punctual and eager. There's something else we need to talk about.“ She shove the mug closer to me. „You know that I'm your confidante, don't you? And that you can talk about everything with me, no matter what?“ she said and I nodded, taking a sip of the chocolate. „I know, Mother. But I don't have problems.“ „Liar.“ she said and smiled. „I'm watching you for six weeks now, Sammy. And I'm good in knowing people. So tell me, when was the last time you cried yourself into sleep over James?“  
The mug nearly dropped from my hand and I coughed. „What are you saying, Mother?“ I said, still coughing from the chocolate. „What do you think I am? Stupid? Blind? You're head over heels for James... and don't even try to deny it. I have eyes to see, Sammy. And you're beaming everytime he comes here, and be it only for a minute. Does he know you love him?“  
„Well... maybe I have a crush on him... his Lordship said, I wouldn't be the only one in this house... and that everybody would love him one way or the other...“ „That wasn't my question, Sammy. It's true, nonetheless, even Eileen over there secretly pined him for two years, but she finally came over it. I've lost count of the hearts sweet James broke since he came into service. You, on the other hand, aren't only pining, you're withering more and more every day. So tell me the truth now, Sammy. Does James know you're in love with him?“ I nodded and downed the chocolate. „He does... I was stupid enough to tell him.“ „At least you know it was stupid. Never tell a man that you are crazy for him. It's the safest way they will smash your heart.“ „No, Mother... that's not the reason. It was stupid because I believe he's desperately in love with his Master.“ I whispered and stared into my cup.  
„That makes sense. And would explain a lot. When he came into service I was perfectly sure he wouldn't stay here... and never understood, what made him stay in the end, especially after he had been whipped to the bones.“ Mother Gritt said and took my mug to refill it again.  
„Well, that is a problem I can't solve, Sammy. And I can't even tell my Masters. They wouldn't even believe me.“ she said when putting the cup in front of me again. „I think I have to endure it, Mother.“ I said and choked when Master James suddenly asked: „Endure what, Sammy?“  
„Does nobody in this house ever knock?“ I sighed and Mother Gritt sent me back to work. „What is it, Jamesie?“ she asked, completely ignoring his question. I turned to the stove to clean it and bit my lips to suppress a chuckle. I was supposed to be invisible.  
„Master Michael sent me... because of the ball next week...“ he hesitated. „Is everything alright with Sammy?“ he asked. „Now you're suddenly interested in my protegee, James. Now, after bloody six weeks!“ she exploded. „Do you have any idea, how that poor girl feels after being ignored by you?“ „But... Mother... I don't understand...“ „No, you surely don't, Jamesie. Sit down, now! And then you'll end this problem with Sammy.“  
She grabbed my wrist and pushed me down at the table again before pushing him towards the table. Then she turned to the stove and continued my work. „What is this supposed to mean?“ he asked, but she didn't answer him. „Can you explain this to me, Sammy?“  
„Well... erm... I think, Mother Gritt is upset... because of the things I told you some weeks ago, Master James. You remember... that I have... feelings for you?“ I said and lowered my gaze. „O Sammy. You know, what I told you.“ he said with sad voice. „Yes, Master James. I know, what you said. You can't reciprocate my feelings. But I can't help it. I don't know, what I can do. I'm even more in love with you than ever. And it makes my heart ache. I wish I could forget it, Master James. Especially because I know that you love Lord Michael.“  
Master James gasped. „What are you saying, Sammy? You're out of your mind. I forbid you to ever say something like this again.“ he said, his voice becoming colder, but shivering underneath. I felt anger rise up in me and grabbed his arm, my fingers clenching around his wrist. „You demanded honesty and obedience from me, Master James. It is only fair if I expect honesty from you in return.“ I said and started twisting his arm.  
„Let go, Sammy!“ James commanded, but I only twisted his arm further, rage running through my body. „I can understand you, Master James. If I hadn't met you my heart would also belong to your Master. Just be honest to me and yourself this one fucking time and tell me the truth!“ I yelled and twisted harder. Master James clenched his jaw in pain and released a groan.  
„Sammy! What are you doing?“ Mother Gritt yelled and tried to make me release Master James's wrist. „Yes... yes... it's true... it's true, I love him...“ he whined and scratched the nails of his free hand over the table in pain. I released his bruised arm, receiving a slap from Mother Gritt.  
„Are you insane, Sammy?“ she asked. „You can't raise your hand against your Master.“ she said and I started to cry. „I'm sorry, James. I know she can't think straight at the moment. I'll take care of this, I promise. You don't need to tell Lord Michael about it.“ she said and I heard the pleading tone in her voice. She was trying to protect me, I felt it.  
I slid to my knees and bowed my head. „I'll take any punishment for this. It was worth it for knowing the truth.“ I said, feeling how my heart was torn out of my chest, leaving back nothing but a bleeding hole. Tears were burning in my eyes now and I turned to Master James. „Beat me to death for being the romantic idiot I was, Master James. I beg you to end my pain... please...“ I cried and fell down at his feet.  
„Please, James. Can't you see she's totally out of her mind in all her heartache?“ „I see that, Mother.“ he answered and I felt his hand on my shoulder. „Stop crying, Sammy. Stop crying and look at me.“ he said and I obeyed. He knelt beside me and looked down on me, reaching out his hand. I took it and he helped me up. „Now follow me. We need to talk.“ He said and opened the kitchen door. "James, please... " Mother Gritt said, but Master James cut her off. "I... will handle this, Mother." he said with firm and hard voice and closed the door behind us.


	13. Easing Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy is in trouble... but she can manage to make her Master mild again. And her Master shows her something in return...

He slammed the door to my room shut behind us and I flinched, turning towards him. „This would be enough reason to give you 20 lashes with the whip, Sammy.“ he chided me with earnest gaze. I backed away from him. Now I knew why Mother Gritt had tried to protect me. „No... please don't, Master James.“ I begged and he followed me slowly.  
„There is one reason, only one reason, Sammy, why I'm still waiting to tell his Lordship about this. I give you a chance to defend yourself, Sammy.“ he proceeded and I backed off further, trying to keep distance between us, but he followed me 'til I felt the wall in my back. „Have you nothing to say, Sammy?“ he asked and I slid down the wall to my knees.  
„I... please... Master James... it hurt so much... I felt eaten up inside... I'm sorry... please, I'm sorry...“ I stuttered, pleading him with my eyes. „I know I made a mistake, Master James... please, I know and will never do it again. I shouldn't have touched you in the first place, but... there was so much rage inside me... and so much pain... and I couldn't bear it any longer... please, Master James... please, I beg you... I know I need to be punished and won't beg you to spare me. But please be mercyful and spare me the whip, Master James... please... please...“ I sobbed.  
„Maybe I will be, Sammy... when you tell me why you knew I'm in love with my Master.“ I looked up to him. „Because it is obvious to me, Master James. The way you look at him, the way you talk about him... and I understand you, Master James. It is impossible to not love and adore him with every fibre of the heart. If I hadn't met you I would feel the same.“  
Master James looked down on me, listening silently and licking his lips pensively. „I forbid you to ever speak with someone about this, Sammy.“ he whispered dangerously. „Why, Master James?“ „You dare questioning my order?“ „No, Master James. I don't understand it.“ „Because Master Michael must never know this. He would beat the shit out of me for it.“ he answered and I saw him beginning to tremble.  
„But... why, Master James? I still don't understand it.“ He sat down on my bed and patted the place next to him. „Sit down, Sammy.“ he said and I did as he said. „It is against nature to love another man, Sammy. Things like these were severely punished under Lord William.“ „But Lord William is dead, Master James. He can't punish you for it anymore.“ I objected and he huffed.  
„What does it mean anyway? He raised Master Michael with firm hand and I'm sure he'll see it the same way.“ A tear slowly rolled down his cheek. „So you see why I can never reciprocate your emotions towards me, Sammy. My heart belongs to my Master... and is broken for 12 years... since the night I swore him loyalty.“  
It hurt me to see him so heartbroken and I put my arm around his shoulder to pull him against me. „O Master James... I'm so sorry. I didn't want to hurt you.“ I said and gently squeezed his shoulder. „I didn't know this. I promise, I'll never speak about it. Your secret is save with me.“ I felt how he tried to suppress his sobs and squeezed his shoulder again, kissing his temple.  
„Let it out, Master James. Cry your heart out, if you feel like it. You'll feel better afterwards, believe me.“ I said and gently stroke through his silky brown hair. Now the dam inside him broke and he started to cry heartbreakingly. I could hardly imagine how much pain must have been in heart after 12 years of suppressed love.  
Slowly he loosened himself from my embrace and wiped the tears from his face. „Why are you doing this, Sammy?“ „Because you needed a friend, Master James. Because you needed someone knowing this pain. And because... we are so much the same. Little servants desperately in love with our Masters. Shared pain is eased pain, Master James.“ I said and slid an inch away from him again.  
„And I admire you for your strength, Master James. All these years and yet you always have a high spirit, are always kind to anyone... and still love his Lordship. Maybe one day you tell me how you manage that, Master James.“ His cheeks became a bit rosy again. „I can tell you, Sammy. When my emotions become too strong, I touch myself.“  
I looked at him, puzzled. „Touch yourself? What do you mean with this?“ „You remember when you asked me... things about a man and a woman sharing the bed?“ I nodded, still not knowing what he tried to tell me. „And you remember Master Michael asking me... who made me describe 'coming' that beautifully?“ Once more I nodded. „You asked him not to ask. I remember.“ The blush on his cheeks became deeper.  
„Well, because the truth is... he did... Master Michael. Not physically. That is not, what I mean. He did it in my dreams... my fantasies. Sometimes my thoughts about him become too strong, you know. And then I touch myself... imagining he would be the one touching me... and it makes me feel better, Sammy... I can sleep better afterwards.“  
I scratched my head, still thinking about this, but somehow I didn't really get what he was trying to tell me. „You're too innocent to understand it, I think.“ „Can you help me understand it, Master James?“ I asked. He slid over the mattress and sat back on his heels. „I can try, Sammy. But you need to undress your shirt and your trousers. You can keep your underwear on. And then come here and lay on your back.“  
I rose from the bed, slowly undressing my trousers. „What are you up to, Master James?“ I asked, insecure. „I won't hurt you, Sammy. And I won't touch you anywhere except at your hands. You can trust me, I promise.“ I nodded and took off my shirt, laying down on my back before him. I was still insecure and sceptical.  
He gently put my hands on my belly and his hands over mine. „This will be the only place, where I'll touch you, Sammy. I'll only guide your hands. You can still say no.“ I looked into his eyes, being so beautifully dark blue and kind, and shook my head. „I trust you, Master James. Please show me.“ I whispered and he told me to close my eyes and just feel.  
Then he slowly started to guide my hands over my body, making them glide over my belly, over my sides, down to my legs and back up to my breasts. A shiver ran over my body and I opened my eyes again, searching his gaze. „Are you afraid, Sammy? Shall I stop?“ he asked kindly and I shook my head. „No, Master James... it feels... good, I think.“ I answered and he gave me a small smile. „Then close your eyes again, Sammy. Close your eyes and imagine it would be my hands on your body.“ he gently whispered and another shiver ran through my body when I heard his seducing tone.  
He gently cupped my breasts, tenderly palming them, slowly circling my nipples with a fingertip and I felt them harden at the touch. I arched my back into the touch and a moan loosened from my lips. Little stars started to explode in my chest and gently he pinched my hard nipples, loosening another moan from my chest.  
„You like that, Sammy?“ he whispered into my ear and I moaned a suppressed yes, my body starting to writhe on its own volition. Slowly he kept palming my left breast, his right slowly wandering down my body again. „Spread your legs for me, Sammy.“ he gently whispered and my legs fell open for his exploring touch.  
I was hot and wet there and when his hand slid under my panties I felt how hot it really was, the fingers feeling cold although being warm. A shiver ran through me and he pinched my nipple again when touching my wetness. I gasped from the touch, my hips starting to roll uncontrollably.  
„You are so beautiful in your lust, Sammy.“ he whispered, pinching my nipple again while a finger slid into me. „And you are so hot and wet, Sammy.“ The finger gently slid deeper and then out of me, slowly rubbing my clit now. I felt my hips jerk up at the touch and a deep groan broke from my chest.  
„You like this, don't you, Sammy?“ „Yes... yes, Master James...“ I whimpered, a shiver rolling through my body. „You want more?“ „Please, Master James... please, more... please give me more...“ I started to beg and two fingers slid into me. I spread my legs wider to welcome their touch, my hips jerking up again. „So wet... and so willing to be taken.“ he whispered and rubbed me again, faster and harder this time, and I felt heat and tension build up inside of me. Another star exploded in my chest and my hips jerked again. More moans rolled from my lips and sweat broke from every pore of my body.  
Now he gently squeezed my nipple, increasing the pressure, holding it 'til it slowly turned into pain and a deep groan broke free from my throat. „Beg me to make you come, Sammy.“ he whispered and I obeyed, imploring him to make me come. He kept the pressure on my nipple and rubbed me hard and fast. „Open your eyes, Sammy. Look at me.“ He commanded and my eyes flew open, searching for this deep blue gaze to drown in it. „Please, Master James... please... please make me come... pleeeaaaase!“ I screamed when a lightning hit my body, stars exploding between my legs and inside my chest, even before my eyes, my back arching like it would snap any second. He withdrew his hand and gently caressed my forehead when I fell limp beneath him, panting like I had run for a mile.  
When I was able to breathe again, and to open my eyes again, he was still kneeling beside me, his face flushed, his eyes shining and a soft smile on his lips. „Are you alright, Sammy?“ he asked, his voice as kind as I never heard it before.  
„I... don't know... Master James. Am I?“ I asked and he smiled. „I feel so tired now.“ „That is absolutely okay, Sammy. You came so hard... and so beautifully.“ he said and caressed my cheek. „If you weren't a virgin... I might have become weak, Sammy.“ he said and slowly slid from my bed, gently pulling the blanket over me and sitting down on the edge of the mattress.  
„So... so this means... to come... Master James?“ I asked, not daring to look at him. „Yes, Sammy.“ he said and I heard the smile in his voice. „And... and you do this... when... you think about... ?“ he nodded silently, a small blush on chis cheekbones. „Now you know how I could endure 12 years, Sammy... and maybe I have to endure it for the rest of my life.“ he sighed and rose from the bed. „I hope it will ease your pain a little, too, Sammy... and don't feel ashamed for it. I wouldn't have showed you if you needed to be ashamed for it. Now sleep well, Sammy.“ he said and left my room.


	14. A Sheath for A Sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's never a good idea to have secrets... no matter, how long... And now that Lord Michael found out, Master James needs to be punished... thoroughly...

When I came to service the next morning Mother Gritt instantly pulled me into a firm embrace. „You're well, Sammy. That's good. I was expecting the worst after last night.“ she said and squeezed me tight. „Thank you, Mother.“ I said, not returning her embrace, knowing, I wasn't allowed to do so. „What happened, Sammy? Did he forgive you? Did he tell his Lordship?“ she asked.  
„Tell me what?“ We turned to the door, seeing Lord Michael standing there. I gasped, startled, and fell to my knees. „Nothing, my Lord. Nothing of importance.“ Mother Gritt said and also kneeled. „What can I do for you, my Lord?“  
„I sent James here last night to tell you we would have a cancellation for next week. I must change this to two cancellations.“ Mother Gritt bowed her head. „How many less in total would that mean, my Lord?“ she asked. „Ten. Both cancellations. Is that a problem for you?“ „No, my Lord. Less is always easier than more. Thank you for telling me.“ „Good. I'll leave you to your duties then.“ He turned to the door to leave and we both rose again.  
„O, one more thing, Mother.“ he said and turned to us again. „Yes, my Lord?“ „I'd like to borrow Sammy for a moment. Can you spare her?“ „Erm... yes, please, my Lord. But I must insist you bring her back later, I need her.“ she said with a chuckle and even Lord Michael chuckled. „Anything you need, Mother. Follow me, Sammy.“ he said and left the kitchen. I shared a gaze with Mother Gritt, puzzled. What could he want from me? But Mother Gritt jerked her head to make me follow him.  
He lead me to my room and I was even more puzzled now, but I entered when he held the door open for me. I was shocked to find Master James kneeling next to my bed and flinched when Lord Michael slammed the door shut behind him. He pushed me forward, hard. „Kneel.“ he growled and I fell down next to James.  
Slowly Lord Michael started to pace before us. „Maybe you ask yourselves, why you are here. Let me tell you, why. I heard things, you know. I heard things about a servant raising her hand against her Master. And I heard a servant in this room last night... begging her Master to make her come.“ he said, lowly, and I started to shiver. He knew... he knew about last night... and I heard the suppressed anger in his voice.  
He stopped before me. „Can the servant explain this?“ he asked, rising his voice now, and I shrunk together before him. „Master Michael, please...“ James said, but Lord Michael cut him off. „Don't you dare, James... I'm so disappointed.“ he growled. „Abusing an innocent and lovesick girl to grant her forgiveness for raising her hand against you. I never thought you were capable of such ghastly behaviour.“ he said and slapped James's face so hard that he fell to the floor. „Even I didn't dare to, James. I would never stain the honour of an innocent girl.“  
James sobbed at Lord Michael's feet, but he didn't say a word. Why did he let that happen? He didn't touch me and we both knew it. „I had too much decency to interrupt you last night when I stood before this very door and heard Sammy moan and scream. But now I demand to know what made you do this, James! Because she begged you to spare her the punishment for raising her hand against you? That would have been my decision, James, and you know that.“ he raged and gave James a kick to the ribs. Still James endured it without saying a word. But why? He loved his Master beyond measure, he would have adored him like a God. I couldn't witness this any longer.  
„My Lord... please my Lord, stop it.“ I said and threw myself down. „Please don't punish Master James for something he hasn't done, I beseech you.“ I begged and looked up to Lord Michael. „I dare you to protect him, Sammy.“ he growled and I trembled head to toe. „I don't, my Lord. I swore to never lie to you again, my Lord. Please let me tell you what happened last night, I beg of you.“ „Then do so, Sammy. And quickly.“ he commanded and a shiver rolled down my spine.  
„It is true, I raised my hand against him, my Lord. I was out of my mind... lovesick, because I knew my feelings are not returned. But that wasn't the reason for it, my Lord. I wanted Master James to tell me a truth... a truth he is too afraid to talk about.“  
„Sammy, no!“ Master James cried out, his voice broken from tears. „I forbade you to talk about it.“ he said and tried to rise, but Lord Michael set his foot between James's shoulderblades and pressed him down again. „You'll be silent, James. You had your chance to talk, but you missed it. Go on, Sammy.“  
My heart started to pound in my chest and I spoke a silent prayer. I so hoped I hadn't misjudged Lord Michael after knowing that I had been right about Master James. I looked up to Lord Michael and took a deep breath. „My Lord... it is... it is not easy for me... My begging last night... it wasn't because Master James had... shared the bed with me. I swear, it is the truth, my Lord. He only... he only showed me...“ I felt the heat of shame rise in my face. „He showed me to touch myself, my Lord.“ „What?“ „I swear it is the truth, my Lord. The only place he touched me was my hands... nowhere else. And he wanted me to beg him... to strengthen my fantasy, my Lord. He would never touch me, he said so himself, my Lord.“  
Lord Michael took a deep breath, his jaw still clenched. „In case I'd believe your words, Sammy, why doesn't he tell me? And why did he show you in the first place?“ „He showed me because I didn't know what 'touching oneself' meant, my Lord. I asked him to explain this to me. And I think he is too ashamed to tell you, my Lord. I'm ashamed myself, to be honest.“ „But this still doesn't explain why you even talked about it. Who told you about this in the first place?“  
„Sammy, don't.“ Master James said, receiving a firm nudge from Lord Michael's heel to be silent. „Master James did, my Lord. He told me he was touching himself sometimes...“ „What? You do what, James? Why?“ Master James clenched his jaw and remained silent. „Because he's desperately in love with you, my Lord. He's lovesick for 12 years and afraid of punishment for it. So he thinks of you at night and touches himself.“ A desperate cry rolled from James's mouth and Lord Michael raised his hand to silence me.  
James's body shook from the hard sobs, his hands trying to dig into the wooden floor. Lord Michael released him and looked at me, his eyes full of unbelief. „I dare you to lie, Sammy.“ „I do not, my Lord. I swear on my life.“ „I'll cut your tongue out when you lied, Sammy.“ he growled and pointed to the floor. „Down.“ I understood and fell down before him.  
He knelt down and grabbed James by his shoulders to lift him to his knees. „James. James, look at me.“ he said and cupped James's face with his hands. „Look at me. Look at me and tell me whether this is true?“ James slowly nodded and tried to fall down before his Master, but Lord Michael held him in place.  
„No... no, please don't hide, James.“ „Forgive me, Master Michael... forgive me...“ James whispered and was silenced with a kiss on his forehead. „Forgive you? Forgive you what? That you stole my heart? That I want to die every time I look into your beautiful eyes?“ He hugged James tightly. „Forgive you that you think of me when you touch yourself?“ he whispered and gently caressed James's face. „What do you think, when you do, James? Do you imagine how I kiss your face? How I ravish your beautiful red lips?“ Lord Michael asked with husky voice and kissed James, releasing a soft moan before his tongue conquered James's mouth.  
James arched his neck back and surrendered to the passionate kiss of his Master, who slowly caressed James's neck and shoulders. „Master Michael... please...“ he whispered when Lord Michael slowly kissed his jaw and neck. „Do you have any idea how I longed to do this, James?“ Lord Michael moaned and tore James's shirt open, caressing his chest with trembling hands while he sunk his teeth into James neck. James moaned and lifted his hands, withdrawing them again, remembering he wasn't allowed to touch his Master.  
Lord Michael pulled his shirt over his head, grabbing James's wrists to feel his hands on his skin. „Touch me, love. I so longed for the touch of your hands on my skin.“ he whispered and licked James's nipple. James groaned and digged his nails into the fair skin of his Master, leaving bruises in their wake. Lord Michael's head flew up and he digged his hands into James's hair, firmly pulling him in for another passionate kiss.  
„If you only knew how much I wanted to taste you... to feel your skin under my hands...“ he said and rose to his feet, his hand still digging in the dark brown waves. James embraced Lord Michael's thigh and leant his head against his Master's groin, looking up to him in adoration.  
„Master Michael... I was so afraid to tell you... I thought you would punish me...“ he whimpered. „Who says I won't punish you, James?“ Lord Michael growled. „I will tear you apart bit by bit because you dared to let me wait so long for you. Open my trousers.“ he ordered, his hand now clenching in James's hair. „I will treat you like the slave that you are, James.“ he growled while James opened his trousers obediently and kissed and licked his Master's half erected cock, causing his Master to moan.  
„What a sweet and eager mouth you have, James.“ he said and slowly shove his cock deeper into James's mouth. James moaned and hollowed his cheeks, sucking his Master willingly as deep as he could. Lord Michael's head fell back and he groaned, slowly fucking James's mouth with a few thrusts before he pulled him back by the hair.  
„I could come like this now, my love. But I must have you... all of you...“ he panted, grabbing James by his collar and pulling him to his feet. „Undress... and then lay down on your back.“ he panted and released James, undressing himself. James obeyed and layed down. Lord Michael straddled him, pressing his shoulders on the mattress.  
„You're not the only one who fantasized about this, my sweet James.“ he cooed and kissed James's neck again, licking and kissing his way down to James's chest. James arched when Lord Michael sucked his nipples, his hands roaming through Lord Michael's hair. Then Lord Michael's long and gentle fingers found James's dick and he closed his hand, slowly starting to fist him.  
James jerked, his hip thrusting into the touch. „More... please...“ he begged and s soft scream fell from his lips when Lord Michael took him into his mouth. James dug his fingers into the mattress, desperately trying to hold still, his moans becoming louder.  
Lord Michael turned him onto his belly. „No, sweet James. You won't come yet.“ he said and slapped James's ass. James gasped, receiving a second slap. „I said, I would punish you, James.“ Lord Michael said, his voice deep and husky. He gave James two more slaps and James yelped. Then he made James kneel on all fours, his legs spread.  
„Maybe I should spank your sweet ass every day now.“ he said and James received two more slaps before Lord Michael started to lick him. „No, please...“ James begged and tried to escape, but Lord Michael held him in place.  
„You are my slave, James. I'll do with you whatever I want...“ he said and licked James again. James groaned, his body shivering. He digged his fingers into the mattress and screamed. „You open up so beautifully for me, James.“ he said and slowly shoved two fingers into James. „So beautifully stretched already, my sweet slave. You really fucked yourself, didn't you? Stretched your beautiful tight hole with your own fingers, right? Fantasizing it would be my cock fucking you...“ he growled, slowly fucking James with his fingers. James buried his head in the pillow and screamed. „Found your sweet spot, right? You like it there, don't you?“ Lord Michael teased and James started to tremble.  
„But, sweet James, you will need more to take my big cock.“ he said and shoved a third finger in. „Mercy... please...“ James whimpered, sweat breaking from every pore. „How I wish I could be mercyful on you, James.“ Lord Michael said and moved his hand faster, making James sob. „But you know, you deserve this, don't you, James? You deserve punishment for having secrets from your Master.“ He closed his hand around James's twitching cock again and James sobbed and begged for mercy. Then he came, screaming.  
„Such a naughty boy.“ Lord Michael said, smeering the come over James's face. James lapped Lord Michael's palm. „And a dirty boy you are.“ he said and spanked James's ass again, still slowly fucking him with his fingers. James shivered, sobbed, cried hot tears now, begging Lord Michael to stop. He slowly withdrew his fingers. James fell onto the mattress.  
„I'm not through with you, my sweet slave.“ he said and spread James's legs a bit wider before slapping his ass again. Then he spit into his hand and gently stroke his own dick. „I told you you deserve a punishment, James... Beg me for it. Beg for your punishment, my sweet slave.“  
James writhed beneath him, still sobbing and out of breath. „Please, Master Michael... please punish your slave... I deserve your punishment for having secrets...“ he whimpered and Lord Michael sank into him in one slow thrust. James screamed and pressed his hips against his Master, begging for more.  
„That's my good boy.“ Lord Michael praised him and caressed his back. Then he braced himself on James's shoulders and started to pound him with hard and deep thrusts. James keened, spreading his legs further. „You're such a wonderful sheath for my sword, James.“ Lord Michael praised him, now breathing heavily himself. „I could fuck you the whole day. You feel so good around my cock.“  
James groaned underneath him, pinned down by the weight on his shoulders. „You won't be able to sit the whole day, my sweet slave. And when you try you will remember my big cock in your sweet tight ass.“ James sobbed and cried in response. „Please, Master Michael...“ „Yes, my sweet slave. Beg for your Master.“ James screamed again, desperately, his hips jerking up hard. „Yes, come for me, my beautiful boy. You feel so good clenching so hard around my cock. Maybe I'll grant you mercy when I fucked you through your orgasm.“ he growled and increased his speed, fucking James fast and deep now and making him scream and sob desperately. Then Lord Michael screamed himself, burying himself deep into James one last time and fell limp on him.


	15. Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy is in serious trouble after witnessing things not meant for her eyes...

I was still in the room and knew I was probably and totally screwed now. This wasn't meant for my eyes to witness, but they had been carried away by their emotions and passions. What could I do but still stay, where I was? Lord Michael had ordered me down and there I still was. And although I desperately had tried to be invisible, I had to watch what they were doing... and I should have felt shame for it. But I didn't, on the contrary. It had been... beautiful in fact.  
And arousing. I still felt the heat and even wetness between my own legs. At least for this I should have felt shame, but I couldn't. I felt rising fear. It was inevitable that Lord Michael would see me... that Master James would see me... damn, I wasn't invisible, they had to pass me when leaving my room. I sent a little prayer to Heaven. I turned my head away when hearing the rustle of fabric. Maybe Lord Michael would be mercyful and ignore me when I was pretending to not being there. The nudge of his boot on my arm told me, he wasn't.  
"What are you still doing here, Sammy?" he asked, his voice anything but kind. I didn't even dare to lift my head. "My  
Lord... you... you didn't... dismiss me, my Lord." I stuttered, my voice shaky with fear. "What did I tell you about curiosity, Sammy?" he asked. "You're not... fond of it... my Lord." I answered, my voice hardly obeying me anymore. "Look at me!" he ordered, his voice pure steel, and I flinched.  
Slowly I looked up his tall frame, his chest still bare, only wearing boots and trousers. He looked like a beautiful  
statue of marble with his fair skin, broad shoulders and narrow waist, at any other time a sight to behold and admire for hours. But not now with his dark green eyes glaring down on me. I felt so miserable, like an insect he could smash underneath his heel any second. "I swear, I wasn't curious, my Lord." I whispered, trembling head to toe, begging him with my eyes to believe me. His nostrils were flaring, his eyes burning with anger. I couldn't stand this gaze and lowered my head again. "Maybe I still need to cut your tongue out." he said, his voice cold as ice. A shock struck my body and I looked up to him again. "Mercy... please, my Lord." I whispered, my voice trembling with fear. "I implore you, my Lord... please..." He didn't say another word, only glared down on me. I sank down before him and hot tears burned in my eyes. "Please... please, my Lord... anything you want... just spare me this punishment... please..." I sobbed at his feet.  
"Master Michael, please... please hear me out." I heard Master James, his voice hoarse from the screams. "I beg you to spare poor Sammy." he said with firm voice and I felt a hand on my shoulder. "I promise you, she won't say a word about what happened, will you, Sammy? Not a word, to nobody." he said and I shook my head. "I won't... I swear, I won't..." I sobbed and kissed Lord Michael's boot. "I swear on my life... please..." The hand gently stroke over my back. "Please, Master Michael... please spare her, I beg of you. You are a God to her. She's already willing to do anything you want. Please, Master Michael, she'll be loyal as a dog if you show mercy upon her."  
Lord Michael didn't answer James and I started to shake with fear.  
"Please, my gracious Lord... please grant me this wish." he said, the hand clenching in my shoulder. It must've been James's hand touching me. "Why do you beg for her, James?"  
"Because I owe her, my gracious Lord... I'm grateful, that she spoke out what I was too afraid of. Please, my gracious Lord... I beg you to hear my plea." I saw him bow down and kiss Lord Michael's boot. "Please, my Lord... please..." he begged, repeating the kiss.  
"I don't want you to call me like this, James. And I don't want you to do this." Lord Michael said, his voice milder now. "Then  
I beg you to hear my plea and grant Sammy mercy, gracious Lord of the Valley." he said, beggingly, and licked his Master's boot.  
I sobbed when I saw him humiliate himself so deeply. "Look at me, James. Please look at me." Lord Michael said, his own voice shaky now and he stepped back from us. Master James rose to his knees.  
"I can't see you do this, James. Not after... and please stop looking at me like this." I felt James's hand on my shoulder again. "Please, Master Michael. Your humble servant swore on her life to keep silence... your devoted slave. It wasn't her fault, Master Michael. If you'd punish her now, it would be unjust. She's almost a child..." "She's 19, James... a grown woman..." "What doesn't make it more just, gracious Lord. Please spare her, I beseech you. Remember, how desperately you begged for me so many years ago... and I had sinned more than Sammy." He gently stroke over my head. "She is so much like me, Master Michael." he whispered and I heard tears in his voice. "Grant her mercy... please." "Even for raising her hand against you?" "Yes, even for that. I forgave her already. Please." I heard a soft sob from Master James and felt my heart ache. How did I even deserve so much kindness from him?  
"Look at me, Sammy." Lord Michael said, the steel gone from his voice. Slowly I lifted my head and looked up to him, seeing that he tried to suppress the tears in his eyes. "I'll accept your oath to remain silent. And you may thank your Master for this. You would have been a great lawyer, James." "My Master was a good teacher, my gracious Lord." "Never call me like this again, James. I'm not my father." Lord Michael said with clenched jaw. "Please forgive me... and thank you, Master Michael." "You will come to me later, James. And pray that I will be in a kind mood then." he said, grabbed his shirt from the floor and left my room, slamming the door behind him.  
I fell down to the floor again, shivering, panting, my heart still racing inside my chest. Again I felt Master James's hand stroke  
over my back. "It's alright, Sammy. Everything will be good." he said compassionately and I started to cry. "No, Sammy... please don't cry. You're safe now. Master Michael will do you no harm, I promise." I looked up to him.  
"I made you trouble, Master James... so much trouble... and yet you still are so kind towards me. You begged for me... humiliated yourself for me unworthy nothing. I can never repay you this, Master James... never in my life..." I sobbed and he caressed my cheek.  
"You already did, Sammy... you already did." he said and rose to gather his clothes. He was still naked. I gasped and turned my head away, blushing.  
"No need to blush, Sammy... not after you saw what you saw." he said, smiling cheekily, and put his trousers back on. "I don't know, what you mean, Master James." I said and stayed like I was. He grabbed my chin and made me look up to him. "Remember what I said about lying, Sammy? First, you're a bad liar. And second... you should change your trousers before going back to Mother Gritt. You're wet between your legs." he said and released my chin. Now I blushed even more.  
"You watched, didn't you? Were curious, weren't you?" he asked and slid into his high brown boots. "I swear, I wasn't curious, Master James... but it was impossible to not hear you... or Lord Michael..." I said, looking up to him. He was still smiling. "Did... did he hurt you, Master James?" I asked, lowering my gaze. "Maybe a bit, Sammy. But it was worth the pain. You can't imagine how I feel now, Sammy. And that is your merit. I thank you." he said, lifting my chin again, and kissed my forehead. "Was it... was it like you told me, Master James? So beautiful?" He smiled, beaming. "Better than every fantasy, Sammy..." he sighed and grabbed his shirt from the floor. "Now go and change clothes, Sammy. Or do you want to get back like this?" he said and pulled me to my feet. "Go and change, I'll  
wait for you and bring you back. You've been away so long now... Mother Gritt will be furious."  
Hastily I grabbed another pair of trousers and panties and changed as fast as I could. "Next time use your bathroom for it, Sammy. Now let's go." he said, putting his shirt back on. Some buttons were missing. "Master James... will you tell his lordship? That I watched you, I mean?" I asked shyly. "I don't need to, Sammy. He has eyes to see. And I'm sure he'll have seen your wet trousers. He knows, that you watched, Sammy. One reason why he was so enraged." I fell to my knees again. "Forgive me, Master James. I'm such a bad servant. But it was so... beautiful... and so arousing... I couldn't help it, Master James. I know I should feel ashamed now... especially after  
you begged for me... but I can't, Master James. To watch you was almost better than... what you showed me last night. And I couldn't resist Lord Michael's voice. He has such a big power over me only with his voice. He even made me come with his voice while I was licking his boots, Master James. Now I know that he did."  
James gave me a smile. "You are a naughty girl, Sammy, but I know what you mean. I felt the same. He is the Warlock, not me. Now stand again and let us go, Sammy." I looked up to him, feeling unable to rise. "I'm afraid, Master James. What will Mother Gritt say? She surely didn't expect Lord Michael to borrow me that long." "Don't be afraid, Sammy. That's why I'm coming with you. You're not the first girl Master Michael... borrowed. She won't ask you any questions. She did once and felt the cane for it... for not minding her own business."  
I gasped and flinched. "O Master James... I can't handle this... I... I don't even know whether I can concentrate on my tasks now. Please...I know I swore not to talk about this, but... please... do you mind talking to me about this tonight? After my service? Please, Master James. Everything is better after you explained it to me. You are such a wonderful teacher... please." I begged.  
He took my hands and pulled me up again. "Alright, Sammy. I'll come to you tonight. Don't be afraid. Everything will be alright, dear." he said and gently embraced me, leaning my head against his chest. "May I touch you, Master James? Only this one time?" I asked and felt his small nod. I closed my arms around him and hugged him tight. After two deep breaths I released him again.  
"Better now?" he asked, releasing me, too. I nodded and looked into his eyes. "Yes, Master James. Much better. I'm so grateful to have you as Master and confidant." His eyes started to sparkle when he smiled and slightly blushed. "Thank you, Sammy. But now let's go."


	16. Virgins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Sammy wanted to do was to talk. But Master James has other plans...

As I had thought, I was hardly able to concentrate on my work that day, but also, as Master James had foretold, Mother gritt didn't ask any questions. She only threatened to spank Lord Michael's ass with her wooden spoon if he ever dared to borrow me that long with such a pile of work to do. I couldn't help myself and burst into laughter.  
Tenth hour came, and with it my end of service for today. Mother Gritt asked me, if I would need something because I had been so distracted and had looked so pale the whole day, but I thanked her, telling her, I only was tired and went to my room. I turned my light on and went to my bathroom, cleaning myself, brushing my teeth and brushing my hair before making a tail of it. Then I turned the light off again, remembering Lord Michael could see it from his rooms, undressed and slid under my blanket, waiting for Master James.  
I needn't wait for long. My door opened silently and a dark figure slid into my room in the light of the moon, silently closing the door again. When the figure reached my bed it spoke with Master James's low voice. "If you try to pretend you're asleep, then you should close your eyes, Sammy. They're gleaming in the moonshine." he said. "I didn't, Master James. I was waiting for you. Thank you for coming." I whispered back and he sat down on the edge of the mattress. A flinch rolled through his body.  
"What is it?" I asked. "As Lord Michael said... it hurts a bit to sit down." he answered, but with a smile in his voice. I slid to the wall, making some space for him. "Please lay down then, Master James. I don't want you to have pain." He accepted my offer, laying down and turning to his side, leaning on one elbow. "That's better. Thank you, Sammy." he said and caressed my cheek. "How do you feel?"  
"I was so distracted the whole day, Master James. Mother Gritt asked me, whether I was alright, being pale and not focused, you know." "You can't get it out of your head, right?" he asked, still caressing my face with gentle fingers. "Yes, Master James... forgive me..." I whispered and leant into his touch, my eyes falling shut when a shiver rolled down my spine. "You like that, don't you?" he whispered, his fingers slowly wandering to my neck and another shiver rolled through my body. "Please, Master James..." I whispered and arched my neck, indulging his so gentle caress on my skin. "What are you doing to me, Master James?" I whimpered and felt a kiss on my cheek.  
"Poor Sammy." he whispered gently, his hand slowly gliding under the blanket over my collarbone and my shoulder. I started to shiver under his warm touch. "Had to think the whole day about her Lord and her Master..." he said with his soft rolling voice, gently turning me on my back.  
"Had to think the whole day how beautiful and arousing it was to see them share the bed." he said with so tempting and seducing voice, his fingers circling around my nipple. A moan loosened from my lips and I arched into his touch. "Be honest, Sammy... you were so wet after it... you would have enjoyed to be part of it, wouldn't you?" he asked, squeezing my nipple. "Yes..." I gasped, moaning again. His hand slowly glid deeper and I felt his hot breath on my skin when he kissed my neck. "Please..." I begged, not knowing, what I was begging for and felt his teeth gently scratch over my collarbone. His hand reached my groin and my legs fell apart for his touch on their own volition.  
"You are so hot already, Sammy." he whispered and glid under my panties. "And still so wet." he moaned when he slid a finger into me. My hips lifted into his touch, welcoming him, another shiver running through me. "More?" he asked and slid a second finger in, gently stretching me. "Please... please..." I begged him and he slowly started to move his hand. "If only I had known how hot you can be, Sammy." he moaned and sank his lips on mine, kissing me breathless. I thought I'd lose my consciousness when I suddenly felt a tearing pain and screamed into his mouth. Hot tears poured over my face and I cried in pain.  
Master James pulled me into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry, Sammy. I didn't mean to hurt you." he said with sad voice, gently squeezing me and kissing my forehead. "Forgive me, Sammy... please... it had to be, dear." he soothed me, pressing my head against his shoulder. Slowly the pain subsided and I wiped the tears from my face, looking up to him. "Why, Master James? What have I done?" I asked sadly and he slowly released me from his comforting embrace. "Nothing, Sammy. You have done nothing, I promise. This wasn't a punishment, Sammy. And I didn't mean to hurt you, but it had to be, Sammy. And I promise you... it will never hurt again." he said, gently stroking over my head like a father. "But why did you hurt me, Master James?" I asked. "Because... it always hurts a girl to lose virginity, Sammy. I made a mistake... forgive me. I should have told you before. But I didn't want to terrify you, Sammy."  
Slowly I sat up. "You took my virginity? But why, Master James?" "Because... you'll hate me, Sammy... because I want to share the bed with you." "What? With me? But... Master James... I thought you love your Master..." "I do, Sammy. And because I do I know now that sharing the bed with the one you love... losing your virginity to him... it is the most beautiful thing in the world. And I wanted... I wanted to... because you told me, you would... love me... I wanted to be the first man in your life, Sammy." he said and I heard the sadness in his beautiful voice. "But I fucked it up completely. What else could be expected from me?"  
I slid closer to him, reaching out, but not daring to touch him. "Please don't be sad, Master James. I don't hate you. I could never hate you. You did so much for me... you cared for me... you taught me so many things... I'm sorry for all this... this. You are such a good Master for me, Master James. And such a wonderful confidant. I don't know where I'd be now without you... and I don't know if I can ever make it good to you again, Master James. I can only keep loving you for your kindness." Now he reached out and gently touched my face. "You are the one being kind, Sammy. You are kind, honest, compassionate... and you are a beautiful woman." he said and slowly pulled me down to kiss me again. Gently his tongue slid over my lips, asking for entrance, and I opened my mouth for him, my eyes falling shut from his gentle conquest. A moan escaped my throat and I became dizzy from his kiss. His hands started roaming over my body and he lifted my undershirt to pull it over my head. "Forgive me, Sammy..." he said, now panting a little, when he broke the kiss and pulled his own shirt over his head. "Forgive me, but I want you... I want you to be the first woman in my life, Sammy..." he whispered, putting my hands on his shoulders and hugging me tight for another kiss.  
If I hadn't been so overwhelmed by his kiss I might have started thinking about what he just had said, but his kiss was so deep, so passionate... My hands dug into his dark, silky hair, roaming wildly through it. How I had longed to touch him, his soft hair, his fair, freckled, now so heated skin. I returned the kiss, passionately, almost greedily, my tongue chasing his between our hungry mouths. I moaned from his kiss and the touch of his hands and broke the kiss, panting, breathing heavily, my heart pounding hard inside my chest. He kissed my neck again, licked my skin and I trembled, digging my fingers into his shoulders. "Please... Master James, please..." I begged when he gently laid me on my back and sucked my nipples. I jerked beneath him, my back arching, feeling a lightning strike between my legs. "Please..." I moaned when his hand found its way between my legs again and I felt his finger glide over my wetness. Slowly he sat up and pulled my panties down. "Spread them for me, Sammy..." he whispered and I did, my legs falling open for him. He knelt between my legs, slowly opening his trousers and pushing them down. "Master James... please... I'm afraid..." I whispered, remembering the pain, reaching out for him.  
He took my hand and kissed my fingers. "I'll be gentle, Sammy. I promise..." he said and I saw his eyes shine. The silvery moonlight made him so beautifully pale and made his eyes shine like diamonds when he leant over me, his dark hair falling into his face. I reached up, cupping his angelic face with my hands and took a deep breath. "I trust you, Master James. I'm ready..." I whispered and felt him slowly enter. I gasped, holding my breath 'til he had sunken into me and opened my eyes. I hadn't realized I had even shut them. "Are you alright, Sammy?" he asked, his eyes worried, and kissed my forehead. "Did I hurt you?" I shook my head and slowly rolled my hips beneath him, causing a moan rolling from our lips. "O Sammy... what a hellfire..." he moaned and slowly started to move inside me. I lifted my hips, welcoming him... inviting him... begging for more. He felt so good, his lips on mine, his burning skin on my fingertips, his gentle thrusts between my legs. My fingers slowly scratched down his back and he groaned into our shared kiss, thrusting harder. I moaned, my hands finding his firm cheeks to pull him in deeper. I wanted to feel him as deeply as I could and he thrusted deeper, hitting my cervix, and I groaned, clenching around him.  
"More... please... harder..." I begged, lifting my hips desperately into his thrusts. He moaned, sweat breaking from his pores. The scent of his musk drove me mad with lust. I grabbed his shoulders, lifting me up to kiss and lick his chest and his nipples. "Fuuuck." he groaned, withdrawing from me and looking down on me, panting heavily.  
"Forgive me... please... forgive me, Master James..." I begged, panting myself, when he pulled out of me. "You are so wet, Sammy... so hot and tight for me..." he whispered, kissing me passionately, his mouth slowly searching its way to my breasts again. He sucked my sensitive nipples again, harder this time, while he started to rub my clit again. I suppressed a scream, my body jerking under him, while he slid deeper, kissing my belly button and the sensitive skin of my thigh. "Please..." I moaned, my eyes falling shut. He spread my legs wider with both hands and I felt the touch of his tongue on my lips.  
"Please, no..." I begged, trying to close my legs, but he held me open mercilessly. "Moan for me, Sammy. Show your Master how much you like it." he growled and continued to lick my wetness, my lips, my clit with his rough tongue. My body jerked again and I groaned, digging my fingers into the mattress. "More... please, Master James... please make me come... I'm so close... please..." I begged and he gave my wet slit a last long lap before thrusting his hard cock deeply back into me. He started to thrust, fast and deep, rubbing my clit mercilessly with his fingers. The lightning struck my body hard and I threw my head back and screamed, coming harder than ever before.  
He still rubbed my clit, prolonging my orgasm while he thrusted so slowly now, groaning, his cock twitching inside my clenching cave. I panted and sobbed beneath him, sweating from every pore myself now. He bowed down to kiss me and I greedily returned his passionate kiss, tasting my own wetness on his sweet tongue. It was so naughty, so dirty, but also so arousing and I moaned into his mouth, licking my taste from his tongue.  
"O Sammy... I can't stand it any longer..." he panted when he broke the kiss, giving me another slow and deep thrust. "I want to come into this sweet mouth of yours, Sammy... please..." he begged me and I groaned. "Anything you want, Master James... please..." I whispered and he slowly pulled out of me, staying on his knees. I turned around and kissed the hot wet gleaming tip of his cock. "Fuck me, Master James... please..." I begged and opened my mouth, swallowing down his big hard cock as deep as I could, groaning around him. He moaned and I felt his hand on the back of my head, his fingers trying to dig into my hair. "Sammy... Sammy..." he whimpered and I sucked and licked him eagerly... greedily... He jerked and thrusted into my mouth. I choked when he hit the back of my throat. "Sorry... Sammy... o Sammy, please..." he sobbed and I sucked harder, hollowing my cheeks around him, letting him feel my rough tongue. He jerked and came into my mouth, screaming, while I licked and swallowed his hot come, jet for jet, his cock twitching between my lips. He grabbed my tail, pulling me up to him into one last passionate kiss, now he being the one to chase the taste of his come in my mouth. His arms closed around me and he sank down onto the mattress with me, pulling me into his embrace, spooning me with his heat radiating body.


	17. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy can't stop thinking about things Master James has said. She must ask questions again, but she gets more answers than she asked for...

"Master James?" I asked, gently touching his hand on my shoulder. "Yes, Sammy?" "Was it... was it good... for you?" His hand gently squeezed my shoulder. "It was wonderful, Sammy. But why do you ask such a question?" he gently whispered into my ear. "I don't know... I was just thinking..." I whispered back, pensively, caressing his knuckels with my fingertips. "You said, I would be the first woman in your life, Master James... is that true?" I asked, the thoughts slowly starting to run through my head.  
"It is true, Sammy. I never shared the bed with a woman. Why do you ask? Why do you think I'd lie to you?" he answered, his voice becoming a bit hurt now. "Because... because you knew so much about... losing virginity... and... where to touch me... and... How can you know when you never did it before?" I felt his embrace loosen and how he slowly sat up. "Why are you asking so many questions, Sammy?" he asked, his voice merely emotionless now. I turned around to look at his dark figure against the light of tne moon.  
"Was it not good for you?" he asked me now and I flinched when I heared the tone in his voice? He sounded hurt. "No, please, Master James. Please, forgive me... I didn't want to hurt you. It was so wonderful, Master James. Please, believe me. You made me so happy, made me feel loved... feel special... I'm sorry, Master James, please, I'm sorry." I said and felt the tears burn in my eyes, my throat tightening as if a noose would slowly close around my neck. I leant my head against his thigh and let the tears run free. His hand gently stroke over my shoulder. "Seems we are both bad at this, Sammy." he sighed and gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze before he turned the light on. I flinched and tried to look at him despite the burning bright light. "Please, Master James... the light... turn it off. Lord Michael will see it..." I whispered with pleading eyes and saw a sad smile on his face. "What for? He knows I'm here, Sammy. He gave me permission to be here." he said and sadly bowed his head, embracing his knees.  
I was shocked from his confession and slid back against the wall. "He... he gave you permission? You mean... you mean, he knows...?" I stuttered. What the hell was this supposed to mean? He gave James permission to visit me this night? Okay... He gave James permission to share the bed with me? Why, for heaven's sake? And why would he know if James hadn't told him what he was about to do? I couldn't imagine this. Not Master James. Anyone else, maybe, but not this kind soul. And for what reason would he even allow this?  
"He knows I deflowered you... yes. So there is no need to be afraid, Sammy." A shiver ran down my spine when I heard the sudden cold in this always warm and beautiful voice, another one when I saw his earnest face when he looked over to me. I fell down to the mattress and cried my heart out, feeling it shatter inside my chest. "I knew, it wasn't good for you." I sobbed and flinched when I felt the touch of his hand on my back. "I know you don't love me... but why must you play games with me? Why must you grind my heart under your heel? What have I done to you, Master James?" I sobbed, my chest and throat aching from this inner pain that wanted to tear me apart.  
"Shhh Sammy." he tried to soothe me, his hand gently rubbing my back. "I don't play games with you, Sammy... I really don't, believe me." he said, his voice warmer again. "And it is not because you'd have done something to me, dear. You have done something for me, Sammy. Something I'm really grateful for, I swear on my life. I didn't want to hurt you. It was good for me, believe me. Please stop crying and look at me." he said with compassionate voice, gently squeezing my shoulder again.  
I turned my face towards him and felt his fingertip brush away my tears. "I screwed it up, Sammy... I really wanted it to be good for you... to be beautiful, like it had been for me to share the bed with my Master. But how could I, Sammy? How could I when being a virgin myself until today? I had to ask someone experienced with this, Sammy. So I asked Master Michael." he explained and closed his eyes, avoiding my gaze. Liar.  
"Punish me for it, Master James, but I dare call you a liar." I said and sat up now myself, wiping the teartracks from my face. A flinch rolled through his body and he opened his eyes again. "Of all people you must be the one lying to me... you... Lord Michael's right hand and lover." I said, feeling rage coil in my stomach. I'd loved to wring his neck for it that moment.  
"I do NOT lie to you, Sammy." he said, trying to reach out to me but I slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me again. It is one thing to have it your way with your protegee, but I'll never let you touch me again!" I yelled, pulling my legs against my body. "I told you, you would hate me, Sammy." he said and lowered his gaze. "I knew it was a bad idea... I should have talked this out of him." he added with a whisper.  
My boiling rage suddenly subsided, as if a bucket of icecold water had hit me. "You... what?" I asked, not willing to accept what he had just said. "Talked it out of him? Whom?" I asked, already knowing the answer. "Master Michael..." James whispered, blushing and closing his eyes. "I shouldn't have done it... as beautiful as it was..." he said and I heard his voice break. "But... but why, Master James? I... I don't understand this." Slowly he lifted his head and looked at me, searching my gaze. "I broke you in... for him... please forgive me, Sammy." he whispered, almost soundless, his sad blue eyes pleading heartbreakingly.  
I was shocked. He couldn't have said that, could he? This was absolutely impossible. And I didn't know what tore my heart more apart at that moment: his sad puppy eyes or the knowledge, that Lord Michael had permitted it... or even worse, ordered it. But why was he doing such a thing? I still couldn't figure it out. "But... why, Master James? Why would Lord Michael want to share the bed with me?" I asked, my own voice not much more but a whisper now. "I'm... I'm just a small servant, Master James. Why could he want anything like this? And why did he allow... this... in the first place?"  
"Because you left an impact on him, Sammy. A deep impact, right when he met you the very first day." James answered, his voice monotonous, almost as if he tried to push all emotions away. "You were so good and innocent and humble towards him, Sammy. He never had met a girl like you. And the day you swore him loyalty... swore to become his slave... he already wanted you then, Sammy. But when he found out, that you really were innocent in the truest sense of the word, an innocent virgin, he changed his mind. You heard, what he said today. He would never stain the honour of an innocent girl. And he wouldn't, Sammy. Master Michael has too much decency for this." "But... he is my Lord... I am his slave... he could have demanded it from me. I swore to do his every bidding." "As did I, Sammy. But Master Michael would never command anyone to share the bed with him. He never took a girl without her consent. And when he found out that you never had shared the bed with someone, he restrained his want... again, to be precise." "Why again, Master James?" "Because he was restraining his want for 12 years... like me. He wanted me, Sammy, you heard him today. He silently loved me all the time, but he was also too afraid to ever say a word, even after his father died. He could have told me then, but he thought, I might despise him then... or even hate him, resulting in leaving his service although I had sworn I'd never do this. So he searched release in a different way."  
"In borrowing girls in his service?" I asked, remembering that James had told me I hadn't been the first girl he would borrow from Mother Gritt. James nodded silently. "The girl... the girl whose place I got in Mother Gritt's service... did he also borrow her?" I asked, remembering that a girl had given birth to a child before leaving service. "No, Sammy. I can assure you, Jeanne didn't receive a child from Master Michael. She met a nice young man in the village. If I remember correctly, he was the butcher's apprentice. She wasn't living here like you. They were married and Jeanne came here everyday for service. She really left only because of her child, not because of Master Michael." I nodded silently, feeling relieved somehow. "And... and he still wants me? Although he got you now, like he always wanted?" James nodded silently.  
"But... but why? I mean... if I were in his place, I would be bursting with happiness. I mean, I was bursting with happiness when I thought you might want me, Master James. I felt so happy..." I said, feeling the pain come back. Pain, because I felt rejected... unwanted... not good enough... the small little nothing I had always been. I tried to blink away the tears in my eyes, but they rolled over my cheeks, unbidden. I turned my face away, trying to swallow the lump in my throat down again. "I should never have told you about my feelings..." I pressed out, trying not to sob.  
"I'm sorry, Sammy. Please believe me, I never wanted to hurt you... and I really like you. You are a wonderful woman. And a truly beautiful woman. I just can't... love you the way you'd wish me to do, Sammy... not the romantic way." he said, his voice now sad, too. "I wish, I could, Sammy. You deserve to be loved. You've been through so much in your life, yet you are still such a warm and compassionate soul. If my heart wouldn't belong to Master Michael, you would have conquered it, Sammy. I really mean this in all honesty." he said and slowly reached out, carefully touching my ankle.  
I breathed deeply several times. Why should I believe him? Why should I believe only one word he said? But since the damage was already done, what more could I lose now? "Well..." I said, wiping my tears away with both hands and taking another deep breath. I straightened my back and leant against the wall. "Alright then. So you just did Lord Michael's bidding to break me in? At least you enjoyed it." I said, shocked from the cold in my own words. I wasn't the only one being shocked, James was either, pulling his hand back like I had beaten him. Now I saw tears glisten in his eyes. He seemed to be hurt. Good. I hoped, he was.  
"Why do you say this, Sammy?" he asked. Yes, he was hurt, and severely, it seemed. "Well, you just told me yourself, Master James. He wanted me... and still does, although he finally got what he craved all the years. And because he has too much decency, he asked you, his right hand, to do the job for him. Now there should be nothing more to hinder him, should it? I hope you don't feel it as the infidelity that it is, Master James." I spat out, trying to kill him with my eyes. My rage was coming back, tenfold.  
"You seem to forget who you are, Sammy." he said, trying to put steel in his voice, but it couldn't cover his hurt and sad eyes. "Maybe, Master James. Maybe I'm forgetting who I am. Who am I? A small unworthy slave... just like you are. You might be my Master, but that doesn't change that you are Lord Michael's slave, too. And he shows you, that you are, Master James. He shows you, that he doesn't care about your feelings... that he doesn't care if you are hurt when he wants to fuck someone else instead of you."  
With the speed of a lightning James lunged forward and his hand exploded in my face. "How dare you?" he growled, his hand smacking my other cheek with unforgiving hardness. "One more word, Sammy... only one more word like this..." he pressed out, his eyes dark blue with anger. "If I wouldn't understand you, Sammy... " he growled. "If I wouldn't know you are so much like me..." He clenched his hands into fists and I saw him grind his jaw. "I understand that you are hurt, Sammy... embarrassed and offended even. And you can say about me, whatever you want... I'll grant you this. I might even deserve this. But I won't grant you such words about Master Michael."  
"Because you're blinded by love?" I asked, still enraged and not the least afraid of him. "No, Sammy... but because you offend your Lord and Master. Be grateful he's not his father. He would have ordered thirty lashes for this. And be more grateful, that I won't tell him about this, Sammy." "Why? Why don't you tell him? You did tell him I rose my hand against you, so why don't you tell him this either?" His face became softer again. "I didn't tell him, Sammy." "It must have been you. Mother Gritt wouldn't have. She begged you that night to not tell him, so who else could have been it?" "Eileen did, Sammy. She directly went to Lord Michael that night and told him about it." Of course, Eileen. I had completely forgotten about her. She had been in the kitchen with us that night. What a bitch, I thought. In case I ever got out of this mess...  
"That was the reason, why Master Michael came to your room that night... and heard, what we were doing, drawing wrong conclusions of it." James proceeded. Of course. Now this whole mess started to make sense. Eileen had had a crush on Master James, Mother Gritt had told me. So when she saw me raising my hand against him she was only too eager to see me punished for it. "What... what happened then?" I asked. "After I begged for you and had gone to Master Michael later, as he had ordered, I punished her for not minding her own business. It would have been Mother Gritt's or my duty to tell Master Michael, not her's."  
"Was he very upset? Lord Michael, I mean?" I asked, remembering his rage this morning. A soft smile crept on James's face. "Not really. He can be very hot tempered at times, but it never lasts long." I looked up to his eyes. "I think I didn't thank you properly until now, Master James... for begging Lord Michael's forgiveness for me, I mean." "No need to, Sammy. I said I owe you, and I meant it. In all honesty." I lowered my gaze and took a deep breath. "Then why do you hurt me like this, Master James? Why did you... why...?" I started, unable to finish the question because I felt the ache from my shattered heart in my chest and tried to fight my rising tears back down. I took another deep breath. "Why did you tell me you wanted me... to be the first woman in your life? Why did you make me believe you might want me?"  
"Because it is the truth, Sammy." he said and his hand gently caressed my shin. This was all slowly too much for me. He said, he had done it for Lord Michael, but he also said, he had wanted it himself, although I knew he didn't love me. What was I supposed to believe now? "Would you do something for me, Master James?" "What, Sammy?" he asked. "Would you... explain this to me from the beginning? Untie this knot for me?" He slid over the mattress to sit next to me against the wall. "I'll try, Sammy." he said and put his arm around me, gently pulling me against him.  
"As I said, Master Michael was interested in you from the very first day he met you. Not in terms of sharing the bed, but in general. You were so afraid that day, such a sweet shivering puppy, that he was instantly fond of you. And your story, having noone you could go to, really touched his heart. There were no second thoughts when he took you into service. In fact, it is a little bit your own fault to have started these second thoughts in him, Sammy." he said, gently squeezing my shoulder.  
"My fault? But why? What could I have done?" I asked, looking up to him. He looked into my eyes, a gentle smile on his face. "You offered, Sammy. You offered him to do whatever he wants... after you swore loyalty, remember?" I broke our shared gaze, thinking about that for a moment or two. Then I looked up to him again, still puzzled. "But... I don't understand this, Master James." "I know, Sammy." he said and leant my head against his shoulder. "And you can't understand that, because you didn't know the consequences of such words. If a woman offers to do whatever a man wants, she normally doesn't only offer her service, the work of her hands that is, but she also offers her body... to share the bed with the man in any way it pleases him. Do you understand that?"  
Now that he mentioned it, I remembered something like this had happened on Master Edward's farm. One of the girls working there had done something like this... offered herself if he wouldn't whip her. And I could remember that he had pulled her into the house by her wrist. When I had seen her again the next day she had had bruises everywhere, arms, neck, face... I always had thought he had beaten her up. Now, after Master James's explanation I understood that he had taken her violently. "I think, I understand that, Master James." I said, hearing the slight tone of disgust in my voice.  
"So, when you offered these words to Master Michael, you ignited the spark in him. So he tested you, tested if you really would mean what you said when commanding you to do the most humiliating thing he could even imagine." "To lick his boot?" Master James only nodded silently. "And you did, Sammy. But then you shocked him when he found out you were still untouched by a man. He couldn't possibly imagine such a thing, you know? You are 19, a grown and strong woman. Even when I told him you had asked me about this, he still could hardly believe it to be true. So he restrained his want again, Sammy, respecting your innocence... well, until this morning."  
I started to shiver when remembering this morning and he gently squeezed me against him. "I offered again..." I whispered. "I offered without knowing..." I said and he rubbed my arm. "You did, Sammy. And he talked to me about it. Told me, he was willing to forget his decency after he had seen how wet you were after watching us... told me how hard the want had rushed through his whole body that moment... how much he wanted to take you right there and then, trying to fight it back." "And then you begged for..." "Yes, Sammy. Because I thought he really was willing to punish you, that he was so silent after your plea because he was thinking about your punishment. And I didn't want you to be punished... under no circumstances. Your words had been the reason why I felt like the happiest creature on the Earth, Sammy... loved and wanted by my Master... something I craved for years."  
"But... when he loves you, why did he command you to do this, Master James?" I burst out, but he only pulled me closer to him. "He didn't, Sammy. I offered." I escaped his gentle embrace and looked into his eyes. "You... you offered? But you said... you said you should have talked it out of him." "To take you, Sammy. But it is almost impossible to do such a thing if he wants something that desperately... and passionately." "But why did you offer?" "I told you, why, Sammy. Because I wanted you to lose your virginity to the one you love. Because I thought it would make you happy... that I could make you feel happy like you made me." He lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry to have screwed it up that badly... that I hurt you that badly. I would understand if you hate me now."  
His words needed some time to sink in. Then I reached out and touched his knee. "So you... you really... care for me, Master James? You really wanted me to... be happy?" "Yes, Sammy. And I asked Master Michael so many questions... because I wanted you to be happy... to enjoy it..." I felt the shards in my chest soften again. He cared for me, cared for my happiness. He wanted me to be happy when sharing the bed with a man for the first time. I felt gratitude rise in me and leant forward to kiss his hand on his thigh. "You made me happy, Master James." I whispered.


	18. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was quite a handful Sammy had to swallow last night... but it's not the only thing she has to swallow.

A warm and gentle hand caressed my cheek and I opened my eyes. Soft grey twilight was reaching through my window, allowing me to see the dark figure laying next to me in my bed. "Good morning." his soft voice purred into my ears and I saw two sparkling eyes, silvergrey in the twilight.  
"I had feared it would have been a beautiful dream, Master James." I whispered and leant into his touch. "Did you sleep well?" he asked and I smiled. "Yes, Master James. Thank you so much for staying with me this night." I sighed, cuddling closer to his side. "You seemed so worn out after the second time that I couldn't leave you alone." he said and followed my lips with his finger, smiling gently.  
I shivered from his voice and his touch on my lips, feeling like he had kissed me, and a small moan escaped my throat. "You are so beautifully sensitive." he whispered, touching my lips again. "Please don't, Master James..." I whispered, shivers running through my body again, and he silenced me with a kiss, his hand digging into my hair. I moaned into his kiss, my body starting to writhe next to him.  
"Still so hot, my sweet insatiable little bitch?" he growled into the kiss, his hand caressing my neck. His voice alone sent sparks through my body, making me moan louder. His tongue conquered my mouth and I surrendered, turning to wax in his hands. "Who would have thought our innocent Sammy would become a little whore over night?" he growled into my mouth, his hand starting to roam over my body under the blanket we shared. "And you are a little whore, aren't you, Sammy?" he teased, pulling me against his warm body, making me feel his already erected cock against my leg. My hips started to roll on their own volition, my leg rubbing against his throbbing hardness.  
"Tell me how hot you are, my little bitch. Tell me how desperately you want to feel me inside of you." he teased more and pinched my nipple.  
I moaned, unable to resist his voice or his touches on my skin. He turned me on my back and straddled me with his beautiful long legs, giving me the chance to admire his broad shoulders, his pale freckled skin and his beautiful long neck, which still wore Lord Michael's bitemark.  
"You like, what you see?" he asked and leaned down to kiss and bite my neck, working his way down my body again, rubbing his hard cock against my leg deliberately when he sucked my nipple, hard. My fingers digged into his soft brown mane, unable not to touch him, and I begged him to mount the hot bitch I was, my legs falling apart to invite him.  
He knelt between my legs, lifting my ankles onto his shoulders, and slowly parted me, torturingly slow, leaning his weight on my legs now. I wanted to lift my hips, but couldn't, wanted to roll it for more friction, but couldn't. I was at his mercy now, totally, and he proceeded to torture me, thrusting forward inch by inch.   
"Please..." I whispered beggingly. "Please... make me feel you, Master James. Please... I want to feel you... I'm so needy, please..." I begged and he finally sunk into me with a gentle thrust. I gasped, feeling him so deep inside of me, my hands searching for his firm round ass to pull him in even deeper. A moan loosened from his lips.  
"You are burning me, Sammy... so wet and so burning hot..." he whispered, slowly pulling back, only to plunge in to the hilt again. "More... please more, Master James... please..." I whimpered beneath him, my nails digging into his skin. He groaned and gave me a hard deep thrust for it, making me whimper again.  
"You are so open for my cock, Sammy... your pussy so eager to swallow him down, clenching so desperately around him..." he groaned with his soft rolling and seducing voice, giving me another thrust and rolling his hips slowly. I moaned, feeling his hardness so deep inside of me, being split open by his thick cock. "I will make you come so hard, Sammy..." he said, now starting to fuck me slowly and steadily. My pussy clenched around him, wanting to feel every motion he made, wanting to hold him inside. "Your little pussy is so greedy, Sammy... you're desperate to be fucked, aren't you? Come on, Sammy... tell me how much you want to be fucked." he growled seductively and a shiver ran through my body.  
He kept the thrusts deep, but slower now, torturing me again, knowing how I craved his thrusts. I groaned, my fingers still digging into his skin, trying to pull him deeper again. "Please... please, more... I beg you, Master James... please fuck me hard... please punish me for being an insatiable whore... do with me whatever you want..." I begged, incoherently and whined when he slowly pulled out of me.   
"Hands and knees." he said, his tone becoming firmer... harder... My eyes flew open, searching for his gaze. His eyes were dark with arousal and I obeyed instantly.  
Then he grabbed my waist and plunged in again, fast and deep, making me squeal when he started to pound me, fast and hard.  
"Please..." I sobbed beneath him. "You wanted it hard, Sammy... wanted to be punished for being the insatiable whore that you are." he growled and pressed my shoulders down. His cock brushed my sweet spot now with every thrust, making me scream. I felt his hand between my legs, starting to rub my clit now mercilessly, making me beg him for mercy.   
"I'm sorry, my sweet little whore. But if you can't take this, then Master Michael will destroy you." he growled, slowing his pace down.  
"You might think my cock is big, Sammy..." he said, giving me a deep thrust. "But Master Michael will stretch this sweet tight pussy of yours even more... will impale you with his thick and rock hard cock..." He thrusted hard and deep, making me feel him hit the back of my pussy, still rubbing my clit. I buried my face into the pillow, screaming with lust and pain. "... like he impaled me, Sammy."  
His words and a final deep thrust sent me over the edge for good, lightning strikes rushing through my whole body while he kept prolonging my orgasm pitilessly, making me scream and jerk underneath him before he started pounding me again.   
"Yes, Sammy... yes, keep coming..." he moaned, his hands grabbing my hips to pull me onto his cock, his hard thrusts still brushing my sweet spot. I cried and sobbed, the bliss turning into pain... ecstasy... I didn't know. I begged him to stop, to have mercy, my voice broken with tears.  
He pulled out of me and turned me on my back, straddling my face, pinning my arms under his legs. "Open your eager mouth for me." he said, his voice commanding now, and I obeyed, kissing his hot wet tip and opening my mouth for him. I greedily sucked him in, tasting my come on his skin and started to suck like my life would depend on it, moaning around his big cock, letting him feel my rough tongue. He gave my mouth a slow thrust and I moaned again, lifting my head to suck him in as deep as I could. He groaned and I felt his cock twitch between my lips.  
"Greedy whore..." he growled, his hand clenched into my hair and he gave me a final deep thrust before he came. I sucked and swallowed eagerly, lapping every inch of skin I could reach. He groaned and started to tremble, the muscles of his thighs shivering under his skin.   
Panting he slowly pulled out of my mouth and fell down next to me on the mattress, breathing heavily, his body glistening with sweat, his blue eyes shining like the summer sky, his cheeks blushed beautifully... a sight to admire. I had never seen something more beautiful.  
"You will be the death of me, Sammy." he panted and looked into my face. "What a greedy little whore hides behind this innocent face." he said, following my jawline with the back of his finger. I felt the blood rise to my cheeks and turned my head away.   
"Please don't call me like this, Master James... I'm not a whore... or am I?" I asked and turned away from him. I felt how he shifted position behind me and his lips gently touched my shoulder. "I'm sorry, Sammy. I didn't mean it this way." he said and slowly turned me towards him. "You are just like me, enjoying something you didn't know before. If that makes you a whore, then we both are, Sammy." he said, a gentle smile on his lips.  
"But..." I started and bit my tongue again. I couldn't ask this question. "But what, Sammy?" "Nothing, Master James." He grabbed my chin with two fingers and looked into my eyes. "Tell me, Sammy." he said. "But... when Lord Michael... when he... am I not a whore then?" I asked and lowered my gaze. "Sharing the bed with two men?"   
"Why would you be, Sammy? You are Master Michael's slave. You swore to do anything he wants, just like I did. And if it pleases him to claim us, then we aren't whores, Sammy. And nobody will judge you for doing things to please your Master... because nobody will know, Sammy. And those who might know won't say a word, knowing what will happen then." he said, the back of his hand caressing my arm.  
"And... and Lord Michael?" "What about him, Sammy?" "Won't he... won't he judge me? Because... I shared the bed with you so willingly? And you with me? You... you were supposed to break me in for him, Master James... and now... now we..." I said, unable to proceed. "You mean he might be upset because we had fun after it? I can't imagine, Sammy. And if he is, then it is my problem, not yours, because I'm your Master and you have to do what I tell you. But he won't be upset, Sammy, I'm perfectly sure, he won't. Don't be afraid."  
He looked over my shoulder to the window and gave me a cheeky smile. "But you should be afraid of Mother Gritt. You're late for service, Sammy." he said and slapped my ass. 


	19. A Hell of a Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the ball happens... and it's more than Sammy can handle. Lord Michael wants to talk about this...

The Ball was coming closer faster than I had expected and the whole Castle had to shine and sparkle from dungeon to roof. So some of us kitchen girls, me included, started helping with the big cleanup… I fell to bed every night like a stone and slept like a log. Then finally the big night came and we were so busy in the kitchen the whole day, preparing the food for over 70 guests and also help serving them.  
When I came to the huge ballroom my jaw dropped instantly and I received a nudge from James to pull myself together and do my service. Problem was, it didn't stay the only nudge I received.  
The room, the music, the people in their fine robes and dresses… there were so many impressions that came thundering in and I was hardly able to concentrate on my task.  
After the third nudge James finally addressed me with earnest expression. "I know it is fascinating, Sammy, but do your service and stop staring like this." he whispered with strict voice. When I looked up to apologize I saw Lord Michael approaching us and a shiver rolled over my back. "Are there problems, James?" he asked and I deeply bowed my head when his eyes fell on me.  
"No, Master Michael. Our Sammy seems to be a little distracted, I think." James answered and I shrunk together. "Beg your pardon, my Lord… Master James…" I whispered. "I just… just never saw… so much beauty, my Lord." I whispered with trembling knees, waiting for their response. "Don't be too strict with her, James. It is her first time." Lord Michael said when James just opened his mouth to speak. Lord Michael lifted my chin to look at him. "For tonight it will be better for you to stay in the kitchen, Sammy. And we'll talk about this tomorrow." Lord Michael said with earnest eyes, releasing my chin again.  
"Yes, my Lord… forgive me, my Lord." I whispered and curtsied before fleeing the Ballroom and returning to Mother Gritt in the kitchen.  
"What are you doing here, Sammy? You should be in the Ballroom." she said and I shook my head. "His Lordship told me to stay here… I think he's upset, Mother. I couldn't stop staring…" I confessed. "Upset? What makes you think so?" "He said we would talk about this tomorrow." " O Sammy…" she sighed. "Will you never be able to pull yourself together?" she asked with a sigh and handed me a hot chocolate. The sign was clear… I was screwed. This time a punishment was inevitable…

I slept so badly that night, thinking about what might happen to me today. But it became even worse when I came to service and breakfast the next morning and Mother Gritt threw me out of the kitchen after breakfast, telling me I was dismissed from today's service due to Lord Michael's will and that I should return to my room now. I was baffled, puzzled and surprised, but I did as she had said.  
On my way back the thoughts were running through my head. Why was I completely dismissed from service today? Was this supposed to be part of my punishment? To think about what I had done wrong? To think about what punishment I'd might receive?  
I opened the door to my room, letting it fall into the lock by itself and slowly strolled to the window, sitting down on the windowsill and looked down to the river in the valley.

"There are two possibilities now. You didn't see me or you're consumed by your thoughts, Sammy." I startled, my back crashing against the wall, and turned my head. Lord Michael was sitting in the armchair, his long legs crossed.  
"According to your reaction it seems to be the latter one. Of course it is also possible that you simply ignored me." he said and rose from the armchair.  
"No… o God, no, please my Lord…" I stuttered and threw myself onto my knees, deeply bowing my head. "Forgive me, please… I swear I didn't see you, my Lord. I wasn't even expecting you, my Lord… please…" I felt his hand touch my head and looked up to him beggingly.  
"But you knew I wanted to talk to you today, Sammy? Because of yesterday?" he asked and a shiver rolled over my spine.  
"Yes, my Lord… of course I know… but I didn't think you'd bother coming to my room… I thought you'd send for me, my Lord. I would have obeyed… I would have come when you ordered it, my Lord…" I babbled and he silenced me with a finger on my lips.  
"You are so adorable in your fear, Sammy." he said and gave me a forgiving smile, squatting down before me. "How long are you in my service now, Sammy?" he asked. "Almost two months, my Lord." I whispered and bowed my head. He lifted my chin again. "Almost two months, Sammy… and still you are trembling like on the very first day. I must be really intimidating then." he said and the corners of his mouth slightly rose. "Am I, Sammy?" he asked, his voice soft and caressing like velvet.  
"No, my Lord… well, a little, my Lord." I confessed when his grey eyes started to look into my soul. "You're my Lord and Master… my life and fate is laying in your kind hands, my Lord. I should fear you, my Lord…" I whispered and he closed my mouth with his finger on my lips.  
"I know why you are afraid, Sammy. You're afraid you might be punished for last night, aren't you?" he asked and rose to his feet again. "Yes, my Lord." I confessed with trembling voice. "Why do you think I might punish you, Sammy? And what for?" he asked, returning to the armchair, sitting down gracefully, and crossed his legs, looking down on me.  
"Because… because you don't like curiosity, my Lord… because you said you wouldn't let it slip again, my Lord… but… please… I swear, I wasn't curious. I beg you to believe me that I was simply awestruck… overwhelmed by all this… beauty… and the music… and the people were so beautiful… please, my Lord, I swear it is the truth."  
"Must have been a hell of a thing for you, Sammy. Your eyes are still sparkling." he stated, his voice still kind. "And to calm you down again, Sammy… I do not intend to punish you… not this time, that means. But be certain, next time you'll feel the cane for it, Sammy." I bowed my head. "It won't happen again, my Lord. Never." I whispered gratefully.  
"You know, quite some people asked me last night why I let your bad behaviour slip like I did." he said and I felt the sting of shame. I had embarrassed my Lord in front of his guests...


	20. Making your Master mild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy has embarrassed her Lord, but he is in forgiving mood. He wants Sammy to make him an offer...

"Please forgive me, my Lord. I didn't want to embarrass you. I'm sorry." I whispered, sinking to hands and knees. "It was your first ball, Sammy. I understand you… understand that you were overwhelmed. James wasn't as lucky as you are. He felt the cane for it the same night… without my knowledge. When he told me about it I swore to myself I'd never punish something like this the first time."  
I felt hot tears in my eyes, unable to imagine what James must have endured during his first years of service. Whatever it had been it seemed to be the reason why Lord Michael was so kind, so forgiving.  
"You grant your slave so much more mercy than I deserve for embarrassing you so severely, my Lord. I wish I could thank you appropriately for all your kindness." "O, you can, Sammy." he said and I looked up to him. "Just stay the way you are, Sammy. I already told you that I like you this way." "Yes, my Lord." I said and bowed my head again, feeling the blush in my cheeks.  
"Don't be ashamed, Sammy. Look at me." he said and nudged my hand with the tip of his boot. I obeyed and looked up to him. "You should see your face now, Sammy. Your eyes are still begging me so desperately, as if you still want to apologize." "Because I do, my Lord… I'm so ashamed to have embarrassed you… and I adore you for this immense forgiveness you show towards me." He gave me a kind smile.  
"I can afford it to be forgiving towards such a devoted slave, Sammy." he purred and beckoned me to come closer. I obeyed and knelt by his feet like the last time. He slowly leant forward and touched my lips with his thumb, his long fingers resting on my neck, looking into my soul with his grey-blue eyes. My lips started to tremble under his touch, trying so hard not to kiss his finger.  
"I talked with James last night…" he gently whispered, keeping eye contact. "He told me about your concerns… your worries." he proceeded, his voice becoming lower… darker. "You can count yourself lucky that you have such a devoted friend in him." he said while his thumb slowly slid over my chin and down to my throat. I felt so vulnerable with his long fingers around my neck now… felt that I was at his mercy now and closed my eyes.  
"Why do you close your eyes, Sammy?" he growled and a shiver ran down my spine. I opened my eyes again and begged him to release me. "What will you give me in return for it, Sammy?" he asked with deep seducing voice, his grey eyes holding me captive, causing another shiver to roll down my spine.  
"Please, my Lord… this little nothing hasn't anything it could offer you…" I whimpered, feeling his thumb slowly follow the vein under my skin, the slight pressure increase of his fingers.  
"I'm at your mercy, my Lord… my life is yours… I'm yours…" "I know, Sammy." he growled, his face so close that I felt his hot breath on my skin. "You're mine… and I could do with you whatever I want…"  
I felt his second hand around my neck now, but no pressure from it. Still I started to tremble, my pulse speeding up under his fingers.  
"And I want you to make me an offer, Sammy. What would you offer your Lord and Master to make him mild on you?" he whispered, sending another shiver through my body. My head became dizzy from his voice… from the heat of his fingers on my skin… "I would offer him… the service of my mouth… my lips… my tongue… my Lord..." I whispered, feeling the rising heat in my face. "In any way it would please him…" I saw the bright spark in his eyes and lowered my gaze.

"Any way it would please him?" he asked and released my neck. I nodded, lifting my gaze for my answer. "Yes, my Lord and Master."  
He slowly rose from the armchair. "And you mean, what you say? Honestly and wholeheartedly?" he asked and I nodded. "Even if I demand the same like last time, Sammy?" he asked and set his right foot on the armrest. "Yes, my Lord… anything you want." I whispered, looking up to him. "Anything that pleases my Lord."  
His eyes became a darker shade of grey. "Then do so, Sammy. Lick. Neat and clean like the last time." he ordered, but this time without the steel in his voice, giving me the freedom to back out. As if I would have done this time… I kissed his boot, firmly. "Yes, my Lord." I whispered, obediently, and opened my mouth to lick the dark leather, a star of honour and joy exploding in my chest when its taste spread on my tongue.  
I lapped and licked slowly, swallowing eagerly, indulging the taste as well as the honour that my Lord and God allowed me little insect to serve him like this, to make his beautiful boot shine with my unworthy tongue.  
"You really like this, my little slave, don't you?" he asked and a moan escaped my chest. My eyes fell shut and I increased the pressure of my tongue til I felt every little wrinkle of the black leather.  
"You would lick my boot the whole day if I let you, don't you?" he asked and I moaned again, a shiver rolling through my body, every lap of my tongue becoming a prayer now. "And if I decided to make you my bootlicker for the rest of time, what would my little slave say then?"  
I had reached his heel and gave it a firm and willing lick. "Please, my Lord… please yes…" I whimpered and licked the rough sole of his heel eagerly, swallowing the dust willingly.  
"You'd do anything to please your Lord, wouldn't you, little bootlicker?" he asked, his voice making me shiver from head to toe. "Please, my Lord..." I whimpered, giving his heel a firm lick, and he withdrew his foot. "And if I wanted your mouth to serve me somewhere else... would you serve that eagerly, too, my little bootlicker?" he asked, slightly spreading his legs. I looked up to him, begging him with my eyes to demand whatever he wanted. Slowly he opened his trousers.


	21. A Little Whore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Michael takes his time, knowing Sammy is nervous and afraid... but more than happy that Sammy enjoys a good fuck.

I couldn't help but flinch slightly when he shoved them over his hips, releasing his half hard erection. He was big… he really was. Master James had warned me. "Don't be afraid, Sammy." I heard Lord Michael's gentle voice and looked up to him. His eyes were mild and understanding.  
"I won't take your mouth by force. You offered and I won't push you. I'd even understand if you back out again." His voice was so gentle and kind that I felt ashamed.  
"Forgive me, my Lord. How could I have been afraid." I whispered and shyly kissed his tip before I closed my lips around him and slowly caressed him with my tongue.  
I heard him take a deep breath and gave him a gentle suck, feeling him harden and stretch my jaw wider, becoming hard as a rock. "Your mouth is so sweet, Sammy… so innocent…" he sighed, his fingers gently caressing my cheek and I took him a little deeper, caressing him with my tongue, giving him another careful suck. A soft moan loosened from his lips and he withdrew with a jerk.  
"Forgive me, my Lord." I whispered and bowed my head, deeply ashamed. "Forgive you what, Sammy?" he asked, a little pant in his voice. "That I disappointed you…" I whispered and he lifted my chin to make me look into his sparkling eyes.  
"You didn't, Sammy. It was beautiful… too beautiful. I could have come on the spot with your innocent lips around me." he said and caressed my face again. "But not yet, Sammy. I want more…" he whispered and beckoned me to rise. I obeyed and lowered my gaze when he stepped behind me and slowly lifted my shirts over my head, a small shiver of shame running down my back. He had seen my scars already, but I still felt ashamed when he followed them now, slowly, one after the other, with a gentle touch of his finger.  
"You never asked what I did about this, Sammy." he said with a tender tone and another shiver rolled down my back. "Was he… was he punished, my Lord?" I asked obediently, although I wasn't sure if I wanted to know in the first place.  
"He was killed during the raid, Sammy. He will never harm a living soul again." I bowed my head and sighed relieved. "Thank you for telling me, my Lord." I whispered. "Do you… do you know what happened to his other workers?" I asked shyly. His hands gently caressed my shoulders. "His daughter runs the farm now. And the surviving workers told my men that she is a kind Mistress, taking good care of them." Again I sighed with relief.  
"Still so loyal, Sammy?" he asked and I shook my head. "No, my Lord… only relieved… happy for them…" I whispered and felt his warm lips on my neck. "You are such a sweet compassionate soul." he whispered to my ear, tenderly kissing my neck again, and another shiver rolled down my spine.  
"Are you still afraid, Sammy?" he asked and his big hands slowly caressed my sides, making me shiver again. "I don't know, my Lord… maybe…" I answered when his hands slowly reached my breasts, cupping them gently. "Don't be, Sammy." he whispered, his warm lips caressing my neck and my shoulder. "I won't do anything you don't want. And whatever you let me do, I'll be gentle. I promise, Sammy." he whispered, still kissing my neck and gently palming my breasts. I arched my neck, offering to him.  
"You are my Lord and Master… I have to do your bidding…" I whispered, slowly falling against his broad chest in my back.  
"You misjudge me, Sammy." he whispered with kind and velvety voice, his lips following the line of my jaw and I shivered in his arms. "It's true, I want you… all of you… maybe even as much as I wanted James all those years…" he softly moaned between his gentle kisses and pressed me against his hot body. My head fell back on his shoulder, my eyes falling shut. His voice… his touches… it made me dizzy in my head… made me want more.  
"But I won't be anything but gentle, Sammy. I promise…" he whispered and I felt his teeth scratch over my skin. His right hand slowly glid over my belly and over my trousers between my legs. "You are so hot there, Sammy." he whispered with a little moan and I spread my legs a bit more for his exploring touch, feeling him giving me a firm rub with his palm. A moan left my lips and I felt how he slowly opened the buttons of my trousers, shoving them gently down my hips.  
"And you are so dripping wet, Sammy." he moaned into my ear and slid a finger in. I gasped, leaning against him, welcoming his touch. "Please…" I whispered, feeling my knees starting to shake when he slid a second finger in. "A true little hellfire… o, Sammy… I want you… I want to burn inside you…" he moaned, slowly fingerfucking me now. "Don't deny it, Sammy…" he whispered, almost sounding like he was begging me, and gently bit my shoulder. I groaned and clenched around his fingers, pressing my hip against him.  
"Please, my Lord… please…" I moaned, arching my neck, offering my throat. "Anything you want… please…" I whispered and felt him turning me around smoothly, withdrewing his fingers.  
He stepped on my trousers and lifted me out of them, gently biting my still offered throat. Then he laid my hands on his shoulders and lifted me higher, spreading my thighs with his hands. "You're light as a feather, Sammy…" he whispered and slowly let me sink down on his hardness, deeply moaning while he sunk deeper, inch by inch. My fingers dug into his shoulders and I threw my head back, moaning, begging incoherently when he bit my neck, harder this time.  
He put my legs around his narrow waist and finally sunk deep into me, bracing me with his arms around my body. I groaned and pressed my hip against him, feeling him so deeply inside me that I thought he really would impale me, big and hard as he was. His mouth found mine and his tongue conquered it passionately, chasing mine.  
I moaned into the kiss when I felt him gently thrust and chased his tongue in return, my nails digging into his shoulder. He groaned and gave me a harder thrust, hitting the back of my pussy. I moaned and clinged to him, digging my fingers into him, my head falling onto his shoulder and he sank his teeth into my shoulder, making me groan.  
Then he stopped his thrusts, gently kissing his way up to my mouth. "Sammy… you feel so good… so wet and burning…" he whispered into my ear and my hip rolled against him on its own volition.  
"James didn't promise too much. I understand why he begged me to let him fuck you again." he growled and gave me another small thrust. My hip kept rolling. He felt so good so deep inside me and his words aroused me so much more.  
"And maybe I should give him permission… hot and insatiable as he is…" he growled and I moaned into his neck, pressing myself deeply onto his rockhard cock.  
He grabbed my buttocks and pulled me closer, grinding his groin against me. "Yes, Sammy… clench your pussy around my cock… you are so wonderfully tight…" he moaned and gave me another thrust.  
"More… please, my Lord… please destroy your slave…" I begged and felt another deep thrust. "You should get what you beg for…" he growled and moved towards the bed, letting me sink down on it, pulling out of me. He slowly undressed, revealing his beautiful sculpture of a body, a sight worth dying for, his big cock gently swinging with his movements. I sighed from the sight alone.  
"If you could only see yourself now, Sammy… your eyes so beautifully blown, your sweet little cunt opened like a blossom, so willing to be taken…" he said, giving his still glistening hard cock a slow rub and knelt down next to me on the mattress.  
"Touch yourself for me, Sammy." he said and gently stroked his cock again. My eyes widened and I felt shame burn in my face.  
"My Lord… I… I never did this before…" I stuttered. "It… it was… it was Master James leading my hands, my Lord. Please…" I whimpered. "Then show me what he did, Sammy. Close your eyes and remember what he did." he gently whispered and put his left hand over my eyes.  
I closed my eyes obediently and slowly started to palm my breasts, rolling my nipples with my fingers. A small jerk ran through my body. It felt so good to squeeze my nipples to the level of slight pain and my hip started to roll, a moaning gasp falling from my lips. Then I let my right hand slide down, searching for my wet lips and sinking two fingers in, slowly fucking myself, my other hand still rolling and squeezing my hard nipple. I spread my legs further to let my fingers sink in deeper, another moan flowing from my lips. Now I felt Lord Michael's hand palming my other breast, also gently squeezing my hard nipple. "Faster, Sammy… give your pussy a good fuck." he growled and I obeyed, thrusting my fingers deeply into my wet and yearning hot cunt. My hip lifted on its own volition when he increased the pressure on my nipple, rolling it between his long fingers. "Please…" I begged and felt the tip of his big cock touch my mouth, opening my mouth and gently licking his tip.  
"That's a good little slave." he praised and I lifted my head to take him into my mouth, sucking him willingly, eagerly, and fucking myself hard and fast now, my moans muffled from the thick hard cock in my mouth.  
"If James only knew what a hot bitch you really are, Sammy." he praised me, shoving his cock deeper into my willing mouth. I moaned and licked and sucked like my life would depend on it, my legs widely spread and still fucking myself hard.  
Then I felt his hand on my wrist, stopping my wild thrusts and slowly pulling my fingers out of my burning pussy. I whined feeling so empty and he gave my mouth a slow thrust for it.  
"If you were thinking you were a whore, Sammy, then let me tell you, that you are." he growled and slowly started to rub my clit, making me scream with joy around his cock. "I can't believe how much you enjoy this after one night with your little stallion." He stopped rubbing my clit and gave it a firm slap with his hand. I jerked from the sudden pain and he rubbed me again with two wet fingers. I screamed again, feeling this rub tenfold and sucked him harder with lust. Another slap hit my clit and a third one.  
"Now rub your clit for me, Sammy. And rub it hard." he ordered and straddled my face, slowly fucking my mouth and I obeyed, rubbing me hard and mercilessly, groaning against the thick cock slowly shoving down my throat.  
"Yes, my little whore… moan for me… show me how much you like swallowing my hard cock… open your eyes and look at me." I obeyed willingly, sucking and rubbing even harder when I met his gaze, his grey eyes dark with lust, almost screaming with joy now, my body starting to tremble underneath him.  
"You are close, Sammy…" he moaned, holding still deep between my lips and I sucked and licked as much as I could, feeling the orgasm coil up in my burning pussy.  
Then he suddenly pulled out of my mouth and slid between my legs, thrusting into me in a split second, spreading my legs wide and watching me rub my clit. "So close, Sammy… so wet and hot… Come over my thick cock, Sammy… make me slippery so I can fuck you really good… " he growled and squeezed both my nipples hard. I screamed and came, my body jerking with the thunderbolts racing through my body and still rubbed me, unable to stop, wanting more, wanting to keep coming for all eternity with my Lord's cock so beautifully buried deep inside of me, spreading me open.  
I stopped when my orgasm slowly turned into pain and Lord Michael moaned. "I can't remember to have ever felt such an orgasm… and your pussy is still clenching around my cock… so wet and burning hot…"  
I panted beneath him, shivering head to toe, my hip rolling on his hard cock. I wanted to feel him into my deepest core.  
"Maybe I'll follow James's example next time and lick your sweet pussy… after I fucked you really good, Sammy." he growled and leant down to suck my nipples, hard. I braced on my elbows and arched my back, begging him to suck as hard as he could and screamed with painful lust when he did, giving my rockhard nipple a gentle lick afterwards and sucked on the other one. Then he teased them with the tip of his tongue, again and again til I whined beneath him and he sucked again, hard, making me scream.  
"You like this so much, don't you, my sweet slave whore?" he asked and gave me the first deep thrust. "More… please more…" I begged and he thrusted again. My hip jerked up and down and I was unable to stop. He started to pound me now and I screamed in bliss.  
"Squeeze your nipples, Sammy… squeeze them hard for me…" he groaned, giving me fast and hard thrusts, and I obeyed, screaming again, feeling another orgasm coiling up. Lord Michael gave me two more hard thrusts, then he pulled out and started to lick me, spreading my legs wide with his strong hands. I jerked, screaming, pressing my nipples so hard that it hurt.  
"Come into my mouth, my sweet slave whore…" Lord Michael purred seductively and rubbed my clit with his rough tongue before giving it a hard suck. My hip jerked up and he pressed my pussy onto his mouth and I came again, screaming, hearing him moan when he lapped my come eagerly, gently licking my pussy clean. I felt like coming for hours under his mouth, jerking, trembling, begging him to stop.  
"James was right about your pussy…" he purred, giving me a last long lick amd climbing up to me again, gently licking my nipples before straddling my face again. "Will you return the favour to drink my come? After I fucked this sweet and eager mouth of yours?" he asked and I sucked him between my lips, licking greedily.  
"What a greedy whore you are, Sammy… insatiable as James is… Maybe we should share you." he said and shoved deeper. "Or even better, fuck you at the same time, filling both your holes with our rock hard cocks… Would you like that, Sammy?"  
I groaned, sucking him harder and he shoved deeper, slowly thrusting into my mouth now. "Or we could share sweet James… Would you like that? Me fucking him while he's buried deep inside you? Driving him deeper into your hot pussy with every thrust I give him?"  
He sped up and I groaned around him, sucking him hard, opening my eyes to look at him while I consumed his big thrusting cock as deep as I could. "Yes, Sammy… I want to see your eyes when you drink my come…" he moaned, giving me one last thrust and came deep into my throat, making me choke in him, my throat clenching. He groaned, spurting jet after hot jet and I tried to swallow, his come flowing out of my mouth. Then he slowly withdrew and I licked eagerly, lapping up every drop before licking my lips for the last drops of my God's come.


	22. A Kind Lord

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy learns how sensitive and kind Lord Michael can be... but also, how fast he can be enraged.

"I'd never thought you'd be that devoted and greedy at the same time, Sammy." Lord Michael panted, still straddling me, his chest heaving with his breaths, and he caressed my cheek with the back of his hand. "Plus you are so dirty-minded, my little innocence... clenching so hard when thinking about being shared." he growled and unstraddled me, sitting down next to me on the mattress. His warm hand glid over my body and I shivered from his touch, mindlessly licking my lips again. "I'd love to find out whether you're as big a cumslut as James is..." he growled with dark voice and I shuddered, a moan falling from my lips from his voice alone, my eyes falling shut.  
I felt him lay down next to me, his lean body warming me with its heat when he touched my mouth with his lips, his tongue slowly licking against my lips for entrance. I opened my mouth to let him conquer me, but he didn't. His kiss was deep, slow and gentle, so different from the kisses we had shared before. I whimpered, indulging this kiss with my whole being, feeling so loved and wanted and special I wanted to die this very moment. His hand tenderly cupped my face, caressing me like soft velvet. Another whimper loosened from my mouth and I couldn't help but cuddle against him, needing the touch of his warm skin on mine, knowing I wasn't allowed to touch him on my own volition.  
He broke the kiss, slowly, and I felt his warm breath on my face. Slowly I opened my eyes, looking up to him a bit nervously. Had I upset him? His face was expressionless, even his eyes didn't tell me, whether he was angry or mild in their beautiful shifting blue-grey. "My Lord?" I whispered, my eyes pleading. He didn't answer, just kept looking into my eyes and I felt nervousness crawl through my bones. "Has your slave done something wrong, my Lord?" I asked, insecure, afraid even, and finally his eyes softened.  
"No, Sammy." he answered, still looking down on me. "Is my good Lord unpleased?" "Not yet." he said. "I'm thinking about you, Sammy... I'm thinking how it is possible to be such a sweet and innocent lover on the one side and such a greedy and spoilt little whore on the other."  
I lowered my gaze, turning my head away in shame. "Please don't call me this, my Lord." I whispered and felt his hand caressing my cheek. "It's only a word, Sammy." he said and I shook my head. "No, my Lord... it's... it... it makes me feel dirty... unworthy..." He gently turned my head towards him and slowly kissed me again. "No, Sammy." he said when breaking the kiss. "You are neither dirty nor unworthy... and especially not for enjoying sharing the bed with me... or sweet little James. And believe me, we enjoyed it either... with you or each other." he purred and kissed me again. "Be honest now, Sammy... you did enjoy it, didn't you?"  
I blushed and closed my eyes. "Yes, my Lord..." I whispered, opening my eyes again to meet his gaze. "So much... even if it makes me your whore..." His eyes started to sparkle. "Our whore, Sammy..." he growled and kissed me passionately, sending lustful sparks through my body. My lungs cried for air when he finally broke the kiss and sucked my nipples, making me groan desperately, this sensation too much to bear, and I begged him to stop.  
"I'm sorry, Sammy." he whispered, gently caressing my hair. "I know you must be worn out... you're still so innocent... so unexperienced yet." he said with kind and mild voice, his eyes locking into mine, mild, beautiful and grey. "But to be honest to you... you're driving me crazy. And not only me, little Sammy, also sweet James. He was so innocent when I shared the bed with him the first time..." he said, caressing my cheek. "But you know that, Sammy, since you watched us."  
I lowered my gaze, feeling ashamed. "Tell me what you felt when you watched, Sammy." he growled, lifting my chin to look at him. "I... I don't know, my Lord. It was arousing... and... beautiful... to see Master James so in ecstasy... but also... I was afraid for him... you made him scream, my Lord... made him beg for mercy so desperately... I thought he was suffering pain, my Lord... I thought..." I couldn't go on speaking and closed my eyes.  
"You thought I'd torture him, didn't you? Hurt him on purpose. That's why you asked him if it had hurt, right?" My eyes flew open again. "He told you about it?" "He tells me everything, Sammy. Now. That's why I know he's so crazy about you. You should have heard his voice when he gushed about this hot little hellfire between your legs, Sammy. " he purred, caressing my thigh, making me shiver from the touch.  
"My Lord... may I ask you something?" A smile rushed over his face. "James warned me about your questions." he chuckled. "But do ask." "Please forgive me, but... why did you wait so long? With claiming me, I mean. Master James told me you already wanted to do it... well... the last time. Before the Ball, you know. But... you let the time pass... and even today... you took so much time, my Lord. Why?" "Are you complaining?" he asked and rose an eyebrow. This little motion was enough to make me tremble.  
"No... please, my Lord. I'd never dare to complain. I just don't understand it. You could have claimed me like you claimed Master James, but you didn't. You were so kind.. and so... so gentle... and sweet towards me little slave." "Because, sweet Sammy, you are innocent." I rolled on my side, leaning on an elbow. "But wasn't Master James either?" He leant on his elbow now, too, holding my gaze captive with his blue-grey eyes.   
"To a certain level, Sammy. He wanted to be taken, fantasizing about it when touching himself... for years... always thinking about how it might be. You, on the other side, have never done this, Sammy. And as you said, you were afraid. Would you have liked it if I had taken you, treating you like a miserable slave, demanding to do my bidding?" he asked and I let his words sink in. "Probably not, my Lord. Please forgive me. I'm grateful for your gentleness... and ashamed. How could I ever think you were anything else but a kind God."   
A little blush crept over his pale cheekbones. "Don't call me this, Sammy." he said and slowly rose from the bed. "I'm a simple man, not a God." He picked up his clothes and slowly started to dress. "You are for me, my gracious Lord." I said and startled when the gaze of his dark green eyes hit me. Wearing only his trousers he stepped closer, his bare feet not making a sound on the wooden floor.  
He grabbed my ankle and pulled me from the bed and to the floor. I was even able to brace my fall with my hands and I stayed on hands and knees before him, my knee hurting, my palms burning. "My Lord..." I whimpered, feeling his foot between my shoulderblades and understood, falling down before him. He was enraged, but I didn't know, why.  
"You will never do this again, Sammy. Never!" he commanded, still pushing me down, his voice ice-cold steel. "Everything you demand, my Lord. But what have I done wrong? Please tell me so it won't happen again." I pleaded, unable to look up to him. I felt like a bug underneath him, knowing he could grind me into the ground. A fearful shiver ran through my body.   
"I beg you, my dear good Lord and Master... I beg you to tell this little insect what it did wrong." I whimpered and felt him releasing me. "Never call me gracious Lord again, slave." he growled and another shiver ran down my spine. Master James had already enraged him with this, I remembered.   
"Please forgive your slave, my Lord..." I whispered and gently kissed his toes, one after another. "She'll never do it again... I swear..." I kissed both his feet. "Kneel." he ordered and I flinched. "Kneel and look at me, slave!"   
His voice didn't allow disobedience and my heart pounded in my chest. I wanted nothing more than to stay where I was, at his feet, and beg for forgiveness, but I obeyed, kissing his feet apologetically before looking up to him with begging eyes. The back of his hand exploded in my face and I fell down to the floor, my cheek burning with pain.   
"Kneel. And look at me." I obeyed, shaking with fear. "You know what this was for?" he asked, his green eyes looking down on me. I shook my head, a soundless 'No' leaving my lips.   
"What did Master James tell you about touching your Masters?" "That I'm not allowed to touch them, except when given permission, my Lord." "Did I give you permission?" "No, my Lord." I whispered and bowed my head. "Please forgive your slave, my Lord. I didn't want to enrage you." He left me on my knees and continued to put on his clothes, turning to me again when he was fully dressed. "Look at me, Sammy." he said, the steel gone from his voice and slowly I lifted my gaze up to his mild grey-green eyes. "Forgiven." he said and a tear rolled down my cheek. "Thank you, my Lord." I whispered. He caressed my reddened cheek with his finger and gave me a forgiving smile. "Hope, you'll behave now, Sammy." he said and left my room.


	23. Bad Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why was Lord Michael so enraged? Sammy learns more bad things from Master James' past.

My face still hurt when I went to the kitchen for lunch break, reminding me that I had crossed the border. Lord Michael was good and he was kind and forgiving, but I had deserved it for not following the rules. I had been warned often enough now that I wasn't allowed to touch my Masters... I had no problem with Mother Gritt, but severe problems with Master James and Lord Michael... Why only did I feel this deep urge and need to show such deep submission towards them, especially towards his Lordship?  
Although I had always served one way or another, had always done as I was told, I had never felt the urge to be submissive, in fact I always had to be strong. For Dad and my brother. But not anymore. Nobody needed my strength now, not even myself. My Masters had changed something in me, had made me want to please, not only serve. In fact I wanted nothing more than to please Master James and Lord Michael in any way they would want me to. My heart jumped with joy in my chest only thinking about it... or thinking about them... both. Was it possible that I didn't just had a crush on Master James, but on Lord Michael as well? Was this even possible?  
I arrived at the kitchen and entered it, still sunken in my own thoughts, and startled when I heard a plate shatter on the stone floor. "Oh no... Sammy! What happened?" Mother Gritt gasped and was with me in three long strides, carefully touching my cheek. I flinched from her touch. "I bet that hurts, love." she said with mild and motherly voice. "That will be a nasty bruise the next days." She turned to the cold room and broke some ice out of an ice block. Then she put it into a tea towel and held it against my cheek, making me yelp.  
"Now hold that against your cheek, Sammy. I know it is damned cold, but it helps. Now sit down and I'll give you something to eat, dear." I sat down at the long domestic's table and Mother gave me a bowl with stew, sitting down with me. "What happened, Sammy? Did Lord Michael punish you? Because of the Ball?" she asked and I shook my head, swallowing my first spoonful.  
"He did, but not because of the Ball, Mother. He forgave last night's behaviour... although I embarrassed him before his guests. I'm so ashamed, Mother. I would have deserved a punishment for that..." I whispered, eating another spoonful. "This one was for breaking the rules, Mother... touching him without permission." A gasp escaped her. "No, you didn't... are you out of your mind? That's forbidden, Sammy."  
"What's forbidden?" We turned to the door, seeing Master James there, and I lowered my gaze again. "What happened here?" he asked and came over to the table, gently pulling my hand away. His hand clenched around my wrist and I groaned with suppressed pain. "Big mouth again, Sammy?" he asked with hard voice and I shook my head.  
"Eager mouth again?" he asked and I looked up to him with shame. "Yes, Master James... I'll never learn, I think." He let go of my hand. "Be grateful it was only one slap, Sammy." he said and sat down. "Do you have some lunch for me, Mother? I'm starving..." he asked as if nothing had happened and Mother Gritt gave him a bowl, too.  
"Could anyone please tell me what you're talking about?" she asked and sat down again. "And this time I don't care if I feel the cane for not minding my business. I have quite an idea why Lord Michael borrows or dismisses Sammy from my service, but this is the first time she returns harmed like this. I don't want my girl to return harmed. Next time I'll spank him with my wooden spoon for this!"  
My spoon dropped from my hand and I stared at Mother Gritt with unbelieving eyes. "Count yourself lucky that Mother adopted you, Sammy." James said and ate a spoonful. "You know what this would mean, Mother, don't you?" "Fuck the lashes." she answered and James chuckled. My eyes flew left and right, following their conversation.  
"And I'll spank the two of you as well when you don't tell me what is going on here." "Our sweet Sammy has a severe problem with not touching her Masters." James said and Mother Gritt nodded. "Thank you, James, but we already were that far." "I'm sorry, Master James..." I whispered and he rose his hand to silence me.  
"She tends to kiss her Masters... in gratitude and submission. Normally forgivable, because she was taught to do so by one of her former Masters. I already told her it's neither expected nor allowed..." He looked at me now. "But you can't shed your skin, Sammy, can you?" I shook my head, ashamed.  
"But when you say it is forgivable, then what happened that his Lordship chastized her? I mean, look at her face, James. This will be a bruise!" "I don't know, Mother. I haven't spoken with Master Michael since this morning." He turned to me again. "What have you done, Sammy?" "Kissed his feet to beg his forgiveness..." I whispered. "I enraged him... called him 'gracious Lord'..."  
James let the spoon drop. "O dear..." Mother Gritt said and rose, returning with two mugs of hot chocolate. "I presume Sammy has no idea why Lord Michael was enraged. You should tell her so this never happens again, Jamesie." she said and left us alone, turning back to her duties.  
James shove the bowl away and took a deep breath. "It's my fault then, Sammy... because I called him like this. I'm sorry. You couldn't know Master Michael hates this term and never wants to be called like this... by no one." he said with gentle voice and reached for his mug, warming his hands on it.  
"You must know... his father was addressed this way..." "Was that the reason why he said you shouldn't call him like that? And that he wasn't his father?" I asked and James nodded. "Yes, that's the reason. But not the only one, Sammy. Do you also remember what I did when calling him 'gracious Lord'?" "You begged for me, Master James... and you humiliated yourself for me..." I whispered and felt ashamed again.  
James took a sip from his mug. "In this case I didn't feel humiliated, Sammy. I was grateful and wanted to do it for you. Master Michael knows this, I explained it to him. But that doesn't change the fact that I rose bad memories with this, Sammy. Bad memories I didn't know being there until Master Michael told me about it. We only knew he doesn't like it because of his father. Even Mother Gritt doesn't know the reason behind it." He took another sip.  
"I told you I had to endure quite some things, Sammy... the cane... the whip..." he said lowly and looked at me with sad eyes. I nodded, taking a sip myself now. "And I told you about Master Michael and the most humiliating thing he could imagine to test your obedience..." I nodded again. "Well, that's because he had to watch me doing this." he said and downed his chocolate with a shudder.  
"What?" I gasped, almost dropping my mug. "Lord William never considered me to be a human being. For him I wasn't even a slave. I was an animal for him, Sammy. Maybe even less. And he never failed to handle me like one when I had been disobedient or disrespectful again. Master Michael doesn't even know half of the things his father did to me to break my pride... and I'll never tell him or anyone, because these times are over and he never reached his aim to get me out of service. I loved Master Michael too much to ever give in." he said and started to fidget with the empty mug in his hands. I shoved mine over to him and he gave me a grateful nod and took a sip.  
"I can't even remember what the reason had been... or if he even had a reason for it. Sometimes I think he only humiliated me for the fun of it... to see me suffer... to finally see me break and beg for permission to leave service. That day Lord William and Master Michael had been hunting in the woods, you know. The first time Master Michael climbed his horse again after his accident. He enjoyed riding so much as a teen..." James said with a soft smile and took another sip.  
"They came back pretty soon because it had started raining and I remember I came down to take care of Master Michael with hot tea and a towel to dry his hair, like a good squire, and he thanked me for it and ruffled my hair playfully. Maybe that had been reason enough already, I don't know. Lord William never liked it when Master Michael showed a sign of affection towards me." He downed the mug.  
"Whatever reason, Lord William commanded me to kneel and to clean his boots. Having nothing else at my disposal I obeyed and used my sleeve to wipe water and mud traces off. But then he said I had misunderstood him and should clean them properly... with my tongue. Master Michael dropped the cup and objected. For this I received a lash with the riding crop from his father. Master Michael could choose, he said. Either I'd obey or feel the crop a few more times. Seeing how hurt Master Michael was I made the decision for him... I obeyed. I had no idea how much it would scar his heart and soul to see me doing this, Sammy. He told me it had shattered his heart and made him hate his father ever since." He looked at me, shoving the second mug away from him.  
"I didn't even think about this anymore when I begged for you, Sammy. I only remembered how desperately Master Michael had begged for me years ago, remembered that he had called his father 'gracious Lord' then... not thinking about that he didn't like the term. Well... damage's done, I guess." he sighed. "Sorry for your trouble, Sammy. You couldn't have known and I didn't tell you. It's too late now, I know, but I'll talk about this with Master Michael." he said and rose. "Now finish your lunch." he said and left the kitchen.


	24. A Good Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy is still worried after enraging Lord Michael, although Mother Gritt tries to convince her that he is a good Lord.

Thanks to Mother Gritt's treatment with the ice my cheek didn't bruise that badly and after two days it was hardly visible anymore... and I felt grateful for that. I couldn't forget Master James's words that I could be happy it had only been one slap. It had shown me one thing:  
Lord Michael wasn't only looking like a beautiful sculpture, he also had immense strength in these marvellous broad shoulders. The slap he had James sent to the floor with should have been warning enough for me.  
But now it was too late and I didn't complain. It had been my fault. If I hadn't called him 'gracious Lord' all this had never happened. I would never call him anything else but 'my Lord' again and I would never touch him again without his permission.  
I only hoped he wasn't angry with me anymore. Master James had told me the next day that everything would be alright, but I couldn't stop thinking about it. I felt ashamed that I had enraged my Lord after he had been so patient with me, so good and kind towards me... He had said I was forgiven, but I felt like fallen from grace.  
"Sammy, I can't see you like this anymore." Mother Gritt said, dragging me to the table by my wrist and making me sit down. "You know I'm your confidante. Now tell me what's wrong with you." she said, sitting next to me. "What should be wrong, Mother?" I asked and she rolled her eyes. "Sammy, you're distracted, always miles away with your thoughts. Is this still about James?" she asked and I shook my head. "No, Mother. Master James and I are fine now." I answered. "You better are after he fucked you." she said and my jaw dropped.  
"What? Mother..." "I'm not stupid, Sammy. The walls here have ears. Half the Castle knows you shared the bed with James as well as with his Lordship." My face started to burn with shame and I lowered my gaze. "I don't judge you, Sammy. And I'm not interested in this. You are a servant and have to do as you are told. Just tell me they treat you well. That's all I'm interested in." "They did, Mother. They were gentle." I whispered. "What do you mean? Were? Aren't they anymore?" "We don't share the bed anymore, Mother. It was only one night with Master James and one morning with his Lordship... the morning where I... you know..." I said and touched my cheek. "The morning I fell from his grace." I said.  
Mother Gritt left me for a moment to return with her medicine. "Drink, Sammy. And then tell me what makes you think like this." I obeyed and took a sip. "I don't know, Mother. I feel so ashamed for enraging him. He never had to punish me before, Mother... he was always so kind and generous. I adore him, Mother, like a God... yet I enraged him. I feel so bad, Mother... I want to die."  
She rubbed my back gently. "Nonsense, Sammy. So you enraged him, so what? That happens. That's our daily danger, Sammy. We are servants, but we are not lifeless... like our Masters. You never know what might enrage them for what reasons ever. At least you know now why he was enraged and will never do it again, right?" I nodded and took another sip.  
"It just happens sometimes, Sammy. The good thing in this is that his Lordship really is a kind Lord and Master... and a trusting one. I'm very grateful for this. Take the Ball, for example. Lord Michael let me total freedom with planning the meals, perfectly knowing I would take care of it without controlling me every five minutes like his father did with my Mistress back then.  
You wouldn't have liked serving him, Sammy. He was hard and strict and had to have control over everything. But Lord Michael trusts us, no matter who he gave control over things. He trusts me with everything concerning the kitchen, his Captain with everything concerning Guards and Soldiers... and most of all he trusts James with everything. Not because James saved his life as a teen, but because James always was the voice of the small people for him. James grew up in poverty, you know... he was a thief when he came here... I'll never forget his sad blue eyes when he sat in the courtyard, waiting for news about Master Michael's well-being." "You adopted him that day, he told me. Giving him blankets and spare food." I said, taking another sip. Now her jaw dropped.  
"He told you?" I nodded. "Yes, the first day I came here. Lord Michael wished he should tell me how he came into service." Mother Gritt smiled and nodded. "Yes... what a poor little creature he was. And so nice and adorable already. And damn stubborn, I can tell you." she chuckled.  
"But well, time has passed, the boys are grown men now. And good men. Honest and kind-hearted. Don't think too much about it, Sammy. No servant ever has fallen to disgrace since Lord Michael is the Lord of the Valley. And none of us felt a punishment... a hard punishment, I mean. A slap or a strike with the cane or two... that's no hard punishment, Sammy, believe me."  
"I know, Mother. I already felt the whip in my life. Even Lord Michael's slap was a festivity compared to it... especially because I know I deserved it this time. But still... I can't get rid of this feeling to have disappointed him."  
"Oh, you would know if you had, Sammy. He would have told you. Lord Michael always tells you when he's disappointed. And why. Did he say anything like it?" I shook my head and emptied my mug.  
"Then he isn't, Sammy." "You think so?" "I know for sure, Sammy. I'm in service here for over thirty years now, eight of them for Lord Michael. And those eight years have been the best time of my life. You may believe me." "That's the most beautiful praise I ever heard, Mother Gritt. Thank you."  
Slowly I'd gotten used to it that one of them always managed to open the door and eavesdrop mid-conversation without making a noise. Lord Michael lifted his hand to keep us from kneeling and slowly strode to the table, sitting down with us. "Did I interrupt something?" he asked, looking from me to Mother Gritt and the mug between us. "Looks like your sweet medicine, Mother. What's the matter?" I bowed my head, remaining silent. I was invisible.  
"Your servant and her confidante had a small conversation, my Lord. The girl wasn't feeling well, you know. She's afraid to have disappointed you. I just told her she would know if that was the case." "Look at me, Sammy." he said, his voice kind as ever, and I looked up to his mild blue-grey eyes.  
"Is that true?" he asked and I nodded, bowing my head. Mother Gritt slapped my arm. "Proper answer, Sammy." she chided me and I looked up to my Lord again. "Yes, my Lord... it's true." I answered and bowed my head again. "Please forgive me." I whispered, fidgeting with the empty mug.  
Slowly he reached out, taking the mug out of my hands, and took my hands into his. "I'm sorry, Sammy. I didn't know you'd be so insecure and vulnerable. Why didn't you say something?" he asked and I remained silent, turning my head away.  
"She never does, my Lord. She wouldn't even have told me if I hadn't asked her. She never complains, but she also never empties her heart... always thinking she might be bothering." Mother Gritt said and rubbed my shoulder.  
"Two months, Sammy... two months and you still didn't learn." Lord Michael said and gently squeezed my hands. "You can always speak about everything with us, Sammy. Either way if it's Mother Gritt, James or me. And anytime, Sammy. Our doors are always open for all servants of the house. Remember what James told you? What I made him swear the night he... felt the whip?"  
"Yes, my Lord... that he should always come to you with worries and pain." A soft smile crept on his lips. "That's right, Sammy. Because after twelve years he still is my protege. In fact, all of you are my proteges, Sammy. You are my servants and I have to take care for you. That's my duty, but also my wish. I want you to be happy in my service, Sammy... all of you... because that makes me happy in return. Can you understand that?" he asked, squeezing my hands once more.  
I looked up to him and felt like drowning in his now light blue eyes. "Yes, my Lord. I can understand that. And... I will... try to do so... from now on. But please understand... I'm not used to do so, my Lord. Nobody was ever interested in my feelings... my worries... and.. and I had to be the strong big sister, you know..." I stuttered, lowering my gaze again.  
"Poor Sammy." Mother Gritt said and put another mug of chocolate on the table. "I know it's none of my business, my Lord, but maybe it's for the best if you would talk a bit in a more private place with her." she said and stroke over my head. "If your time allows it, of course. By the way, what brought you here in the first place, if you allow the question."  
He let go of my hands and shove the mug over to me. "O, right. I wanted to tell you that you and your eager helping hands may plan your own little party for this weekend, because I was more than pleased with everything you did for the guests. I already wanted to tell you yesterday, but forgot it. Sorry for being late this time, Mother." he said.  
I had to pull myself together to keep my jaw from dropping and grabbed for the mug to take a big sip. "That's too kind of you, my Lord. And it's always a pleasure to serve you. My girls will go mad with happiness." she said and knelt down. "No, please rise, Mother. The pleasure is on my side." he said with a smile, turning towards me. "What is it, Sammy? You look like you had seen a ghost."  
"I... we... you allow us... allow us a party?" I stuttered and saw him smile his broad toothy smile. "Well, of course. I always do when I'm pleased with Mother Gritt's services. Didn't she tell you?" "Sorry, my Lord. I didn't. That was my lapse. Please forgive me." Mother Gritt said apologetically.  
I looked from Lord Michael to her and back again, still unable to process what I had just heard. If I hadn't been sitting that moment I would have fallen to my knees that second, feeling all strength leaving my body. "You... you really mean this? I'm not having a beautiful dream, my Lord?" I asked and his smile slowly subsided, his eyes becoming a bit sad. " Poor girl..." he said and cupped my cheek with his hand. "I never thought I would meet another broken soul like James in my life. How hard must life have been towards you."  
I felt a tear roll down my cheek and he gently wiped it away. "You never really felt kindness, did you?" he asked and I shook my head and leant into the touch of his hand, closing my eyes. "No, my Lord... no one ever was so kind and gracious like you are... I'm so grateful I may serve you, my Lord." I said and kissed his palm, unaware that I was doing it. 


	25. Gratitude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy wants to convince her Lord that she's grateful.

"You'll never learn it, Sammy, won't you?" he asked, withdrawing his hand and I opened my eyes again, more tears pouring over my face. "Your slave never learned it another way, my Lord. Forgive me that I can't shed my skin... I'm unable to show my gratitude and adoration for you in a different way..." I whispered and bowed my head apologetically.  
"Please punish me, if you want, but I'll never learn it to not adore my Lord and Master this way... I must do it, my Lord... it's like an urge... like I would die if I don't do it... if that makes sense to you, my Lord." I looked up to him again, my gaze meeting his kind blue-grey eyes.  
"I don't expect it from you, Sammy. I don't want you to humiliate yourself... I never wanted it... from no one." he said, his voice warm and compassionate. "I know, my Lord. Master James told me about..." I started, but stopped mid-sentence to look for Mother Gritt... but she had vanished somewhere, leaving us alone at the table.  
"... told me about this one moment... when you and your... father came back from hunting... what he made... Master James do." I heard his nails scratch over the table when he clenched his hand into a fist.  
"He told you?" he asked, his jaw now clenched like his hand. "Yes, my Lord. To make me understand why I had enraged you the last time... But please, don't be angry now. I swear on my life, I will never speak of it again." I said when he looked into my eyes now, the beautiful blue-grey shifting to green-grey. "He was not supposed to tell you this." he growled and I bowed my head, escaping his gaze.  
"Please be forgiving, my Lord." I asked him, folding my hands beggingly, looking up when I felt the touch of his hand on mine. "You swear?" he asked and I bowed down and kissed the back of his hand with trembling lips. "Yes, my Lord. I swear... please." I whispered and felt him squeeze my hands. "That's enough for me, Sammy." he said and let go of my hands.  
"I never wanted you to feel bad, my Lord. Please believe me that I don't feel humiliated... never felt humiliated when showing submission towards you... you are my Lord and Master and I love to serve you... it's my pleasure and honour to serve you, my Lord, no matter what you demand. I'd tear my heart out of my chest and lay it to your feet if you'd demand it..."  
He touched my lips with his finger to silence me, looking deeply into my eyes. This time I held his gaze, drowning in his eyes again. "You really mean what you say, don't you?" he asked and I nodded. "And you always meant it? You never did all this just to please me because you are my servant?"  
"I always wanted to please you, my Lord... from the first day I saw you, even when I was dying of fear. You were so kind... so generous... forgive me, but you really were gracious, my Lord... to take me into service, to care for my lost brother without needing to... I felt so grateful that day, my Lord, and I'm grateful ever since. You're the most wonderful Master I ever had, my Lord, and I can never show you how happy and grateful you made me little worm."  
The tip of his thumb slowly started to follow the contour of my lips and I fell silent, shivering from this gentle touch. "Maybe you can, Sammy." he said lowly, his eyes shifting to this beautiful dark grey and my eyes fell shut. He gently put more pressure on his thumb and I let him enter my mouth, giving him a careful suck, touching him with the tip of my tongue. "Do you have an idea how you could show me?" he asked, withdrawing his hand and I opened my eyes again. "Yes, my Lord... please... anything you wish..." I whispered and felt another star explode inside my chest when he rose from the table and I spotted the bulge in his trousers. "Please..." I begged, my voice almost nonexistent anymore. "Come with me, then." he said and I obeyed, following him to his chambers willingly, falling to my knees the second the door fell into its lock.  
"So you want to show your Lord how grateful you are, little slave?" he asked and his voice hit me like a joyful lightning strike, making me softly moan when looking up to him. He knew so perfectly how to turn me into wax with only his voice... the words he chose... sounding so much like the noble Lord he was. I trembled on my knees, feeling like I could come on the spot only hearing this voice.  
"Please... please, my Lord... please allow your slave to show her gratitude..." I begged him, desperately, feeling my heart thundering in my chest. "Maybe I'll allow it, my little slave... after you begged a little more. Show me how much you want it, my little bootlicker."  
Another lightning hit me and I sunk down before him, eagerly kissing his boot with a moan. "Please, my Lord... please, I implore you..." I whispered and started to lick, whimpering a small "Please..." with every lap he allowed me, my heart exploding with happiness.  
"That's enough, little slave." he said and I obeyed, almost weeping, kissing the tip of his boot. "Kneel and look at me." he demanded, his voice a mixture of steel and velvet, and obeyed to this, too, shivering, my heart still thundering in my chest.  
"Still want to show your gratitude?" he asked and I felt a sting in my chest from the look of his eyes, the sound of his voice. All of a sudden he was the one seeming insecure, almost as if he was unsure whether he should do this to me. I slid closer to him to kneel between his long lightspread legs. "Please allow your slave to touch you, my Lord." I begged with whispering voice, holding the gaze of his beautiful grey eyes, and he nodded.  
I touched his thighs with my hands, gently, carefully, like touching a fragile piece of porcellain, and kissed his left thigh, slowly kissing my way up his long leg to his groin, feeling his muscles shiver under my fingertips. I looked up to him, gently rubbing my cheek over the fabric of his trousers, the throbbing bulge underneath it, begging with a soundless "please". I slowly glid up his thighs with my hands, still like touching porcellain, and held them on his hipbones, waiting for his permission.  
He gave me a short nod and my hands started to tremble when carefully opening his trousers and pulling them down over his slender hips. A hitched breath left his nostrils when his rockhard manhood was finally released from its prison, Lord Michael's head sinking back when I tenderly started to kiss him. His hands found my shoulders and clenched into my shirt when I slowly and gently sucked him between my lips, a soft moan falling from his mouth.  
This time I took my time, slowly licking his shaft, giving the tip a gentle suck from time to time before letting him glide deep into my throat. His hands trembled, still clenched in my shirt, trying not to pull me deeper onto his hard cock, knowing I wasn't able to swallow him down without gagging. I tasted his precome on my tongue and gave him another gentle suck, caressing his tip with my tongue and another moan fell from his lips.  
"You're driving me crazy with your innocent mouth, Sammy." he whispered, raking his fingers through my hair, and I looked up to him. He squeezed his eyes shut, his brows furrowed and groaned, his hand resting on the back of my head to keep me there. He trembled, desperately trying not to thrust deeper. I heard the lock of the door and flinched, startled, knowing someone had entered. "Don't look like this. Close the door and undress, James."


	26. Master and Slave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At any time Lord Michael is Lord and Master... except when it comes to Master James.

"Master Michael... forgive me... please..." James stuttered. "Do as I said." Lord Michael commanded and I heard James close the door again, falling to hands and knees next to me. "Sorry... I'm sorry..." he whimpered.  
"Still dressed?" Lord Michael asked, the steel returning to his voice, and slowly withdrew from my mouth. I followed James' example and fell to hands and knees, trying to become invisible. "You, too, Sammy." he commanded, already tearing the shirt over his head. "Remember when I asked you about sharing?" he growled and I gasped. Did he really want this? I looked up to him, feeling my face burn with shame.  
"You two look so sweet now. Like kids having done something forbidden." he growled, his dark grey eyes almost gleaming now. I looked to Master James and our eyes met. His cheeks were burning as well, his eyes showing shame, too.  
"Don't tell me you're ashamed. Especially not you, James. I perfectly know how insatiable you are... and how much you wanted my permission to share the bed with Sammy again." James flinched and looked up to his Lord. "Please, Master Michael... she's... she's your slave..." "So what, James? You are as well. And I don't mind to share you... both of you, my sweet insatiable whores."  
He knelt down, digging his hand into James' brown mane, and forced his head back to conquer his mouth with a passionate kiss. James' eyes fell shut and he moaned softly, the blush on his cheeks deepening. He looked so beautiful... they both did with this soft blush on their pale cheeks, like they were glowing from inside. Lord Michael broke the kiss, panting, leaning his forehead against James' and cupped his face with both hands.  
"I love you so much, baby..." he whispered, caressing James' face with hands and mouth. "Please, darling... I fantasized about this for weeks now... since you broke Sammy in..." he moaned, still caressing James. "Since you told me how much you enjoyed it..." James slowly opened his eyes and they were shining like blue stars. He cupped Lord Michael's face and kissed him, ruffling his ginger hair with his fingers. "Please, James... please say yes... don't make me beg in front of Sammy..." he moaned after breaking the kiss, caressing James' chest with both hands. James leant forward and kissed Lord Michael's long neck and down to his chest. "Please..." he whispered when James sucked his nipple. "If I say yes..." James said and looked up to Lord Michael, "will you promise me something?" "Whatever you want, baby..." James cupped his face and kissed him breathless. "I want your virginity, love." he growled, slowly pulling his shirt over his head. Lord Michael kissed James' neck, moaning desperately. "It's yours, love... like me... I'm as much your slave as you are mine... you brought me to my knees so long ago, James..." he whimpered while kissing down to James' chest, gently licking his nipples.  
To watch them caress each other made me shiver from head to toe. And to listen to their words alone aroused me so much that I felt the wetness in my pants. Now James looked at me with these burning blue star-eyes. "You heard your Lord, Sammy... undress." he said and I wanted to come on the spot from his commanding voice alone. I pulled my shirts over my head and pushed my trousers down, waiting on my knees for any of their commands.  
James rose to his feet now to get rid of boots and trousers, groaning when Lord Michael swallowed his cock down, making him rockhard in seconds. He withdrew, panting, and bowed down to kiss Lord Michael again. "No, my love... please. I don't want you on your knees." he moaned and Lord Michael looked up to him. "I want you to lead, baby." he whispered with pleading tone and James cupped his face. "Not like this... please rise and let us get to your bed." he whispered and Lord Michael rose. "Come, Sammy." Master James said and I rose and followed them.  
"You're still wearing far too much clothes." he growled and pushed Lord Michael onto the bed, pulling his trousers down, together with his high black boots. "That's better." he praised, now turning to me. James gave me a smile. "So wet already after pleasuring your Lord, Sammy? So wet after watching us again?" he growled with these dark blue eyes and a shiver ran down my spine.  
"Lay down on your back, Sammy. Pleasure your Lord a bit more while I prepare him." he whispered with dark voice and I obeyed. With this voice and these eyes he could make me do anything. "And you, my sweet Master, you will straddle her face and let her suck you with this sweet eager mouth while I take care of you." he growled and a soft moan fell from Lord Michael's lips.  
He straddled my face and I gently sucked him into my mouth, feeling Master James spread my legs and kneel between them, slowly entering two fingers into my dripping hole. I moaned around Lord Michael's length in my mouth and sucked harder. Suddenly he jerked, driving his cock deeper between my lips. "Please, James... no..." he whimpered and I heard a slap, making him thrust into my mouth again.  
"You'll hold still for my tongue, my beautiful Master." he commanded, slowly fingerfucking me now, and I groaned from the sensation and the imagination, knowing what James was doing to his Master. Lord Michael groaned and started to shiver, his hard cock twitching between my lips. I moaned and sucked again, harder.  
"You seem to like this... both of you." James growled and withdrew his fingers. "Let's see, if you like this as well..." he whispered and I felt his thick cock slide in in one slow thrust. I screamed with joy, muffled from Lord Michael's cock deeply buried in my mouth now. I felt him shiver above me, jerking again when leaning forward and bracing his hands against the headboard.  
"You are so beautifully relaxed for my fingers, love. And Sammy's wetness makes it so easy to enter you." Lord Michael groaned, pushing back against James' fingers. "Not yet, my darling." he whispered and gave me another slow and deep thrust. "A bit more patience, love." he said and Lord Michael gasped, thrusting helplessly into my mouth again.  
"Yes, my sweet Master. I will give you pleasure there soon. But first you will drive your beautiful big cock into this burning pussy and fuck her really good. Sammy is so wet and hot, my sweet Lord... and she's already clenching so hard... and when I'm pleased with you, my dear Master, then I'll slowly sink my cock into you and fuck you 'til you come, screaming my name."  
His so dark and seducing voice with these pictures in my head, his slow deep thrusts and Lord Michael groaning and deeply buried inside my mouth pushed me over the brink and I came, screaming, lifting my hips into Master James' thrusts, sucking my Lord's cock desperately. "Such a good little whore." Master James praised me and rubbed my clit, prolonging my orgasm while fucking me through it, making me scream.  
"Now come and fuck your sweet slave, love." he growled and pulled out of my clenching pussy, making me whine. "And fuck this little hot bitch thoroughly if you want my cock inside you." he growled while Lord Michael withdrew from my mouth and unstraddled me. A sun exploded in my chest from this voice and a shiver rolled through my body.  
Lord Michael knelt between my legs and was buried up to the hilt in a split second. "Please... please, my Lord..." I whimpered and lifted my hip to feel him as deep as possible. "What a beautiful and greedy whore you are, Sammy." Master James praised me and knelt behind Lord Michael, giving his ass a hard slap. "Fuck her, I said. This greedy cunt needs a good fuck." and Lord Michael obeyed and started to fuck me, deep and fast, making me scream with lust. "That's my good boy." James praised him and stopped him. "When I think about it, my sweet Master, you need a good fuck as well." he said and started to sink into his Lord, groaning.  
Lord Michael squeezed his eyes shut, groaning as well, and I felt him twitch inside my throbbing wet pussy. "Please, James... deeper, please..." he moaned and a tear glistened under his eyelashes. "Make me yours... please..." he begged, starting to sob. "You are mine... Michael." James growled and thrusted forward, hard, driving his Master's cock deeply into my burning pussy. "More... more, James... please..." he begged and James slapped his ass again.  
"What did I say, Michael?" he asked, giving him another slap. "Give your whore a good fuck if you want to feel my cock. I'll fuck you when you're a good boy. And I want my good boy to come on Sammy's sweet wet pussy lips for me... so I can lick both your comes. And now fuck her like you mean it." he commanded with another slap and Lord Michael obeyed, fucking me with deep thrusts, slowly first until he felt that everytime he moved out of me he impaled himself on James' hard cock, fucking himself while fucking me.  
"You bastard..." he sobbed, desperately, and received another slap for it. "Language, Master Michael." Master James answered in chiding tone and gave him a hard thrust for it. "You want to please me, won't you? Now fuck." he commanded and Lord Michael obeyed, fucking me and himself with deep and hard thrusts now, sobbing and shivering, driving me mad with his deep thrusts, making me beg and scream for more while the next orgasm hit me like a thunderstorm, making my body jerk underneath him.  
"That's my good boy, Michael. You are so good for me." James moaned. "You deserve a reward for being so good." he praised and he gave Lord Michael a slow thrust, making him sob. "Please, James... please make me come... I'm so close, please..." he begged now with tears in his eyes. "I told you, what I want, my love." he growled and Lord Michael pulled out of my throbbing pussy. "You will wait for me to come into you, my sweet Master. And then you may come on Sammy's pussy for me and clean my cock while I lick Sammy's sweet wet pussy clean. And when you made this really good for me, sweet Michael, I'll lick your sweet ass clean."  
James pounded Lord Michael now mercylessly and he screamed James' name desperately. James closed his hand around Lord Michael's twitching cock and gave him a last deep and hard thrust, groaning deeply from his chest, fisting his Lord. "Come for me, Michael..." he commanded with hoarse voice and Lord Michael came screaming, his hot semen splashing on my throbbing pussy while James still fisted him hard and fast.  
"That's my good Master." he praised and released his Master with a tender kiss on his neck, slowly pulling out of him. Lord Michael shivered, turning his head to kiss James, but he pulled back. " You're not yet finished, love." he growled and layed down beside me. "First the clean-up." he said and nudged my shoulder. "Come here, Sammy. Sit on my face..." he growled. "I want your hot pussy spread open while I lick it clean." I obeyed, still shivering head to toe. "No, turn around, Sammy. I want you to watch Lord Michael cleaning my cock while I lick you. And if you like, you can help him." he groaned.  
I did as commanded and felt his tongue touch my sensitive pussy immediately, moaning into my wetness when Lord Michael swallowed him down. I jerked uncontrollably when he slowly licked my lips and leant forward, bracing my hands on his hipbones, spreading my legs wide for him. "More... please, Master..." he whimpered, his hip jerking, thrusting helplessly into Lord Michael's mouth with his again hardening cock, his laps on my pussy becoming faster, needier.  
Lord Michael let him glide out of his mouth. "I told you he's an insatiable whore." he groaned and beckoned me closer. I bowed down and licked Master James' glistening shaft, feeling him twitch against my tongue. Lord Michael closed his long slender fingers around him and guided his tip into my mouth. I gave him a suck and encircled him with my tongue, moaning when he licked deep into my pussy.  
Lord Michael smiled and pulled James out of my mouth, giving his tip a gentle lick with his rough tongue. I jerked when James sucked my clit in return. Then Lord Michael kissed me, conquering my mouth, the taste of James' come on his tongue and I returned the kiss, greedily. "Cumslut." he growled and made our tongues chase around the tip of James' cock now. James jerked, whimpering, and pulled me deeper onto his mouth, licking and sucking greedily now, making me jerk in return.  
"You are such a greedy cumslut, James." he growled, slowly fisting James' dick now and James moaned into my pussy. "So greedy that you allow a slave to ride your face. Sit up, Sammy. Sit up and let him feel your hot pussy." I obeyed, willlessly, bracing my hands on Master James' chest.  
"No, Sammy. Lean back... lean back and ride his face like you would ride my cock." he commanded and pushed his fingers into Master James' ass. James screamed into my pussy and I sat up, slowly rolling my hip on his face. He groaned and licked me harder with wide opened mouth, his hands searching their way to my breasts.  
"That's my sweet slave boy." Lord Michael praised, withdrawing his fingers again. Then he spread James' legs and knelt between them. He spat into his hand and gave his rockhard cock a gentle rub. "And now I'll show you what it means to be fucked really good, James." he growled and plunged into James. James screamed into my pussy, driving me mad with this sensation.  
"I said ride him, Sammy. Ride this cumslut really good." he commanded and I did as he said, grinding my pussy hard and fast on James' face between my legs while Lord Michael started to pound him, fisting James' twitching cock mercylessly. I felt him pant and scream, still licking me desperately, fucking me with his tongue, sucking my clit hard. "More... please!" I cried, spreading my legs til my muscles screamed, my hips now jerking uncontrollably, my eyes begging Lord Michael. "Yes, my sweet slave whores..." he groaned. "You turn me on so much like this. Come here, Sammy. Suck James' cock and drink his come while you ride him. Be a good slave and return his service on your pussy." I leaned forward again and licked and sucked James' cock greedily, passionately, like my life would depend on it, feeling Lord Michael's hand on my head to push me deep onto his cock til I gagged while I watched his rockhard cock fucking James mercylessly. I screamed around James cock in my mouth when he sucked and licked my clit, fucking me with his fingers now. Then he stopped sucking me, his cock thrusting into my mouth, and came, screaming, fucking me fast with his fingers while I sucked and swallowed hard, lapping up every drop of his come. "Yes... yes, James... come hard... you feel so good when you're coming..." Lord Michael moaned, releasing my head and spreading James' legs more to thrust deeper. A last jet of come splashed on my tongue and I moaned, licking him clean while he still fucked me with his fingers, groaning and sobbing between my legs. "Please, Master James... please make me come..." I cried and felt his mouth again, licking and sucking my clit while he fucked me with at least three fingers now, stretching my pussy almost painful. Lord Michael pulled out of him. "Suck my cock, Sammy. Pleasure your Lord while James licks your pussy." he groaned and sunk deep into my mouth, fucking me with slow thrusts. I started to tremble, my whole body shaking now and licked and sucked Lord Michael's cock like mad, feeling the orgasm coil-up hard. I moaned desperately, wanting to come so badly like never before, crying around the big hard cock in my throat.  
"Yes, Sammy. You're such a good girl for us... such a sweet and dirty whore. We will share this sweet pussy so often now, James and I... and this sweet eager mouth... next time we will fuck both your tight holes at the same time, Sammy... and you will love it." He came into my mouth, groaning, and I swallowed eagerly, the taste of his come on my tongue finally pushing me over the edge, the orgasm striking my body so hard that I passed out.


	27. A Decent Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy feels inferior... and Master James isn't helpful this time.

I woke up in a room that wasn't mine... a bed, that wasn't mine. This couldn't have been a dream at all, could it? But if it had been, then why was I tucked in this cozy warm bed?  
I closed my eyes again, trying to remember what had happened. I felt my nipples, or somehow I did not, although I should have felt the blanket on them... Did Master James and Lord Michael really... fuck me? Both of them? Did they really use me the way I deserved to be as a slave? I hoped they did, thinking of their rockhard cocks deep in my throat... and my pussy. The memory alone made me moan.  
I felt a hand touch my face. "Are you alright, Sammy?" It was Master James's soft rolling voice. I opened my eyes again, seeing him bowed over me with kind but worried face. "I don't really know, Master James..." I whispered, my voice a bit hoarse. "What... what happened? Where am I?" "Master Michael's chambers." he said and sat down on the mattress. "And I would say, you passed out." he proceeded with a smile, caressing my cheek like a loving father. I lowered my gaze. "I'm sorry."  
"Sorry? But what for?" he chuckled. "For being so into it? For enjoying what you did? Then I have to apologize either, Sammy, because I enjoyed it as well." Shyly I lifted my gaze. "You... you are not... disappointed... Master James?" I asked and he shook his head with a soft smile. "And... and..." "And Master Michael isn't either." he said and gently raked his fingers through my hair. "But... but I passed out... spread-legged over your face..." I stuttered with shame. "With an orgasm so hard it could have drowned me." he said and bowed down to kiss me, gently and slowly. I moaned into his sweet kiss, digging my fingers into the sheet to not touch him.  
My nipples became hard, coming back to life with his kiss like my throbbing pussy. I lost control over my body and my hips rolled under the blanket. Master James broke the kiss. "Sweet little whore that you are." he growled into my ear and slowly sat up again. "You need to restrain your lust, Sammy." he said, caressing my cheek again.  
"Erm... may I be disrespectful, Master James?" I asked and he tilted his head with furrowed brows. "Be disrespectful, Sammy." he said and eyed me curiously. "Stop kissing me and I won't get horny." He smiled broadly and slapped me playfully with two fingers. "What a bad girl you are, Sammy. I should spank your ass for this." he laughed. "Anytime you feel like it." I returned and he started laughing. "Maybe I'll tell Master Michael about this and he'll decide if that is enough punishment for such a cheeky girl like you."  
"Talking about punishment... I left my duties without telling Mother Gritt." I remembered and sat up. "She will be furious." "Did you simply run off without telling? Or did you follow Master Michael?" "Latter one, Master James. But still I didn't tell her." Master James smiled at me. "Then don't be afraid, Sammy. She'll know." I fell back on the mattress.  
"I'm sure she does. She also knows I shared the bed with you and Lord Michael. And I swear, I didn't tell her, Master James." "Well, you don't need to, Sammy. Have you never realized that you are a screamer? Like me? I'm sure, half the house knows how often Master Michael has claimed me these last weeks."  
Thinking of this my eyes fell shut with a moan. "You are so naughty, Sammy. Still can't get it out of your head?" "How could I, Master James? How, after today? I could watch Lord Michael fuck you... feel your lust between my legs... taste your come..." I whispered, my pussy throbbing from the thought of it. "O dear God, what are you only doing to me? Both of you... you made me such a horny and needy whore... and I still don't know whether I should be happy or ashamed about that." I whispered and lowered my gaze.  
Master James cupped my face, still smiling this fatherly smile. "Ashamed? Why?" "I... I was raised to be decent... and to be a good and obedient wife one day, Master James... for one man. How can I be that now?" Master James's face became pensive. "You still can, Sammy. You haven't changed. You are good and obedient." "But no longer decent." I sighed and tried to turn my head away, but he held my face.  
"Says who?" he asked, his blue gaze mesmerizing me. "You think too badly of yourself, Sammy. You don't sell your body, do you? And you don't share the bed with any man that crosses your path, do you?" he asked and I shook my head. "No... I do as I'm told, Master James... but I enjoy it." "So do I, Sammy." "But you are a man!" I burst out and turned away from him, tears burning in my eyes.  
"Sammy..." he said gently and touched my shoulder, but I shook him off. "Please leave me alone... you can't understand this..." I whined and pulled the blanket over my head, desperately holding it in place when he tried to pull it down again. Then I felt the mattress shift and heard the door. Master James had left... good, so I could dress, leave this room and get back to my duties. Heaven knew how long I had been away. And maybe it would distract me.  
"What are you doing here, Sammy?" Mother Gritt asked when I entered the kitchen. "What I'm supposed to do?" I said, surprised that she didn't chide me for disappearing. "I have my duties here. And I'm sorry for leaving without telling you." "It was obvious you left with his Lordship, Sammy. Plus he was here to tell me you're dismissed today. And it's better like this, Sammy. You haven't been yourself today." "But... Mother..."  
I felt a breeze in my back, knowing the door had been opened. "I knew you would be here, Sammy." I turned around, facing Lord Michael, and fell to my knees. "I'm sorry, Lord Michael. I just told her she's dismissed. And she still seems not to be herself." "I'll take care of her, Mother. Don't worry. I think I have an idea how Sammy becomes herself again. I just don't know how long it might take." "I don't care about that, my Lord. I only want her to be the girl she was. Like you, I care for her well-being. But I also know that you are the only one to really reach her stubborn head, my Lord. Not even James can manage that."  
I felt his fingers under my chin to lift my gaze. "Come with me, Sammy. We need to talk. And a lot, as it seems." he said and I rose and followed him silently. This time he led me to my room again, not to his chambers.  



	28. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Michael makes a confession. He's selfish...

"Sit down, Sammy." Lord Michael said and sat down on the armchair. I sat down by his feet. "You may take a chair, Sammy." he said and I shook my head. "I'm fine here, my Lord." I said and kept my head lowered.  
He touched my head, gently, like a loving father. "James talked to me, Sammy. He told me you were having bad thoughts. And I was very surprised to see you had left. What is it, Sammy? Talk to me." I remained silent. "Then don't speak. James already told me you were chastising yourself. But you needn't, Sammy."  
I looked up to him. "Yes, I need to, my Lord. I shared the bed with you... and with Master James... even if I only did as I was told. It was wonderful, my Lord, don't get me wrong, but..." "You' re neither a whore nor are you indecent, Sammy. Even if we call you this, we don't mean it the way you think about it."  
"I was raised differently, my Lord." I whispered and leant my head against his knee. "I know, it's a little late to think about this, my Lord. But I can't help it." I looked up to him, expecting an earnest gaze, but he only looked kind. "Tell me everything, Sammy. Whatever it is that worries you." Lord Michael said and slid down from the armchair, sitting on the floor with me.  
"My Lord... please..." I objected and he took my hands into his. "Forget that I am your Lord, Sammy. At the moment I'm your confidant, not your Lord. Talk to me. Tell me what you couldn't tell James. Tell me, why you threw him out. I always thought he would be the one you trust the most of all... that you would love him."  
"I do, my Lord. I love him... more than I can say... and I love you, I think..." I admitted and kept my head lowered. "And that doesn't make it better, my Lord. I don't know what I'm feeling anymore...." I said and looked up to his mild blue-grey eyes. "I dearly love Master James, my Lord... like you love each other. He's crazy for you, I know it... I feel it. And you are crazy for him. I can see it in your eyes when you look at him, my Lord. And to be honest, I think, I love you, too... however this is possible. I adore you, my Lord... and I deeply want to be your slave... to serve you in any way it pleases you. And I don't understand it." I said, bowing my head, and kissed his fingers.  
"And I was raised to be a good and decent woman... to be a good wife one day, my Lord. But I can't be that anymore... not after... becoming your and Master James's whore. And he can't understand this, my Lord... and you can't either... you are men... and mighty men. Any woman would be honoured to be chosen by you... but which man would want a woman like me? Indecent... broken in... yearning to be fucked by you... by Master James..." I said with breaking voice, feeling him squeeze my hands gently.  
"Stop this, Sammy. Stop torturing yourself. You don't live in the village anymore. Nobody will judge you anymore. The rules of the village are unimportant here..." Lord Michael said with utmost kindness, still squeezing my hands. Then he gently lifted my chin and looked into my eyes.  
"And if this is okay for you, they never will be important for you again... because I don't want you to ever leave my house again, Sammy. I want you to stay here, forever..." he whispered, mesmerizing me with his beautiful grey eyes.  
"And to be mine forever." "But...my Lord... I thougt, your heart belongs to Master James..." I whispered and lowered my gaze. His hand cupped my cheek. "My heart is as indecisive as yours, Sammy. I love James more than my own life, but I also don't want to live anymore without you. It's like I need you, Sammy... you and James... like I need the air to breathe. And I don't intent to ever share the two of you with anyone else."  
His voice became darker... harder, like his eyes did. He put his strong hands around my neck, his long slender fingers digging firmly into my shoulders. My head sunk back and I silently begged for mercy, offering my throat while my eyes fell shut. His thumbs caressed my skin slowly and without pressure.  
"That's why I love you so much, Sammy. You offer yourself... trust me whole-heartedly... and I never will disappoint this deep trust... I will never hurt you... will never share you with another man except James... and I will never share James with anyone except you, Sammy... never." he whispered, his hot and shivering breath caressing my face before he gently bit my neck.  
"Please, my Lord..." I moaned. "Please... you deserve better than me little nothing." I whispered and he withdrew, cupping my face with both hands. "Never say this again, Sammy. You are NOT a nothing. You are a treasure gifted to me. You and James. You both are kind-hearted and honest, that's all that counts for me. I knew too many people being false and subservient and cruel... and I never want people like them in my life or my bed again, Sammy... never." he said with panting voice.  
"And I never enjoyed it more to share the bed with someone than with the two of you... together. What happened today was the best fuck I ever had, Sammy. You are so committed to it... both of you... and I never experienced something like this, Sammy. For the first time in my life I could forget everything around me... forget, who I am and be... in the moment... just feeling... being free."  
I saw tears shimmer in his eyes and tried to touch his face, but withdrew my hand again. "Touch me, Sammy. It's okay." he whispered and carefully I touched his cheek, tenderly caressing his cheekbone with my thumb. Now his eyes fell shut and he leant into the touch. "That feels so nice, Sammy." he whispered, softly moaning. "It almost drove me mad when you touched my legs earlier. Your touch is so gentle, Sammy, despite your strong hands." he said and opened his grey-blue eyes again.  
I shifted my position to my knees. "May I kiss you, my Lord?" I asked shyly and he nodded. Slowly I leant forward and gently touched his lips with mine, feeling a shiver roll down my back. I cupped his face with my hands, carefully, like he would break from my touch, and opened my lips, asking for entrance with the tip of my tongue.  
He granted me entrance and slowly and carefully I searched for his tongue, feeling his teeth when I glid past them. He returned my shy kiss, slowly taking the lead. He could do this so much better than I did and I surrendered with a small moan, my hands slowly roaming though his hair.  
"O Sammy... Sammy..." he moaned, breaking the kiss. "You drive me crazy with your innocent mouth." he whispered, digging his fingers into my hair. "I dreamed about a mouth like yours... innocent... eager... greedy... I'm so grateful to have found you. No woman ever made me feel this way." he whispered and kissed me again, his fingers clenching in my hair. I moaned and returned his kiss greedily when I felt his hand between my legs.  
"Straddle me, Sammy... sit on my lap... let me feel your hellfire..." he panted, still kissing me, and I did as he said, feeling his hard manhood pressing against me. "Please..." I whimpered into the kiss, grinding my pussy against him.  
"I know, Sammy... I know... I want you, too..." he moaned and scratched his teeth over my throat. "But I don't want to hurt you, Sammy... you're worn out... you need rest..." he panted, rubbing his hardness against me. "Please... I want you... please... please, I need your cock inside me..." I whimpered, grinding harder for more friction. "I need to be fucked... now... please..." I begged, looking into his eyes imploringly and he gave me a hot and consuming kiss while tearing my shirt open.  



	29. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy wants... she needs... but it doesn't work like this.

My head fell back and my hands wildly roamed and ruffled his hair while his mouth glid deeper down my throat. "More... please... take all of me... please... please..." I begged. He cupped my face, deeply looking into my eyes with his shiny grey pools.  
"I can't, Sammy..." he panted. "I can't do this to you... not now..." His eyes were shining with lust, but his face was worried, almost afraid. "It will be too much for you..." I devoured his mouth greedily, grinding against him as hard as I could, slowly opening his shirt to caress his sculpture of a chest with trembling hands.  
"I don't care..." I panted between kisses. "Even if it kills me... I need you, my Lord... I want you..." I kissed and licked his long neck down to his chest, gently encircling his nipple with my tongue, caressing and encircling the other with my fingertip. My pussy was throbbing so hard with need that I thought I'd go insane.  
"Harder..." he groaned when I licked and teased his nipple with the tip of my tongue, his long fingers pressing me against his chest. I sucked and felt him throbbing between my legs. "Please... please let me ride you..." I begged and felt him grind hard against my burning pussy.  
"Yes, my sweet hot cunt... ride my cock like you mean it." he groaned and gently shove me from his lap. I tore the remnants of my clothes from my body while he rose to get rid of his. Being on my knees I caught his big hard cock with my lips and swallowed him down as far as I could, receiving a deep groan from him.  
"Your sweet hot pussy won't get anything if you don't stop, Sammy." he moaned and I released him with a small whine. He pulled me to my feet and to my bed, falling down on it spread-legged, and looked up to me with heavy lidded gleaming eyes, slowly fisting the hard cock between his legs. "Come and mount your stallion, Sammy. Give me a ride I won't forget." he growled and I could have come on the spot from his words.  
I moaned and straddled him, feeling his pulsating cockhead against my wet lips, and waited, feeling him glide along my dripping wet slit. Then I let him sink into me slowly... o so slowly, inch by inch, feeling his cock slowly split me open.  
He clenched his fingers around my waist and his head fell back with a deep groan when I finally sat down on his lap. I felt impaled like the very first time he had taken me... felt him into my deepest core, almost as if he would split me apart. He was so big and hard and I moaned with lust and pain.  
"No, Sammy... don't hurt yourself..." he said and touched my face, but I gave him a careful thrust, leaning a bit forward and bracing my hands on his strong shoulders. The pain became less and I rolled my hip on him, making him moan. "Sammy..." he whispered and I gave him another slow rolling thrust.  
With every small roll and thrust I adapted more to him and slowly I started to ride him. Stars exploded in my chest again and with every thrust I grew wilder... faster... needier... His hands roamed over my body, his nails dug into my skin, scratching painfully over my back. I groaned and leant forward, kissing him greedily, his mouth, his neck, his chest. He pushed me up again, sitting up, and kissed and massaged my breasts... licked and sucked my nipples. My hands roamed through his hair and I kissed his forehead, screaming with lust when he gave me a thrust now.  
"Yes... yes, scream as loud as you can..." he groaned and flipped me on my back. "Let the house know I'm claiming you. Everyone shall know you're mine..." he growled and thrusted faster, making me groan. My head shut down, I only existed to feel him inside me... to feel him fuck me... Nothing else mattered anymore.  
"Fuck me... pleaseplease fuck meeee!" I screamed and clawed my hands into his shoulders, lifting my hips into his deep thrusts and he conquered my mouth with a consuming kiss. I felt the orgasm slowly coil up inside me, screaming with every thrust now. "Yes, Sammy..." he growled, squeezing my nipples hard now. "Your pussy is clenching already... rub your clit for me... come hard for me, my sweet whore..."  
And I obeyed, rubbing myself hard... burning from the inside from his passionate kisses and deep thrusts. "Scream for me, Sammy..." he groaned and sucked my nipple, hard, painfully, firmly squeezing my other nipple between his fingers and I screamed with pain when I felt the lightning strike my body. I couldn't stop screaming, couldn't stop rubbing my clit, coming... my body jerking hard... my voice dying from the screams... my pussy clenching around Lord Michael's twitching rockhard cock...  
I still rubbed my clit, my lust turning into pain, but I couldn't stop. My clenched pussy was so tight now and I felt every thrust so intensively that I didn't care about the pain. I felt Lord Michael's hand around my wrist and his slower thrusts and stopped, instantly relaxing beneath him.  
"Don't do this, Sammy..." he panted and slowly kissed me. "No pain... I don't want your pain..." he whispered, gently rolling his hip now. "More... please..." I whimpered with broken voice, sobbing with need when I held him tight. I never wanted to let go again.  
"Shhh..." he soothed me. "Make me feel you... please... I want to feel you so badly... the whole day..." I sobbed into his shoulder and he gently stroke my hair, repeating my name to calm me down, but I finally broke down in his arms. "Make me forget who I am... that I exist... please... only once in my life..." I cried and felt him slowly pulling out of me and sit up. I looked up to him, crying even more.  
"No, Sammy... not like this..." he said with sad but loving eyes and gently caressed my face. "It doesn't work this way, my sweet little girl." He cupped my face tenderly and kissed my forehead. More tears poured over my face with another whispered "Please."  
"Cry it out, Sammy." he gently whispered and layed down beside me, putting his arm around me tenderly. "All of it. You must let go of all this pain from the past inside you." He pulled me closer, embracing me, leaning my forehead against his chest. "I'm here for you, Sammy. I'm always here for you..." he soothed me and let me cry my eyes out.  
"Forgive me." I sobbed, feeling his gentle caress on my head. "No, Sammy. Don't apologize." he whispered. "You have begged and apologized enough in your life. You will never need to do it anymore." he whispered gently, kissing the top of my head. "When will you understand I don't expect it from you, Sammy?"  
His soft heartbeat slowly calmed me down. I kissed his chest and snuggled closer to him, feeling his ginger hair on my cheek. His warm body against mine, his soft and steady heartbeat, his big and gentle hand on my shoulder made me feel better and better again and slowly my tears and my tension subsided. "Do you... do you mind if... if I turn my back towards you, my Lord?" I carefully asked and he loosened his embrace a small bit for me. After I had turned to my other side he gently spooned me, holding me close in a gentle embrace, and I felt protected in his arms.


	30. Morals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What Sammy was taught and why she's thinking bad things...

"Help me to help you, Sammy." he whispered. "Why do you want to forget, that you exist? Or who you are?" I shivered in his arms. "I don't want to be a nothing anymore, my Lord... a thing, like I was the last years... I've been only a thing to be commanded... to do someone's bidding... always lived my life for someone else... and now I don't have anybody left to live for..." I answered, touching his hand and cuddling closer. "It's the first time in my life I live for myself... and I don't know how to feel now..."  
He gently pressed me against his chest and kissed my head. "I'm sorry, Sammy. How could I only agree to your offer to become my slave?" he whispered and I heard guilt and sadness in his voice. "I don't want you to feel like a thing... please believe me that you are not a thing to me. I want to care for you, Sammy. I want you to be happy in this house."  
I turned my head to look at him. "But I am, my Lord. For the first time in my life I enjoy to serve... because I may serve you..." "That's not the same like being happy, Sammy." he said and kissed my temple. "And as long as you still have these bad thoughts of being a nothing or not good enough, you will never be. It will always bring you down when you expect it the least. Just like a few moments ago. It will hurt you and cause you to hurt yourself... wanting to feel pain when you should be flying with happiness."  
"You mean... when I'm coming? My Lord?" I asked carefully and he squeezed me against him. "Yes, Sammy. That's what I mean. But how can you when you give yourself pain?" He gently turned me around again. "Or is it because of me, Sammy? You didn't do this when sharing the bed with James and me. And I can't remember James telling me you hurt yourself when sharing the bed with him." he said, looking deeply into my eyes. I lowered my gaze. "Because I didn't, my Lord." I whispered.  
"Then what have I done to you, Sammy? Why do you think you need to feel pain?" "Because I can't love you... it's already wrong to love Master James, but to love you too is even worse." I whispered, trying to lean my forehead against his chest to avoid his gaze, but he didn't let me.  
"Don't hide, Sammy. Please. I don't want you to be afraid. You can always look at me and tell me everything." he said kindly and held my chin to make me look at him. "Why is it wrong to love James or me?" "Because... because you are the Lord... you are my Lord and Master... and Master James is my Master... and... and... I'm a nothing... only dust beneath your feet..."  
He silenced me with a slow kiss. "You aren't, Sammy. I told you already and I tell you again. You... are... a... treasure." he said, emphasizing each word. "You are honest and kind-hearted. Bright, loving and devoted. You are special... you are one in a million. I never met a woman like you, Sammy, and I never want another woman again. And if necessary I'll tell you this every day 'til you believe it yourself."  
I felt tears burning in my eyes. "But... but, my Lord... I'm not good enough for you. You are the Lord of the Valley. You... you need a woman that matches you... in birth... in beauty... in manners..." I objected, but he put his hand on my mouth to silence me.  
"I don't care for birth, Sammy. I thought you'd already know that. Otherwise James wouldn't be my right hand today. Birth doesn't make you special, Sammy. Your deeds and your devotion do. And that's what made James special for me... and you as well. And that's why I was never special and still ain't. James always was the one making me special... because he taught me to be the way I am today with his devoted love and service. And because of you we could finally end to hide our feelings for each other, Sammy. I never told you how grateful I am for this... but please believe me, I am."  
I took a deep breath. "One more reason for me to punish myself with pain, my Lord... because it feels like betraying Master James when we share the bed... he loves you so much, my Lord... I can't even understand how he can still want to share the bed with me after he did it to break me in for you." I whispered, lowering my gaze again.  
"Maybe because he likes to switch, Sammy... because he likes it to be the giving part as much as the receiving." Lord Michael answered and I heard the smile in his voice. "He'd never tell me on his own, but I know after his request today. He didn't just fantasize to be taken all these years. He also fantasized about taking me, I felt it... and it made me happy... because for the first time in my life I wasn't in control... I willingly let him take control... let him have power over me... let go, totally. And it made me really fly for the first time, Sammy."  
"That doesn't answer my question, my Lord. Isn't it a sort of betrayal? To share the bed with someone although you love another person?" I asked pensively, biting my lips while I thought about it.  
"Tell me, what you think... what you were taught to think about it. Then we can talk." he said and pushed up on one elbow to look at me. "I was taught that a man and a woman shall live in fidelity and monogamy... after they married each other... and shall only share the bed for making children." I answered and lowered my gaze, feeling my face starting to burn with shame. "A woman not doing this... a woman... fucking with men... for fun... is a whore... and shall be an outcast."  
I looked up to him, feeling the sadness overcoming me again. "Can you understand me now, my Lord? What it does to me to be called a whore? Knowing that I am one? Knowing I'm damned to be an outcast for the rest of my life because I enjoy it to fuck with a man? Two men, to be precise?"  
Gently he wiped a tear off my cheek with his thumb, looking sadly down on me. "I'm sorry, Sammy. I had no idea how medieval the society in the village still is towards women." he said and lowered his gaze, too. "Now I understand why you threw James out... and why you feel so bad about all this. You must feel like we ruined your life..." he sighed, gently touching my shoulder. "Especially James, because he deflowered you... and even worse, for me."  
Now he was the one to look into my eyes with blushed cheekbones. "And I confess, at first I only wanted to have you because I didn't only want your service, but all of you... but to finally have you was more than I could have asked for. Your beautiful begging eyes, your sweet innocent mouth, the wet hot hellfire between your legs... and all this with this passion and deep submission you possess..." he whispered and gave me another slow and loving kiss, caressing my body with his long, slender fingers. I shivered from his touch.  
"You conquered my heart, Sammy. And James might not admit it, but you also conquered his heart as well... you are the one and only woman he ever fell in love with. Because you are so much like him... devoted, loving and kind-hearted. And that's one reason why he still wants to share the bed with you. The other reason is, I'm sorry to say it, that you are as insatiable as he is... only that he enjoys it and you feel guilty for it." he gently proceeded, his hand still tenderly roaming over my body while he spoke.  
His voice was gentle as his touches and slowly my eyes fell shut. Gooseflesh run all over my body and I felt how his tender caresses made me slowly relax. "Yes, Sammy... relax." he whispered. "Think of nothing, Sammy... try to forget what was taught to you... let me try to make you feel good."  
His hand had reached my thigh and my legs opened for him on their own. He gently kissed my forehead... my closed eyes... my cheeks, still tenderly stroking my skin from my thighs up to my neck. A small sigh left my mouth. "Shhh... Sammy." he soothed me and kissed my neck, his thumb caressing my lips, and I kissed his fingertip.  
"Relax, Sammy." he whispered to my ear. "You needn't do anything. You needn't even move one muscle. Just keep your eyes closed and let me do everything. Let me try to teach you flying, Sammy." 


	31. Flying high

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Michael tries to make Sammy let go... but his approach doesn't work.

"Please, my Lord... please don't." I gasped and he silenced me with a kiss again, straddling me. "Shhh, Sammy. Don't be afraid." he whispered gently and sat up, slowly caressing and stroking me with both his hands now.  
More gooseflesh rolled over me, shivers running up and down my whole body and I felt my nipples harden without being touched. "Yes, Sammy... yes, just relax... allow yourself to feel..." he gently whispered and slowly encircled the hard bud with his tonguetip. I sighed... whined... craved this sensation with arching back.  
"You are so beautifully sensitive, Sammy." he whispered and caressed my other rockhard nipple the same way, his hand slowly running up my right thigh. "Please..." I begged voicelessly, but he only soothed me again.  
"Don't be afraid, my sweet girl. Just let go... trust me..." He was so kind, so lovable, so... gentle... taking his time to make me feel comfortable... like the first time he had taken me. How could I possibly deserve this?  
"Stop thinking, Sammy. Forget everything around you... forget, that we are Master and Servant..." he gently whispered, looking into my eyes. How could he know what I was thinking? That I had been thinking at all? "You're not the only one that can read faces, Sammy. Although I'm not as good in it as your are..." he said with a smile and leaned down to kiss me... slowly, but breathtakingly. My eyes fell shut and I wanted to drown in this consuming, loving kiss.  
I felt my heart speeding up in my chest and my hands found their way up his strong arms and to his shoulders, softly stroking his almost marble white skin, and a soft moan flowed from his mouth into mine when I carefully roamed through his hair again, feeling him slowly gliding deeper to my neck.  
He kissed so good... his lips on my skin felt so good, sending small shivers through my body when he slowly kissed along my collarbone. If I could only return all this... return his touches, his ministrations... I tried to sink into these sensations, to concentrate on nothing but his touches... his kisses....  
He slowly sat up again. "Turn around, Sammy. Turn on your belly." he gently whispered and gave me a bit space to turn around between his long legs. "What do you want to do, my Lord?" I asked timidly, but he closed my eyes with his hand.  
"Everything is good, Sammy... don't be afraid. Just relax. You are so tensed, my sweet girl." he whispered, gently caressing and massaging my shoulders with his big slender hands. A little whine loosened from my lips when I felt his gentle touches on my scarred back.  
"Do I hurt you, dear?" he asked and withdrew his hands. I heard the worry in his voice and knew what he was thinking. "No, my good Lord..." I answered, trying to suppress the shameful sob rising from my chest. "I... I don't feel pain... there..." The sob still came out, unbidden, and I bit my finger 'til it hurt.  
"Please, Sammy... don't be ashamed because of your scars." he soothed me, slowly following them with his fingertip like the last time. "And stop hurting yourself. They are not your fault, Sammy. They are only a memory to a bad man... a man who never deserved you and your services in any way. He was a monster to do this to you..." I shivered beneath him, still ashamed for the scars malforming my back, when I felt him kiss the long scar over my shoulderblades.  
"If I had had the chance, Sammy, I would have let him taste the whip for this... with my own hands. After what I have done to James so many years ago I never wanted to touch a whip again... 'til I saw your scars. I'm still enraged and sad that such things could happen... and ashamed as well. I was a bad Lord, Sammy. I didn't take proper care for my people... although I have sworn to do."  
I felt him lean down on me, felt his warm chest touching my back, before he tenderly kissed my ear. "And I'm grateful again, Sammy... because you showed me that I failed you... you and countless others. But such things will never happen again, Sammy. My men will secure this in the future. None of my people shall ever be treated the way you and your fellow workers were. I promise, Sammy..."  
Tears flowed from my eyes. He was so caring, so absolutely good and kind that it broke my heart. "No, Sammy... please don't cry." he soothed me, covering me with his warmth, tenderly kissing my neck, stroking my arms. "I didn't want to hurt you, dear."  
"You didn't, my Lord... I'm only overwhelmed... and I don't deserve you... I deserve nothing... not even to be your slave." I sobbed, turning my face to the mattress. He took a deep breath and sat up again, withdrawing his hands, and let me cry.  
"Maybe you are right, Sammy..." he said and pressed his legs against my sides. I felt his hand pushing down between my shoulderblades, his slender fingers spread. "Maybe you really don't deserve my kindness." The sudden hardness in his voice startled me. "Maybe I'm really just wasting my time with you worthless slave."  
I flinched beneath him and he pressed me down harder. "Please, my Lord..." I started, but he pressed me down with his hand on my neck. "Shut up, slave. I don't want to hear one more word from you. I'm tired of your pleas and your begging."  
His fingers dug into my hair and he pulled my head up painfully. "I tried, little slave... I tried to be kind for you... and towards you. But you don't deserve it. You really are only dust beneath my feet and to take you into service was the biggest mercy that ever could have happened to you. Thank your Master for it... and the fact that I could never say no to his pleas. But my kindness ends here and now. Do you understand me, whore?" he growled into my ear.  
Shivers ran down my spine and I clenched my fingers into the mattress. "I said: Do... you... understand... me?" he growled with emphasis." "Yes... yes, my Lord... I understand..." I whimpered and he let go of my hair, almost pushing me down again. I stayed there, trembling, not daring to move a muscle... not daring to say only one more word.  
He unstraddled me and gave me a hard slap on my ass. I yelped, but tried not to move. Another slap hit me, harder this time. I pressed my eyes shut, grinding my teeth to bear the pain. "So silent, slave? No begging?" Another slap... and another, so hard it made me cry out in pain.  
"Hands and knees." he commanded, his voice pure steel, and I obeyed, keeping my head deeply bowed. Two more slaps hit me and I sobbed from the pain. "Look at me." Tears flowed down my face when I obeyed and looked at him. His face was stern, his eyes hard... and I begged for his kindness with my eyes. He knelt behind me and thrusted deeply into me in one fast motion. I cried out and he started to fuck me, hard, his hands on my shoulders, pulling me onto him forcefully with every thrust. I whimpered beneath him  
"That's all that you are good for, you slave whore... giving me pleasure." he growled and pushed my shoulders down, leaning on me with his weight. His thrusts brushed my sweet spot now and I groaned, digging my nails into the mattress.  
"More... please... more... more..." I sobbed, small stars exploding in my chest... between my legs... even in my head. "Mo-hooore!" I screamed and my head shut down. Nothing existed anymore, only his hard cock between my legs... I screamed with every thrust now. It felt so good... so so good... I felt the orgasm coming closer so fast and after two more thrusts it hit me with a vengeance. I screamed and came hard, my body jerking like several lightnings would strike me... then I fell limp beneath him, unable to stay on my knees, panting, shivering with the aftershocks.  
His hands gently roamed over my back and I felt him lean down and kiss the shell of my ear tenderly. The touch of his lips made me sigh happily. "How do you feel, Sammy?" he asked and gently kissed my cheek. I sighed again, unable to answer.  
"You look so beautiful now, Sammy... so relaxed... and content." he whispered and rubbed his cheek against mine. Then I felt him roll inside of me and moaned. "Why did you make me do this to you, Sammy? Why did you force me to treat you like a piece of shit? Do you really need it to let go?" he asked and rolled again. I lifted my hips to welcome him.  
"Do you really need it so badly to be dominated? To be treated like a slave?" "I don't know, my Lord..." I sighed and opened my eyes... He gave me a slow thrust again and I pushed against him.  
"I almost came with you, Sammy... you wetted me... clenching so hard like I never felt it before..." he moaned, slowly thrusting again, making me moan in return. "I don't know whether I can control myself next time, Sammy." he whispered and kept moving slowly.  
"Please, my Lord... please let me drink your come..." I purred with a small moan. "Please allow me to give you release..." "This was to make you feel good, Sammy." he objected. "And you made me, my dear Lord... so good..." I purred and rolled my hips with a smile. "Please let me return the favour, my good Lord... let me make you feel good now."  
Slowly, o so slowly, he pulled out of me... made me feel his hard sword slowly leave my sensitive sheath. My breath hitched when the thick head broke past my ring of muscles. I pushed up to my knees and quickly turned around to him to let his hot and slick hardness glide between my lips. He groaned and held my head in place. "I'm so close, Sammy... so close... suck... please suck hard..." he moaned and gave me two slow thrusts into my mouth. I swallowed him deep down and sucked. One shivering thrust later he also came, the muscles in his thighs tensing, his cock twitching between my lips. I moaned around him, swallowing willingly, savouring the taste of his bittersweet come and gently licked him clean, still shivering with happyness.  
He layed down, slowly pulling me into his arms, protecting me little spoon in his warm embrace. I felt so good... light... happy... nothing but his warm body against me existed anymore. It didn't take a minute and I had fallen asleep in his arms. 


	32. Conscience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy can't help overthinking again...

It was dark in my room when I opened my eyes. Was it really night already? I gasped and tried to sit up... but couldn't. Something held me down. Was it possible?  
Carefully I moved my hand and felt the warm blanket cover me. And not only the blanket. I felt a warm body in my back and felt me held in a close embrace. "Are you alright, Sammy?" a so beloved velvety voice whispered into my ear.  
So I was still laying in Lord Michael's warm embrace. He had stayed with me the whole day as it seemed. I felt shame boil up in me. I had kept him from his duties. A shiver rolled over my body.  
"Yes, my Lord." I answered, realizing he had asked me a question. "Please forgive me... I didn't want to disturb you." I whispered, trying to apologize for both, for waking him and for keeping him from his duties. "I just... I was just... surprised that it's... so late already."  
He gently squeezed me against his body. "My poor, sweet slave... just learned to fly and already worrying again." he said with gentle low voice. "It is MY decision to stay with you the whole day, Sammy... mine alone. Now stop thinking too much."  
Another shiver rolled through my body and I bowed my head and pulled my knees to my chest. How was it possible that he knew what I was thinking? I felt his cheek gently rubbing against my ear. "I'm not angry with you, dear... you don't need to protect yourself." he whispered and kissed my ear. "I will protect you, Sammy... now and always."  
"But... but, my Lord... won't you... won't you be missed?" I carefully asked. "Hm? Missed? Why?" he asked back. "Whatever I would have done today can be done tomorrow." he said. Did he really not understand what I meant?  
"That's... that's not... not, what I meant, my Lord." I stuttered. "Then tell me, what you mean." he said, no, almost demanded, and I started to tremble. "Won't... won't... Master James... be sad now?" I asked fearfully, knowing it was none of my business.  
I felt him loosen his embrace around me and started to tremble when he turned me on my back. His eyes were shining like pearls in the darkness.  
"Forgive me... please forgive me... I know it's none of my business..." I whispered beggingly and turned my head away, but he forced me to look at him. My throat and my chest felt like I couldn't breathe anymore.  
"Why do you think James might be sad?" I desperately tried to breathe. "Because... because... you... he... he's your lover..." I pressed out and squeezed my eyes shut, almost petrified with fear. It was none of my business, I had sworn to not talk about them sharing the bed ever again. "Forgive... please... please..." I whimpered full of agonizing fear.  
"Why are you so afraid, Sammy?" he asked, his voice kind as if he couldn't be anything less than kind and forgiving... but I knew he could. I had been able to enrage him once and I never wanted to do this again. I remained silent.  
"I asked you something." he said and sat up. "Answer me, slave." "Please... please don't be enraged... please, my Lord... I will never say a thing again... please forgive me..." I begged, touching his hand to gently lift it to my lips. "Please." I begged and kissed the back of his hand with trembling lips.  
"I'll keep my oath... please... please don't punish me..." I whispered when he lifted my chin to look at him. "You still didn't answer my question. Why would he be sad? Because he thinks I betray him with you?" Tears flowed from my eyes and I nodded.  
"And what about you? Don't you betray him with me either? Or worse, me with him?" A silent scream left my chest. I felt like breaking apart. "Yes... yes, my Lord... I do... and I feel guilty for it... I love you, my good Lord and Master... and I love him... and I can't bear it... I'm a bad woman... a miserable whore..." I cried.  
"You will stay here, Sammy. You will stay here and wait for my return, understand?" he commanded with firm voice and left the bed to put his clothes on in the darkness. "Yes... yes, my Lord." I whimpered and he left my room.  
I got up and also got dressed, turning the light on. Then I started pacing my room nervously. What was this supposed to mean? Why should I stay here? Of course I would in the middle of the night. What was my Lord up to? Was he enraged? What would he do with me now?  
About ten minutes later my door opened again and Lord Michael entered... together with Master James. I fell down to hands and knees, deeply bowing my head, feeling ashamed that he had woken up Master James because of me.  
"And now repeat what you said to me, Sammy. Repeat your confession." Lord Michael said and closed the door behind him. "I... I'm a... a miserable whore... my Lord. I... I betrayed... Master James with you... and I betrayed you, my Lord... I... I betrayed you... with Master James." I stuttered, pressing the words out like they were stucked in my throat... my chest... my heart.  
I trembled on hands and knees and didn't dare to look up to them. "Believe me now, James?" Lord Michael asked and came over to me. "What else did you tell me, Sammy?" "That... that I love Master James... and that I love you... my Lord... and that I can't love you... mustn't love you... that... that I'm not good enough for either of you... that I'm a whore... and an outcast..."  
"Sweet girl, what are you only talking?" Master James asked and knelt down, gently grabbing my arms to lift me up. His angelic face was puzzled, but kind. "Where does this nonsense suddenly come from?" he asked and stroke over my head. "From the village. They still raise women to live in matrimonial monogamy... which isn't bad, but I don't like the outcome. You see, what it did to Sammy." Lord Michael answered for me.  
Master James pulled me into a firm embrace and looked up to his Master. "I had no idea, Master Michael. Really. I grew up without parents. Nobody told me something about this. Only thing I learned very early was that a man can't love a man... and you know about that outcome."  
He squeezed me against his body and I closed my arms around him, allowed to or not. Finally my tears broke loose and I clenched my fingers into his shoulders. "Shhh... don't cry, Sammy." he tried to soothe me, but let me clinge to him and cry into his shoulder.  
"Sweet sweet Sammy... everything is alright. You didn't betray anyone... not Master Michael and surely not me. And certainly you are no whore and no outcast." he gently whispered, rubbing my back tenderly. "Truth is, we both love you too, Sammy. And I'm more than certain Master Michael already told you so. Didn't he?" he asked and I nodded against his shoulder.  
"And do you have reason to not believe his words?" I shook my head, my tears slowly drying again. "Or reason not to believe me?" I nodded. "How can you..." Lord Michael tried to start, but Master James stopped him immediately when he felt me flinching. " No, please, Master Michael... let me do this."  
"Why do you think I'd lie to you, Sammy?" "Because... because... you love... his Lordship... you love him so much... for so long... and you... you told me... told me yourself... you couldn't... couldn't reciprocate... my feelings for you..." I sobbed into his shoulder, shaking helplessly in his arms.  
"O dear... I'm sorry for what I said." he said and gently squeezed me again. "Stupid things that I said... I didn't know better then. But do you remember, what you told me? That you would love Master Michael with every fibre of your heart if you hadn't met me?"  
My tears slowly subsided and I felt his warm breath on my neck, his soft heartbeat against my body. "Yes, Master James." I whispered. "But you just said that you love him, Sammy. Was that a lie?" I shook my head. "I'd tear my heart out of my chest and lay it to his feet if he wanted me to, Master James."  
He gently lifted my chin and looked at me with shining blue eyes. "We are so much the same, Sammy... and that's why I love you, dear. Remember that I told you you'd deserve to be loved? You still do, Sammy... and that's why we love you... both of us. And that's why we both want you... all of you... and never let you go again." He leaned his forehead against mine.  
"But I don't want you to feel bad, Sammy. I'm willing to restrain my want... so that you only belong to Master Michael." "James, no." Lord Michael said firmly. I was shocked from Master James' words. "I don't want to hurt Sammy, Master Michael." "And I can't see you sad like this, my love. You break my heart with these sad blue eyes." "My dear Master... please... let Sammy decide this. She's my protegée and I want her to be happy, Master Michael."  
My heart was aching when I looked at him. He really looked sad, tears shimmering in his eyes. I knew I'd break his heart if I said yes to bis plan... and my own as well. I couldn't do that, couldn't let that happen. But I needed to know one last thing.  
"You... you don't see it as betrayal, Master James? When... when we share the bed... his... his Lordship and I?" Now he shook his head with a kind smile. "No, Sammy. You are the one to make us whole. You give me so much... you give Master Michael so much... and even both of us at the same time. So much love... and passion... You are too good, too passionate, too hot and willing for just one of us. I never want to lose this and will always be happy if Master Michael is gracious enough to let me have you from time to time." "Anytime, if you want, James. You know how desperately I want you to be happy, my love." Lord Michael said with tenderst voice.  
"So it is your decision now, Sammy. Whatever you decide, I'll bow to your will. And Master Michael also will." Master James said and looked into my eyes. My eyes started to beg him. He nodded and I carefully kissed him. "I don't want to lose you, Master James... never... You are the best thing tjat ever happened to me... the love of my life." He returned my kiss, slowly and tenderly, and for the first time I really feeled loved by him. 


	33. Mysteries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy is afraid of the future and Master James tries to calm her... but something slips his mouth...

"Good morning, sweetheart." Tender and warm lips touched my cheek and I opened my eyes, being welcomed by a pair of beautiful ocean blue eyes. "Good morning, Master James." I whispered and snuggled against his warm body.  
"Slept well, dear?" he asked and caressed my cheek. "M-hm..." I sighed, taking a deep breath, savouring his woody scent. "Thank you for staying with me this night. It was beautiful to just sleep in your arms." I whispered and kissed him between his collarbones. "I wish this night had never ended."  
"You're sweet, dear. But nonetheless we have to get up, I think." "O must we? Really?" I pouted and hid my face at his chest. "His Lordship said I was dismissed." "You are, but I am not, Sammy." he chuckled and was about to lift the blanket.  
"O please... please just five more minutes, Master James. What can be bad about five more minutes?" I begged him and snuggled closer, kissing his chest. "And what am I supposed to do being dismissed? I will only think again... and I don't want to think, Master James. Please, I don't want to..." I whispered and he put his arm around me gently.  
"There is nothing to think about, Sammy. You know we love you... that we don't judge you. And nobody else will dare to judge you. You aren't in the valley anymore, Sammy. And you never need to return there if you don't want it." he soothed me, kissing my forehead.  
"But... but... someday... someday his Lordship... or you... you could throw me out... I'm only a small slave... he could banish me anytime he wants, Master James. I... I witnessed things like these... please... you must understand me." I stuttered and shed a tear.  
"He never would be so cruel, Sammy. You know how kind Master Michael is... or you should, at least. He would never do such a thing, believe me." "You can't be so blind, Master James. Sometime he needs to have an heir... he needs a wife for this... and when that time comes, all his kindness will mean nothing anymore... he'll have to send me away then."  
Again he kissed my forehead. "Stupid innocent girl." he said. "Have you never wondered about his mother? Have you never thought about the fact that I never mentioned his mother in anything I told you?" I looked up to his face. "What are you trying to tell me, Master James? I thought he might not have a mother anymore... that she passed away before you came into service."  
He smiled and lowered his gaze. "I'm not supposed to tell you more. I think, I already said too much. I'm supposed to keep Master Michael's secrets, not talk about them." he said with a sad tone and gave me a final kiss before leaving the bed.  
"I should tell him what I did before you do... like the last time when you spoke about that episode from our youth. He was really upset that you knew about it." he said while dressing. I lowered my gaze, ashamed. "I asked him to be forgiving, Master James. I didn't want to cause you trouble. Please don't be angry with me."  
He slid into his boots and buttoned his shirt. "I'm not, Sammy." he said and sat down on the edge of the mattress. "I'm angry with myself, because I can't keep my mouth shut towards you." He tenderly caressed my cheek again. "What is it only about you that makes me so talkative? Maybe you are a witch and cast me under your spell." Now I smiled up to him. "I thought, you were the warlock, Master James." He chuckled and rose from the bed.  
"Alright. Go to your service then to keep you distracted. Tell Mother Gritt I permitted it. I'll go to his Lordship now and confess my sins." he said with sad voice, a shiver running through his body. "Why are you so afraid all of a sudden, Master James?" I asked and also got out of bed. He turned towards me, his hand already on the handle of the door. "Because I hope Master Michael will be merciful. For this I might receive a punishment." he said and left my room. 

I walked to the kitchen like a sleepwalker. Punishment... he might receive a punishment for telling me things. I felt shocked, felt cold inside. Wasn't I going into the wrong direction? Wouldn't it have been better if I had gone to Lord Michael instead? To support Master James. To tell Lord Michael that it hadn't been James' intention to tell me such things. That it had been my fault, because I had started overthinking again.  
"What are you doing here, Sammy? His Lordship told me that you would need another day of rest." Mother Gritt said with surprise when I entered the kitchen. "Master James allowed it, Mother. I need distraction from thinking too much." I answered.  
"O well, then have breakfast first, dear. After that you can help." she said and reached me some nice warm and sweet porridge. "No, you can't. After breakfast you come with me, Sammy."  
My head flew up and I saw Lord Michael standing in the open door. "I said, Sammy is dismissed today, Mother." he continued, turning to Mother Gritt with earnest gaze and she knelt down. I slid from my seat to my knees, too. "You sit down again and eat your breakfast, Sammy." he commanded and I obeyed, trying to be invisible.  
"She told me Master James had allowed it, my Lord." "Then tell me, since when do James' orders weigh heavier than mine?" "They don't, my Lord." she answered, looking up to him. "But I thought..." "I... thought, you were worried for Sammy's well-being." he interrupted her and she bowed her head. "I am, my Lord. She told me, she'd need the distraction. I only wanted to help my girl... please, my Lord, believe me." She looked up to him again, her eyes sad and pleading.  
I shoved the remnants of my breakfast away. I couldn't bring down one more spoon of it while Lord Michael chided Mother Gritt. Slowly and with bowed head I slid to my knees, waiting for my Lord's orders.  
"Finished, Sammy?" he asked, his voice still firm. "Yes, my Lord." I whispered. "Good, come with me then. And you, Mother, will never disrespect my orders again, understand?" "Yes, my Lord. Thank you for your forgiveness." she said and bowed deeply. Lord Michael beckoned me to follow him and left the kitchen. " Please forgive me, Mother." I whispered while we both rose from our knees. "That's okay, Sammy. Now go." she said and I obeyed. 


	34. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Master James assumed, he talked too much... and receives a punishment for it.

He lead me ways I didn't know, had never walked before. We went down some staircases and it grew cold and damp. The walls down here were made of broken and rough stone and it was dark and gloomy here. A shiver ran down my spine and I didn't know whether it was because of fear or because of the cold.  
"My... my Lord..." I whispered and he stopped and turned towards me, his green eyes cold as the air around us. I bowed my head and kept my mouth shut, another shiver rolling down my spine. He opened a door to his right and held it open for me. Obediently I entered and he slammed the door shut behind us.  
I felt his hand on my neck and he pushed me forward, hard. I kept my head bowed and walked forward, silent, my fingers fidgeting nervously. Why had he brought me here? And where was this 'here' in the first place? Lord Michael closed his fingers around my neck to stop me. "Kneel." he growled and pushed me down. I fell to hands and knees and he walked past me, his footfall hard and loud on the stony floor.  
"I haven't been here for a long time... and I thought it would never be necessary to come down here again. But you forced me to do this, James." he said, his voice calm, almost cold. Unable to stay 'invisible' I looked up, biting my lips to not say a word by accident.  
We seemed to be in an old torture chamber or something like that. I had no idea what purpose the things in this room fulfilled... or had fulfilled in the past, because everything was covered with cobbweb now. But the one thing leaving nothing to the imagination was the whip in Lord Michael's hand.  
Master James knelt in front of him, shirtless, holding his wrists crossed in his lap voluntarily. Slowly he looked up to his Master and a tear rolled down his cheek. "You swore... please... you swore you'd never do this to me again..." he pleaded with broken voice. Tears burned in my eyes and I felt my heart ache when Lord Michael unrolled the whip.  
"Yes... I swore, James. But you also swore something. You swore to never tell my secrets... you swore on your life, remember?" Lord Michael said, slowly walking past James, dragging the leather tip over the floor behind him. James followed it with his fearful gleaming blue eyes.  
"And what have you done, James?" he asked, his voice rising, while he slowly walked around James. "I didn't tell her, Master Michael... I swear, I didn't... believe me, please..." James sobbed, looking up to his Master, following him with his eyes. Lord Michael stopped and looked down on him. Then he looked over to me, his green eyes burning with anger. Immediately I bowed my head.  
"What did I say about curiosity, Sammy?" he asked, his voice full of steel, and came over to me, lifting my head forcefully with the handle of the whip under my chin. "That I'd feel the cane for it the next time, my Lord." I whimpered and he released my chin. "Maybe you'll feel even more than that, Sammy. What did James tell you? And don't you dare to lie... or to protect him."  
Slowly I lifted my head to look up to him, trembling with fear. "Tell me about what, my Lord? I don't understand your question." The back of his hand exploded in my face. "What did he tell you, slave?" "I swear, I don't know what you're talking about, my good Lord." I whimpered and he slapped me again. "The conversation we had before I left you, Sammy. Tell him what we talked about." James said. Lord Michael turned towards him. "You'll be silent, James." he commanded.  
Master James bowed his head and I looked up again. "We were talking... talking about my fears... my Lord. That I'm afraid you will send me away one day... that you'll have to send me away some day... when the time has come that... you'll need an heir, my Lord." I stuttered, lowering my gaze. "And... and... the only thing Master James said, was... if I had never wondered... why he never mentioned... never mentioned your mother... when telling from your youth..."  
Again he forced my chin up with the whip and his burning green eyes tore me apart. "I swear, that's all he said... I swear by my life, my Lord. And I thought the reason was that she might be... might be dead, my Lord... believe me, please, I beg you..." "Down." he growled, releasing my chin, and I fell down obediently.  
"You can count yourself lucky, slave. Lucky, because James didn't tell you more." I heard him going back to James... and heard the whipcord cut through the air before it hit Master James' back. His painful scream tore my heart apart.  
"Now tell me, Sammy... after what James told you, what do you think now?" Lord Michael asked, his voice still ice-cold steel. I didn't dare to look up, let alone answer him. "Answer me!" he commanded and I flinched as if he had given me a lash with the whip. "That... that... please..." I stuttered in panic. The whipcord cut through the air again and hit the floor next to my face. I yelped and curled up into a fearful ball.  
"The next one will hit you if you don't answer immediately, slave." he growled, his steely voice a pure threat. "That your mother wasn't married to your father... please forgive me, my dear good Lord..." I whimpered and started to cry. Again the whip cut through the air and James cried out with breaking voice.  
"See what you did, James? See what a few words can cause? I trusted you, James... always... and you disappointed my trust so bitterly." A third lash hit his back and James didn't have the voice for a scream anymore. "Now come on, James... tell her the rest... Sooner or later she'll get it out of you either way. You can't resist her innocence, I know it. So tell her now, while I can control it."  
I looked up to them, still crying, begging Lord Michael with my eyes. "Please, my Lord... please... I don't want to know... I don't care... it's not my business. Spare Master James, I beseech you... please, my Lord... please be merciful..." I begged him.  
"I'd love to believe you, Sammy. But you can't shed your skin. Sooner or later you will start asking questions... and then I'll have to punish you for something that sweet James caused..." he said, his voice almost kind.  
"So here is my proposal... you, Jamesie, will end what you started, and I'll be merciful on you with two more lashes." He grabbed James by the hair and pulled his head up to make him look into his Master's eyes. "You know you'd deserve worse for not keeping your mouth shut, don't you?" James nodded. "Yes, Master..." he whispered and Lord Michael released him.  
"And you, Sammy... you will swear by your life that you'll never utter only one word about it. Because if you do, Sammy, you'll see this room again... and I'll take care for it myself that you'll never leave it... alive. Understood?" I flinched from the thought alone and nodded eagerly. "Now tell her, James." Lord Michael ordered and gave him the fourth lash. "Lord William was never married, Sammy. He didn't want to marry. And... and Master Michael... he... he... he wasn't planned to be born. Lord William had forced a girl under his will and... and Master Michael is... is the offspring of that night." Master James stuttered with trembling voice, trying to suppress his agony. "His mother is still alive, Sammy... and she is still serving in this house... you're serving her... forgive me, my Lord and Master, please forgive me..." he ended with broken voice. The fifth lash hit his back and James cried out again. My head flew up. No... this was impossible...  
"You received your punishment, James... but I'll never forgive you this. I'll never forgive that you made me do this. I trusted you, James. I would have trusted you my life..." Lord Michael said, coming back to James, and lifted his chin.  
"I'd rather die than let something happen to you, Master Michael... I love you... please, believe me... I love you with all my heart." James sobbed, lifting his hands beggingly. "I will never disappoint you again, my Lord and Master... never in my life... I swear... I swear, Master Michael... please..." he sobbed and kissed his boots.  



	35. Oaths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master James broke his oaths, but his Lord can't be angry with him for long... but Sammy knows a secret now she was never intended to know...

"You swore to keep my secrets, James. You swore you wouldn't disappoint me again when Sammy came into service. Today you broke both these oaths, James... both! How can you expect me to ever trust you again?" James slowly looked up to him. "I can't, Master Michael... but I beg you to try... be forgiving, please... I'm nothing without you... I can't live without you... please, I'll do anything you demand, Master Michael. I swear, I will..." he pleaded and kissed his boots again before looking up to his Master again.  
Lord Michael raked his fingers through James' brown mane. "What is this magic in your beautiful blue eyes, James? What is it, that you always soften my heart again?" he said and bowed down to kiss James' forehead. "Forgive me, love... I had to punish you... please understand me. Either this or your life... I had no choice." Lord Michael whispered, caressing James' cheek. "I know, Master Michael... forgive me..." he answered and kissed Lord Michael's palm.  
I heard his footfall on the ground when coming to me again and looked up to him. "Kneel." he commanded and I obeyed, bowing my head. "Maybe you'll learn now to stop being curious, slave." he said. "It will not only cause you a punishment, but maybe someone else's as well. Look at me." I obeyed and flinched. Now a crop instead of a whip was in his hand. Hot tears rolled over my face when I looked into his eyes.  
"You were warned often enough, Sammy. So don't beg for my forgiveness... not today." "No, my Lord... I won't... I deserve it..." I whispered and bowed my head. "Please punish me." The crop hit my shoulderblades and I cried in pain, my fingers trying to dig into the stone. A second blow hit my lower back and cracked my voice.  
Hot tears fell from my eyes and I trembled with pain. "That should be enough. Look at me." Shivering I sat back on my heels and looked up to him. "Thank you for being so merciful, my Lord." I whispered, my voice hardly existing anymore. "I'm not through with you yet. You still have to swear your oath." he said, gently smacking the crop against his high black boot. The sound made me shiver all over.  
"I'm waiting." he said and lifted his eyebrows. "I... I swear... my Lord... I swear that no word will ever pass my lips... I swear by my life... nobody should ever know about your secret..." I stammered, trembling, while he still made the whipping sounds with the crop. I bowed down and kissed his boots. "I swear, my Lord... I swear... please..." I whimpered and started to lick beggingly.  
"I know, that you're begging, Sammy." he said with stern voice, but I didn't stop. "And you know that I didn't give you permission." "Please... please, my Lord..." I begged, licking more firmly. I knew I was on my best way to receive another punishment, but the need to submit to my Lord and Master was too strong. Tears fell on the shiny black leather and I licked them away immediately.  
Again he smacked the shaft of his boot with the crop and I flinched, but didn't stop lapping the black leather eagerly. "You know this could receive you a punishment, don't you?" "Yes, my Lord." I whimpered and changed to his other boot. "But please... please..." I whispered between my desperate laps. "Please have mercy... please... let me adore you, my Lord."  
"You're such a desperate bootlicker, little slave. You want to adore your Lord?" "Yes... yes, please, my Lord." I whimpered. "You shall. You won't get up from your knees in my presence. You will stay on your knees next to me. You'll follow me on your knees... and you will lick my boots whenever it pleases me 'til I say something different or 'til you beg me to stop. Is that understood?" "Yes, my Lord.... please, my Lord... whatever you demand..." I whimpered and a shiver ran down my spine.  
"And... you will do the same for James... to remind both of you that you aren't equals." "Please, Master Michael... please don't.There is no need for this..." "There is, James. And you will obey me with this. Stop it, Sammy." I obeyed and withdrew.  
He returned to James and beckoned him to rise. "Let me see your back." he ordered and James turned around. He only had one bleeding mark and I thanked the Lord above for it. "Is it bad?" Lord Michael asked and James shook his head. "This one will leave a scar, I'm afraid. Go to Mother. Tell her what I did and that she should take care of it." "Yes, Master Michael." James whispered and Lord Michael kissed his shoulder tenderly. "I'm sorry, love... I really am." he whispered and James turned around to look at him. "It's okay. Really." he whispered in return and shared a loving kiss with his Master.  
"How do I even deserve you, James? You're the best thing that could ever happen to me." "It's okay, love. Just take me for granted." James answered with a smile. Then he grabbed his shirt and left the room.  



	36. Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Michael grants his devoted slave answers... and an exquisite torture...

"Come here, Sammy." Lord Michael ordered and I obeyed, crawling to him on hands and knees. "Good girl. I know you want to ask questions... Ask them. I'm willing to grant answers to my sweet whore."  
"Is it... really true? Mother Gritt is...?" "It is... she was sixteen when she gave birth to me." he answered with sad voice. "Nobody knows about this... except James and you. And I promise you, you'll curse the day you were born when you ever tell about it." I bowed my head. "I won't, my Lord... never... I swear..." "Not even towards her you will say a word, Sammy. She doesn't know that I know the truth. Is that clear?" "Yes, my Lord... but... please... tell me... how do you know about it? I mean... she won't have told you herself if she doesn't know you know it, right?"  
Lord Michael sighed and sat down on the edge of a kind of table. "No, father did... shortly after I asked him to take James into service. He never understood why I wanted to have him by my side so desperately... and I couldn't tell how dearly I loved James from the first moment on. So one day it broke out of him... what a miserable and minor creature I was... and that it wouldn't be a surprise with a mother being a miserable kitchen servant like Gritt. That's another reason why he made James suffer so hard. He wanted to hurt me with it... break me the way he wanted to break James by showing me how he thought about minor and miserable creatures. And he did hurt me... some days I sneaked to Mother Gritt into the kitchen and cried my eyes out. She was always there for me... and for James. She gave us the strength to endure everything 'til father died. It was the happiest day of my life, Sammy... knowing I was finally free of his hardness."  
"Now I understand why she handles James like her boy... and why she threatens to spank you with her spoon." I whispered and he looked down on me. "Does she?" he asked, but his eyes and his face were mild. "Yes, my Lord. Sometimes... when she's enraged." I answered and lowered my gaze again. "She also threatened Master James and me to spank us, so... please... don't be angry with her."  
"I'm not. I know she'd never dare to. And she never said a word in all these years, not even when she felt the cane from my hand." "You...? You punished your own mother, my Lord?" I asked, shocked. "Yes, I did... I'm not proud that I did it, Sammy... like I'm not proud of what I did to James today. Truth be told, I hate it..."  
"Then why are you doing it, my Lord? You are the Lord of the valley... you are our Master..." I objected, putting my hand carefully on his thigh. "What do you want to tell me, Sammy?" "That you are our Master... that it's your rules, my Lord... that you can change them if you want to... the rules in this house, I mean..."  
He looked down on me, thinking in silence. "I know, you will need punishments, my Lord. I know they are necessary at times. But please... please think about it. We would still serve you eagerly, my Lord."  
"Not everyone is as devoted as you or James, little slave. Yes, they serve, but can you tell who does it because of devotion?" "Perhaps more than you know, my Lord." I whispered and slowly caressed his thigh with my hand. "You said yourself it had been a long time since you were here, my Lord. So your servants seem to be devoted, don't you think so?" I kissed his knee carefully.  
"What are you trying to tell me, Sammy?" "That I truly believe Mother Gritt's words about you... that you are a good Lord... a kind Master... that serving you is a joy..." I kissed his thigh. "I believe it, because I felt your hardness and your kindness myself, my Lord. There was never someone I wanted to serve more than you, my Lord... from the very first day I met you."  
I kissed his thigh again, scratching my nails over his trousers. He moaned softly and raked his fingers through my hair. "I'd never have dared to dream that this might happen, my Lord... I mean... you are the Lord... you're powerful... you are so high above me... yet you still chose me to give me so much of your kindness... even your love... you made your little slave so happy, my Lord." I whispered, my heart full of love and adoration.  
He glid from the table's edge and gently guided my head between his slightly spread thighs, touching my mouth with his groin. I closed my eyes and let him lead, let him slowly rub my face against his hardness. My heart sped up and my breath grew heavier, a moan falling from my lips.  
"Maybe, my sweet slave... maybe I'll grant you this pleasure later. Or maybe I'll grant you a mercy... perhaps even you and James." He rubbed harder against my face and I moaned desperately. Gooseflesh rolled over my body and I felt the hot wetness spread between my legs. He played my chords of submission so well, so masterfully...  
"Or perhaps I'll only use you for my own pleasure, slave... and don't care if you enjoy it... would you like that, my sweet little bootlicker?" he asked, his voice becoming harder, and I groaned trying to nod in his firm grip.  
"Yes, my sweet slave whore... I knew, you would." His trousers separated me from his rockhard cock, but still I opened my mouth and tried to lick him.  
A hard wave of need and want washed over me and I wanted to cry when he rolled his groin on my mouth. "You would so love it if I fucked your hot greedy mouth right now, wouldn't you? Maybe I'm still far too merciful with you." I sobbed and tried to suck, but couldn't.  
"And I WILL fuck this eager bootlicking mouth, my sweet slave... You will choke when I make you swallow down my hard big cock... you will love my hard thrusts... and you will beg for more with tears in your eyes."  
I trembled so hard with need now, groaning loudly, wanting him desperately. My face was burning and I felt tears roll over my cheeks from his exquisite torture.  
"And maybe you'll even come like this, little slave... without a single touch... just from my cock deep in your throat... Look at me!" he commanded and I opened my eyes, more tears running down my cheeks. The lustful look of his gray eyes hit me and I came, screaming, without being touched, completely wetting myself.  
"Now look at this, my sweet little whore... what a dirty and needy bitch you are. I really AM too merciful with you." he growled and released my head. I panted heavily, still leaning against his groin. "Please, my Lord... please... stop it..." I whimpered, still shaking from the aftermath.  
"Stop? Why should I, my sweet slave?" he asked with deep and husky voice and another shiver rolled through my body. "Mercy... please, my Lord... your voice..." I whimpered, weeping into his thigh, my hands caressing his long legs uncontrollably.  
Then I embraced his leg and cried. I felt ashamed... embarrassed... What had he only done to me? How was it even possible that he could make me come so hard with his voice alone? What kind of power did he have over me?   



	37. A Soft Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Michael is way softer than Sammy has thought.

"Forgive me... forgive me..." I sobbed, again and again, and he let me cry, patiently, slowly petting my head. "Why the tears, dear?" he asked when I had calmed down again. "And why do you beg for my forgiveness? I'm not angry with you, Sammy."  
Carefully I looked up to him, blinking a last tear from my eye. "You... you aren't...?" I whispered with broken voice. "You really aren't, my Lord?" He gave me a kind, almost fatherly smile. "Why should I, little Sammy? Because you were so into it? So committed? I don't know what happens in this sweet head on your shoulders, dear girl. But what I know is, that I never met a woman like you... You might have a bad conscience about it, Sammy, but believe me, this feeling will subside, sooner or later."  
I rubbed my cheek against his thigh and bowed my head. "I'm sorry I killed the mood, my Lord." "Stop apologizing, Sammy." he said and held out his hand. "Give me your hand, girl." he said and I obeyed. He put my hand on his lap and I felt his wet trousers. With a small shock I looked up to him.  
"Yes, my sweet little slave... I couldn't help it when I saw you coming so hard... Truth is, you made me come with you, Sammy... and I'd never have thought this could happen to me. But you made it happen, Sammy. And I thank you for it." he sighed and bowed down to kiss my forehead tenderly.  
"Are you alright? Or was it too much for you?" he asked and petted my hair again. I lookd up to him. "Too much, my Lord?" "The way I treated you. I... I'm not used to dominate someone when sharing the bed, you know." he confessed with a beautiful small blush on his high cheekbones.  
"No, my Lord... it was wonderful. You were wonderful, my Lord. You are a true Master... my true Master." I whispered and rubbed against his thigh like a satisfied cat. "You already were when you claimed Master James, my Lord." A small smile rushed over Lord Michael's face.  
"That was the only time I really dominated him, Sammy... I was angry, that he had lied to me... didn't trust me, despite all the years he had been my friend. Since then I never dominated him again... but he likes it, when I talk dirty to him... tell him, what I'll do to him... just like you, Sammy. You are so much alike, but also so different from each other..."  
He caressed my cheek and I leant into his touch, gently kissing his palm while he wiped the salty tear tracks from my face. "You both like dirty talking... you both beg for more in your borderless lust and ecstasy... but James likes it more gentle most times. And I'd like to be gentle to you either, my sweet girl... but you don't let me..." he said with almost sad voice now and lifted my face to look into his compassionate blue-gray eyes.  
"Sammy, I really and honestly love you... I don't want to hurt you." "You don't, my Lord. You make me happy... you really do... I can't tell you, how much..." I sighed and kissed his palm again.  
"I'm sorry if I hurt you, my sweet, good Lord. It's not your fault that your slave is fucked up so badly... Don't ask me why my mind can't accept your kindness... or why I need your hard dominance so much..."  
"But I ask you, why. It still makes my heart ache to treat you like this without need. And I still can't understand why you enjoy humiliating yourself. Especially since I know James explicitly forbade it."  
He looked into my eyes, his eyes now a sad pale blue. I caressed his thigh with my hand. "I know he forbade it, my Lord. But he also understands how unable I am to show gratitude with simple words. I never learned it better, my Lord. Master James tried to explain it's not expected, yet also he gave in... he lets me kiss his hand when I'm grateful. He's my Master, too, my Lord. It's not gratitude alone, but also respect... you know he punished me for being disrespectful?"  
Lord Michael gave me a small nod. "And I also know why he doesn't want your submission. Not only because he loves you. He doesn't think he deserves it, especially not from you, because of his heritage... he thinks of you as an equal."  
I lowered my gaze. "Is that the reason for your order, my Lord? That I should kneel in his presence? To teach him, that I'm a nothing?" He squatted down and cupped my face with his hands.  
"No, Sammy. Please don't think so bad of me. It's the other way round. I want to teach him, that he IS someone. He would never admit it, but deep inside he still believes he is a nothing... still... although he is my right hand and the love of my life. My father broke him worse than he knows himself. He still thinks he is my slave. Beneath all his love it's still his mindset, just like yours. You don't need to obey my order if it makes you feel bad, Sammy. I don't want you to feel bad."  
He leant his forehead against mine. "I should have thought about it first. I'm sorry." he whispered. "No, my dear Lord. I don't feel bad. And I will obey your order. Master James has come such a long way... and he is my Master. I will do as you said, my Lord. It will be my pleasure to serve you. It always is." I replied with a satisfied smile and he rose again, his eyes shifting back to gray-blue.  
"Is that so, my little bootlicker?" he asked with a halfsmile and a shiver ran down my spine. I looked deeply into his eyes. "Yes, my Lord... always..." I whispered. "Proove it. Lick my boots, little slave. Neat and clean." he ordered. My heart started to pound with joy and too gladly I obeyed. 


	38. A Mother's Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy has a small chat with Mother Gritt...

"O Sammy, I'm happy that you are better again." Mother Gritt said with a smile the next day at breakfast. "I really am, dear." She hugged me tight and kissed my temple.  
"You're glowing so much from the inside now, my dear. I so hope his Lordship could finally help you." She said with a smile and released me from her embrace. "He did, Mother. And slowly it starts to feel like home for me. You were right. He is a good Lord... and a kind Master. Nobody ever took so much time for me... was ever interested in my feelings... or so caring and understanding. I'm so happy that I may serve him." I sighed and downed my tea.  
"You know, he loves you, Sammy." she stated and I almost dropped the mug. How the hell did she know this? "He... what?" I asked, feeling my cheeks burn from blushing. "I know he does. His eyes were shining like stars yesterday. And he chided me... for the first time since many years. Shows me how much he cares about your well-being, Sammy. There is only one person ever he cared so much about... James. And the whole house knows by now they share the bed." she said and sat down with me.  
"Too much information, Mother." I whispered and lowered my gaze to my empty cup. "And he might be fond of me, but he can't love me." I tried to object, but my efforts were in vain. Mother Gritt was too clever.  
"You're a sweet little liar, Sammy. It's not too much information, I know that. The guards are talkative, Sammy. I know you had a little threesome with Lord Michael AND James." I felt how my face started to burn with shame.  
"It's not my business, Sammy, I know. And I don't care what the boys are doing, but I thought you should know about it. And it is no real miracle that the house knows about it. He never 'borrowed' a girl as often as you. And he was always more the chaste and silent type. That changed with you, Sammy. Somehow he is more alive and more happy now. Same for James, by the way." She rubbed my shoulder gently. "It's almost like something in them has become alive..." she sighed and blinked rapidly. She seemed to be at the brink of tears and rose. "Enough chattering. Let's get to work."  
"You dearly love them, Mother, don't you?" I asked carefully and she sighed once more. "I do, Sammy. I admit, I dearly love them. They are good boys... decent, kind-hearted and generous... and I'm a bit proud, that they are..." Now she finally turned away and almost fled my presence. I had a feeling, why, but I remained silent. Lord Michael had forbidden to talk about it, and so I wouldn't. My heart ached in my chest and I could hardly imagine how she must have felt that moment. But one thing I knew for sure now... she loved her son with all her heart. 


	39. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy still isn't over the revelation of her Lord. She overthinks and a plan forms in her mind. But she needs Master James' help...

Mother Gritt had recovered quite well and the whole day she seemed to be her strong self again, but I knew how deeply broken she was. Truth be told, I didn't, but I had a feeling. I remembered how dearly my mother had loved me and how desperately I had missed her after her death. This was similar, but also different.  
She knew she was Lord Michael's mother, and she dearly loved him, but she'd never dare to tell him about it. Question was, why had Lord Michael never told her that he knew? After his father's death he could have told her. On the other hand's side, he also hadn't told James how desperately he was in love with him.  
Was it because of the rumours in the house? Mother Gritt had told me everyone already knew about what Lord Michael and Master James did behind closed doors... with me or each other. Was it possible that, when the knowledge about Lord Michael's heritage was spread, that it would be a threat for him? Because he wasn't only a bastard, but also of low birth?  
I sat in the windowframe after my service and thought about it. I wished I could have spoken to someone about it, but I was forbidden to utter only one word. Lord Michael would be enraged if I talked to him about it. And he had forbidden to talk with Mother Gritt. But he hadn't explicitly forbidden to talk about it with Master James...  
My mind was set. I would go to him, right now. Lord Michael had said, their doors would always be open for anyone having a problem or troubles. I hoped, Master James would be in his room and left mine. Distantly I remembered where his room was, he had once shown me where to find him if needed. And luckily Master James opened when I knocked. I had found his room again.  
"Sammy? Dear, what happened?" he asked, worried, and let me in. I fell to my knees after he had closed the door again. "You needn't kneel, Sammy. I told you so." he said and I looked up to him. "And Lord Michael ordered me to kneel, Master James." I objected, but he took my hands and pulled me to my feet again.  
"You can do so in his presence, but not yet. Now tell me, what's wrong with you?" he asked, lead me into his room and let me sit down on a chair, leaning against the edge of a table. "What brings you here in the middle of the night?"  
"You are the only one I can talk to, Master James... in this special case, I mean. And I must beg of you that you don't tell Lord Michael about my visit... please..." A frown appeared on his forehead and his eyebrow rose. "Why do you ask me not to tell him?" "Because he will be enraged, Master James. That's why I'm coming to you. I can't talk about this with him... but I need to talk. Please. I need to understand some things."  
Slowly he crossed his arms. "It would enrage him? And then you're coming to me? You know what happened yesterday because I enraged him, don't you?" I fell to my knees and leant my head against his thigh. "Please, Master James... it is because of the matter yesterday... because of the secret we are both keeping now. I can't stop thinking, Master James. Please help me to sort things out." I begged.  
He rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed deeply. "Alright. Ask me then." "Why has Lord Michael never told Mother Gritt that he knows the truth?" He slowly licked his lower lip, thinking about my question. "Didn't you ask him?" I shook my head. "No, Master James. That question came up today... after a small chat with Mother Gritt." His eyes became strict immediately.  
"I swear, I didn't say a word, Master James. It's because of the way she spoke about things... about things the whole house is knowing... about you and Lord Michael... and that she feels that you have changed... that she loves both of you dearly. She was at the brink of tears, Master James. I have never seen her this way. But I'm sure it breaks her heart to know she is Lord Michael's mother and can't give him the love and affection she wishes to give him."  
Again he slowly licked his lip and closed his eyes. "I can't tell you, why he never said a word. Maybe he is afraid. I never asked him about it and he never told me." "Wouldn't it be better to fix that problem, Master James? What harm could it do? I mean, just look at you... how happy you are now... and how happy Lord Michael is with you. You could have been so happy for many years if either of you had been brave enough to tell the truth."  
"What harm? If it's known in the valley it still may cause riots. You told us how medieval their mindset still is. Can you imagine what'll happen if the people know about Lord Michael and me? They are able to drag us into the village and kill us."  
I ghasped, startled. "And if they knew about Lord Michael's heritage it might be the same. Everyone knows he is a bastard, that's hardly to deny since his father never married. But being a nobleman's bastard is forgivable, especially since Lord William raised him as his son and heir."  
"But who would know about who his mother is? I mean, neither of us would go around and tell everyone. We only need to keep it a secret of the talkative guards here. There must be a place where they can talk in all secrecy. Like yesterday. There were no guards down where we were... not even closeby." "That is true. And maybe it would be the right thing to do, Sammy. But there is a flaw in your plan. How do we get them down there together? And without Master Michael beating the shit out of us?"  
Now I started thinking about it. I had never thought Master James might help me with this. "He only uses this room for punishments, does he?" I asked and he nodded. An idea came up in my head, but it was bold. It might even backfire severely, but I was willing to take the risk and to bear the consequences. Question was, would Master James?  
"I have an idea, Master James... but... it might cause us more lashes if it fails..." I whispered and looked up to him apologetically. "Tell me." "Well... you need to go to his Lordship and tell him, that I was here tonight... and that I wanted to talk to you about... the secret... knowing I was forbidden to do so. And that you brought me to that room to wait for him." He thought about it for a short moment.  
"Alright, that might work. He surely will come down then, but... what if he doesn't find you there?" "He will find me there, Master James... on my knees and waiting for him and his wrath. That's why I must beg you to be quick bringing Mother Gritt down there, Master James." "Me? How should that work, Sammy?" "Tell her.... tell her Lord Michael still is upset because she didn't respect his orders. He chided her severely yesterday..."  
"And you think this will work?" "I don't know, Master James... I really don't know." I sighed and leant my head against his thigh again. "Will you help me? Although it might cause us both another punishment?" I asked and looked up to him again. He unfolded his arms and rubbed his face. "I must be out of my mind... " he sighed. "But yes, I'll help you." Firmly I embraced his leg and kissed his thigh. "Thank you, Master James." He raked his fingers into my hair and slowly pulled my head back to look at him. "You owe me big time, girl. And if this fails, Sammy..." he growled with strict dark blue eyes, "if this fails, I promise you, I'll never be a kind Master to you again." "If this fails, Master James... then I won't need your kindness anymore..." 


	40. Wrath and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master James and Sammy carry out their plan... and Lord Michael is really pissed. Will Sammy's plan work?

I couldn't say that I slept well that night after returning from Master James. We separated with the promise he would come and fetch me, especially since I'd never find the room on my own again. His face was earnest and strict when he entered my room and I fell to my knees. His face immediately softened when he closed the door.  
"You needn't kneel. I'm not angry with you. But we need to make a little show for the guards on the way. They must think I were. Can you manage that, Sammy?" he asked and reached me his hand to stand again. "I don't know, Master James." I answered. He took a deep breath.  
"I was afraid you'd say this. Forgive me." he said and hit me with the back of his hand. I was barely able to keep standing. Then he opened the door again. "You'll follow me immediately, Sammy! Do as you're told!" he screamed at me and I started to shiver in earnest. Then he pushed me out of my room. "Move!"  
If he hadn't warned me this was a show for the gossipers, I might really have been afraid now, but it was still close. He guided me with his hand on my neck 'til we were close to the room. Then he cupped my face with his hands and looked into my eyes. "Sorry for this, Sammy. I wish you all luck in the world for this." he said most tenderly and gave me a slow and loving kiss. Then he left me and I entered the room with pounding heart.  
I desperately hoped this would work... and that Master James would be fast. I didn't know how long I would be able to keep my Lord's anger in check before he would beat the shit out of me. I slowly knelt down in the middle of the room, the same place Master James had knelt, bowing my head and crossing my wrists.  
The minutes seemed to stretch into hours and I started to shiver, not knowing whether it was from the cold or because of my slowly rising fear. I heard fast and hard steps outside and knew, it was Lord Michael's hard footfall. A fearful shiver ran down my spine and I deeply bowed seconds before the door flew open forcefully. He seemed to be raging with anger and I shrunk together to a fearful shivering ball, hiding my head under the protective shelter of my arms.  
"Did you really think James wouldn't tell me, slave?" he screamed at me and I flinched. "Did you really think he would ever have secrets again? He wouldn't dare... never again!" "My Lord..." I tried, but he cut me off.  
"I thought better of you, slave! I really thought you'd be obedient... you'd respect my command... stick to the oath you sealed with your own lips!" "Please, my Lord..." I tried it again, but to no avail. I felt his foot in my neck and he forced me down, pinning my head between his foot and the ground. "Mercy!" I screamed, feeling the painful pressure on my skull. My heart pounded in my chest and I prayed, Master James would come back soon. Lord Michael was a raging volcano.  
"You can't expect mercy, slave. I told you what would happen if you didn't keep your mouth shut." "Hear me out! Please!" I cried beneath him. "What could you tell me that I don't already know? Or do you deny it you talked with James?" "No, my Lord. But let me tell you my reasons... please, I beseech you."  
"Your reasons are unimportant for me, slave. I warned you." he growled, increasing the pressure on my skull. He would smash me like an insect. "Have mercy, my Lord and Master. I beg you to spare my unworthy life." I whined beneath him. "Please... please, my dear Lord and God, have mercy with this little worm. You never forbade me to talk with Master James... please..." "O what a sly little fox you are, Sammy. It's almost a pity I have to smash this bright little head of yours."  
"No, Master Michael... please don't." He released my head and I relaxed instantly. Master James had returned, Mother Gritt kneeling next to him. I breathed deeply and finally fell down at Lord Michael's feet, silent tears rolling from eyes.  
"What does this mean?" he asked, still enraged. Master James came over to me and knelt down beside me. "Are you alright, dear?" he asked and stroke my back. I nodded and remained silent. "This means, Master Michael, that Sammy and I wanted you and Mother Gritt to talk... in the most possible secrecy we could think of. Yes, it's true, Sammy came to me last night. And it's true, she wanted to talk, but I didn't send her away like I told you. Instead we conjured a plan. It's time for this whole drama to finally end. Now talk with Mother Gritt. Tell her the truth."  
He gently tugged me up into a sitting position and embraced me firmly and protectively. "What does this all mean, James? What are you talking about, boy?" Mother Gritt objected. "No, Mother... James is right... I should have done this long time ago." Lord Michael said slowly and with sad voice. "Done what, my Lord? I don't understand a word you say."  
He slowly strode over to her and reached her his hand to stand again. "Told you, that I know your secret, mother... our secret... that father told me about it years ago..." Mother Gritt gasped, stepping away from Lord Michael. "What... what are you talking, my Lord? You... you must be joking on your poor old Mother Gritt..." she stammered. "You... you always liked pranks... both of you little rascals..." Lord Michael slowly grabbed her wrists and pulled her closer to him.  
"You still remember our pranks?" he asked with soft voice and gently raised her chin to look at him. "Of course I do... how could I ever forget rainworms in the salad bowl? Or a toad in my oven... just good I saw the poor creature before setting fire to it." she chuckled. "I never found out who of you two it was." "James, of course." Lord Michael chuckled. "Hey, the toad was your idea!" James objected and tears rolled down Mother Gritt's cheeks. Then she started to laugh and Lord Michael hugged her tight, laughing with her.  
"Forgive me, mother..." he whispered and kissed her cheek. "I should have told you... but... but..." She returned his tight embrace and gently rubbed his back. "It's okay, sweetheart. Everything is okay. You played your part the best you could do. And maybe it's better like this. Nobody must ever know about this. It's enough when we know." she whispered and slowly loosened the embrace, kissing her son gently on his cheek. Then she cupped his face with both hands and looked into his eyes.  
"My heart will be much lighter now, my beloved darling. But you must never treat me any different than you did before. For your own sake, love. The guards already gossip a lot, but it stays inside these walls. I can not promise it for my helping hands. So be strong, love. Be strong and continue treating me like any other servant in the house. And if it means a punishment, like today, so be it."  
Lord Michael stepped back from her. "What do you mean? Punishment?" "Well, James had to drag me out of the kitchen with an obvious lie to get me down here... told me you were still upset because I disrespected your order the other day. We both know you can't let me return without at least two strikes with the cane. My girls will smell it otherwise, because I'll need some treatment then."  
"You... you can't mean this... No..." "Yes, my boy. And if you can't do it, then James must. It's the only way. It's a necessity." "James, you'll atone for this." Lord Michael growled. "Please, my Lord... it was my idea, not Master James'. All this is my responsibility. Please forgive me, Mother Gritt. I knew it could mean punishment for Master James and me, but I never wanted to harm you." "That's okay, my girl. I forgive you. You only did what your heart told you. Now let's get it done, my boy."  
Slowly Lord Michael took the cane from the wall, his face tensed, while Mother Gritt turned her back towards him and braced against the wall "Forgive me, mother..." he whispered and gave her a hard strike. She yelped, trembling from the pain. Then she took a deep breath. "One more, son... I can handle it..." she pressed out between her teeth. The second strike hit her back mercylessly and she cried out in pain.  
Mother Gritt panted, then she straightened her back again and let go of the wall. A sob broke from Lord Michael's chest and he threw the cane away. "It's okay, honey." Mother Gritt soothed him. "You did, what you had to do." She took his hands and lead them to her face. "May I ask something of you, love?" she asked and kissed his fingers. "Anything, mother... I'll do anything you want from me." She pulled him into a firm embrace. "Don't punish my babies for this... please. James and Sammy only wanted a good thing. They deserve your love and gratitude, not anger and punishment." He firmly pressed her against him. "Yes, mother. I won't touch them for it... I promise." "That's my sweet boy. Goodbye, darling." She gave him a final kiss to the cheek and left the room, closing the door behind her. 


	41. Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Michael promised he wouldn't touch Master James or Sammy... but he never promised, he wouldn't punish them...

Slowly Lord Michael turned towards us, clenching his hands. Master James pulled me closer against his body, protecting me. "You are so lucky she's such a good and forgiving woman. You'd deserve it if I'd beat the shit out of you for what you did." he growled, slowly coming closer to us. "Be grateful I promised her to touch neither of you."  
"Please be mild, Master Michael. Believe me, we had the best intentions." "I still can't believe you said yes to all this, James... and that all of this was Sammy's plan alone." "I swear, it was, my Lord... it really was." "And you knew this might not end well for you? For either of you?" he asked, towering above us, his green eyes still gleaming. "Yes, my Lord." I whispered and bowed my head.  
"And you, James?" "Me either, Master Michael. And I was willing to take the risk and receive a punishment if it had been necessary to make your heart finally heal." Lord Michael looked down on us, thinking in silence. I shivered in Master James' arms and looked up again. "Please forgive us, my Lord... or, at least, forgive Master James. It was my fault all alone. I could understand if I'm a disgrace now, but please, be mild on him. He doesn't deserve your anger at all."  
Slowly I pulled out of Master James' protecting embrace and sank down before my Lord. "I deserve all your anger, my Lord. And I beg your pardon for it." I whispered and kissed his boots. "You're unfortunately mistaken, Sammy. It might have been your idea, but James is your Master... and as your Master it would have been his job to stop you from doing this. But he didn't... instead he took part in it. If I were my father, and thank God I'm not, then both of you wouldn't live long enough to see the next day... for betraying your Master!" he said with rising voice and I felt Master James flinch beside me.  
"Yes, James... I knew you'd remember this. Your scars will never let you forget it. Be grateful I gave Mother Gritt my promise to not touch you for what you did. But I didn't promise you wouldn't, James." "Please, Master Michael... please believe me, we didn't want to betray you. We never would. We only wanted the best for you and Mother Gritt. I swear, it's the truth, my good Master. Please don't do this. Please... I beg you to be mercyful."  
"I won't do anything, James." Lord Michael said with almost innocent and velvety voice. Then he bowed down to pick up the cane from the floor. "Kneel, Sammy." he ordered and I obeyed. "Two strikes, James... in earnest." he ordered and held out the cane to James. "Please, my good Master...." "Do as I say, James! Two strikes!" "I can't, Master Michael... please... I love the girl..." "As I love Mother... yet I was forced to do it because YOU had to LIE!"  
He jerked the cane towards James and slowly James took it from his hand. "This will be her punishment for betraying me, James... and your punishment for lying. Two strikes and you'll both be forgiven. Now strike her." he commanded, cold steel in his voice.  
Master James rose from his knees and I heard a hard sob breaking from his chest. My heart started to pound and I looked at James, trying to suppress my tears. "Do it, Master James. This was my risk, now I have to bear the consequences." He bowed down and kissed me tenderly. "Forgive me, Sammy." he whispered, a tear falling from his beautiful blue puppy eyes. I touched his face and kissed him on his lips. "I do... now obey to Lord Michael, love." I whispered and bowed my head.  
I braced my hands on my knees and prepared for the first strike... and screamed when it hit my back, feeling as if it had broken my backbone. The crop from Lord Michael's hand had been painful... this was torment. I felt my muscles tremor and started to tremble from the pain. Thank God, I only needed to bear one more.  
The second strike hit my back and my vision blacked out for a short moment. I was unable to scream again and fell, just able to catch my fall with my hands. The cane clattered to the floor and James fell to his knees beside me, sobbing. "Will you ever dare betraying me again, Sammy?" Lord Michael asked me. "No... no, my Lord..." I whimpered, my voice broken, and shook my head, slowly looking up to my Lord. Tears poured over my cheeks.  
"Never, my Lord... I swear... I swear, my Lord. I'll be your obedient and humble slave... please... I'll do your every bidding..." I whimpered and kissed his boots once more, carefully lapping a tear away.  
"And you, James... will you ever dare lying again?" "No, my Lord... I won't... I won't... ever... I swear..." he sobbed and sealed the oath with his kiss. "Now take care of Sammy's back. And I don't want to see either of you again today. Is that understood?" he growled. "Yes, my Lord." "Yes, Master Michael." we answered and Lord Michael left us, slamming the door shut behind him. 


	42. Switch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy needs Lord Michael's hardness, but she finds out something she had never dreamed of.

"His Lordship wants to see you after service, Sammy." Mother Gritt said and put her hand on my shoulder. Instantly I started to shiver. "He... he does?" I asked, insecured, and she rubbed my back encouragingly." "I thought you'd be happy, Sammy. Or are you worried he still might be angry? It was three days ago, dear..." "I... I know, Mother... but..."  
She tugged me to the table and sat down with me. "How often do I need to tell you this, Sammy. You would know if he was disappointed. And he wasn't angry when he told me he wants to see you later." I grabbed her hands and squeezed them, knowing I shouldn't do this, but I didn't care. "But he was that day... I... I thought... I thought he would kill me, Mother." I whispered and she squeezed my hands in return.  
"I know he is hot tempered at times, Sammy. But it was three days ago... he won't harm you, I promise." she whispered to me and slowly withdrew her hands. "And since it is only one more hour 'til your service ends, my dear, I suggest you go to your room and clean yourself a little. You can hardly go like this. Off with you." she said kimdly and gave me a loving slap on my behind. I hurried to my room and did as she told me.

I couldn't help but tremble slightly when I reached the door to Lord Michael's chambers. My heart was speeding a bit and I took a deep breath before I knocked. "Come in." I heard from the other side of the door and slowly opened it. "O it's you, Sammy. Do come in." Lord Michael said and I entered, slowly closing the door behind me.  
"You're early, dear." he said while I crossed the room with lowered gaze. "Mother Gritt allowed me to leave earlier, my Lord." I whispered and threw myself down on hands and knees before him. "That was nice of her." he said and I remained silent. "What is it, Sammy?" he asked with kind voice and squatted down, gently trying to lift my chin, but I resisted.  
"Don't you want to look at me?" he asked and I shook my head. "And you don't want to answer me? You know this is impolite, Sammy, don't you?" he asked and rose again. I nodded and bowed down to kiss his boots. "Forgive me, my Lord." I whispered with trembling voice.  
"Why are you afraid, Sammy? Is it because of my anger? Do you think I'm still angry?" he asked and I nodded, slowly licking his boot now with silent supplication. "I am not, Sammy. And I didn't let you come to make you beg my forgiveness. Stop it and look at me."  
Slowly I sat back on my heels and looked up to him. His eyes were a soft light blue, radiating only love and kindness. "I'm sorry, Sammy. I confess, I was angry... in fact I've never been this angry in my life. Why didn't you talk to me in the first place?" "Because my Lord and Master forbade it." I whispered, bowing my head again. "Forbade to ever speak about it."  
"You misunderstood something, Sammy. Can you remember what I told you? That you can talk to me about everything? This includes things I forbade you to talk about." Slowly I looked up his tall frame. "But... but... my Lord... you also said I could always talk about everything with my confidants... and... well... since Master James knows about the matter... I thought, I might talk to him as well." I stammered and lowered my gaze again.  
Lord Michael remained silent and sat down on the sofa. I felt his gaze on me and shivered. "Come closer, Sammy." he said with mild voice and I slowly crawled to him on hands and knees, keeping my head bowed while I knelt by his feet. "I think, I owe you an apology." he said and leaned forward, bracing his elbows on his slightly spread knees.  
"I'm sorry I treated you so badly... and that I punished you both... I shouldn't have. It was unjust... and I never wanted to be unjust, Sammy. I should have done as Mother Gritt had said... I know you only had tbe best intentions." He took a deep breath and rose my chin to look at him.  
"But you had secrets, you and James... and James lied... and you two were conspiring against me... It hurt me, Sammy... deeply. Never do such a thing again. Never, you hear me?" "I won't, my Lord... never... I swear." I whispered and sealed my oath. "Good girl. Will you accept my apology?" "I have nothing to forgive, my Lord. I hurt you... I deserved your anger." I whispered, looking up to him. "Just please... tell me you meant it that we are forgiven... Master James and I."  
"You should know by know that I mean, what I say. Who sowed such deep fear and vulnerability in your heart, Sammy? If I ever find out, I'll break his neck with bare hands." I lowered my gaze. "You know who, my Lord. Master Edward..." "Never think of him again, Sammy. He can't hurt anyone anymore." he interrupted me and lifted my chin again. "I'm not him. And I'll never be like him." A tear rolled down my cheek. "I was so afraid of you, my Lord... I... I thought... I thought you'd kill me... Forgive me, please..." I whimpered and fell down to his feet, weeping, unable to accept his kindness.  
"What else must I do that you believe me, Sammy?" he asked and I remained silent, kissing his boot instead. "You still want to beg me, don't you? Although there is no need for it?" he asked and I answered with another kiss. I heard him taking a deep breath.  
"So you want to make your Lord mild, don't you, little slave?" he asked, a glint of steel in his voice, and a shiver ran down my spine. "Please..." I whimpered with one more kiss and he crossed his long legs. "And my little bootlicker will be good and do as I say to earn my forgiveness?" he asked, his voice a deep and steely growl and I shivered all over. "Anything... please, my Lord..." I begged, kissing his boot firmly.  
"Sole and heel, slave." A small joyful shock ran through my body when hearing this command. He really was good towards me, giving me hardness and strictness, knowing how much I craved it right now. I knew he didn't like to treat me this way, how kind-hearted he was inside. And I loved and adored him so much more because he was willing to do this for my happiness.  
"I'm waiting, slave. Or will you be disobedient?" Slowly I rose to hands and knees again and looked up to him. "No, my Lord." I whispered. "Then do as I said. And slowly, Sammy. Show me how desperately you want to beg for your Master's kindness. Beg me with your eager little tongue, slave. I might be mercyful if you please me."  
A soft whimpering moan fell from my lips from his voice alone, this mixture of velvet and steel, soft promise and hard command. He played my submissive needs so well. I kissed his boot and started to lick his sole from tip to heel, slowly, with long laps.  
"Do you really think this would please me, slave? Then it seems like you don't want my forgiveness." he growled. My eyes fell shut with a moan. "Maybe I have been too kind towards you, little bootlicker. Maybe I should have never granted you the mercy to clean my boots."  
I licked more firmly, more slow now, swallowing down inch after inch. Slowly it sank into my mind that he could make me do this for hours if he kept me at this slow pace and a shiver rolled through my whole existence.  
"That's more like it, little bootlicker. Slow and steady. You're doing well." This little praise made my heart jump with joy and my laps became prayers to my kind and dominant Lord and Master. "Yes, little bootlicker... now you know how to please your Lord." His praising voice hit right between my legs and I moaned while I felt my wetness spread.  
"And you want nothing more than to please your Lord, don't you?" I moaned desperately with every slow lap now, feeling so much joy in my chest with every touch of my tongue against his sole. "If you could only see yourself now, my little bootlicking slave... how eager you are... you burn with happiness because your Lord grants you this mercy, don't you? Heel." This mixture of praise and command hit me again and I came, deeply groaning from the lightning bolts it sent through me. I panted hard.  
"Did I say you're finished, my little naughty whore? Go on! Heel!" I moaned and obeyed, still trembling with the aftershocks. A small begging 'please' fell from my lips between two licks. "Your tongue shall beg me, slave, not your mouth." he chided me and more wetness spread between my legs. He gave me more hardness, pushing me, knowing he had made me come... and I wanted to die with gratitude. "That's my good little bootlicking slave." he praised and I whimpered in response, pressing my tongue against his heel desperately.  
"You were so good for your Lord and Master, sweet little slave. I'm pleased with you." Tears rolled over my cheeks when he withdrew his foot and cupped my cheek gently with his hand. "You earned your Lord's mercy, little slave." he whispered and rose from the sofa, slowly undressing. "Take your clothes off."  
His tone was still commanding and I shivered head to toe while obeying. He sat down on the sofa again, his legs spread, and I kneeled between them. "Wrong place, my sweet slave." he said with shining grey eyes and beckoned me to rise. "Up here." he said and I knelt on the the sofa, straddling him. "Still wrong place. I want you to stand." "My Lord?" I asked and he slapped my ass. "Do as I say. Stand up, spread-legged... one knee on the backrest."  
I did as he said and he shifted his position a bit between my spread legs. "That's what I wanted... see this sweet wet pussy of yours." he growled and slowly followed my lips with his finger. I shivered from the touch. "Before I met you, my sweet submissive whore, I didn't know how dripping wet a woman can be... how hot... how responsive..." he moaned lowly, gently touching my sensitive clit and my hips jerked.  
"That's what I meant, sweet slave. You might need dominance to let go of your shame, but your pussy was purely made for enjoyment. It needs to be caressed..." Again he gently caressed my wet lips and my sensitive clit and I moaned with another jerk. "It needs to be filled..." Swiftly he slid two of his long slender fingers deeply into me and slowly fucked me. My head fell back. "More... please..." I whispered. "Shhh." he soothed me and slowly withdrew his fingers. "Please..." I begged, my voice already gone.  
"Look at me, Sammy. Look into my eyes." he growled and I obeyed, looking down on him. "I want you to watch me, Sammy. Watch me while I eat this sweet juicy peach between your legs." "Please, no..." I tried to object, but his strong hands already pressed me on his face. His tongue touched my wet lips and I moaned with a small jerk. His eyes started to sparkle when he looked up to me and my hip jerked again from his gentle lick on my clit. "Don't be shy, Sammy. I remember the look in your eyes when you rode sweet James' face." He licked my clit again, harder, making me thrust needily against his face with a groan.  
"You've got such an eager and needy little pussy, Sammy. And you need to be licked really good, don't you?" He sucked my clit, giving it a short lick afterwards. Feeling it tenfold I spread my legs wider for him. "Yes, Sammy. Your pussy needs to be licked as desperate as you need to lick my boots. And because you licked so beautifully, I will return the favour, Sammy."  
He slid down, pulling me with him 'til I straddled his face. I closed my eyes in shame. "Open your eyes, Sammy. I said, you should watch me." I opened my eyes and he gave me a slow lick, holding eye contact. "Spread your legs further, Sammy. Give me your hot wet pussy." he commanded. I spread my legs further and saw the smile in his gray eyes, his pupils starting to widen in lust when I felt his mouth on my wet lips. "That's my sweet whore." he whispered and started to lick me, holding me in place and widely open with his hands on my thighs.  
"Please... please, my Lord..." I whimpered, unable to hold still on his face while he licked my lips, my clit, fucked me with his tongue. Desperately I tried to beg him with my eyes. He gave me a hard slap on my ass and sucked my clit. I groaned, still trying not to move, but it felt so good.  
Another firm slap hit my ass. "Yes, show your Lord how much your greedy pussy needs it to be thoroughly licked. I will eat you so good, Sammy... you will come when you only think of my mouth's touch on your wet pussy. Ride my mouth, whore. Show me, that you want it." he commanded, his gray eyes almost black with lust now.  
I spread my legs as far as possible, bracing against the backrest, and did as told, rubbing my needy wet pussy hard against his eager licking mouth, keeping eye contact. I groaned with hard lust and felt him moan against my pussy. "Please... please, moooore!" I screamed and he pushed me up, letting me tremble needily over his face.  
"I know you are close, Sammy... but not yet. You'll come when I allow it." he commanded with steel and I almost came only from this command. "I told you I'd lick you thoroughly, Sammy... and I will... I'll lick you til you beg my mercy... you'll beg over and over, Sammy, I promise you. And when I'm pleased I might let my sweet slave come and lick her sweet trembling pussy clean before fucking it really good." I moaned, panting, trembling, my pussy pulsating with burning lust.  
He waited for my trembling to subside, for my clenching, dripping pussy to calm down. Then he let me down on his mouth and started again, slowly this time, only licking my lips, not my sensitive clit. Then he slowly tongue-fucked me and I started to ride his mouth with trembling want, pressing my pussy on his mouth desperately. He moaned again, closing his eyes for a short moment. He stopped and pushed me up again, looking into my eyes again. "If you could only know how crazy I am for this beautiful hot pussy..." he moaned with sparkling eyes. "...or how wonderful it feels to be caught between your legs with your pussy on my mouth..." he sighed with a long and gentle lick along my lips.  
"Please, my Lord... please have mercy with your slave..." I whispered, trembling. He sucked my clit, hard, til I groaned. "Already enough, little slave?" he teased, rubbing my clit with his rough tongue now. I moaned desperately, jerking, shivering. "Want me to end it?" he asked and pulled me down on his mouth again.  
"No... more... please... please..." I begged and my eyes finally fell shut. He slapped my ass, again and again, to keep me moving. "Make me come... please... make me... make me... I beg you..." I whimpered when I felt the orgasm coil up. I was so close this time, feeling tremors in my legs, feeling hot wetness flow all over my pussy. "Please... please..." I screamed and he sucked my clit one last time, mercilessly hard, and I came, screaming, jerking, tremors running through my body while I felt how hard I wetted myself.  
I fell to the side, powerless, boneless, unable to stay upright any longer, shaking from the aftermath. Then I tried to breathe, to suck air into my lungs, having a feeling like I would die any minute. "Sammy? Sammy, dear... are you alright?" It was Lord Michael's beloved soft voice, I knew it, but I was unable to respond. I tried to breathe... to live...  
He turned me on my back, feeling my rapid heartbeat. "Please, Sammy... please, say something. Stay with me, love." He lifted my legs and sat down, holding my ankles up. Slowly, seemingly an eternity later, I took a deep breath... and another... my heart wasn't pounding anymore. "Sammy? Are you with me?" Lord Michael asked carefully and slowly I opened my eyes. "You scared the shit out of me, love." he said with a relieved sigh and slowly lowered my legs again. Then he rose from the sofa and brought me some water.  
"There you go, love. Drink. And then rest." I slowly emptied the water and looked up to him. "Seems like your slave killed the mood again, my Lord." I said with a halfsmile. It needed a second, then Lord Michael chuckled and took the glass from my hands. "Seems so. You're getting really good at this, Sammy." he laughed and sat down by my side.  
"No, it's my fault. I pushed you too far, dear. I'm sorry, Sammy. I got carried away... and I forgot again how unexperienced you are..." Gently he caressed my face and lowered his gaze. "I'm a bad Master, Sammy. I should know when to stop." I closed my eyes and kissed his palm.  
"You're perfect, my Lord... please don't apologize." I whispered weakly. "I know, you don't like being dominant... but I'm grateful that you try to be... you make me forget everything but you, my Lord..." I whispered and kissed his palm again. "I wish I could make you let go as much as Master James did, my Lord... but I can't. Please forgive me." He stroke my hair and looked into my eyes. "What do you mean, Sammy?" "What we just did... and the things you said... about being caught between my legs... about Master James having power over you..." I looked up to him. "You are submissive yourself, my Lord, aren't you?" 


	43. Help Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy asks Lord Michael about his secret fantasies. If only she knew what it does to him...

A soft smile and a small blush crept on Lord Michael's face. "You are brighter than I thought, Sammy." he sighed and closed his beautiful blue-gray eyes for a short moment. "I know it since the day I let James lead... since he made me fly with his dominance." he said with soft voice and stroke my head almost absentmindedly. "Did you tell him, my Lord?" I asked, already knowing the answer. He shook his head, like I expected it.  
Why did no one in this damn house talk with each other? Okay, I was the wrong person to ask this question in the first place, never talking myself either. But it hurt me to see my Masters unhappy. A plan occured to me. Maybe I could help my Lord one more time. I had helped him and James and I had helped him and Mother Gritt. But this time I would tell him beforehand.  
"My Lord?" I asked. "What is it, Sammy?" "I... I just... had an idea, my Lord." "What idea, Sammy?" "To make you happy, my Lord. But for this... I need to conspire against you again, my Lord." I said and lowered my gaze. "You made me curious, Sammy." he said with a light smirk. "Tell me more." he said with a grin and sparkling eyes.  
"I can't, my Lord. Well, not yet, that is. First I need you to tell me more... to tell me your fantasies. You know mine already, my Lord... you know that I need dominance and hardness from you like the air to breathe. But what do you crave? What do you need to let go?"  
He breathed slowly. "I don't know for sure, Sammy. I never really thought about it." he said softly. "You liked him commanding you, didn't you?" I carefully asked and he nodded. "He made me shiver with that voice, Sammy... and I wanted nothing more that moment than being fucked into my mouth by him on my knees... hard." His voice slightly trembled and his breath hitched a bit. Then a moan broke from his mouth.  
"O God, only thinking about it makes my cock want to explode." he groaned and firmly gripped his rockhard length with his hand. "Help me, Sammy... please..." he moaned.  
I startled hearing this desperate need in his voice. He was into his fantasy now, in his own little headspace. But how could I help him? I couldn't help him with my own submissive mouth now that he needed dominance himself. I could only try it for him myself.  
I rose from the sofa and stood before him, watching him a short moment. His eyes were still shut and he tried not to stroke his hardness, shivering. I took a deep breath and tried to be brave for my beloved Lord and Master.  
"You don't deserve my help, my sweet boy." I said, keeping my voice as firm as I could although my heart hammered in my chest. "Your Mistress isn't pleased." Slowly he opened his eyes and looked at me with wide blown pupils. "Why?" he whispered with a blush on his cheekbones. "Why, my sweet boy? Because you didn't do as you said." I answered, shivers running down my spine, praying I could stay in this dominant character. Was this how he felt like when being hard and dominant for me?   
I set my foot on the sofa, spreading my legs for him. "Didn't my sweet boy want to lick his Mistress clean after making her come?" I asked, trying to put a little steel in my voice for him, and slowly glid through my wetness with my middle finger, giving my sensitive clit a tiny rub with my fingertip. "And didn't my sweet boy promise he would fuck his Mistress really good?"   
His breath hitched again, his gleaming eyes almost black now. "Answer me, boy. Or do you want your Mistress to fuck herself?" I asked and slowly glid two fingers into me to fuck myself. "No... please... no, Mistress." he whispered and slid to his knees. "I'll do what you want... please..." A little wave of relief washed over me. It semed to work. I so hoped I wouldn't fuck it up completely.   
I slowly pulled my wet fingers out and followed the contour of his mouth. He opened his lips and gently sucked and licked my fingers. "Mhhmmm... what a sweet mouth you have, my boy. Maybe I can be forgiving and let you fuck my pussy..." I withdrew my hand and slowly raked my fingers through his hair. His eyes fell shut with a moan.   
"But you'll earn that privilege, my sweet boy." I said with more steel and dug my fingers firmly into his ginger curls to guide his head between my legs. Another moan fell from his slightly opened lips. "You'll clean your Mistress first... carefully. I dare you to make me come, boy. And you know how easy your Mistress comes, don't you?" He looked up to me with his black gray rimmed eyes and a tear rolled down his face. "Yes, Mistress." he whispered submissively and gave me a gentle lick. "That's my good boy." I praised and stroke his hair.   
He licked slowly, carefully, trying not to touch my already throbbing clit, probably knowing I would come on the spot then. "You're so good for your Mistress, my dear... such a sweet little pussylicker." I praised him, caressing his hair again. "And because you were so so good for your Mistress and licked her pussy so carefully, I think I should reward you." A little groan rolled off his chest.   
"I think you should sit down again, my sweet boy... sit on the sofa again and let your Mistress see how hard your beautiful big cock is. And when I'm pleased with what I see, you may impale me with it and fuck my brains out. Would you like that? To have your Mistress sitting on your lap with your hard and big cock deeply buried in her burning hot pussy?" He deeply groaned, giving me a long lap deeply between my lips. I rolled my hips on his mouth for this and a soft whimper escaped him when I withdrew my pussy..   
"Shhh, my sweet pussylicker..." I soothed him and kissed him deeply to let him share the taste of my come on his tongue. "Now sit down and let your Mistress see if your cock is worthy for her hot pussy." He instantly obeyed, his cock leaking with need. Carefully I put my hand around him and gave him a gentle stroke before carefully licking the tip. He shivered desperately. "Please, Mistress..."   
His cock was hard as a rock, thick and throbbing with want. I knew i would feel him into my innerst core... and a wave of want washed over me. I couldn't wait to feel him stretching my pussy and slowly straddled him. He was so hard and I was so wet that he easily slid into me without a guiding hand and slowly, painfully slowly, I let him sink deeply into my burning pussy with a deep joyful moan.   
"Such a hard cock to stretch your Mistress' tight pussy. You're so good for your Mistress, my sweet pussylicker." I growled and rolled my hips on his lap. "And you fill my tight pussy so so good, my sweet boy. You earned your reward, my dear. Now fuck your Mistress really good, my dear boy. Fuck her needy little pussy 'til she begs for your mercy... and then fuck her harder." I rolled my hips again and gave him a slow thrust. He groaned, trying to hold still. "Come on, my little stallion. Fuck your Mistress into oblivion. Now!"   
His eyes flew open, black and silver rimmed and he gave me the first deep thrust, making me scream with lust. "Yes... more... fuck me really good..." I whimpered. He held me tight and rose from the sofa, his cock still buried in me. "I will, Sammy... your pussy will feel me for days." he growled and carried me to his bed. Then he gave me a passionate and consuming kiss while sinking down on it with me. "When I'm through with you, you'll beg me to never fuck you again, my sweet slave... but I will... over and over again... until you can't live anymore without my cock inside your pussy."   
I shivered beneath him and came only two deep thrusts later. This time he granted me no kindness. He did, what I had told him to do... he fucked me 'til I begged for his mercy, then he turned me around and slowly started to stretch my ass with his fingers. He took his time for this, knowing he would tear me apart if he didn't. Then he slowly slid his wet hard cock into me and I screamed. He was gracious enough to give me the time to adapt to his girth, tjen he slowly started to fuck me again,aking me scream with unknown lust, forcing me through one orgasm after another. It felt like he was fucking me for hours before his cock twitched deep inside me and I felt him come, pumping jet after jet into me. I pressed against him, crying and sobbing in ecstasy. 


	44. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After last night Lord Michael is so soft and happy... and Sammy gives him the feeling of being truly loved.

I slowly woke up when sunshine hit my closed eyes. Sunshine? Heavens, I had overslept! I pushed the blanket from me and sat up... only to fall back, whincing.  
"Shhh... hush, dear..." I was soothed by a beloved velvety voice and felt a gentle and warm hand touch my face and caress my cheek. I turned my head to the side and saw Lord Michael's relaxed and smiling face next to me. "Good morning, love." he whispered and carefully kissed the tip of my nose. "Good morning, my Lord." I whispered back.  
"Someone looked so beautiful in her sleep this morning." he cooed, leaning his forehead against mine. "Why did you let me sleep this long, my Lord?" I asked, feeling a bit ashamed. His smile widened with a small mischievous sparkle in his light blue eyes. "Try to sit up again and I tell you, why." he mocked me. You can't serve in the kitchen today, Sammy." "But..." "No. And Mother Gritt knows already." he said and slowly kissed me. I relaxed instantly.  
"Maybe I should have a word with Mother Gritt... maybe I don't want you to serve in the kitchen anymore after last night..." he whispered and closed his eyes while his lips caressed my cheek. "What would my Lord want me to do instead?" I asked and he withdrew to look me in the eyes. "Make your Lord happy."  
"What do you mean, my Lord? Are you not?" I carefully asked. He snuggled closer and put his arm around me. "More and more every day." he sighed and kissed my temple. "You flatter me, my Lord, but I did nothing at all." I whispered and cuddled against his warm lean body.  
"May I be honest to you, my Lord?" "I want you to be honest, Sammy... always." "If you would be so kind... please let me stay in Mother Gritt's service. I like it there... I like her... and I need to keep me distracted." "Distracted? Distracted from what?" Quickly I turned around and straddled him, pinning his shoulders down with my hands. I felt his cock twitch against my groin, despite the surprise on his face. "From you, my Lord." I whispered with a grin and bowed down to slowly conquer his mouth. He moaned softly, grinding against me and I returned this motion.  
"Do you have any idea how hard it will be for me to not feel this the whole day?" I moaned into the kiss, slowly grinding his hardening cock with my wet lips. "How desperate I will be the whole day if I can't feel your touches on my skin... your warm body against mine?" Slowly I kissed and licked his long neck, tasting last night's salt on his skin. My pussy gently thrusted against him. "I need you, my sweet Lord... please..." I whined and licked his hardening nipples.  
"Please, Sammy... I already pushed you too far last night... you're overly sensitive now... I will hurt you..." he softly moaned with closed eyes, slowly rubbing his hardness against my wet needy pussy.  
"So be it..." I whispered and let him slide into me, swiftly, in one long, slow thrust. I moaned and instantly felt the satisfaction and... relaxation... to feel him inside of me again. He had been so right last night. My pussy was insatiable... I was insatiable... made for enjoyment. And I enjoyed it with every fibre of my being to feel him inside of me... hard, hot, twitching with need and want like I did.  
Slowly he pushed me up in a sitting position and tenderly started palming my breasts. A suppressed groan rolled from my chest and slowly, o so slowly, I started to ride him, with small movements first, becoming a bit more brave quickly, but keeping it slow and sensual. He sat up with a small moan, embracing me gently, and I ran my fingers through his hair.  
"This feels so good, Sammy... so good..." he whispered softly and I kissed his forehead. "You drive me insane, love..." he moaned and gave me a small thrust. I ghasped with a small flinch. He was right. I was overly sensitive and even this small thrust hurt.  
"Forgive me, Sammy... I didn't mean to..." he apologized, startled. I leant down to silence him with a kiss, riding him slowly. He moaned again and carefully I pushed him back down. "Let me spoil you, my Lord... let me make you feel good." I cooed, resting on his lap. His cheekbones blushed a little and his gray eyes started to sparkle.  
'You already do, Sammy... you make me feel loved... really loved..." he sighed. His words struck me. I leant down to kiss him again and gave him another slow and sensual thrust. "Because I do, my Lord." I whispered when braking the kiss for breath and he almost fell into relaxation beneath me, his blush even deeper now.  
He looked so adorably sweet now with his closed eyes and blushed cheeks, almost like a shy boy of my age. Was it really possible he had never felt like this before when sharing the bed with someone? That no one ever had managed to return this feeling towards him? Not even Master James? I pushed these thoughts aside and forbade myself to think at all in this situation. My beloved Lord was all that mattered now.  
Slowly I started to move again, feeling him shiver beneath me, and started to caress his strong shoulders and toned pectorals with my hands. Gooseflesh rolled over his body and his nipples hardened again. I bowed down and slowly kissed my way from his collarbones to his nipples, carefully encircling them with the tip of my tongue. His back arched and a groan fell from his chest. A bold thought raced through my head.  
I kissed him again, gently caressing his cheek with my lips. "I love you... Michael..." I whispered into his ear with a deep and slow thrust. I felt him twitch inside of me and he dug his slender fingers hard into my hips with a loud groan. I kissed his cheekbone, feeling the hot blood rush through his skin. "I love you so much, baby..." I cooed, slowly riding him again, gently brushing my breasts against his chest. "You are so beautiful, Michael."  
I caressed his face with my hands, carefully, tenderly, gently stroking his pale porcelain skin. He moaned and shivered from the touch and his beautiful gray eyes flew open, shining like stars. He looked even more young and innocent now. "So so beautiful, baby..." I moaned only from the look of these eyes. Never in my life I would have thought he could look like this. A sun exploded in my chest, stars between my legs and I felt tears burn in my eyes.  
His hardness twitched so hard inside me and I was afraid of my own bravery. "You are the most beautiful angel I ever saw." I whispered and kissed him. He moaned desperately and his hips jerked up into my slow thrusts. "Sammy... Sammy, please... I... I need to..." he begged, his nails digging hard into my skin.  
He needed to come, holding himself back desperately. I slowly sat up, rolling my pelvis on his throbbing hardness and he groaned. Then I started to rub my clit, hard, and felt my pussy clench around him. A suppressed cry loosened from his mouth and his eyes fell shut.  
He started to thrust into me, unable to hold himself back any longer, moaning desperately. I groaned, my pussy burning with want, and started to ride in earnest, rubbing my clit mercilessly. "Sammy... Sammy, please... no..." he whined and came, screaming, pumping his hot jets into me. Feeling him come so deeply inside me turned me on beyond measure and I came with him, groaning, feeling my clenching pussy milk his twitching cock.  
I fell onto him, shivering, my pelvis still jerking with him buried inside of me. He embraced me, hugged me tight, and started to cry beneath me. My heart broke inside my chest when I felt him sob so desperately.  
"No... no, please... please, my Lord... please, what have I done? Have I hurt you? Please..." He made me cry, too, feeling unable to help him. I kissed his cheeks, his mouth, his forehead, not knowing what else I could do. "Please, my dear Lord... please, don't cry anymore. I can leave, if you wish... but please don't cry anymore... please..." I begged him, but he didn't calm down. I felt so helpless.  
His embrace loosened and I sat up, carefully unstraddling him. He only turned around and buried his face in the pillow, still crying. I touched his shoulder, tried to speak to him, but he didn't respond. I needed help, desperately... Master James!  



	45. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Michael is heartbroken and feels guilty... so guilty he can't even talk about it with Sammy. Master James has to tell her why their Lord is so sad...

I searched him desperately, in his room, the kitchen, even my room, 'til I had the idea to look in Lord Michael's study. He was running Lord Michael's household, it would be logical to search him there... and luckily I found him there, entering without knocking.  
James instantly looked at me, rising from the desk. "Sammy? What are you doing here?" he asked while I quickly crossd the room, fell to my knees and embraced his leg. "Help me, Master James... please, help me... Lord Michael... he..." I stuttered at the brink of tears. He loosened my embrace and squatted down, his face worried. "What happened, Sammy?" he asked, lifting my face to look into my eyes.  
"He's crying, Master James... he's crying so heartbreakingly... I don't know, what to do..." He instantly rose and pulled me up with him. "Where?" "His chambers." I answered and he ran out of the study, dragging me with him to Lord Michael's chambers. He didn't care about knocking and tore the door open. We rushed in and I closed the door behind us.  
Lord Michael hadn't left the bed. He was lying on his side like a small ball, his eyes red rimmed from his tears. Slowly he looked at us and another tear rolled from the corner of his eye. James fell on his knees next to the bed and gently stroked Lord Michael's face. "Master Michael... Master Michael, what is it?" he asked tenderly and kissed his cheek. "Please, love, tell me..." he asked with sad voice.  
Lord Michael blinked, slowly, almost as if awakening from a dream. "James? What are you doing here?" James kissed his face. "Sammy fetched me, dear... she said, you were crying. What happened, love? Please tell me." he whispered, his soft rolling voice full of love and worry. "I... I... Sammy..." he stuttered. "Yes, dear. What about Sammy?"  
Another tear rolled from his eyes. "I might... I... I lost control... I came with Sammy... came deeply inside her, James... you know, what that means... you know..." he sobbed, reaching out for James and James held his hands, gently squeezing them, and kissed his knuckles.  
"I know, love... I know... but you know yourself it may not happen, baby. You know it..." James soothed him and kissed his fingers. "Please calm yourself, my beloved Master." Slowly he turned to me. "What happened, Sammy? Is this true?" he asked with kind words. "As he said, Master James. We... we shared the bed... and it happened like he said. But... but why did he cry, Master James? I... I don't understand it. What have I done? Did I hurt him? Please tell me..."  
He looked at the sad face of our Lord and then back to me. "No, Sammy. You did NOT hurt him." he said with kindest voice. "But... this is a bit... delicate. Come here, Sammy. Come here and sit down." he said and I sat down on the floor next to him.  
"Master Michael is sad because... well... how do I say it? You know how children are born, right?" I nodded. "And you know, where they come from, right?" "Somehow from sharing the bed." I said. "But I don't know how." James nodded slowly and licked his lips pensively. Then he gently caressed Lord Michael's face again.  
"Okay... then... you know what happens when a man comes... we kind of... shoot... a liquid out." I nodded. "This male liquid is called semen, Sammy. It is our seed, if you will. And when we release it inside of a woman... it might happen that..." he stammered a bit helplessly. "You mean like sowing a field, Master James?" I asked and he nodded. "Oh... oh, I think, I understand..." I whispered and lowered my gaze. "You think... you think that I... might become pregnant now?"  
"I'm sorry, Sammy... I didn't mean to..." Lord Michael sobbed and Master James kissed his forehead. "Shhhh, love... everything is good." he gently soothed him. "You can't know if it happened, dear. You know yourself it not necessarily happens. And we can't know before some time has passed." He looked at me again.  
"When did you bleed the last time, Sammy?" he asked, gently. "Last week, Master James. Before the ball." "And you're sure about this, Sammy?" "Yes, Master James. Absolutely sure." "Good." he said and gave me a little smile. "Then we have to see when and if you bleed the next time, Sammy. And if you do, then everything is fine and nothing has happened." he soothed me now and stroke my head. "But until then, Sammy, we all need to be careful in case we share the bed."  
"But... but why... There is something I don't understand yet, Master James." I objected, biting my lips in thoughts. "What, Sammy?" "Well... you said, it happens when released... inside the woman. What about last night then? I felt him so deep inside when he came, Master James... after breaking my second virginity, you know..."  
He gave me a sweet and broad smile and caressed my cheek. "No, Sammy. It can't happen then. It can only happen there." he said and carefully put his hand onto my lap. I nodded and looked up to him. "I understand, Master James. Thank you." Then I looked to Lord Michael who seemed to be lost in thoughts.  
"My Lord?" I addressed him, tenderly touching his shoulder. "Please don't be sad anymore, my Lord." Slowly his sad blue-gray eyes looked at me. "I didn't... Sammy, I'm sorry... you're so young..." he stuttered and closed his eyes. "You're so young... so innocent still... too young for motherhood..." He opened his eyes again and slowly sat up, looking down at me. "I'm not better than my father... I truly destroyed your life."  
"Nonsense, dear. Stop saying things like that. You're not like your father, not even close." Master James objected and rose from the floor. "He wouldn't even have spent a thought about it, and you know that." Lord Michael looked up to him and reached out to pull him closer, leaning his head against Master James' leg. "What would I only do without you, love?" he asked with a sigh. "Be an asshole like your father." Master James deadpanned and Lord Michael cracked up and fell back on the mattress, shaking helplessly with laughter.  
We started to giggle either. To see Lord Michael like this was a joy and felt like soothing balm for my heart. I had never seen him laugh before and I would never forget that sight. "Well, since this seems to be sorted out now, at least I should return to my duties." Master James said and turned towards the door. "Do so, James. I'll follow you in an minute." Lord Michael said and rose from the bed to get dressed. "May I leave you then, my Lord? And get distracted?" I carefully asked and he nodded with a smile. I rose and followed Master James outside.  
"Master James?" I asked before he could walk away. "Yes, Sammy. What is it?" "Could we meet later? I need to talk to you in privacy. My room or yours, I don't care." "About this matter again?" he asked and I shook my head. "No, Master James. It's about Lord Michael's happiness. He knows I want to talk with you about it, I told him beforehand. It won't cause trouble this time, I swear." He looked into my eyes and took a breath. "Alright, Sammy. I'll hear you out. After service, your room." 


	46. Unbelief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy tries to tell Master James about Lord Michael's needs, but he doesn't want to believe it.

He already waited for me after service when I entered my room. "Thank you for coming, Master James." I welcomed him and sat down by his feet. "Please take a chair, Sammy." he sighed and rolled his eyes. "No, thanks, I'm fine here, Master James." "Alright... it's to no avail either way. So what did you want to talk about?"  
"I... I had a conversation with Lord Michael last night. A very personal one, you know. We talked about... needs. And about you, too, Master James. And that Lord Michael has needs he... well... he needs you to do something for him." "Why doesn't he tell me then?" "Why didn't you tell him you fantasized about taking him? Same reason, I think." I returned.  
His jaw almost dropped. "What? Sammy... you... that..." he stuttered with wide eyes. "That's what Lord Michael said, Master James. And that is the thing in it, you know? Because... because Lord Michael... desperately wishes you to be more... dominant." "Sammy, do you know, what you're saying? You can't be serious about that." he said and rose from the armchair. "And I won't listen to this any longer."  
"I swear on my life, Master James. You should have seen him last night. He was overwhelmed only by the thought of you taking his mouth hard while he's on his knees. He was so deeply caught in this fantasy that I had to try being dominant for him, Master James. I swear, it's the truth. Lord Michael has a need for submission.  
Master James stopped at my door and turned towards me, his blue eyes strict. "He's my Master, Sammy. And I am his devoted and obedient slave. I will surely not listen anymore." "He said with you having power over him it was the best fuck in his life, Master James... that you made him let go for the first time ever. You should have seen him, Master James. He looked so relaxed and happy when he told me. And that is the reason why I'm telling you this in the first place. I want him to be happy."  
"I dare you to lie about this, Sammy." he growled and quickly strode over to me to pull me up by my wrist. "I'll tell the same in Lord Michael's presence if you want me to, Master James. I'm not lying. I swear."  
"Then we'll go to him and you will repeat your words. Right now!" he commanded with steely voice and a shiver ran down my spine. "Move, Sammy." I opened my door and walked to Lord Michael's chambers. He knocked and waited for permission, then we entered.  
"What is it, James? Sammy? Is something wrong?" he asked with slight worry. I fell to my knees before him. "Sammy told me things I can't believe, Master Michael. I wanted her to repeat them in your presence." James answered and knelt, too. "You may stand, James. What did Sammy tell you." I received a nudge from Master James' boot. "Answer your Lord, Sammy."  
I looked up to Lord Michael. "My Lord... do you remember last night? I warned you I'd conspire with Master James again. Well, that's what I tried... to tell Master James about your fantasies. But he doesn't believe me." Lord Michael came to me and stroke my head with a kind smile.  
"Yes, you warned me. I just hadn't thought you'd start conspiring that fast." He looked from me to Master James. "What did Sammy tell you that you can't believe, James?" Master James looked down at me and back up to Lord Michael, then he cleared his throat with a small blush on his cheeks.  
"She... she tried to convince me... that my Master has a need... a need for... I... I can't even say it..." he stuttered. "He can't believe that his Master craves dominance, my Lord... well, when sharing the bed, that is. He thought I might lie about this." I interrupted.  
"Of course I think so, Master Michael. This is preposterous. And I can't understand how you can stay this calm with this. Or why Sammy tells things like these. She wanted to convince me she had to try being dominant for you last night. Her! Of all people, her. The most submissive girl I ever came across."  
Lord Michael walked over to Master James and closed his mouth with a slow kiss, cupping his face with both hands. "That's what she told you?" he asked with a soft smile. "Yes... aren't you... why do you...?" Master James asked, surprised and insecured. "You mean... she told the truth?" he asked with widening eyes. Lord Michael beckoned me closer and I slid to him on my knees.  
"So you didn't tell him, what you did, Sammy?" "No, my Lord. But I told him the fantasy you had before... that... happened." I admitted and lowered my gaze while he looked back at James. "What did she tell you, James? Come on... tell me." "This... no... this can't be true, Master Michael..." Master James fell to his knees. "You can't really want that from me, love. I... I couldn't do this to you... please." he whimpered.  
"O my sweet James... I knew you'd say that. You are so kind-hearted, so sweet, so absolutely good... please stand up, dear." James rose and Lord Michael kissed him again. "But why, James. You were so fantastic when I asked you to lead. You totally knocked me off the stool, baby. It was so wonderful."  
"But... but, Master Michael... you... you are my Master. I don't know myself what came over me last time... maybe it was your wish to share Sammy... I don't know..." he stuttered and was again silenced with a loving kiss. "Baby... my sweet love..." Lord Michael cooed. "Calm yourself. If it is easier for you, I would be totally happy if you try it... once... for me... please." "But... you are the Dominant, Master Michael." "Only for Sammy, dear. I would never dominate you. Not like this... you know that. I never dominated you, did I?"  
Master James was silent for a moment. "No... only the first time, love. You were always tender ever since." he answered. "Except the one time we shared Sammy. Don't get me wrong, it was so damn hot how you fucked me senseless while Sammy rode my face." he admitted and tried to suppress the moan in his voice.  
I looked up at this sound and saw Master James' flushed face. Lord Michael touched his groin with his slender fingers. "O please... don't... I'm getting such a hard on only remembering it." Master James moaned with closed eyes. "I feel that, love... what would you say to share Sammy again? Or you share me again... would you like that? Master James?" he growled into Master James' ear.  
Master James groaned, bucking forward into Lord Michael's hand. "You are so hard already, Master James... so beautifully hard..." he cooed and gently kissed Master James' jaw and neck. "Please, baby... please... try it for me... try to be my dominant Master, James... our dominant Master..." he whispered between his tender kisses and Master James groaned again. Then he dug his fingers firmly into Lord Michael's hair and conquered his mouth with a passionate kiss.  
"Curious again, Sammy?" he growled when breaking the kiss and a shiver ran down my spine with this dark rolling steel. "Please... Master James..." "I'll keep you busy, whore. Down and lick my boots!"  
Did he really just say that? Like... really really? Master James, the one never wanting any sign of submission from my side, had really commanded me to show deepest submission towards him? I was too surprised to even show a reaction.  
"I won't say it a second time, slave. Down... NOW!" he growled and this time I obeyed immediately, shivering from head to toe when my tongue touched his boot. "Come on, Sammy. Is that the best you can do? A bit more eagerness if you want to please your Master. And your Master is hard to please, slave." A burning star exploded inside my chest and I couldn't suppress the deep groan rolling from my mouth. I wanted to do anything to please him... I had longed to do this so much my mouth was watering with every lap.  
"I don't know what your Lord taught you, you miserable slave, but this won't suffice for me." His voice, this merciless steel in his so sweet deep rolling voice, caused me more shivers and sent joyful shocks through my body. I moaned and whimpered with every lap he allowed me, shivering with want and adoration with every slow lick I made.  
"That's more like it, you worthless insect. Maybe I don't need to smash you under my heel as you'd deserve it for your pathetic try."  
A small scream of joy loosened from my chest. Whatever it was that made him so hard in his dominance, I prayed with every supplicant lap that he wouldn't stop. But that was, what he did.  
"Stop it, you pathetic little worm. I think, you might need a bit more incitement. Back on your knees, worthless slave." he ordered and I obeyed, happy tears burning in my eyes. He looked at Lord Michael with blue eyes of ice. "And you, sweet Lord, can accompany her... kneel." he ordered and Lord Michael instantly obeyed with shining gray eyes and this so adorable blush on his cheekbones. Now he was the one glowing like a bonfire.  



	47. Dominance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master James tries to be dominant for his lovers. And even if he is not dominant by heart, he is very talented for sure...

"I'm so not pleased, Michael." Master James said with strict face. "You did not make this insect next to you a proper bootlicker. I think, I need to punish you for that lapse." he growled and a shiver rolled through Lord Michael's body.  
"Forgive me... Master James... please..." he begged with hoarse voice and humbly kissed Master James' hand, who lifted his eyebrow. "You want my forgiveness?" he asked with strict voice and Lord Michael nodded eagerly. "Yes, please... more than anything..." he whispered, his face blushing even more.  
"Then open your trousers and touch yourself for me." Lord Michael's eyes widened in shock. "You want me to...? No... please don't, Master James... please." he begged with shameful face. "Either you obey or you receive a punishment, Michael. You may choose." Another shiver ran through Lord Michael's body and he bowed his head, opening his trousers obediently to release his rock hard erection.  
"Well, look at this. Someone seems to be very eager to please his Master. Come on, my sweet boy. Give your beautiful hard cock a good rub for me." Lord Michael's breath hitched with a soft moan when he closed his long and slender fingers around his cock and slowly started to masturbate for Master James.  
"That's a good boy." Master James praised him with soft voice and Lord Michael's eyes fell shut at the praise. "And you want to be good for me, don't you, Michael? You want to please your Master, don't you?" "Yes... yes, Master James..." he whimpered and stroke himself faster. "I'm in a forgiving mood today, Michael." he cooed and caressed Lord Michael's cheek tenderly. "If you do as I say... I might reward you. Would you like that, Michael?" Lord Michael leant into the touch of Master James' hand, moaning, stroking harder.  
"I want you to come on my boots, Michael... all over them... for the little slave to lick them clean. Will you do that, my sweet boy? Will you do that for your Master?" he asked and lifted Lord Michael's chin to make him look at him. A small scream loosened from Lord Michael's mouth when he opened his almost black eyes.  
"I knew you would, my good boy." Master James growled and Lord Michael panted with blushed face, shivering with arousal and want, desperately rubbing his cock now. "You look so beautiful when you want to please your Master, my good boy. Maybe I'll fuck your sweet mouth as a reward for being so good for me... right here... on your knees."  
Lord Michael screamed desperately and came hard, his body shaking and trembling from the orgasm, his come splashing all over Master James' high brown boots. "Yes, Michael... that's a good boy... MY good boy." Master James praised him with pride in his voice and stroke his hair. A last jet of come splashed on his boots. "You did so well for me, my sweet boy... so so well... I'm so pleased with you." he cooed and bowed down to kiss Lord Michael's forehead tenderly. "Now rest for a short moment, my beautiful Lord. I'll reward you when I'm through with my pathetic little bootlicker." Lord Michael sighed happily, still shivering when Master James slowly kissed him. Then Master James turned to me again.  
"Still on your knees? You should clean my boots, you piece of shit!" he chided me and willless I fell to his feet and slowly started to lick Lord Michael's bittersweet come off his boots. "And I dare you to do anything but make them shine, slave! Is that clear?!" His dominance hit right between my legs and I moaned desperately with every lick along the shafts, adored him more and more with every lap over the toes, the taste of Lord Michael's come mixing with the taste of his boots. Tears of happiness rolled over my face. "Even to let you clean my boots is more mercy than you deserve, you worthless insect. Your Lord has been far too kind towards you. I should punish you for your pathetic efforts. Maybe you'll learn to please your Master then."  
Now I was the one to desperately groan and whimper with arousal and need. I was so wet in my trousers now, trembling with need and want, kissing and licking and sucking his boots like my life would depend on it, suppressing my lustful screams. "Now that's a good little bootlicking slave. Maybe I'll forgive your pathetic tries from before... if you ask me for it."  
Tremors rolled through my body and I felt my pussy throb with want, my pelvis rolling uncontrollably. "Please... please, Master... please..." I begged incoherently with every desperate lap of my tongue. "That was nicely asked, little slave... very nicely, indeed. I'll forgive your pathetic tries, my sweet slave. And maybe... MAYBE... IF you are a REALLY good little slave for me... I MIGHT let you lick my boots clean again in the future."  
This shift in his voice, total and hard dominance combined with his kind and soft praise, finally sent me over the edge, screaming, my body shaking from the hard lightning bolts rushing and thundering through my whole existence. Then I fell limp, my heart thundering, panting heavily like all air had been sucked out of the room.  
"Shit... Sammy... Sammy! Are you alright?" he asked and knelt down, touching my shoulder gently. "Please say something, Sammy. Don't pass out." A gentle pair of hands touched me and turned me on my back. Master James bowed over me with worried eyes. "I'm... I'm sorry... Sammy, please... say something."  
Lord Michael cupped my face and gently turned my head towards him. "Give her a moment, James. She's so deep under now... and she never came so hard before... just look at the puddle underneath her. You made her squirt with your dominance alone, James."  
"You mean... you mean, she... really liked it?" Master James asked, insecured. "I treated her so badly... worse than Lord William ever treated me." he confessed with trembling voice, looking at his Master. "I never wanted to be anything but gentle to her, Master Michael."  
Lord Michael smiled softly. "That's her fantasy, James... she needs it to let go totally. And I know how you feel. When I did this for her the first time, I felt like a heartless bastard either... but just look at her face, James. She looks so beautiful and happy now, doesn't she? So deeply relaxed." "Yes, she does." he admitted with a smile and looked at his Master again. "Like you do, Master Michael. Was it... was it... good? For you?"  
Lord Michael leant towards him and slowly kissed him. "Do you really need to ask? It was wonderful... Master James."  
I took a deep breath and they both looked down on me. "Better again, Sammy?" Lord Michael asked with a smile, gently caressing my cheek, and I nodded. "Yes, my Lord. And thank you, Master James... and forgive me, please..." "Forgive you what, Sammy?" "That I killed the mood before you could reward Lord Michael." I whispered and Lord Michael suppressed a giggle. "Last time, Sammy." he chuckled and I smiled, too.  
Slowly Master James rose from his knees with gleaming eyes. "The little slave is right, you know. I owe my good boy a reward for being so good for me." he growled, more gentle this time, and Lord Michael's nostrils flared, his pupils widening again instantly.  
"Come here, Michael. Kneel between your Master's feet to let him reward you." His voice was pure molten honey for the ears and even my pussy throbbed from its sound.  
Lord Michael did as told, slowly rubbing his cheek against Master James' thigh like a satisfied cat. He gently stroke his ginger hair in return. "Now be a good boy and open my trousers for me, Michael." he cooed, still stroking through Lord Michael's hair, who leant against his leg and obeyed with trembling hands.  
Master James' hard cock literally jumped from its prison and he deeply moaned from this release alone. Lord Michael was unable to hold himself back and let him glide deep into his mouth with a small whimper. Master James grabbed his hair firmly and pulled him back.  
"Naah?! What is that, Michael? Are you a bad boy now? Can't you wait for your reward?" he chided and Lord Michael shivered and licked his tip carefully. "No, Master James... and no... please... please let me..." he begged with gleaming eyes. "I'm yearning for this... please, Master James..."  
"You shouldn't get anything for being so greedy..." "Please... o please, Master James, please..." he begged shamelessly now, slowly licking down Master James' hard shaft. "Pretty please." he whimpered and carefully licked and sucked his balls. A groan fell from Master James' chest and again he pulled Lord Michael back.  
"Who would have thought that my good boy is such a needy and desperate cocksucker? But I promised, I would reward you. I'll be good Master for my sweet boy." Master James growled and slowly pushed his hard cock down Lord Michael's throat. Lord Michael moaned and whimpered while his eyes fell shut.  
"Yes, my boy... yes... you are sooo good for your Master." Master James groaned when he sank down to the hilt and slowly pulled out again. "So adorable that you don't have a gag reflex, my sweet boy... almost a pity I can't make you choke on my thick cock." he groaned and pushed in again, harder this time, causing a deep moan from his Master.  
"Look at me, Michael. Open your beautiful eyes and look at me." Master James cooed and slowly pulled out again. Lord Michael looked up to him. "And now tell me something." he whispered with his molten honey voice and thrusted forward, gently.  
"Is it true what little Sammy told me? That you want me to fuck your sweet mouth... hard?" he asked with softening eyes and slowly pulled out again. "Please tell me, love. Tell me that you really want this." he asked, gently cupping Lord Michael's cheek with his hand.  
Lord Michael kissed his palm. "Yes... yes, James... please don't be afraid. I really want it." Master James leant down and kissed him. "Then I'll do it. Forgive me, love." he whispered and straightened his back again. Then he dug his fingers firmly into Lord Michael's hair and thrusted deeply into his mouth again. "You shall get what you begged for, my sweet boy." he growled and started to fuck him, holding his head in place.  
Lord Michael deeply moaned and closed his eyes, putting his hands on Master James' hips, digging his fingers into his skin. "You like that, don't you, my little slut?" he growled with fast pistoning hips, his face tense with concentration. Lord Michael screamed, muffled from the thick cock in his mouth.  
"Yes, I know you are my good boy... so good for your Master... I'm so pleased with you... so so pleased..." Master James' voice broke and he started to pant. "O God... I... Michael... I can't... I need to..." Master James whimpered and let go of Lord Michael's head, trying to pull back, but Lord Michael clenched his hands into Master James' hips and continued to suck him.  
"Baby... please... please... I'm coming... I... I... Michaaaeeeel!" he screamed desperately, his head falling back, his fingers digging into Lord Michael's shoulders, sobbing. Slowly Lord Michael released him and Master James fell to hands and knees, powerless, and panting heavily. Lord Michael stroke his dark brown mane tenderly.  
"I didn't want... but your mouth... forgive me... please, love..." he panted and slowly lifted his head again, his face shamefully flushed, his sparkling blue eyes damp and apologizing. "I'm sorry, Master Michael..." he sobbed. 


	48. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lord Michael wonders why James and Sammy can't enjoy certain moments... and is heartbroken when told, why.

Lord Michael pulled Master James into a tight embrace and kissed his forehead. "Shhh... don't apologize, my sweet angel." he soothed him, gently caressing him. "You were amazing, love. You were so strong and brave for me. I can't tell you how grateful I am... and how hot it was for me. You were truly masterful, James."  
Master James slowly relaxed in Lord Michael's arms and let himself glide down 'til his head rested on his Master's thigh. A shiny tear rolled down his cheek. "I... I never wanted to humiliate you... I feel so bad..." "Don't say that, James. It's not true. You didn't humiliate me, love." "I took your mouth by force..." "With my consent, James. You even asked for my consent before. That was so sweet of you, baby. And you gave Sammy and me the maybe best orgasms of our lives. You should feel proud, not bad, love."  
Master James took a deep breath and rubbed his cheek on his Master's thigh. "And in case we do such a thing again, love, then I want you to enjoy coming into my mouth... with all your heart. You're as rueful as Sammy is about that."  
Now Master James lifted his head. "What do you mean, Master Michael?" "I know you wanted to back out, love... that you didn't want to come into my mouth. But I don't know, why." Lord Michael smiled and looked at me.  
"Like you, Sammy. You also were deeply ashamed, both times. And I don't understand, why. You should never be ashamed for coming. You should embrace it with all your existence. I was never ashamed to come into your sweet mouths."  
I turned to my stomach and looked at him. "But you are our Lord and Master..." I started and Lord Michael interrupted me immediately. "You can't mean that, Sammy, can you?" he asked and I lowered my gaze. "You really mean it, don't you? And what about you, James? Do you think so, too?" "Yes, Master Michael." he whispered. Lord Michael was shaken.  
"I... I never thought... never thought the two of you would break my heart." he whispered with broken voice and lowered his head. A soft sob broke from his chest. "But you really think that bad of me, don't you? Although I love you so much... I... I never... I never wanted you... to feel like this." he sobbed desperately.  
Instantly I got up to kneel beside him, hugging him in a gentle embrace. "Please, my dear Lord... please don't be sad..." I soothed him, kissing his temple while Master James also embraced him. "I'm sorry, love... please don't cry... we don't think bad of you. But you ARE our Lord, darling. How could we ever forget about that? You'll always be the Lord... and we'll always be your servants, honey. No one can help that... and no one can change that, no matter how much we love each other."  
Master James was so wonderful with his choice of words. He spoke my thoughts, although I would never have been able to speak them out. He could always explain everything and my love and admiration for him grew stronger this moment. He really was a Master... a Master of words, a Master of kindness and a Master of dominance. And he was so much like Lord Michael with this. My heart ached with love and happiness in my chest... deepest love for them and greatest happiness to be loved by them.  
"And we both love you, Michael... dearly and deeply... with all heart and existence. Always and forever." Slowly Lord Michael lifted his head again, looking at Master James and me. "Promise me... promise me, you stop this..." he sniffeled and wiped the tears from his cheeks.  
Master James and I looked at each other, puzzled. "Stop what, my Lord?" I asked and he looked at me. "Exactly that. No 'Master'... no 'my Lord'... no 'slave'. I don't want this... not when we... not when sharing the bed. We have names... and I want you to use them when we're... not... playing with... with our needs." He gently returned our embrace.  
"Will you promise me?" he asked and looked at me. "Sammy?" I kissed his cheek. "I promise to use your names... Mi... Michael... and... James." I stammered, a bit afraid to speak out Lord Michael's name, although I had done so already this morning. Then I loosened my embrace and bowed down. "I swear to use your names... except when I need your or Master James' dominance... my Lord." I said and kissed his boot, giving it a slow and firm lick before rising again.  
"That's so you, my sweet submissive Sammy." he cooed with a smile and kissed my cheek. "And I promise not to call you slave or whore anymore... except when you need my dominance, love." Then he looked at Master James.  
"And you, baby? Will you promise me either? You will never call me Master again in bed?" James smiled shyly and slowly kissed his Master. "I promise, my love." he promised with sparkling blue eyes. Then he leant forward and slowly kissed along Lord Michael's jaw and neck. "May I come back to something you said before, love?" he growled tenderly.  
"That would be?" Lord Michael asked with a small shiver from Master James' kiss. "You said, Sammy was ashamed of coming into your sweet mouth... what did you do to her? I'm curious, you know?" he growled and softly nibbled along Lord Michael's long neck, watching me with dark blue eyes. "She is still so ashamed..." he cooed with a small grin.  
Lord Michael looked at me, too, and smiled, his pupils widening a bit. " I ate her sweet juicy peach... while she knelt over my face." Master James groaned softly. "You are so naughty, Michael." Lord Michael dug his fingers into Master James' hair and gently pulled him into a passionate kiss. "But I think she's more ashamed that I knelt between her legs and licked my Mistress' sweet pussy clean like a good boy." I lowered my head, embarrassed.  
"Isn't she adorable, James? Still so ashamed. Stand, Sammy. Stand and undress for me... please." Deep inside I wanted to resist, but his sweet velvety voice made my pussy instantly throb with want. "After your beautiful orgasm your pussy surely could need my humble services, don't you think so?" he asked, his voice purest velvet and seduction. My resistance didn't just crumble, it desintegrated.  
I rose from my knees and undressed, a bit shocked how wet my trousers and pants were after Master James had made me come so hard. "That's my good girl. Now come here, love... come here and show your sweet, juicy peach."  
I did as told and Lord Michael slowly guided me 'til he was sitting between my spread legs. Then he reached up and slowly, o so slowly, let his fingertip glide over my wet, quivering lips, making me squirm from this sensation. "So beautifully hot and wet... so sensitive..." he praised with low voice and licked his fingertip. Then he repeated his tender touch for Master James to lick his fingertip. "You taste so good, Sammy." he moaned. "Your come is so sweet." He also touched my wet lips with two fingers, gliding over my wetness easily, and licked his fingers with a soft moan, slowly, like tasting a sweet delicacy, with his gleaming blue eyes.  
"I never thought you could taste so sweet, my dear baby. The next time James makes you squirt so beautifully I want to lie between your thighs... so you can come on my face..." Lord Michael moaned and gently pulled me down to lick my wet lips. I jerked forward, spreading my wetness over his blushed face, my needy pussy rubbing over his rough tongue on its own volition. "More... please..." I begged. Master James moaned. "You look so hot with her come on your face, baby... it turns me on to see you like this..."  
Lord Michael groaned and started to lick me out, not touching my clit. He perfectly knew I would come, if he did. "Please... please..." I begged and he stopped. "No, my sweet peach... not yet. James and I will share you first. Remember what I told you last night? That this sweet pussy is made for enjoyment?" he asked with velvety voice and gave my lips a slow lick. "Yes..." I whimpered.  
"Your whole body is, Sammy... and we'll give your whole body enjoyment, my sweet darling. You shall know how it feels like to be desired... to be wanted. And when we're through with this, Sammy, then we will love you the way you deserve it... carefully... gently... and o so slowly... the whole night." My whole body started to tremble and a small scream fell from my mouth.  
"Yes, Sammy... remember I said you'd deserve to be loved?" Master James asked me and rose to stand next to me, undressing slowly. I nodded and looked at him, drowning in his blue eyes. Being naked now he cupped my face and kissed me, gently and sensually. 


	49. Patience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Michael take their time to make Sammy feel good, nut it's more than she can handle after her hard orgasm before...

Lord Michael also rose to undress slowly. Then he kissed my neck tenderly and caressed my back with his gentle hand. Shivers rolled over my body. "Please... please, I don't... I don't deserve so much attention..." I stuttered, a wave of worry and shame flooding me all of a sudden. My knees were trembling and I fell to my knees.  
"Please, I... I already had so much attention from you, my Lord..." I whispered and looked up to them. "Shhh, Sammy... it's alright... you needn't be afraid... or ashamed." Lord Michael soothed me, tenderly caressing my face. "But... but... Master James does..."  
Now Master James gently stroke my hair  
"What do you mean, Sammy? That I should give James a bit more attention first?" I nodded. Master James chuckled and gently pulled me up again.  
"You are so good and sweet. But I'm not jealous, Sammy. And I can promise you, I get my attention from Michael, too. And he gets attention from me. That didn't change because of you, love. And he told me about your worries I might be sad about it." He kissed me again and my worries slowly subsided from the intense love he made me feel with his kiss.  
"And you promised to use our names, love. You even swore it, remember?" he gently added after breaking the kiss. I bowed my head. "Forgive me... I... I..." Lord Michael caressed my shoulders.  
"It's okay, James. She will get used to it. Now come, Sammy. Relax. Relax and close your eyes." Slowly Lord Michael pulled me against his sculptured chest and kissed my neck, caressing my arms and shoulders. I obeyed and closed my eyes to enjoy this sensation.  
Master James slowly kissed my forehead, my cheeks, my mouth. Lord Michael gently nibbled along my neck and shoulder and I moaned softly, shivering all over my body. Lord Michael pulled me closer, made me lean against his warm body, and gently massaged my breasts, together with Master James, who gently licked my nipples.  
A small joyful shock ran through my body, making me moan louder. "Yes, Sammy... you're so beautifully sensitive..." Lord Michael whispered into my ear and softly bit my neck.  
I turned my head towards him with closed eyes. "Kiss me... please kiss me..." I whispered and gently he conquered my mouth, letting me feel nothing but love and desire. Master James gave my nipples a gentle suck and a small scream escaped me. I lifted my hands, but hesitated.  
"Yes, Sammy... always... You can't enjoy it without touching." Lord Michael whispered and kissed me again, slowly guiding my hands to James' head. I sighed and let my fingers run through his soft brown hair. I loved this beautiful soft brown mane so much. James returned my caresses with another gentle suck to make me moan.  
Gooseflesh ran over my body, turning my nipples rock hard, and Master James slowly turned me around to Lord Michael, leaning me against his white, freckled chest to kiss and caress my neck and shoulders. Lord Michael gently caressed my breasts and nipples now and my head fell back on Master James' shoulder with a groan.  
"Michael is so talented with his mouth, isn't he, Sammy? So much more talented than the two of us together..." he whispered and kissed me. I felt his erection gently rubbing against my leg, causing wetness to run down my thighs. My breath hitched with these many sensations.  
"Please... please... I need you..." I whimpered when he broke the loving kiss. Then I felt Lord Michael's long leg between my thighs, embracing us both together to kiss us one after another. A soft moan escaped Master James when their tongues met and my pussy started to throb almost painfully. Needily I slowly rutted against Lord Michael's leg.  
"Please... please... I need you inside of me... I'm burning from the inside... please..." I begged and Lord Michael silenced me with a kiss. "Be patient, love... you'll get everything you wish for... and more." he growled tenderly. "Let me suck you... Michael... James... please... please let me..." I begged almost incoherently.  
"That was so nicely asked, Sammy... but not yet. First we'll spoil you a bit more, honey... our beloved Lady and Princess deserves it." James growled and tenderly palmed my breasts and bit my neck. Slowly Michael released us from his embrace and took us by our hands to tug us to the bed.  
"Hands and knees, Sammy." he whispered, looking at me with his beautiful silver-gray eyes, and I did as told. "Spread your legs for me, Sammy. Nice and wide." After I did as told he glid between my legs, lying on his back beneath me. "You are so beautifully spread open now, Sammy... and so dripping wet." He gave me a slow and gentle lick along my lips and I trembled head to toe.  
"James, darling... straddle me... kneel behind her..." James also did as told. "You seem to have a plan, love." he growled. Then his breath hitched. "Michael... o Michael, please..." he begged with a small pant in his voice. "That's my sweet, hard James... I want you to let us feel this beautiful hard cock... in Sammy's sweet quivering pussy and between my lips, love... slowly... deep thrusts... you also deserve to be spoilt, baby. I will lick you and her when you slowly sink into this wet hellfire... and I will suck you tenderly when sinking between my lips. Will you do this for me, love?" A small scream fell from James' mouth. "Yes, baby... everything... anything... if you let me return the favor... please, Michael... please..." he panted and I could only imagine that Michael was already sucking him.  
"Of course I will, love... anything you want." he growled and I felt James slowly sink into me in one swift thrust. "O yes, darling... yes, this looks so beautiful..." he moaned and I felt his tongue, moaning from the deep thrust and jerking because of this added sensation.  
Then I felt him lick James' balls and James jerked deeper into me, groaning. "You are so wonderfully responsive, you two... your balls tighten so beautifully, James... and your pussy is quivering so wonderfully, Sammy. I should have done this long ago already... my cock wants to explode from this sight alone..." Michael moaned and licked me again while James slowly pulled out. "O James, honey... your cock is so beautifully wet now... give it to me, love... please..."  
Michael softly moaned against the hard cock slowly shoving into his mouth and James groaned desperately. "Please, Michael... you'll make me come, baby... please... your mouth..." he begged and Michael let him pull out with a soft plop. "Have mercy, love... please... you suck me so good..." James whimpered.  
"Would you prefer to switch places already, love? I'd love to let Sammy enjoy your cock a bit more first... or should I say, let your cock enjoy Sammy's pussy a bit more?" James groaned again. "Anything you want, love... anything... but please... please don't suck me anymore with your so talented mouth..." he almost cried and Michael released him again with a soft plop.  
"Then come, James... let me watch how you split this juicy peach open... make this sweet peach more juicy for me." James' rock hard cock slowly split my pussy open to sink in to the hilt. Then he started fucking me with slow long thrusts.  
I groaned from the sensation, feeling every sweet inch of his thick hardness. "Please, James... please... you feel so good..." I moaned and pressed against him. I felt his hands on my hips, pulling me against him. Then he slowly pulled out. "More... please, James..." I begged and turned my head towards him.  
He leant down to kiss my cheek and slowly sank into me again. "Sammy... o Sammy..." he whispered, repeating my name with every slow thrust. His sparkling blue eyes fell shut with a moan. "Did you miss my cock, Sammy? Miss the way I fucked you?" he growled and gave me a harder thrust. I squealed with joy.  
"Careful, baby... I know, how much you want her... and our sweet girl is greedy, but she isn't that strong yet. We must be really careful, love... she shouldn't be worn out so fast... not before she really lets go." Michael soothed James and gave my clit a tender suck. A shock ran through my body and James moaned with another deep thrust.  
"Michael... she's so hot... so tight around my cock... as if her pussy is sucking me... I can't, Michael..." slowly he pulled out of me and I whined. "Please... please... fill my pussy... please... I need you... James... Michael... pleeaase..." I sobbed now, wanting nothing more than a hard cock deep inside of me. "Ride my cock then, Sammy. Show me how needy your little pussy is." Michael growled and swiftly slid into my dripping cave.  
"O God, yes, Sammy. You're so hot and wet, love. I understand why you drive sweet James so mad." he gave me no chance and thrusted into me, making me scream with lust. "Yes, my sweet little princess... your tight pussy needs to be spread open." He guided my hips to ride him, deeply and slowly. "Yes, Michael... yes, spread me with your big cock... I need to feel it..." I groaned, trying to break loose from his grip to ride him harder.  
"Shhh... you WILL feel my big cock, Sammy." He thrusted into me. "AND James' thick cock... promised." He pulled me deeply onto his lap to feel him hit the back of my pussy. I groaned helplessly. "And you will come so good from us fucking you together, Sammy." The next thrust made me come, trembling and jerking, impaled on his lap while he sucked my nipples. James silenced my desperate scream with a deep kiss.  
Slowly Michael pushed me up to pull out of me. "You came so beautifully, my sweet princess." he panted. "But we're not yet through with you." He whispered softly and caressed my cheek.  
"Please, Michael... please, no more..." I whispered out of breath and turned my head to kiss his fingers, feeling their touch on my face almost like pain. "Too much sensation... please..." I begged without voice and felt tears roll down my face.  
He carefully withdrew his fingers from my face with a kind smile. "It's okay, love... it's okay... we won't do anything if you say so, Sammy." "I'm sorry, my Lord." "Shhh... don't, Sammy. Don't apologize... and don't call me 'my Lord' now. It is okay when you're worn out. You already came so hard before, love. We won't push you."  
James sat down on the edge of the mattress next to me, his face and eyes as kind and understanding as Michael's. "No, we won't, honey. Rest, if you want to... or sleep, if you feel like it. It's already late." He carefully took my hand and guided it to his mouth for a gentle kiss. Then he rose from the mattress.  
"What are you doing?" I asked, surprised. "I'll leave you." he answered with a soft smile and started gathering his clothes. "No... please... stay with us... May he, my Lord? Please." I asked Michael, who also smiled softly. "Of course he may stay. Come here, baby. My bed is big enough for all of us... if we cuddle together."  
James turned towards us again and raised an eyebrow. "You want to cuddle?" he asked with a smirk. "I know where that normally ends." "Not this time, darling. Not with Sammy cuddling with us." James let his clothes drop onto a pile on the floor and came back to the bed. "And who'll be the middle spoon then?" he asked, still smirking. "I think, you will, James." Michael answered with a smirk and slid away from me to give him space. "And if Sammy wants you to be her big spoon?"  
My eyes flew open again when I heard my name. I was slowly starting to doze off. "Please, James..." I whispered and smiled, too tired for their small banter. "I like cuddling with you..."  
Beaten, he crawled into bed to be my big protective spoon. Michael spooned him and put his long lean arm protectively around us. I didn't even realize anymore that he covered us with the blanket. 


	50. Morning Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy wakes up from a sound... and is captured by the sight that awaits her.

A soft, suppressed moan slowly woke me at dawn and I opened my eyes. It was still dark twilight, so it was about one, maybe two, hours before my time. I heard the soft rustle of the blanket and another soft moan... but I didn't feel James' warm body anymore... and it was his sweet deep moan I heard.  
His moans instantly hit between my legs and I was awake in a split second. Slowly I turned around to look at Michael and James. James was lying on his back beneath Michael and they kissed each other slowly and deeply with closed eyes. The blanket rustled again and I saw Michael's hand move under it. He seemed to caress James' body slowly. Also his hips slowly rolled underneath the blanket. Were they really...? My pussy started to melt from this sight.  
James moaned again. "Shhb, love... you'll wake our sweet girl." Michael whispered and kissed and stroke James' blushed face. "She needs her rest, baby..." "How can I stay silent, love? Your hands are pure porn... your mouth is so talented... and your hard cock feels so good against mine... you drive me mad, baby..." he moaned and whispered and his words made me shiver all over.  
They were close enough for me to touch them, so I slowly reached out. I felt warm skin against my fingertips and James' eyes opened. Slowly he looked my direction, Michael's gaze following his motion. "Good morning, honey." James whispered with a smile. "Good morning..." I whispered back, smiling at both of them. "Sorry for waking you." Michael apologized with a small blush on his high cheekbones.  
I turned to my side and leant my head on my hand. "Please don't feel disturbed... I'll be invisible, like you taught me... except, that I'll watch you. I enjoy watching you." I growled and bit my lower lip. "You are such a naughty girl, Sammy." Michael growled in return with gleaming gray-blue eyes. "I bet, you are dripping wet already."  
He rolled his hip against James and I felt a hand on my thigh... long and slender fingers were gliding up my skin and I spread my legs for Michael's exploring hand. "I knew it." he growled and I withdrew, closing my legs again although I yearned for his touch. "I'm invisible, my Lord." I said with a smirk and saw James suppress a giggle. "We taught her well... Master Michael." he said and I saw a spark lighten in Michael's eyes.  
Michael slowly sat up and the blanket fell from his sculptured shoulders. He was straddling James and slowly rubbed his hard erection against James' with a slow hiproll. James moaned again.  
"You like what you see, don't you?" Tenderly he closed his long fingers around them both and stroked their lengths. James groaned loudly now and a shiver rolled through my body. Unconsciously I licked my lips and watched them.  
"Yes, watch us, Sammy... and I know exactly, what you are thinking, my sweet dirty-minded whore." he growled and made a slow thrust into his hand. James' breath hitched and his eyes fell shut. "Yes, Michael... o yes..." he moaned and reached out to touch Michael's narrow waist.  
"Such a pity you are invisible, Sammy. Your sweet, innocent tongue is so desperately needed right now." Michael whispered with sad voice and let his thumb glide over the top of James' cock. Then he slowly rubbed their cocks and thrusted into his hand while doing so. A deep moan fell from his mouth when James bucked up into his hand with helpless arousal.  
They were both looking so beautiful, their pale skin flushed, their eyes closed in joy, their mouths slightly opened... they were looking like beautiful angels, relaxed and pure in their total devotion. My heart started to pound. I loved them so much... both of them, neither of them more than the other. They were my beloved Gods and my godly lovers. How blessed was I to have found so beautiful and kind and loveable men... and how much more to be loved by them in return.  
"We seem to bore our sweet slave-princess, James." Michael said with a smirk and tore me from my thoughts. "Or aren't you awake yet, dear?" "I was just admiring how beautiful and perfect you two are." I whispered with still pounding heart and the soft blush on their faces deepened. "I love you two. I love you so much that it wants to tear my heart apart."  
James reached out his hand on the mattress, searching for mine to hold it. I entwined our fingers and he squeezed with a moan from another gentle hiproll, his dark blue eyes gleaming with joy and lust. A soft moan fell from my mouth now, too, because his sweet deep growl hit between my legs again, made my own hips roll helplessly, too.  
"You like James moaning, don't you?" Michael asked and gave his hand another gentle thrust to make James moan and me lick my lips. "If our sweet princess only was here with us... I'd ask her to lick our tips..." Michael growled with his velvety voice and silver gray eyes and gave their cocks another gentle rub along the whole length.  
Now they both moaned and I slowly turned to hand and knees. "I'd become visible... if my Lord allows it." I whispered teasingly and crawled closer to them. "Then be visible again, Sammy... I permit it." he growled, lustful, and I lowered my head to give their hot and leaking tips a slow and gentle lick. Michael groaned and James' breath hitched.  
Michael gave them another slow rub and I teased their slits with the tip of my tongue before slowly lapping their tips. James jerked, helplessly thrusting into Michael's hand with a small scream, making Michael moan desperately with this sensation.  
Michael dug his fingers into my hair and pulled me up to kiss me passionately, his tongue conquering my mouth mercilessly. I turned to molten wax from this kiss, digging my fingers into his shoulders to not sink back onto the mattress bonelessly. James was right, Michael had such a talented mouth.  
I whimpered when Michael finally broke the kiss, my hands helplessly running over his and James' chests to feel their burning skin against my fingertips. An exploring hand touched me between my legs, a gentle fingertip gliding over my wetness and slipping into me. I moaned and started to kiss my way from Michael's collarbone down to his sculptured chest to gently lick and suck his nipples.  
He moaned and rolled his hips again, his hand cupping and massaging my breast. James moaned from the hiproll and a second finger slid into me. I kissed and licked my way further down Michael's hard abs and touched their lengths with my cool small hands, encircling them with both my hands to give them a gentle rub.  
James gave me a slow thrust with his fingers and a moan slipped my mouth. "If your sweet cocks weren't so big I'd swallow you both down... together." I groaned when Michael tenderly pinched my nipple. My tongue caressed their tips again, slowly and tenderly, while I gave them another gentle rub. They twitched in my hands and I felt a hand pushing my head down carefully to make me swallow down the length I was licking so slowly.  
Michael's breath hitched when I slowly swallowed him down and I moaned from the arousing stretch his big hardness gave my jaw. The hand on my head gave me a gentle rhythm to make Michael slowly fuck my mouth. It seemed to be James guiding my head because he fingerfucked me with the same slow rhythm. I moaned joyfully against Michael's cock and gave him a good suck.  
"You drive me insane, Sammy... James..." he whispered in sweet torment and slowly withdrew from my mouth. I looked up to him and my heart jumped from the sparkle in his eyes and the beautiful blush on his cheeks. He unstraddled James. "Share her with me, James... let me spoil that sweet pussy while she sucks you..." he groaned with low voice and James slid his fingers out of me with a small rub on my clit.  



	51. Let go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James is needy, but Sammy comes first... literally.

A small scream fell from my lips and I jerked into his touch from another tender rub on my slippery clit. "Careful, baby... you know how responsive and sensitive the little peach can be." Michael whispered and gently guided me between James' now spread legs. Then he touched my ear with his mouth to whisper lowly.  
"Don't suck him, dear. Lick his balls... slow and gentle. He loves that. And a small and tender suck from time to time... or a slow lick up his shaft." he told me and slowly drove his big cock into me while telling me. I groaned, hot and aroused as I was, and slowly bowed down to do as Michael had said.  
O so slowly I started to lick and lap every sweet piece of James' skin. He moaned in bliss, bucking against my mouth time and again. Then I felt his hand on my head and lowly moaned when he started to guide my head and to push me deeper between his widely spread legs.  
"You're so needy, my beautiful fallen angel." Michael growled and gave me a tormenting slow thrust. "You want it, don't you, baby? You want to feel Sammy's sweet tongue licking your tight hole, don't you?" James groaned and his cock twitched hard. "Yes... yes, I am needy... please..." he whimpered when I gently sucked his balls into my mouth.  
"Not yet, my sweet angel." Michael growled and gave me another slow and deep thrust to make me moan and lick more eagerly full of sweet lust. "Your sweet hole will get all attention it deserves, baby... but later... after we've shown Sammy what sensual love is." Michael soothed him and gave me a last gentle thrust before slowly pulling out of me, making me whine.  
"Shhh, love... don't be sad. I want you to ride your sweet stallion James. But slowly, love... really slowly." he whispered into my ear and kissed my neck. "I have plans for you, my sweet darlings." he gently growled while I straddled James and let him slowly sink into me. He whimpered softly and pulled me down onto his lap impatiently.  
"You're so impatient, my beautiful boy... so insatiable and needy..." Michael tenderly chided him and bowed down to kiss him. James moaned and thrusted into me, aroused beyond measure. I started to ride him carefully and he moaned into the kiss, digging his fingers into my skin and Michael's short hair alike.  
"You enjoy this, baby, don't you?" he asked and kissed down James' jaw and neck to his collarbones. Keeping James buried to the hilt I slowly moved on his lap, making slow riding motions, circling my hips time and again. We both moaned joyfully and his nipples hardened. Michael followed this invitation and licked and sucked them tenderly. Moaning and shivering, James thrusted into me again almost helplessly.  
"Yes, my sweet boy... I know you love this... but what I'll do next you'll love even more." Michael growled and stopped his tender kisses and caresses. Then he put his strong slender hand onto my back and pushed me gently down on James to kiss and caress him, and eagerly I did, craving his sweet red lips like starving.  
"You remember what I did to you the last time, Sammy?" Michael asked and I felt him touch my wetness with his slender fingers before touching my second entrance. I moaned in response. How could I forget him breaking my second virginity?  
"And you're so relaxed for me, love..." he whispered and I felt his finger glide in carefully. James held my head in place to kiss me deeply and Michael gently slipped in a second long finger. James and I moaned from the sensation and James gave me a helpless and aroused thrust, arching beneath me.  
"You already like this, baby, don't you?" Michael asked and stretched me open with a third finger. I groaned, wanting to press against his fingers. "And you like it either, don't you, my sweet peach?" "Yes... yes, please..." I moaned, beggingly, and James also moaned desperately. "More... please, Michael... that feels so gooood..." he groaned.  
Slowly Michael withdrew his fingers again. "I'll give you more..." he growled and slowly breached into me. He was so big... and so hard... my breath hitched and I panted helplessly when he slowly pushed deeper, clawing my fingers into James' shoulders. He held me in a tight embrace, moaning and shivering, holding absolutely still beneath me 'til Michael had finally sunken into me with a deep groan.  
I was still panting and shivering between them. I felt so stretched by them, so deeply filled, so... my head clinked out, my pussy started to throb needily. Then Michael slowly moved and James as well as I jerked from this intense sensation. James thrusted slowly and I screamed when he brushed my sweetspot, being pressed against it by the pressure of Michael's cock against his own.  
James groaned desperately and conquered my mouth with his sweet lips and eager tongue while Michael made me groan with a slow thrust. "If you could see yourselves now... so beautiful in your lust and joy." Michael praised and thrusted again, a bit harder this time, and we both groaned deeply from our chests.  
"Michael... o Michael... o please, dear God... more... please more..." James moaned and started to roll his hip helplessly. I almost screamed my moan out of my body, going insane between them from these mixed sensations and felt losing every last bit of control I still had left.  
"Yes, Sammy... yes, let go..." Michael growled tenderly and thrusted again, finally fucking my last piece of self control out of me. I screamed out lustfully and started to move, started to ride James beneath me like mad, feeling how I impaled myself on Michael's relentless hard cock with this motion.  
They both moaned and softly screamed now with me. I spread my legs further and pushed up on James' chest to ride and grind harder. I needed it, needed their cocks so badly, craved every thrust so desperately... and I felt the orgasm coil up inside. O god, it felt so good... so so good... I didn't want to come yet. It felt too good, I wanted it to never stop...  
I started to sob, tears rolling down my cheeks, and I started to cry with happiness. "More... please... please, fuck me... pleeeaase!" I screamed desperately, riding and grinding as fast and hard as I could, making my lovers groan... They both thrusted into me and I came, hard, screaming from the top of my lungs, my whole body shaking from a million lightning bolts thundering through me while James and Michael fucked me through my orgasm mercilessly 'til I fell limp on James beneath me, panting, crying in total bliss.  



	52. Cumsluts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James feels bad, because he had the same mishap as Michael. Sammy tries to cheer him up and will get a taste of how insatiable James can be.

James panted hard beneath me and kissed my cheek tenderly. "Sammy... my sweet greedy Sammy..." he whispered softly, trying to catch his breath again. "Forgive me... please forgive me..." he whispered. "And forgive me, Michael..."  
"Forgive you what?" Michael panted, also out of breath like us. "Because... because... I...I couldn't... I..." James whispered softly. "Her sweet pussy clenched so hard... and I felt you coming, too, Michael... and I... it hit me so hard, I..." James stuttered.  
"Was it good for you?" I asked, knowing what he was worrying about, and looked into his sad blue eyes. "Sammy, I... I'm sorry, I..." he started apologizing again and I silenced him with a loving kiss. "That wasn't my question, love. Did you enjoy it? Because I did..." I whispered and kissed the tip of his freckled nose, slowly rolling my hip on his lap. They both moaned softly.  
I felt Michael slowly pull out of me and looked back to him. "Did you enjoy it, Michael?" I asked, smiling, and watched him fall on the mattress, exhausted. His gray eyes were shining like silvery stars. "Can't say how much." he whispered softly, his sculpture of a body glistening with sweat. "You were so into it... both of you... and you sucked every drop out of me when you came, Sammy."  
I smiled happily and turned to James again, kissing his sweet face tenderly. "Please, James. Don't be sad. Maybe nothing will happen, you said so yourself. I know, you wanted to be careful, love... that you don't want to sow your seed... but it happened, love. We can't help it. And it would be easier for me if I knew you were in heaven when it happened... because I was, honey."  
I felt him slowly slip out of me, softened again, but I stayed on his lap. "Please answer me, love." I whispered, kissing his sweet, blushed cheeks. Then I looked into his eyes again with a naughty smirk. "Because if you don't, sweet James... I will sit on your face and make you sweet little cumslut lick me clean all over." I softly growled and saw his pupils blow instantly.  
"You shouldn't have said this, Sammy..." Michael growled and turned onto his side, smiling mischievously. "I remember only too well how turned on he got yesterday from the thought alone." He reached out to gently touch James' blushed face and James turned his head to kiss his palm with a soft moan, his shining eyes dark with pure lust.  
"Maybe you should clean each other up a bit. If I remember correctly you yearned for Sammy's mouth a few moments ago. Perhaps she will be so nice to do it now... and will open you up a bit... for me." James' eyes fell shut with a moan and he kissed and licked Michael's palm and fingers.  
"So needy... such a sweet greedy angel, James. Nobody would ever believe what a dirty little boy hides behind your angelic face." Michael cooed with softest velvet and slid closer to passionately kiss James, who returned the kiss greedily like a starving man.  
"How do you want it, baby... soft? Or dominant?" Michael asked tenderly. "You said, you loved me fucking you senseless..." "Please yes... please, Master Michael... do with me whatever you want..." he moaned in reply. "I knew you would say that, my sweet boy." Michael growled and kissed him again, conquering his mouth mercilessly.  
"And you, my sweet Sammy?" A shiver ran down my spine. "Anything my Lord and God commands..." I whispered willlessly. Michael smiled at me for this, then his eyes became harder.  
"On your back, Sammy... now." he commanded with velvety steel and I obeyed, unstraddling James. "Spread your legs, be a good slave." His tone had shifted from kind to command so quickly it made me shiver all over. "And you, James... be a good boy. Hands and knees above Sammy, face towards me."  
James got up with gleaming blue eyes and straddled knelt above me, my head between his knees. "And now you will be two good slaves and clean each other up. Is that clear?" His voice, this so beloved steel underneath the velvet... my eyes fell shut for a moment from this alone. Then I felt James touch me with his tongue and my back arched on its own volition. Then I heard a sharp slap and opened my eyes, feeling James moan between my thighs.  
"How shall Sammy clean you up like this, James? Come on, spread your legs a bit more. Show me that you want to be a good boy for your Master." he chided James and slapped his ass again. James cock hardened instantly and he spread his legs further to come closer to my face. "That's a fine boy." Lord Michael praised him and James cock twitched and touched my mouth. I opened my lips to welcome him and he moaned again, his cock becoming rock hard between my lips in seconds while I gently licked and sucked him, tasting both our comes on my tongue.  
He moaned, the strokes of his tongue becoming more firm and I swallowed him down, groaning with lust and want. "That's much better, my sweet slave whores. You are both such greedy come sluts, do you know that?" Lord Michael groaned and gave James another firm slap on his ass, driving his cock deeper into my eager sucking mouth with it. James gave me a sweet suck on my clit and I moaned lustfully, muffled from his hard cock in my spread jaw.  
"A bit more eagerness, Jamesie. Weren't you the one to demand more eagerness from my dear little bootlicker? And she put so much effort in it to please you. Shouldn't you be so nice to return this, James?" Lord Michael asked sarcastically and slapped him again, hard.  
James yelped, jerking deep into my throat. "Master Michael... please..." he begged with a soft sob in his voice. "Or doesn't Sammy serve you well enough? We'll change that. Release her. Stop it, Sammy." Lord Michael commanded and got up, standing next to the bed. James unstraddled my face, the muscles of his thighs shivering.  
"You'll stay like this, James. But you, Sammy, you'll serve your Master a bit different now. You'll open him up for me as he craved it a few moments ago... lick him for me, Sammy." Swiftly I knelt behind James and tenderly spread his cheeks with my hands like I had seen it when Lord Michael had done this for him. It almost seemed like a lifetime ago now.  
I felt a small sting of fear inside. I had never done this before. "My... my Lord?" I asked and looked up to him. "Like you did before, Sammy. Careful and gentle. You'll know when to be more eager." Lord Michael replied, sensing what I was worrying about. "Thank you, my Lord." I whispered softly and bowed my head to gently start licking James at his most private place.  
His breath hitched when I slowly licked from his balls up to his entrance with my rough tongue. Then I tenderly lapped his balls and a moan fell from his lips, hitting right between my legs. I loved his moans so much, my wetness increasing tenfold from this hot sound alone. Carefully I sucked his balls and he trembled, groaning.  
Be made me so hot with these sounds that I buried my mouth between his cheeks and started to lap and lick his entrance a bit more firm, spreading him open with my hands. He started to tremble and moaned again, desperately trying to hold still while I tried to enter with the tip of my tongue. He jerked helplessly, spreading his legs wider.  
Sweat was slowly spreading on his skin, releasing more of his musk that drove me insane. I licked more eagerly, moaning, gently caressing his balls with my fingers, and felt him soften under my tongue. Carefully I tried to enter again and a small scream fell from his lips. "More... more, Sammy..."  
"Seems she's eager enough for you now, isn't she, my sweet boy?" Lord Michael asked harshly and I wanted to come on the spot, lapping and licking more eagerly now, slowly sinking my tongue deeper into him. "Yes, Master... YES!" James cried out lustfully and was silenced suddenly. I heard him groan desperately, but muffled, as if... 


	53. Rewards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael promises Sammy and James a reward if they please him. And they do everything to please him.

"Who would have thought what a screamer you are, my naughty slave boy?" Lord Michael growled. "I think I need to keep your sweet mouth shut then. Harder, Sammy. Give him a good fuck with your sweet tongue while I fuck this sweet screaming mouth. And if I'm pleased, my sweet James... maybe I'll reward you with a really good fuck."  
James groaned and I did as my Lord had said, licking and fucking James with my tongue as good as I could. He opened up even more and I sank into him 'til my lips touched him. Slowly I slid my tongue out of him, pressing my mouth onto him, and sucked his sensitive skin before I slowly licked along his muscle once... and twice... before sinking in to fuck him again. He screamed with lust against the hard cock in his mouth, trying to press against my tongue.  
"Is she eating your sweet ass so good, my sweet little cocksucker? Giving your lovely tight hole such a good fuck with her tongue?" James tried to cry out, his hips rolling helplessly, begging for more. I felt my own wetness slowly flow down my thighs and moaned with endless want.  
"I'm so pleased with you... both of you. You served me so well, my sweet James... and Sammy served you so eagerly. I'll be a kind Lord and reward you both for it, I think." Now I was the the one to try crying out desperately. I was so hot... I thought, I was on fire, my whole existence screaming 'Fuck me'.  
"Yes, my sweet whore... I can see how desperate you are. You may stop." Lord Michael cooed and I obeyed, giving James one last gentle lap that made him shiver and whine needily.  
"Please, my Lord... please... fuck... fuck me... please...I need to be fucked... please... now... hard..." I begged incoherently and twisted my nipples, hard, while my pelvis jerked back and forth helplessly with need and want. "Show me, my needy slave... show me how hard you need to be fucked. Lie on your back and touch yourself for us... fuck your pussy for us to watch, whore. And if you do this really good... then maybe you might feel a cock inside you."  
I almost fell on my back, groaning, spreading my legs widely. I touched my burning pussy, my own fingers feeling almost cold against this needy heat and wetness. Then I let two fingers vanish inside this burning wetness with a moan and did as my Lord had demanded. I fucked myself, mercilessly, with widespread legs and twisted my sensitive nipples. My eyes fell shut with a groan.  
I felt the mattress shift and a hand clenching around my wrist, pulling my hand from my nipple. "I said, fuck yourself, you hot bitch... not enjoy yourself! If I wanted you to enjoy yourself, I would have said 'rub your clit til you come', you damn insatiable whore. If you could see how wet your pussy is... just listen what sounds your pussy makes. Look at us, whore! Look how we watch you fucking yourself!" I screamed desperately, enjoying this sweet steel in his voice, and opened my eyes.  
Tears flowed over my face when I saw them watch me, but the wanting and lustful look in their eyes turned me on so much more. "Please... pleasepleaseplease..." I begged desperately, reaching out for them. Lord Michael grabbed my wrist and stopped my needy thrusts, slowly pulling my fingers out of me. "Please... please, my Lord..." I whispered with begging eyes, tears rolling down my cheeks.  
He gently pulled my hand to his mouth and licked my wet fingers, holding my gaze captive with his shimmering gray eyes. "You were so good for me, my sweet slave..." he whispered tenderly. "You deserve a reward for being so good. Don't you think so, James?" he growled and James nodded with a small moan.  
"Then be a good Master for her, James. Give the sweet whore a good fuck... before I fuck you senseless..." Lord Michael growled and kissed James passionately. "And now be a good boy for your Master." James shivered with a soft moan, his eyes shining brighter than the summer's sky.  
He knelt between my legs, grabbed my ankles and put them on his shoulders, leaning his weight on my legs before sliding swiftly into me in one slow thrust. I moaned, trying to lift into his thrust, but couldn't. He'd decide what he'd give me, how tender or hard he'd fuck me. I was at his mercy, absolutely and totally, and I could do nothing but receive what he'd give. I moaned desperately... beggingly.  
"Please, Master James... please... fuck your humble servant... fuck her hard, please... she was naughty... she enjoyed licking her Master... and she'd enjoy it again..." James groaned with a wide smile and gave me a slow and long thrust, tormenting me on purpose.  
"Sounds like my humble servant wants a punishment." he moaned and the sound hit between my legs.I clenched around his cock, hard, and reached out for his firm ass cheeks to pull him closer. "Please... please, Master James..." I whined, receiving another torturingly slow thrust.  
"I always thought you were a kind Master, James. Seems like I misjudged you." James received a slap and thrusted harder. "And my boy doesn't please me. I said, you should give her a good fuck. She deserved a reward, you said so yourself. So reward her." Lord Michael slapped James' ass again.  
James threw his head back with a groan and thrusted deeply into me, clenching his hands around my ankles. "More... deeper... please, Master" he cried out and held still. Then he was driven deeper into me with Lord Michael's hard thrust.  
"No, my sweet baby... not yet... You made your Master unhappy, you know? You didn't do what you were told. So I need to punish you, James. You'll only get a good fuck if you give Sammy one in return." James cried out in lustful despair and slowly pulled out of me to thrust forward again, hard, with a deep lustful groan. Now he had to impale himself with every thrust. His glowing blue eyes fell shut and his hips started moving faster.  
His sweet face became an image of ecstasy and bliss above me and I reached up to caress his face with my hands almost absentmindedly while he fucked me and himself hard with fast pistoning hips now, both of us screaming with lust. "And I dare you to come in this sweet pussy again, James. Don't you dare coming before I permit it!"  
This powerful command pushed me over the edge and I came, jerking like a wild horse beneath James who still fucked me and himself mercilessly, pushing against him with orgastic shocks.  
"Yes, my sweet boy... that was a good fuck for our little slave." Lord Michael soothed James, who was already sobbing and weeping with ecstasy. Slowly James pulled out of me, releasing my legs, trembling, his wet glistening hard cock twitching with lust. "See how easy it is to please your Master, James?" "Yes... Michael... please, Michael..." he sobbed, arching his long neck to put his head on Lord Michael's shoulder behind him, offering his throat. God, how beautiful he looked like this.  
"I love you, baby." Michael cooed with velvet in his voice and kissed James' neck tenderly, caressing his broad, freckled chest with gentle touches. James rocked against him, slowly, sensually, slowly shifting out of his submission again. "You feel so good, Michael... please... I need to come... please let me..." he whispered, kissing Michael tenderly. Then I felt his fingers between my legs, caressing my wet lips, giving my clit a gentle rub.  
I moaned uncontrollably, lifting into his touch, still hot beyond measure. "Yes... harder... more..." I hissed and his fingers slid into me. "You can't get enough, can you? Both of you?" Michael growled and gave James a thrust. "Go on then, James. Make Sammy come again. Then you may come, too... into Sammy's sweet mouth." he said with a seducing whisper.  
I understood instantly and turned around, my still trembling muscles hardly obeying me, to swallow James down as deeply as possible.  
James moaned and gently guided me to lie on my back with my head between his spread knees and gave my mouth a gentle thrust when he was pleased with my position. Then he leaned forward on his hands again to gently lick me. "You are such a naughty creature, James." Michael growled and slowly started to fuck him again. It turned me on so much to watch him while he drove James into me with his thrusts... so much that I wanted nothing more than to lick them while they were fucking. Maybe Lord Michael would grant me this as a wish the next time.  
Then my eyes fell shut and I sucked James hard when I felt him licking me out like a cat licked out a bowel of milk, his laps and licks firm and needy. He spread my legs and blocked them with his arms, spreading my pussy open wide. The thought of being so open, feeling almost unprotected, made me moan against his hard cock. I tried to lap and lick him in return, but he was almost buried to the hilt between my lips. All I could do was suck... and I sucked for every lap he gave me, making him moan against my lips in return.  
He received slow and gentle thrusts from Lord Michael now. Our Lord knew anything more would make me choke on James' length and I loved him so much more for this kindness. "I could do this for hours, baby... watch you doing this with my cock inside your beautiful tight ass..." James moaned again, licking along my wet slit.  
"You know, I envy our sweet whore a bit for the attention you give her." James received a harder thrust. "But I understand you... you wanted to fuck her for so long now... craved this sweet peach so much..." He thrusted faster and James groaned lustfully, licking more firm now. I screamed with lust and he slid two fingers into me, fucked me, sucked my clit.  
My screams became more desperate and I sucked him harder. "Yes, James... make her come. You know, you may come then, don't you?" Lord Michael started to fuck James in earnest now, hard and fast, driving him into my throat mercilessly, and it turned me on so much. James fucked me with three fingers now, stretching my unprotected pussy, brushing over my sweet spot, sucking my unprotected clit hard, rubbing it with his rough tongue. The orgasm hit me without warning and I tried to scream, muffled from this hard thick gag in my throat that was James' cock while Lord Michael pounded him and made him scream with bliss. James twitched in my mouth and came. I swallowed and sucked helplessly... willlessly, reaching up to his hips to pull him deeply between my lips while swallowing jet after hot jet while he still licked me and prolongued my orgasm.   
"Yes... oh yes... you make me come with your damn greed... Drink my come, Sammy... I want your mouth..." Lord Michael groaned and pulled out of James. James released my mouth to let me swallow our Lord's cock down with a lustful groan. He thrusted into my mouth needily and I sucked him hardnwhile James still licked me out. I screamed, jerking hard from every touch of his tongue. "Yes, Sammy... keep coming... keep coming for me..." Lord Michael moaned and twisted my nipples, hard. Then he came into my mouth with a last deep thrust and I swallowed his come greedily. Then James gave my clit another hard suck and I came with a hard squirt. 


	54. Inferiority

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy has good news for Master James. And she wishes to serve him with love, but he denies it, feeling too inferior to allow it. He can't know how much this hurts Sammy...

"What is it, Sammy? The last time you came to my room you needed to talk desperately? Did anything happen?" Master James asked with worry and kindness and reached me his hand to rise from my knees, to no avail. I still knelt down for him and still he tried to forbid it.  
"Sort of, Master James. You said, I should tell you when... well... my bleeding..." I stuttered, a bit embarrassed and looked down to his boots. "I am... bleeding, I mean." I heard him taking a deep breath. "Is that... good? Master James?" I asked, carefully and lifted my gaze again.  
"If I understood it correctly, then yes, dear. It seems like nothing has happened. You were lucky... well, we all were." he said gently and stroke my hair like a father. "Do you want to tell Master Michael or shall I do this?" I leant against his leg and kissed his thigh. "Please, be so kind to do so, Master James. I do not feel well today... it hurts a bit... and it never did before, you know." I whispered and embraced his thigh, rubbing my cheek against him. He gently stroke my head in return.  
"Would you like to be dismissed from service, dear?" he asked compassionately and I shook my head. "No, Master James. It's not that bad, I think. I'll end my service." "You should talk to Mother Gritt. She knows so much more about these things than Master Michael or I do. Promise me, that you will, Sammy." I nodded silently. "Don't force me to make you swear, Sammy." he growled and lifted my chin with his hand, his eyes a darker shade of blue now.  
His strict face softened a bit when he looked into my eyes and the corners of his beautiful red mouth slightly rose. "You need it again, don't you, Sammy? Need some dominance again, right?" he purred with deep rolling voice and looked into my eyes, his own eyes sparkling, his beautiful mouth smiling. His expression turned me on so much that a soft moan fell from my lips.  
"Poor needy girl... you are aware that neither of us will touch you while bleeding... and especially when you're in pain? It could make your pain worse, Sammy... and neither of us wants this. Neither Master Michael, nor you or me." he said gently and let me lean against his long leg.  
I loved his legs... and Lord Michael's long legs. Although he was a bit shorter than Lord Michael, they both had these beautiful long legs... and I could have knelt between their legs, leaning against their thighs, caressing their calves and thighs with my hands for hours... even more when they allowed me to swallow their lengths down while doing so... or slowly rubbing their groins against my face... I whimpered softly, doing exactly that, gently massaging his thigh with both hands, but slowly kissing my way down this time, not up. When I felt the shaft of his knee-high brown boot on my lips I gently and carefully started to lick my way down now.  
"Sammy... don't." he said with a soft forbidding tone and I looked up to him, beggingly, looking deeply into his eyes. "Can't you understand I want to worship you out of love, my sweetest darling? That I want to worship you because of deepest love and devotion? You and Michael?" I whispered and kissed his groin, his thigh, his knee. "You let me do all this without objection, love... but you never let me do this..." I sniffeled and kissed the shaft of his boot, his calf and shin, his heel, his ankle and finally the toe of his boot, before looking up to him again. A shiny little tear rolled over his cheek.  
"Please, love... please don't cry..." I asked him, rubbing my cheek against his thigh tenderly, caressing his abs with my hand. "Sammy... I don't want this... I'm... I'm nothing special." he whispered with tears in his voice. "You and I... we are so much the same, love... we... we are both so small beings compared to Master Michael... how could I want or allow this, Sammy?" he sniffeled and stroke my head almost absentmindedly. Lord Michael had been right about James. He really felt inferior... still, after all these years in Lord Michael's service.  
Slowly I rose from my knees, my hands slowly gliding up his abs and chest. I leant against him, carefully, like he was a delicate piece of glass, and tenderly kissed him along his jawline. "Baby... haven't you listened to me? Listened to what I tried to tell you?" He closed his beautiful blue eyes, another tear rolling down his face, and bowed his head.  
"James, you are the love of my life... you are my baby... my Master... my heart... my everything." I whispered into his ear, kissing his earlobe, and gently put my arms around him. "And you are right, love. We were both born in poverty... and we both swore to be Michael's devoted slaves." I put my hand on his cheek and turned his face towards me, tenderly kissing his lips. "We are both his devoted lovers, my beloved angel... as much as he is our devoted lover in return... and more important, baby... we dearly love each other. And we do things for each other because of this deep love."  
He gently kissed my forehead and returned my embrace. "What are you trying to tell me, dear?" he asked softly, tenderly squeezing me against him. "I'm not that good with words like you, love. You can always explain everything so easily." I sighed and kissed his jawline again. "Let me try it in another way. When you share the bed... you let him lead most of the time, right? Like I do as well." He nodded. "And when we share the bed... then you are the one leading, right?" He nodded again. "But when Michael asks you... then you also lead when sharing the bed with him, right?"  
"Yes, Sammy. But where is your point now?" "My point is, that you allow Michael to submit to you, although he is the lead... you command him... make him kneel... fuck his mouth because he asked you to do so. But you don't allow me to submit to you... although you are the lead... although I asked you to let me..." I kissed his cheek and slowly sank to my knees again.  
"Do you have any idea how much you hurt me with this? Because you deny me, the servant, what you grant him? Our Lord and Master? To show you, how much I love you? That I would do anything for you, because I love you with all of my heart and soul? That I adore you as much as I adore Michael? That you also are my beloved Master and God... like he is either?" Tears were burning in my eyes and I leant my face against his thigh with a soft sob. "You are the one making ME feel inferior, James... and you break my heart with your denial." My voice broke and I wept helplessly against his leg.  
"I tell you the same I told him some time ago, James... I do this because I want to do so... need to do so... I learned to be grateful with a humble kiss, that's true... and for Michael it all started because of the gratitude. I was grateful that he made me his servant... gave me a home, expecting nothing in return but my service, my loyalty and my honesty. And I still am grateful for that... and always will be. And he became a God for me, like he became it for you... because of his kindness and goodness. And I know you adore him as much as I do, love. That's why you are humble... why you kneel, when the protocol demands it... why you kiss his boot, when swearing an oath... why you even begged for me small servant. Like I am, too. But remember, from the very first day I wanted to do all this for you, either... not only because of gratitude, not only because of humility, but also because I loved you from the very first day I saw you, honey."  
I embraced his thigh and kissed it tenderly before looking up to him again. "What else do I need to tell you to make you believe that it's not a humiliation for me when I kneel before you... when I kiss your hands... or your boots? Tell me, love. I'll say anything to convince you it is the truth." He looked down on me silently, licking his lips pensively, breathing deeply as if all this was a burden on his shoulders.  
"Why can't you enjoy it to be loved so devotedly, James? At least by me?" "Because... because I don't deserve it, Sammy." he blurted out and bit his lip instantly, tears pouring over his face. "What? You must be joking, James. Why do you say such nonsense?" I returned and rose, firmly embracing him, caressing his soft brown waves.  
He clung to me and wept on my shoulder. Poor James. Michael had been right. James was even more broken than I was. Lord William had done an excellent job in shattering his soul completely over the years. No miracle he was so fond of Mother Gritt or adored Michael like a God... they had been the only people ever being nice and kind towards him. Yet he still thought he was worth less than the dust beneath Michael's feet, although he was the second highest person in the whole Castle.  
"James... James, darling... please, don't cry." I tried to soothe him and kissed his temple. It broke my heart to hear and feel his sobs. "Baby, please... you deserve the world and more. You are so good... so kind... so full of love and affection towards everyone. And you made it to become Michael's housekeeper..." His sobs were broken by a small snicker. "Tell me one person to make a rise from a thief to a nobleman's housekeeper... without sleeping your way up." He snickered even more and slowly loosened the tight embrace.  
"You are so damn disrespectful towards my position, Sammy." he gigged and wiped the tears from his sweet face. It felt so good to see him laugh again. "Then punish me for it, my sweet housekeeper." I teased, knowing he wouldn't do it. "Maybe I will... except you beg my forgiveness... most humble." he growled, trying to put steel in his molten honey voice, his shining blue eyes still mild. I understood. He was searching for a reason to fulfill my wish, but make it bearable for himself. Maybe I could give him more reason.  
"Beg your forgiveness? Why?" I asked with a soft smile. "Because you seem to forget what my position is, little slave. As you said, I'm the second highest person, so I can expect some respect from you. I can even demand it, little slave... and you have to do my bidding." he growled lowly, a bit more steel in his voice, but his eyes still mild and sparkling.  
"Is it possible that you forgot his Lordship's order? Weren't you supposed to kneel in my presence?" he asked with a soft smile. I smiled and bowed my head, slowly sinking to my knees, where I belonged. "That's a good little slave. Any idea how you could beg my forgiveness for being disrespectful towards your Master?" I looked up to him, pleading him with my eyes playfully.  
"Only when I touch my Master, Master James. But I'm not allowed to do so. And my Master has forbidden me to ask for permission to do so." I bowed my head again, being a good and humble little slave for him, and a beautiful shiver ran down my spine. "Because you are such a well-mannered little slave I'll give you permission to touch your Master, Sammy."  
I looked up to him again with a smile. "I beg you, Master James... please forgive this small little insect its offence." I begged playfully and kissed the tip of his boots, feeling my heart beat faster with love and joy. "It will need a bit more eagerness to earn you my forgiveness, little bootlicker. You were very disrespectful this time."  
I looked up to him one last time. "Are you sure, love? I won't do it if you feel bad..." I said with tender voice, carefully stroking his calf. "We can try that later, if you like..." He gave me a soft smile and stroke my head gently. "If it really... really is alright for you, Sammy..." he replied, a slight insecurity in his voice, and I nodded with a whispered: "Yes, my angel."  
He took a deep breath and slowly made me bow my head with his hand. "I said, you shall beg my forgiveness, little bootlicker. And you know your Master is hard to please." he growled softly. I sank down and slowly started to lick his boots. He really let me do it... calf to toe... in my own pace... with slow laps full of love, not submission, giving me the time for it patiently.  
I looked up to him after I had neatly licked every inch of his high brown boots. "All this out of love, Sammy?" he asked with unbelieving eyes and wiped a tear from his cheek. "Yes, James... all out of love for you." I whispered and took his hand to kiss his knuckles. "Do you believe me now? Or will you still forbid it?" "No, Sammy. I believe you... and I will never forbid it again. But I won't command you to do so on my own. Only if you feel the need for my command. Can you live with that?" I embraced his thigh and snuggled my cheek against it. "Yes, James... I can live with that." 


	55. An Outcast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael wants to spare Sammy until she can have enjoymemt with him and James again... but that idea, as noble as it was, backfires severely...

I had no idea how long the week could be without being close to my beloved Masters. It was okay for me not to share the bed with them during these days, mainly because I truly didn't feel like it for the first time. But they even denied me the mercy to serve them with my mouth, no matter how hard I asked and begged every day.  
One day Michael had knelt down with me and had tried to explain to me that they didn't do it because they wanted to hurt me, that I was their treasure, and that he even had forbidden any bedsharing at all during this time... for James and himself. Even to touch themselves was off the board.  
"Why?" I asked and he kissed my cheek. "Because, my love... if you can't have enjoyment, then I don't want us to have it either. You know I don't like injustice, Sammy. And sharing tbe bed with James now would be more attention towards than towards you. And I don't want that, Sammy... nevermore... I want us to have the same amount of attention for each other."  
"No, Michael... I don't want that." I whispered sadly and stroke his thigh. "I don't want that and I can't want or expect that from you. Please don't get me wrong, love. I feel deeply honoured... but don't deny us everything, please." "Why do you ask me this, Sammy?" he asked and lifted my chin to look at him.  
His eyes were light-blue again, like a sunny sky in winter. I needed to be careful and sensitive now, knowing by now that he was very vulnerable with this rare shade of his beautiful colourshifting eyes.  
"Only because I can't join our shared enjoyment with you and James for a few days doesn't mean I can't join any of your shared enjoyment, love. I like watching you... I like to touch and caress you... serve you with my mouth... both of you... and you would make your devoted little whore very happy with allowing this... my Lord." I whispered sensually and bowed down to kiss the back of his hand.  
"How is it possible for a woman to be that generous, Sammy?" he asked and stroke my head. I kept it bowed for his gentle caress and kissed his hand again. "Because I love you... Michael." I whispered, kissing each of his long and slender fingers tenderly.  
I so loved his hands. They were so beautiful and strong, yet his fingers looked so fragile and delicate. Their touch was a magic of their own, being everything between tender and powerful. James was right. Every touch of these hands was pure and absolute porn and I indulged each small kiss with a little moan.  
He tenderly crawled my head with his other hand while I kissed his fingers one after another, again and again, enjoying this one small mercy he granted me. "Please, Michael... if not now, then at other times." I whispered and looked up to him beggingly. "Please don't deny me the only joy I have during these days... to feel the touch of your skin on my lips. Please don't make me feel unwanted, darling. I beg of you... don't make me feel rejected." I pleaded and put my forehead on his thigh, feeling my heart ache with sadness.  
"I miss you so much every day... you and James, love. It's so lonely to spend my nights alone after the past weeks. And if you don't want me to please either of you, then it would be so much easier for me if you granted me only a few caresses... a kiss... anything... please, Michael. I feel like an outcast." Tears rolled from my eyes and I sniffeled.  
"No, baby... please... please don't cry." he soothed me and stroke my hair. "I didn't mean to hurt you, love... I'm sorry, dear. Please believe me." Gently, almost carefully he lifted me by my shoulders to look at him. Tears were glistening in his eyes, too. I had hurt him, although I didn't want to.  
He wiped my tears away with his thumbs and leant his forehead against mine, cupping my face with both his tender hands. "It's right that you tell me this, Sammy. You must tell me things like this, honey... always. I never want to hurt you. And you MUST tell me, when I did, my love. Promise me, Sammy. Please promise me."  
His gentle fingers caressed my face and I opened my eyes to look at him. He looked immeasurably sad and my heart gelt a small sting. I felt so bad to have made him sad and lowered my gaze. "I'm sorry to have hurt you, Michael." I whispered shamefully.  
He kissed my forehead... my cheek... my mouth, and he was so careful as if he were afraid he might shatter me with this soft touch of his lips. My eyes fell shut with a small happy whimper. I parted my lips and carefully touched his with my tongue, asking for entrance, inviting him to kiss me. He followed my invitation almost insecure. I cupped his face with my hands and carefully caressed his face. It felt so good to feel his sweet lips on mine, feel his tongue slowly explore my mouth, his warm breath on my face... for the first time in days he made me feel loved and desired again with this sweet deep kiss alone.  
"Can you forgive me, Sammy?" he whispered with a small pant when breaking the kiss. My eyes flew open. His eyes still were light-blue and still sad. I shifted my position to embrace him firmly. "No, baby, please... I beg your forgiveness." I soothed and kissed his temple. "Your thoughts were good and noble, darling. You couldn't know it would hurt me so much, my beloved angel... you couldn't know I'd miss you or James so much... that I would need you so much, and be it only a gentle touch of your hands. And how should you have known, baby? I didn't even know myself. All I can do is to talk to you... to tell you how I'm feeling inside."  
His eyes slowly shifted to blue-gray again and he tried to smile. It felt good to see him happier again and I kissed the tip of his nose, smiling in return. "Are we good, love?" I asked with a whisper and he nodded. "I'm sorry, my sweet, beloved Michael. I didn't want to hurt you."  
He shook his head and leant our foreheads together again. "It's okay, Sammy. I'm grateful that you told me about your feelings... I want you to do this, love. I want you to be happy." I looked into his eyes and cupped his face with my hands.  
"My sweet, dear beloved Michael... my dear and kind Lord and God..." I said and slowly kissed him. "Believe me... I AM happy. I've never been more happy in my entire life." He looked into my eyes, his eyes slowly shifting to gray. My heart started to beat faster... I knew the colourful play of his eyes so well by now.  
He gave me a little smirk and his eyes started to sparkle. "You're such a bad liar, Sammy..." he growled tenderly and slowly rose to stand again, looking down on me with these beautiful sparkling eyes. "You know what I said about lying, Sammy?" he asked with this arousing velvety-steel voice he had become so masterful with.  
His gray eyes told me he was aroused, his voice told me he wanted to play with my needs, make it good for me. I loved him so much for knowing me so well, for always trying to make it wonderful for me. I felt a smile rush over my face when I slowly sank to hands and knees.  
"That it's the one and only thing you'd never forgive... my Lord. Ever..." I whispered, hiding my joyful smile, and bowed down, not yet kissing his boots. "Please be merciful, my good Lord... your humble and devoted slave knows she needs to be punished, but... please, my Lord..." I whispered and kissed his boots. "Please, your slave will do anything for your forgiveness, my dear Lord... everything that would please her sweet Lord..."  
"Anything, my little slave? Are you sure you can take it?" he asked with a little strictness in his velvety steel, sending a joyful shiver down my spine. "I will take anything my God wants me to take." I whispered, keeping my head bowed to hide my smile. What would he do to me?  
"Look at your God, slave." he commanded almost gently and I lifted my gaze. "I want you to put your hands behind your back and to cross your wrists there. And you will stay like that 'til I'm done with you." Instantly I obeyed, not breaking eye contact. Slowly he started to open his trousers and my heart sped up with joy.  
"You've been such a good slave for your Lord all this time, Sammy... and you begged your Lord so nicely for his forgiveness. Your Lord is in a forgiving mood today, my sweet slave, so you'll only receive a light punishment." he growled and released his hardness.  
He put his hand on the back of my head, his slender fingers clenching into my hair with a firm grip. A soft moan loosened from my lips. He would take my mouth, not let me give it. "Still sure you can take it? Last chance to say 'No', love." He was so kind to still ask for my consent.  
"Yes, Michael... do with me whatever you want." I whispered and moistened my lips with my tongue for him. "I love you, Michael." "Love you too, Sammy." he whispered in return. Then he made me swallow him down to the hilt. 


	56. Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all the time Mother Gritt asks Sammy a question she had never thought about before... even Sammy hadn't thought about it. For her it had lost importance years ago already.

"Sammy?" "Yes, Mother?" "It's almost eight months now since you came into service. I was wondering..." she said and handed me another peeled potato to cut into slices. I put my knife down on the wooden board and looked at her. "What were you wondering, Mother?" "Well... Lord Michael's birthday is coming closer... and shortly after it is James' birthday. So I was wondering... I never asked, but when is your birthday, dear?"  
"Their birthdays are soon?" I asked, a bit shocked. "When?" Mother Gritt smiled. "Lord Michael on the second next month. James on the twentyfirst." "Lord Michael turns thirty, right? And Master James 28." Her smile grew wider. "That's right, dear. But I asked you a question. So answer me, please."  
My birthday... it was already over. I hadn't even thought about it. I bowed my head, sad. Nobody had ever wanted to know about it since father had died. So I had never spent a thought about it the last three... no... it was four years now. "Sammy? What is it, dear?" she kindly asked, putting her hand on my shoulder. "Why are you so sad all of a sudden? Is it over already?" I nodded.  
"O dear... why didn't you say a thing?" she asked with sympathy and pulled me into a gentle hug. "Did you at least tell the boys?" she whispered into my ear and I shook my head. "O my sweet girl... when was it? Tell me." "We have... March now?" I asked and she nodded in confirmation. "Then it was two months ago. The fifteenth." I whispered. "But why didn't you say a word? You turned twenty, dear. That's something special. Tell your old Mother why you didn't tell me, Sammy." she said and sat down at the table with me.  
"Because... because no one was ever interested in it, Mother. After Mother died we hardly ever made a fuss about it and after Father died nobody gave a shit about it. My birthday was never something special the last thirteen years. So why even think about it?" She gently stroke my arm.  
"Because you robbed me the fun to make cookies for you. You know that all my girls here got cookies one after another over the past months, don't you?" I nodded. I remembered helping to make the dough several times. "Yes, Mother." "That was, because the girls had their birthdays then, Sammy. Four of you five girls had their birthday cookies... except you. But I'll make you some, Sammy. Tonight, after service."  
"No... please don't bother. It's alright, Mother, really. I can't expect you to work after service. And I don't want your efforts." "Nonsense, Sammy. That's no effort, that's a joy for me. I like to spoil my protegees on their birthdays." she replied with a warm smile. I smiled in return, knowing that objecting was to no avail.  
"You should tell the boys about it, Sammy. Better sooner than later." I rose from my chair and turned to the counter again to proceed my work. "After work, Mother. Not now." I said, feeling a breeze in my back. The door...  
"What will you do after work, Sammy?" Master James... I put the knife down again and turned towards him to kneel. He came over to me and lifted my chin. "Answer me, Sammy." "I have to tell you something, but I wanted to do so after my service, Master James." I answered, looking into his blue eyes. "You can tell me now, Sammy." I lowered my gaze again. "I have to tell this to Lord Michael too, Master James."  
He nudged my chin a bit higher, but I refused to look at him. "What is it that you can't look me in the eye, Sammy? Have you built shit?" he asked and let go of my chin. "Maybe, Master James... I don't know..." I whispered and bowed my head, staring at his boots. "Just tell me then, Sammy. Maybe it's not that bad." he said and gently caressed my cheek.  
"Mother Gritt just asked me... asked me about my birthday. And... well... it's already over and... I told nobody about it, you know. I thought, nobody might be interested..." He lifted my chin with a firm grip and forced me to look at him. "You what?" he asked with dark blue eyes and I started to shiver. "Please, Master James... don't be angry... I thought it was unimportant..." "Unimportant? For us? For Lord Michael and me?" he asked, still forcing me to look at him.  
"James, dear... let me explain this." Mother Gritt intervened and James let go of me, turning his attention towards her. "Our sweet girl had no real birthday for the last... thirteen years was it, right, Sammy?" I nodded with a whispered "Yes, Mother." "And I'd like to remind you of the fact, sweet Jamesie, that you never knew about celebrating a birthday either before Lord Michael took care of you. You'd never have told if he didn't have asked you, right?" James pursed his lips a bit and remained silent.  
"And may I add, my sweet boy, that neither of you seems to have asked Sammy about it? Neither of you... in eight damn months!" she scolded him and gave him a small slap against the back of his head. A small shock went through James' body, but he let it happen without a word. "What kind of lovers are you?" she whispered into his ear and James closed his eyes. "Aren't you ashamed at all? And you may tell your Master these exact words from his old Mother Gritt. HE... should be ashamed at least to be that superficial." She reached me her hand and pulled me to my feet.  
"And now, James, whatever the reason was you came here, get the hell out of my kitchen before I really spank you with my spoon." she growled and gave his shoulder a push. "And you may tell our Lord that he needs to punish me for raising my hand against my Master. Now get out." she growled and pushed him again. "I don't want to see your face again before you reported to your Master." James turned around, beaten, and left the kitchen again.  
"You're shivering, dear." she said and rubbed my back. Cold shivers ran down my spine when I looked at her. I had never seen her so angry before. "Mother... why... you didn't need to... o, please forgive me." I whimpered and leant against her. "You'll receive a punishment for this. I didn't want that..." I sobbed against her shoulder and she hugged me tight.  
"That's worth it." she growled. "I thought, they'd care for you. I'm so disappointed. Have the fun of their lives with you, telling you they'd love you... and then they don't even show this minimum of interest." "But... but, Mother... what if... what if I'll receive a punishment now? For having secrets... for not telling my Master things..." I sobbed. "If he dares to do that, Sammy... then I'll forget myself. HE fucked this up, not you. They both did. James knows that, I've seen it in his eyes. And if Lord Michael is only half the man I know he is, then he won't punish you. I'm certain of that."  
I saw the door opening again and James entered the kitchen once more. "What is it now, James?" Mother Gritt asked. "Sammy shall accompany me, Mother. Lord Michael wishes to see her... now." Another shiver ran down my spine and Mother Gritt loosened her tight embrace. "As he wishes. Go then, Sammy. And whatever happens, I'll be there for you." she whispered and kissed my forehead. Then she gave me a loving slap on my behind and I followed James in silence.  
James didn't lead me to Michael's chambers or his study. And he didn't lead me to my room. Slowly I became aware that he led me... to the stairs down to the... I started to tremble. "Please, no." I whispered and stopped midstep. "Please... don't, Master James." He grabbed my wrist and pulled me further mercilessly. Then he opened the door I already knew and I saw Michael inside, waiting for me. James pushed me in and closed the door behind me. Now I was alone with my Lord and Master.  



	57. Superficiality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Michael have been superficial towards their girl... and Michael knows, that this is unforgivable.

I stepped closer and fell to hands and knees, deeply bowing my head. I didn't even dare to look up to him, shaking with fear. "James told me there was something you never mentioned, Sammy. Your birthday. Is that true?" he asked, hardly any emotion in his voice. "Yes, my Lord." I whispered, my own voice trembling, and bowed deeper, almost touching his boot with my lips.  
"He also told me you thought it was unimportant. That you thought, nobody would care after what you experienced more than half of your life. Is that true, either?" "Yes... yes, my Lord." I whimpered and pressed my trembling lips onto his boot, silently begging for his forgiveness.  
"I know, you are afraid, Sammy. And I also know, why. You think I might punish you for not telling me things, right?" His voice grew milder, but I was still shivering and nodded with a small whimper. "Look at me, dear. I won't harm you. And I won't punish you." Sloely I looked up to him, a small shock running through my body when I saw the crop in his hand.  
"I won't use this on you, Sammy." he said with kind voice and turned it around with a switch of his slender fingers, holding the handle towards me. "It's the other way round, dear. You will use it on me."  
I had to pull myself together severely to keep my jaw from dropping. He hadn't said that, had he? I shook my head and slid away from him on my knees. "You will do as I say, Sammy. I want it this way." he said, put the crop on the table he had leant against the last time, and slowly pulled his shirt over his head.  
"I deserve it, Sammy. I was superficial, like Mother said. James told me everything and she was right, you know. We both truely and deeply love you, but neither of us ever asked in all this time. James already got two strikes from my hand, but I can't punish myself... and I didn't want James to do it. You need to do it, Sammy... because I hurt and disappointed you in the worst possible way."  
"Please, my Lord... I can't do this." I whispered, still shocked. He grabbed my wrists and pulled me to my feet, holding me there, hindering me to kneel again. "It's not easy for me to ask you this, Sammy. And it is even harder for you to do it, I understand that. But it's a fact that I deserve it... for disappointing my beloved Lady... for not showing her the love and respect she deserves." he said full of warm mildness and cupped my face with his hands. A shiny tear rolled down his cheek.  
"My Lord..." "Michael." he interrupted me gently. "You will punish Michael, Sammy... not your Lord." he whispered and kissed me softly. "Please, Michael... I love you... please don't make me do this." I whispered when he broke the kiss. His blue-gray eyes looked earnest into mine. "Then I will ask James to do it, Sammy. He knows we both deserve it... and we'd both deserve it from your hand, dear. But I know you could never do this to him, so I did it."  
I leant my head against his chest with a sob. "If you know I could never to this to him, then why do you think I could do this to you, Michael? Why?" He gently lifted my chin. "Because I can stand it, Sammy. Like you could stand the strikes with the cane from James' hand. Because I love you. And I know how dearly you love him, Sammy. You might not know it, but you love him more than me."  
I gasped in shock. "No, Michael... I love you... I swear, I love you..." I whispered, feeling tears burning in my eyes, and hugged him tight. He slowly stroke my hair and returned the embrace. "I know you do, Sammy. And I truly believe you. But I see how you look at James and how you look at me. I can see your indecisive heart, Sammy. You truly love us both, but time and again your eyes show who of us got the bigger part of your heart. And for the time being it is James, not me."  
"No, Michael... please... you're imagining things. I swear, I love you both... dearly... with all my heart. Whatever you want, I'll do it to prove it, love." "Then do what I asked of you, Sammy. Punish me." I pressed his sculptured body against me, kissing his chest. "Please, Michael... I don't want to hurt you." "It will pass, Sammy. And it will be over soon, I promise." he whispered and kissed my head. Then he slowly loosened the embrace, took the crop in his hand and held its handle out to me.  
"Now do it, Sammy. Be a good slave for your Lord." he said with a soft smile and carefully I took the crop from his hand. "Hold it tight in your hand, Sammy... like your father's tools. I know, you can do it." he said and braced himself against the table with slightly bowed back. "Two strikes, Sammy. In earnest." he whispered and bowed his head.  
"Mi... Michael?" I asked, carefully, and he turnrd his head towards me. "Will you... will you promise me something when... when I do this?" A soft smile appeared on his lips. "Anything, Sammy." "Promise me... promise me, that... you will be a good Master for your little bootlicking whore after this... please." I begged with tears in my eyes.  
He turned towards me and caressed my cheek. "What do you mean, dear? What do you want me to do in return?" "Promise me, Michael... please. Promise me before I'll tell you." He gave me a slow and loving kiss. "I promise, love. Whatever you ask of me..." Then he turned around again and braced himself. "Now do it, Sammy. Hard... lower back. It must hurt me." he said and bowed his head.  
I took a deep breath and clenched my hand around the handle. Then the crop smacked his lower back, hard and loud. A shock ran through Michael's body, the muscles beneath his skin starting to tremor from the impact. He threw his head back with a suppressed scream and started to pant.  
"Yes, Sammy... like this... come on... one more..." he panted and braced himself again, offering his lower back. A red stripe ran over his marble white skin. The sight made me tremble. I had done this... I had hurt my beloved Michael. The crop almost dropped from my hand.  
"You can do this, Sammy. One more. I can stand it, believe me. And I love you." I took another deep breath, hesitating. "Do it for me, love." he said and I smacked him once more, hard. He yelped, his back arching from the impact and the pain. I dropped the crop and fell to my knees, sobbing.  
He panted, trying to calm his breath, to stand the pain I had caused him. A second stripe appeared on his skin and I wanted to cry. Slowly he turned back to me and looked down on me, his eyes dark blue... almost like James' when he got angry. I had never seen this shade of his colourshifting eyes before.  
"It's okay, Sammy... you did well, dear." "I'm sorry, Michael... my Lord... my beloved God. I'm so sorry..." I sobbed and leant my head against his leg, stroking his thigh. "No, Sammy... don't be. It was good this way. I will never be so superficial again, I promise." He stroke my head lovingly. "Now tell me, baby... when was your birthday?" I looked up to him. "In January, Michael. Fifteenth." I whispered and leant ahainst his long leg, slowly rubbing my cheek against his thigh.  
His slender fingers slowly raked through my hair, tenderly, full of love and affection. "So my sweet baby turned twenty. You would have deserved to be totally spoilt that day, love... by all of us. Mother... James... and by me. But how can we now, Sammy?" "We could party tomorrow, Michael... Mother wants to make me cookies..." I replied, still stroking his thigh tenderly with both hands. "That sounds nice, Sammy. That's exactly, what we'll do tomorrow night."  
"Michael?" I asked and looked up to him. "What is it, Sammy?" he asked in return. His eyes had shifted back to blue-gray again. That was good. He was well again. "Michael... you remember, that you promised me something?" He caressed my cheek with one of his slender fingers. "I do, Sammy. But you haven't told me yet what I actually promised, dear. You only said you wanted me to be a good Master for my little bootlicking whore." He slowly lifted my chin to keep me from lowering my gaze. He knew me so well.  
"So what did I promise, Sammy? What do you need to feel better after what you did?" he asked, cupping my face tenderly. Slowly I rubbed my cheek against his groin. "I... I want my Lord... to make me beg his forgiveness... to do with me as it pleases him... hard... pitilessly... 'til I scream for his mercy... please... please, Michael." I implored him and gently rubbed my face against his groin, feeling him harden underneath the fabric of his trousers. Slowly his eyes shifted to this beautiful silvergray.  
His fingers slow dug into my hair and he pressed me a bit firmer between his legs, the expression on his face hardening. My eyes fell shut with a small whimper when he slowly rubbed his groin against my mouth. "You shall get what you beg for, my sweet slave." he growled. 


	58. Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael gave Sammy a promise... to be a pitiless Master for her. And Michael takes his time to "pitilessly" play with Sammy's needs.

He let go of me, slowly pushing me back far enough to move through the room. I followed him with my eyes. Then he took a rope and slowly unrolled it. "You know what this room was used for, Sammy?" he asked, his voice velvet-covered steel, and I shook my head. "No, my Lord."  
He beckoned me to rise and came back to me, putting the rope on the table. Then he slowly undressed my shirt and put my arms behind my back to restrain them with the rope around my wrists. "This, my sweet slave, used to be a chamber of torture. It's not been in use since my Father died, you know." he explained, slowly, almost with an indulgent tone, while binding my wrists firmly. A shiver ran down my spine. The rope was harsh and slightly cut into my skin.  
"It also was a place for physical punishments... which it still is, as you already know." he proceeded and swiftly stroke one of the scars on my back. Then he slowly opened my trousers, pushed them down my legs and guided me out of them, slowly turning me back towards him with a gentle hand on my shoulder.  
"And my little slave was a bad girl, wasn't she?" he asked with this admirable steely velvet that made my knees tremble. Then he bowed down to pick up the crop I had dropped. He looked at it and let it slowly glide over the palm of his hand, almost as if he was inspecting it. My wrists started to turn in their restraint on their own volition. Then he touched me with the tip and let it slowly slide down my body, from the joint between shoulder and neck between my legs. Then he gave my clit a small slap with it and I gasped.  
"I asked you a question, slave." he growled and gave me another small slap between my legs. "So answer to your Lord." he commanded and startet to gently tap the crop against the shaft of his boot. A shiver ran down my spine. "My... my Lord... please..." I begged and received another small slap, a bit harder, but not intended to cause me actual pain. I adored him for so much sensitivity and felt how I became wet between my legs.  
"Answer me, slave." "Yes... yes, my Lord... your slave has been a bad girl... please forgive her, my Lord." I begged and looked into his eyes, begging him for more. "I should punish you, little slave. For raising your hand against your Lord and highest Master." he growled and made a louder small smack against his shaft. I winced uncontrollably. "Please, my Lord... please... I'll do anything you want... anything you demand, my Lord... but please, spare your humble slave... I implore you, my good Lord and Master."  
I started to tremble, not with fear, but with joy... with need... want... "Anything I demand?" he asked and half-sat on the edge of the table, his left leg lifted, tapping against the shaft of his right boot rhytmically. "Yes, my Lord... anything... please..." I whispered, my voice trembling like my body. "Kneel."  
I dropped to my knees and looked up to him, shivering, waiting for his every bidding. "You want to make your Lord and Master mild again, slave?" he asked so velvety, tormenting me with his voice, torturing me with stretching time endlessly.  
"Yes... yes, my Lord... I beg you..." "I like it when you beg my mercy so desperately, slave. I indulge this expression on your face." I begged him more with my eyes, my body feeling like the want and need would tear me apart. "Please let your humble slave earn your forgiveness, my beloved Lord and Master. Pleeeaaase..." I whined and felt tears rolling down my face.  
I pulled at my restraint, wanting to touch his legs with my hands imploringly, but couldn't. The rope scratched and cut into my skin and I whimpered. This torment was even worse, but I had asked for his hardness. My pussy started to throb with want, wetness slowly flowing down my thighs.  
"You really seem to want my forgiveness, my sweet slave. Maybe you can do your Lord a service to earn his forgiveness." he said and tapped the toe of his left boot with the crop. "You can make my boots shine, slave. Come here and make them shine. Lick. Neat and clean." he ordered with strict gaze, his voice low, but absolute command.  
My heart started to pound with happiness and I slowly bowed down to follow his command, kissing his boot gratefully. "Yes, my Lord... please... anything..." I stuttered incoherently and slowly started to lick... shaft... ankle... heel... instep... toe... every slow lap a desperate supplication and a grateful prayer.  
"Such a devoted little bootlicker... but you missed a spot, don't you think so?" I wanted to cry because of his strict voice, having not done this for weeks, neither for him nor for James, my whole being craving his dominance, every fibre in my body screaming for more. I bowed deeper and started to lick his sole with a grateful moan, small stars exploding in my chest.  
"My little slave really wants her Lord's forgiveness, doesn't she? Wants it more than anything else, right?" he asked almost mild now and I whimpered, moaning gratefully with every lap. I would have done this for the rest of my life if he had demanded it... and he knew, I would.  
"Well, maybe I will forgive my little bootlicker... if she is really... REALLY good for me." My pussy started to clench and more stars exploded in my chest and between my legs. My wrists started to turn against the restraint again on their own volition, sending small peaks of pain through me. "I'm afraid we need to keep your eager little hands in check, little bootlicker. You're here for my pleasure, not yours. And because you are not good for your Lord, little slave, I need to punish you. Stop it and rise."  
I kissed his boot with a small whine, looking up to my Lord with sad eyes. He rose from the table and made a smacking sound with the crop against his shaft again. I winced from the sound. "Don't make me say it a second time, slave." he growled and I rose, hardly able to stand on my shaky legs. I felt him touch the wetness on my thigh with the crop, slowly following upwards to its source. A shiver rolled through my body, sensing why he did this, and my mind was screaming 'please no' and begging 'please Master, yes' at the same time with this sensation.  
"As I said, my little whore, you're here for my pleasure... not your own." he growled and gave my clit a small smack with the crop. I jerked with a gasped "Please" and he gave me another small slap. "Now just look at this..." he growled and lifted the tip of the crop up to my face. It was gleaming wet. "Just look how needy this little whore is... clean it, Sammy." he commanded with soft steel. I opened my mouth to carefully lick my own wetness from the tip while he watched me with sparkling gray eyes.  
"Will you be good for your Lord now, little needy whore?" "Yes, my Lord... please... anything... I beseech you..." I whispered, his eyes holding me captive, the slight tingling from the crop still rushing though my being. He leant against the table again, slightly spreading his long legs. "Kneel. Here between my feet." he growled and I obeyed willingly, feeling his fingers gently dig into my hair. My mouth started to water.  



	59. Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy was good for her Lord and he wants to reward her. But he is too turned on himself...

"Still want your Lord's forgiveness?" he asked and rubbed his groin against my face, slowly. I felt the throbbing hardness underneath his trousers and whined with want, tears flowing down my cheeks. He pulled my hair to look at him. "I can't hear you, slave."  
"Yes... please... forgive your slave..." I answered, muffled, because he didn't release me for my answer. A soft smile appeared on his face and he gave my face another rub. "Maybe I will, my sweet whore, since you beg me so nicely." My eyes fell shut with a whine.  
"There, there..." he whispered, releasing his grip and raking his fingers through my hair. "You've been so good for your Lord, my sweet slave." he praised me tenderly, slowly rolling his groin on my mouth. "You've been so good for your Lord that I won't just forgive you... I'll be a kind Lord, my dear. I'll reward you for being such a devoted slave. You may rise."  
I opened my eyes, shivering head to toe, hardly able to rise from my knees again. His gray eyes slowly wandered up and down my body, sparkling. "You look beautiful like this, my sweet slave." he softly growled, slowly stroking my body with his hand while his eyes still held me captive. My breath hitched when his fingertip touched my rockhard nipple, the sensation sending a lightning bolt between my legs.  
"My beautifully sensitive slave..." he whispered and kissed my lips softly while his fingers continued caressing my skin. He found my clit and gave it a touch with his fingertip, making me moan against his mouth. The slaps with the crop had made me even more sensitive there. "You like this, don't you?" he whispered and turned me around to untie my restraints. A soft groan fell from my lips when the tension was taken from my shoulders.  
"Yes, my sweet slave... I know this hurt you... but you've been so good and brave for your Lord." Tenderly he kissed my neck and a shiver rolled down my back. "Your Lord will fuck you really good for this, my sweet whore... you deserve a reward." he growled into my ear and I fell against him with shaky legs, almost coming from this promise alone.  
His arms embraced me, his hands searching for my hard nipples and my sensitive clit, rubbing his groin against my bare ass, making me feel how hard he was. I groaned only imagining his touch, only thinking about being split open by him. "Please... please, my Lord..." I begged, not even knowing what I was begging for, feeling like slowly burning from the inside, torn apart by my desperate want.  
"Come for me first, my sweet whore..." he growled, pinching my nipple and slowly rubbing my clit. I groaned with lust, my ass rocking against the hard bulge in his trousers. "Come for your Lord, slave... you are tight like a virgin after you've come... and I want you to feel every inch of my rockhard cock when I slowly fuck you into madness..." He pressed my nipple harder, slowly rolling it between his fingers, and rubbed me faster. I jerked from the sensation, groaning with desperate lust, and came for him with a voiceless scream.  
"Yes... yes, my sweet whore... you are so good for your Lord." he cooed and kissed my neck again, holding me on my shaky legs with his strong arms. "Such a good little slave." Carefully he guided me to the table and made me bend over it. Then he lifted my leg to put my knee on the tabletop, making me spread my legs wide for him, present my quivering, dripping wet pussy to him.  
I felt him rub his groin against my wetness, his cock still restrained by his dark trousers. The friction of the fabric almost killed me with joy and I groaned helplessly when he gave me a second slow rub. "The whole Castle will know how wet your pussy was today, my sweet slave... I will show them all..." he groaned and gave me another rub.  
I knew, what he meant. My wetness would leave a stain on the dark fabric... a stain everyone would see. Normally this thought might have embarrassed me, but now it turned me on so much more that I returned the rub on his groin, willingly rutting against him to mark him as mine. "Mine..." I growled unconsciously and felt his hardness throb against my sensitive lips.  
I heard him open his trousers, fast, almost impatient, and felt him plunge into my wet cave with a fast thrust. He groaned and clenched his hands around my waist to pull me onto him harder. "O God... Sammy... you are so hot... so tight and wet..." he moaned, staying like this, his big hard cock throbbing and twitching inside my sensitive pussy. I moaned, rolling my hips, begging for more.  
"I'm so close already, Sammy..." he whined, trying to hold me still. "I can hardly control myself, love... you are so tight..." He slowly pulled back and my needy pussy clenched around him, trying to hold him. He gave me a merciless thrust for this, making me groan with lust.  
"Yes, dear... I know you need it so badly right now... but forgive me, love... I can't... I... I..." he gave me a few hard and pounding thrusts and pulled out with a desperate scream, his come splashing hot between my legs before he bowed down, sheltering my body with his warm presence.  
"I'm sorry, Sammy... I'm sorry..." he whispered with a small sob and kissed my ear tenderly. "I wanted to... wanted to make it good for you..." he whispered and I heard the sadness in his voice. "I... I was so turned on, Sammy... your rutting almost made me come already... forgive me. I disappointed you... again." He caressed my arms with his hands, tenderly kissing my cheek.  
"No, Michael... you didn't disappoint me." I whispered in return. "You were so wonderful for me, love... so masterful. You fulfilled my submissive needs so good, dear... I don't mind if my good Lord rewards his devoted slave a bit later." I purred, rolling my hips underneath him. "My juicy peach will always be happy to welcome her Master... anytime... and anyway it pleases him."  
I felt him slowly rise, stroking down my back with his tender fingertips, making gooseflesh roll over my body. "I want you to go to your room and clean yourself, my sweet slave." He started to rub my clit again, slowly, sensually, making me jerk and moan from the sensation.  
"After that you will come to my chambers, Sammy." he growled and rubbed me faster. "I will eat this sweet juicy peach... maybe while James gives you a good and slow fuck on my mouth..." I groaned helplessly from the pictures he planted into my head, still rubbing my sensitive clit with his so talented fingers. "And when you come from his good fuck, Sammy... then I want your sweet coming pussy on my mouth..." He gave my clit a small slap and I sobbed beneath him, wanting to come so badly.  
"We will spoil you so good, tonight, my sweet birthday girl... so good that you will wish that every day was your birthday from now on..." He slapped my clit and withdrew his hand. I whined needily. "Please..." I sobbed, hearing him putting his clothes back on. "Not yet, my little whore." he growled and gave my pussy a rub with his clothed groin again. "I expect you in an hour's time, my sweet, needy slave." he whispered into my ear sensually and left the room, the crop in his hand. 


	60. Joyride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy has severe problems to cool her want down after what Michael did to her in the dungeon earlier. And he has a surprise for her to start her belated birthday party...

I needed a severe amount of cold water to get myself cooled down enough to not wet my next panties in a split second again... pressing a cold and wet linnen cloth between my legs for some time helped a lot. Mother had told me that trick when I had been too distracted after having a steaming hot quickie with James during lunchbreak one day... my pussy still started to throb only remembering it... how he had 'borrowed' me, had vanished into a staircase with me and passionately had fucked my brains out right there, giving a fuck about it if someone might see or hear us. Besides, the whole house already knew it either way that each of us enjoyed a good fuck at any time of the day... especially James. If Mother Gritt hadn't forbidden it he even would have been capable to bend me over a counter or the domestic's table in the kitchen and fuck me right in front of everyone's eyes.  
It was such a turn on for me how shameless he had become the last months. Sometimes we shared a wonderful fuck hidden in a stairwell, but sometimes we only pleased each other with our eager mouths... like one time when he had braced himself against a pillar close to the kitchen door and had his sweet and firm ass eaten out by me on full display for everyone coming to lunch break, and moaning with lust like I would suck the life out of him.  
And my shamelessness only grew with his. If he had ever wanted me to suck his cock on display in the village before fucking me into oblivion... I had agreed willingly. Yes, I was a whore... James' whore... Michael's whore... and I loved it to be their always wet, willing and needy whore. Damn the villagers!  
And damn be my own thoughts. I needed another cold cloth between my legs to distract me frome these thoughts again... and the thoughts Michael had planted into my head about half an hour ago in the dungeon. Just good he was too decent to ever be that shameless like James.  
Besides he had a reputation to look after. What reputation would that have been if he was seen somewhere in the Castle fucking me, or even worse, James, like a rabbit? The rumours already were enough.  
I had stopped giving a shit about my reputation and James definitely didn't care about his own, but we both would never have dared to embarrass Michael so severely. That was our absolute limit. Sharing the bed with our Lord only happened behind closed doors. Period.  
'Damn, girl, come down!' I scolded myself and made the cloth cold a third time. This time it helped... finally. I changed into fresh panties and a clean and neat pair of trousers as well as into a nice white blouse I had for special occasions. And if my belated birthday wasn't one, then what was?  
I was still on time, so I brushed my hair and made a tail before leaving for Lord Michael's chambers.  
I knocked at his door and heard a soft "Just a moment." from the other side. This was strange. Normally my Lord never let someone wait outside, but I stepped back from the door and waited, although I was a bit impatient... and curious. 'Bad girl. You'll see soon enough." I chided myself with a smile. Then the door opened and I wanted to die on the spot when I saw my Lord... or come on the spot, the cooldown in my room instantly forgotten.  
He had changed clothes as well. He wore a dark blue, almost black, jacket, which emphasized his so damn beautifully sculptured broad shoulders and narrow waist perfectly, with a white shirt underneath. This alone already made my mouth water, but the tight black leather trousers together with his high black boots almost sent me over the edge instantly. I couldn't help it, my jaw dropped from the sight and I dropped to my knees with a small gasp.  
"Seems like I left an impact." he said with a smile and reached me his bare right hand to stand again... his left was already covered with a glove. "I thought about a surprise, my sweet girl. Something we could never have done like this on your actual birthday. We'll go for a small ride outside." he said while I slowly rose again with trembling knees.  
"A ride, my Lord? Like... like on a horse?" I stuttered a bit intimidated. I had only once sat on a horseback in my life. That was the day I had been brought here eight months ago. He gave me a soft and understanding smile.  
"Don't be afraid, dear. We'll share a horse. I know you can't ride. But if you enjoy it, I could teach you. I also taught James. That's why I had the idea for this. Normally the two of us do this on my birthday. I admit, it's a little selfish to do this today, but I would be happy if you would accompany us in the future."  
My mouth was still all dry... and watering at the same time. Michael looked so goddamn beautiful like this... my heart was thundering and I had to pull myself together to not jump him right here in the doorframe. I would have done anything to see him more often like this.  
He caressed my face with his now gloved fingers and a shiver ran down my spine. "If you could see your face now, love..." he whispered softly. "You're so flushed, your eyes are almost black with want. If I didn't know better I'd say, you'd prefer to ride ME than to have a ride WITH me, my sweet naughty girl." he growled with a small smirk and my eyes fell shut. "But not yet, dear... not yet. First things first."  
He closed the door behind him and went with me to my room. "Get yourself a cloak, Sammy. It's spring, but still a bit cold." he said and bowed down to my ear. "And I don't want these sweet nipples to freeze off." he added with a small growl and a soft moan fell from my lips. Michael had become such a wonderful Master in tormenting me and letting me wait, always pushing me further with my needs. He truly had become my absolute Master and God.  
I entered my room and grabbed a cloak from my closet like a sleepwalker while he waited for me in the doorframe. Then we went to the stables. Michael saddled his horse himself, not wanting any help from the stable boy. He knew every chore and his dark brown stallion didn't resist his efforts. The horse also knew his Master and bowed to his every will. Michael gently stroke and patted the stallion's neck when he was done.  
"That's a good boy, Demon... such a good boy..." he praised the stallion and Demon seemed to give him a happy growl in return. "Now come closer, Sammy. Slowly. And give me your hand. I want Demon to meet you." Michael said and reached his hand out for mine. I put my hand into his and carefully stepped closer. "Don't be afraid, Sammy. Demon is a good boy and will never hurt anyone belonging to me. But I need to introduce you to him first." Michael explained with a smile, gently stroking the bridge of the stallion's broad nose.  
Slowly he lifted my hand to the horse's nostrils. "Demon, this is Sammy. Sammy is my sweet girl and I want you to be a good boy for her, you hear me?" he said softly, still stroking Demon's head, while Demon started to explore my hand with his nostrils. Then he started to gently nibble at my palm with his lips.  
"Yes, Demon... who's a fine boy?" Michael praised and looked at me with a smile. "He likes you, Sammy. If you like, you can pet him now." Carefully I lifted my other hand to touch Demon at his neck. His fur was so warm and soft that it was a joy to slowly pet and caress him. I looked back to Michael with a smile who caressed Demon's broad cheek tenderly, watching me pet his neck with a soft smile.  
"I'm happy that he likes you, Sammy. He's got his name for a reason, this little breed of hell. He's a lively beast and tends to bite... sometimes even kicking out. Nobody was ever able to handle him, not even my father. But for some reason Demon chose me to be his rider and Master. He would never dare to throw me off his back. Am I right, Demon? You'd never do that, would you?" he cooed and Demon nudged his head with the nose as if he wanted to kiss his Master. Michael laughed and caressed Demon's head. "I knew it, my good boy. You are my baby, aren't you?"  
My admiration for Michael grew, if that was even possible. I had seen other men treating horses like shit... just another thing to do their job. I remembered how sad my baby brother had become when he had seen things like that. He had loved horses, too. Poor Jackie... how happy would he have been here. Maybe Michael would have allowed him to serve at the stables. Surely Jackie would have felt like in Heaven. I felt a tear roll down my cheek and quickly wiped it away.  
"Sammy? Dear, what is it?" Michael asked with worried voice. I looked his direction and shook my head. "Nothing... only a memory... just... just give me a second, please." I sniffled and took a deep breath to chase these thoughts away. "Better?" he asked and gently stroke my back. "Yes... yes, better again." I said and smiled at him. "Well, how do you intend to get me up on this tall baby?" I asked and he chuckled.  
"I'll tell you, dear." He entwined his fingers. "Now put your knee here. When I say it, you grab the saddle and make a little jump. Then you swing your leg over Demon's back while I lift you up. Understood?" "I think so... but how do I get you up, then?" He chuckled again. "I can use the stirrup, dear. My legs are long enough to reach it." he explained with his charming broad smile. "Shall we?"  
I nodded and put my knee into his joined hands. It needed two tries to get me into the saddle because I hadn't jumped off hard enough. Only a second later Michael was sitting behind me, his arms around my waist, and took the reins.  
"May I ask you something?" "Of course, dear." he answered while slowly guiding Demon out of the stable. "Am I not supoosed to sit behind YOU?" A small laugh rolled from his chest. "Not for your first riding lesson, dear." he said while we slowly rode from the courtyard. "Riding lesson?" I asked, slightly shocked.  
"Of course, dear. At least for some basics. Like sitting straight, for example." he said and pressed me against his chest. "Straight back and straight shoulders, love. Riding is good for the posture." I enjoyed the sensation of his chest in my back and his arm around me. I took a breath and let my head fall back against his shoulder. "Riding is also good for other things." I growled. He gave me a smirk and a small caress over my breasts to make me shiver.  
"You've become so dirty-minded, my sweet whore." he growled in return and his hand slowly slid down between my spread legs. "And I can promise you, my sweet, needy slave... what I teach you here on Demon's back can be very useful later..." He gave me a small rub with his palm to make me moan.  
"Can you feel how Demon is moving between your legs? How his back shifts with every step? How it makes your pelvis move in unison with him?" he growled and gently nibbled my ear. "Believe me, to have a nice ride on a horse can make you wonderfully hot for a fuck after... because the motions linger... close your eyes and feel it, Sammy. Feel Demon's soft motions between your legs. And then tell me you don't have to think of something different between your legs."  
I closed my eyes and did as he said. It was true, Demon's motions made me roll my pelvis with him... made me think of other occasions my hips had rolled like this... with another hot stallion between my spread legs... two of them to be precise. My head fell back with a soft moan and my hands searched for Michael's thighs to caress them.  
"Yes, Sammy... that's what I meant. And that's just our first lesson, love. Wait 'til I taught you to ride faster, my sweet whore." he whispered seductively and licked along my ear shell. "Yes, please... I'll learn, Master... I will learn eagerly... everything you teach me..." I whispered in return and felt both his hands cupping my breasts now, gently kneading them. He had let go of the reins and Demon slowly strode through the forest with us on his own while Michael caressed me with touches and kisses. Then Demon stopped and shook his big head with a small neigh.  
"You know your Master so well, my boy." Michael praised and jumped from Demon's back. Then he reached out for me to jump into his arms. "Where are we?" I asked and Michael pointed to a small cave in front of us. "That was James' little hideout as a boy. We spent it a visit on a ride last autumn... and had a sweet heated fuck there. I taught James so well how to ride..." he growled and I moaned only from the thought of them having a small fuck during a ride.  
I fell to my knees and started to slowly kiss Michael's long legs. A small moan loosened from his mouth when I reached his crotch and gave it a firm lick, feeling his hardness throb underneath the black leather. "Yes, Sammy... o God, that feels so good..." he groaned and grabbed my head to pull me harder against him. The bulge in his trousers grew and I would have sworn I could see his big cock right through the soft leather. I followed it with my tongue. Michael moaned again, a tremble rolling through his body.  
"Sammy... more, love... o God..." He panted lustfully and I caressed his shivering legs and his beautiful firm butt with my hands, softly licking and sucking him, and he jerked against my mouth when I gently kneaded his cheeks. He grabbed my tail and pulled me back with a desperate groan. I whined because of his denial.  
"No... no, love... not yet... not here. I promise you, we'll do it next time." he panted softly and squatted down to kiss me passionately. "I want it either, Sammy... but I promised you something for your birthday. And I won't spoil this because I can't restrain my want for you." he whispered softly and caressed my cheek with his gloved fingers. I leant into the touch and softly kissed and licked his palm like a good little slave.  
"Anything my Lord commands. I'll be a good girl for him." I whispered in return and looked up to him. His beautiful gray eyes were sparkling. "Yes, you will be a good girl for your Masters, my sweet slave. And your Masters will reward you for this, you may be certain." he growled and rose, reaching me his hand to help me stand again.  
Then he sat up on Demon's back and lifted me up to sit behind him. "Hold tight, love... now I'll show you how fast Demon can be." he said, putting my arms around his waist, and shook the reins. I snuggled against him and Demon fell into a trot. Michael pressed his calves into the stallion's flanks and Demon started shooting through the forest and back home. The soft dadadam of his hooves and Michael's strong back against my body made time seem like flying by... and I liked the feeling between my legs. Demon's swift motions increased my hotness to infinity. Yes, I enjoyed riding... and I would learn it... there was so much Michael and James could still teach me... 


	61. Another Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning from their little ride Michael is forced to leave Sammy alone for a short while, having a problem to solve with James. And James needs a bit longer to finally join them, but takes Sammy's and especially Michael's breath away masterfully when doing so...

"I wondered where you were so suddenly, Master Michael." James welcomed us when returning to the Castle. His expression was earnest. "There is something that needs your attention and maybe your signature." "Is it really that urgent, James?" Michael asked with a slightly unnerved tone. James gave me a small sideways glance. "I know what you mean, Master Michael. But this one matter really needs you. It's a message from the Judge... in the village."  
Michael turned towards me with an apologetic smile. "Be a good girl, Sammy, and wait for us in my chambers, will you?" I curtsied deeply. "Of course, my Lord." I whispered and left them on their way to the study. I remembered that Michael had told me, he was something like a last instance sometimes... I hoped it wasn't something too serious. But Michael had said I should go and wait for them. So maybe it wouldn't take him too long.  
I entered Michael's chambers and took my cloak off. Then I folded it neatly and put it on the floor next to the door. I had never taken my time to look a bit around when I was here... which was more or less every night by now, but Michael and James had always been far more interesting than the chambers of my Lord. But it felt wrong to wander around now with curiosity, so I sat down on the comfy brown leather sofa, slipped my shoes off and folded my legs. I could also look around from here.  
It was nice here, really. The walls were in more darker colours like the white walls in my room. I spotted a small book shelf at the wall next to me. Their backs looked used and a bit worn off, telling me that they seemed to be often read... something I had never properly learned. I got up from the sofa again and stepped to the shelf, taking one of the books into my hands.  
The letters were already fading on the back and carefully I opened it. It was written in tiny black letters... well, not handwritten as it seemed. It seemed like a sort of list I had opened, having a column of numbers at the right hand side of the page. I slowly turned the pages, but this page was the only one with such many numbers. Some pages later I found a little picture on the page, looking like a drawing. That looked interesting. I returned to the sofa and sat down again with folded legs, the book on my lap, mesmerized by the little drawing.  
It seemed to be a poor little boy according to the torn clothes he was wearing. He had a small bowl in his hand and was reaching it out to someone not in the small drawing. His little face looked very sad and somehow I felt a sort of pity for the boy. He seemed to be a little pauper and I felt a little sting in my heart. I turned some more pages curiously and found more small drawings.  
"So you found Oliver." I heard a soft and velvety voice and looked up, startled, the book almost falling from my lap. "Sorry for startling you, dear." Michael said and caressed my head. "You never told me you could read, Sammy." he said with surprised face and I looked at the book on my lap.  
"No, Michael... I can't read. I only wanted to look at your books... I never had a book in my hands before, you know. I... I admit, I... was curious." I confessed and bowed my head, closing the book shamefully to give it back to my Lord. "Please forgive me." I whispered. Michael took the book from my hand and sat down next to me. "Forgive you? Because you found something to spend your time with? What else should you have done while waiting?" he asked and gently rubbed my back.  
"I have to apologize, Sammy. This wasn't planned, but now it's done and as soon as James joins us, we can spend a nice evening together... undisturbed..." he softly growled to my ear and scratched down my back with his fingernails. A beautiful shiver ran down my spine.  
"You know, it's interesting that you picked this book, Sammy... that's why I thought, you could read." "What book is it, Michael? It looks so worn off, as if you had read it a lot." Michael smiled. "That's true, Sammy. I read it so often the last years. It was a birthday present from James, you know." he told me and put the book on the seat next to him.  
"What was it with the small boy with the bowl in it? I saw the drawing of him. Was he a pauper?" "You really want me to tell you the story of little Oliver Twist? Now? Then come here." Michael chuckled and patted his thigh. I straddled him to sit on his lap.  
"The small Oliver is an orphan, you know. And he lives in an orphanage where the children are treated really badly. They don't even get enough food there, only enough to not starve, although there would be enough. So one day he takes his small bowl after already having his meal and kindly asks for some more. He gets punished for it and the orphanage makes efforts to get rid of him... successfully. And that is, how his odyssey begins, spending most of his time with a gang of thieves he can't leave because they always get him back by force, even from the nice family that gives him a home. But I won't tell you more now, Sammy. You shall read it yourself."  
"But... Michael... I just told you... I can't read." I objected. "I can teach you, Sammy." My head flew around to see James, leaning against the door with his back and his arms crossed, a soft smile on his lips. "I couldn't read or write either, you know. But Michael was a really good teacher... spent so many secret nights with me to teach me." he proceeded and slowly uncrossed his arms.  
I had really needed that long to look somewhere else than his face. Now my eyes slowly wandered up and down his body and my mouth began to water again. That was why James hadn't arrived together with Michael. He had changed clothes... and he looked as beautiful as Michael with his dark blue jacket, white shirt, tight black leather trousers and high black boots.  
I looked from him to Michael and back to James again. They looked like brothers from the look of their clothes, except the blue of their jackets, James' being a slightly lighter shade of blue. It made his eyes shine like blue jewels. James pushed himself away from the door and slowly strode over to us. I was unable to take my eyes off of him.  
A soft smirk appeared on James' face when he put his finger under my chin to close my dropped jaw. He even wore gloves... like Michael still did... "You were right, Michael. Sammy seems to like our riding gear." he softly growled while I kissed his palm.  
"I can't even blame her, James. To be honest, you look damn hot in those trousers, baby." Michael growled in return and reached out to touch James' thigh. "Turn around, baby... let us have a closer look at you." James smiled and did as Michael said.  
Damn, he looked so good like this... so handsome and sexy with his broad shoulders, the slight V-shape of his torso, his beautiful long legs and this sweet round ass Michael had to slap with a growl. And he didn't just look damn sexy, these clothes also gave him an air of nobility... superiority even. With a swift swing of his adorable ass he turned back to us again. "You like what you see?" he asked with a smirk, put one foot on the armrest and rolled his pelvis lascivously. I felt Michael harden between my legs."You are such a naughty bastard, James." he growled and reached out to caress his groin with the back of his slender fingers.  
"Me? Who started this in the first place, my sweet boy?" James growled in his molten honey-voice and smiled narrowly. "I think, you were the one to change first into these ridiculously sexy trousers. Maybe YOU should show ME how edible you look in this gear."  
Michael squirmed between my legs and a soft groan rolled in his throat, his hardness gently throbbing against my groin. He gently slapped my ass to unstraddle him and got up from the sofa with this so adorable and submissive blush on his high cheekbones. James gently stroke his cheek with his gloved hand and Michael gently kissed his palm, his nostrils widening while doing so. "Now be a good boy for your Master... be a good boy and undress a bit for us. Jacket and shirt that is, sweet Michael." James growled and tenderly palmed Michael's hardness.  
A soft pant fell from Michael's mouth and he bucked into James' touch. "Yes, my sweet Michael... I know you crave your Master's touch. Maybe I'll reward you when you are a really... REALLY good boy for me... although you'd deserve a punishment. Now undress as you were told." James growled lowly and softly squeezed Michael's balls with his hand.  
The blush on Michael's cheeks deepened and his eyes fell shut for a short moment, a slight hitch in his breath. He looked so beautiful when he submitted to James' bidding. He took off his gloves and started unbuttoning his jacket... but obviously not slow enough, because James gently squeezed again and made Michael pant in return.  
"Not so hasty, my eager boy... give Sammy and your Master a good show." he slowly and lowly growled, giving Michael a slow caress up his abs over the shirt. Slowly, but almost gracefully, Michael slid the jacket off his broad shoulders and let it drop to the floor. James gave him a gentle rub with his palm between his legs for this and Michael bucked into his touch.  
"That's my good Michael." he praised with this so sweet and deep growl of his voice and Michael's eyes fell shut for good. Even I started to squirm from his voice. "And now your shirt, baby... show us how beautiful you are."  
And Michael did, slowly opening his shirt button for button, gently tugging it out of his waistband while doing so. After he had opened it he slowly rolled his broad shoulders to slip his shirt off, letting it slide down his stretched arms to drop onto the floor with his back slightly arched, revealing his sculptured marble torso which was such a contrast to the tight black trousers he wore... like marble and black granite, a living sculpture of a greek deity... a pure joy to work on for any stonemason. My breath hitched when I saw him like this and I had to pull myself together to not come from this sight alone, especially when James made him turn around slowly for us to behold.  
"You are such a handsome boy, Michael..." James praised him, gently stroking down his toned back. "Such a sight to behold for hours. I will be kind and not punish you for going on a ride with Sammy... without me." he growled sensually and gave Michael a firm slap on his so beautiful ass. Michael released a small lustful pant. "Thank you, Master James... you're too merciful on your bad boy." he whispered and the blush on his cheekbones deepened.  
James slowly looked up and down Michael's frame and then touched his groin again. "And according to what I see you were a bad boy for sure, Michael. What is that stain here between your legs?" he growled a little lower now, a little more intimidating. "Did my naughty boy mount our little steed without me? And without my explicit permission?" he asked, giving Michael another firm slap on his ass. "Kneel."  



	62. A Merciful Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James believes Sammy and Michael have been bad little slaves. And after Michael confessed what happened, James decides that Sammy needs punishment for being impatient and greedy, despite her birthday... or because of, maybe?

Michael's eyes flew open with a small gasp at James' distinct command. "Please..." he whispered, but James put his hand on Michael's shoulder and pushed him down. "Kneel, I said." he commanded with an almost dangerous growl that even made me tremble. Michael obeyed and dropped to his knees. James spotted the crop on the small cupboard underneath the book shelf and took it into his hand. Michael shook his head with pleading, almost black, eyes. "Please... no..."  
"Please no, what?" James growled and smacked the shaft of his boot with the crop. "Please, Master James... please, don't. I didn't mount Sammy without your permission, Master James... I didn't, believe me..." he softly begged and bowed his head. "Then where does this stain come from, my naughty boy?" James pryed and softly tipped the crop against Michael's groin.  
"Because... because Sammy... it's saliva, Master James... Sammy licked me there. I swear, it's the truth... please..." Michael almost whimpered with arousal, leaning back a little for the tipping crop between his slightly spread thighs, begging for more with blushed cheeks and black, silver rimmed, eyes. Every gentle tip made him pant with lust and his cock throbbed with might under his trousers. It seemed to be the massivest turn on for him to be treated like this. And not only for him.  
The massive bulge in James' tight trousers was also throbbing with lust and want. And about my own trousers I didn't even need to think anymore, being wet with want beyond any recognition since James had started to dominate Michael.  
He had become so wonderful in taking the lead since Michael had asked him to try it, being so talented to submit us both with his masterful supremacy, demanding our total submission, always pushing us further, and rewarding us with orgasms beyond our imagination. And we both deeply loved and adored him for this.  
"Oh? So our sweet birthday girl was naughty, yes?" he asked with a lifted eyebrow and turned his attention towards me. My heart skipped a beat and I gasped when his gaze hit my eyes, my pussy burning from the inside when he slightly spread his legs and touched his groin lascivously, smiling from my needy little moan.  
"Couldn't wait for her birthday surprise, could she?" he asked, his heavy molten-honey voice purest seduction, and rolled his hips slowly, giving himself a small rub with his palm. I whined with want, this motion making suns explode in my chest and between my legs.  
"Then maybe I should punish YOU, my sweet slave... because you were unable to control yourself." he almost purred now and slowly caressed my breasts with the tip of the crop, giving my rockhard nipples a small slap when he found them. I gasped and my hips jerked up helplessly. He gladly took this as an invitation to slowly follow my pussy lips over my now dripping wet trousers and gave me a smack between my legs, enough to sting, but careful enough to not cause me actual pain. My eyes fell shut with a groan and I forbade myself to come, having no permission from my Master.  
"But since it is your little birthday party today, my sweet, naughty whore... I'll also be kind towards you. You'll only receive a small punishment for this." he purred and gave me another smack between my legs. "Please... please, Master James..." I whimpered with rolling hips, begging him with my eyes to do with me whatever he wanted.  
"Yes, my little slave whore... beg your Master for your punishment." he growled and I finally slid from the sofa to hands and knees and kissed his boots. "Please... please, Master James... your slave has been a naughty little whore... please punish her for licking Michael's cock without your permission..." I begged needily and licked his boot imploringly, trembling with joy.  
"That's enough, my needy whore." he commanded and I stopped my supplicant licks obediently. "You've been a really bad girl, you know that?" I looked up to him, being almost blown away from the strict gaze he gave me. "Yes, Master James... yes, I was a bad girl... unforgivably bad..." I whimpered, while joyful shivers chased down my spine.  
"You are right, Sammy. What you did was unforgivable. That's why you will undress now and sit down on the sofa with your legs spread for your Master. Understood?" he asked with steel underneath the molten honey and I nodded eagerly. Then I undressed and sat down on the sofa with spread legs.  
"Lean back, with your pussy on the edge, Sammy. Be a good slave and present your little wet peach for your Master." he commanded, still a bit steel in his voice, and I followed his order, presenting my pussy with wide-spread legs at the edge of the sofa. "Such a beautiful juicy peach, isn't it, Michael? Created to be licked and fucked really good, especially on her birthday, don't you think so?" he praised and sent a shiver through my body with it.  
The tip of the crop touched my wet lips, slowly wandering upwards, sending shivers through my whole existence. "Answer your Master, Michael... I can see your longing gaze, you know." Michael bowed his head. "It is, Master James." he whispered, managing it to put slight shame into his voice, like a boy being caught with his hand in the cookie jar. My God, how wonderful he was, knowing James liked it when he played innocent and ashamed like a shy virgin to contrast me naughty and greedy whore.  
James gently stroke through Michael's short curls. "Don't be afraid, my sweet boy. I did not forbid you to look." he cooed and gently raised Michael's chin for a sweet and slow kiss that made Michael whimper with utmost happiness. Then James turned to me again, continuing the sensation with the crop slowly... torturingly slowly , til I was shivering all over.  
"And I would love to allow it, my sweet whore... It would be my greatest pleasure to honour this wet and hungry pussy with my hard cock's presence..." James teased with sweetest seduction while rubbing my clit with the tip of the crop. I couldn't help but jerk from this sensation, biting back my needy moan.  
"To let you slowly ride your Master while Michael gives us both a sweet service with his talented mouth..." Again the tip slowly crept up and down my lips and I couldn't help but believe that somewhere deep in his heart James was a small Sadist when planting such images in my head and keeping me on the edge.  
"But since you were such a bad girl, my sweet whore... so naughty..." he growled and gave my clit a soft tip with the crop, "so greedy..." and another, a bit more firm to make me flinch, "so impatient..." a third, more firm to release a little slapping sound, "so disobedient..." he growled with strict face and gave me the first harder smack to let it sting, making me groan uncontrollably.  
"Be a good boy and ease her pain, Michael. Otherwise she won't endure the full punishment of ten." he gently growled. "You know what is said about licking a wound, don't you, my boy?" he cooed and Michael slowly leaned forward and carefully licked over my sensitive clit. I jerked and screamed from the sensation.  
"That's my good boy, Michael. You did this so well for your Master." James praised and gave me the next smack on my clit, less hard than before, knowing now where my limit was. He was so sensitive to never hurt me or cause me real pain on purpose and I loved him so much for this. Michael graciously gave me a few seconds before he slowly licked me again and I jerked into the touch of his tongue with a moan... scream... whine... beg... I didn't even know anymore what sounds I was making in my borderless lust, my head already gone with his first tender lick.  
"You know you deserve this punishment, don't you, my little whore?" James asked compassionately, giving me the next smack almost tenderly. I tried to claw my fingers into the leather of the sofa, crying out a tormented "yeees" with an arching back when I felt Michael touch me again.  
"And you promise to be a good and decent girl from now on, will you?" I squirmed and rolled from the next smack, desperately trying not to scream when Michael touched my supersensitive throbbing clit. I wanted to explode... to fall apart... die from ecstasy... whatever... if only James and Michael stopped tormenting me so exquisitely and mercilessly.  
"I couldn't hear you, my little whore. Will you be good for your Master now? A decent little slave?" he asked with emphasis and one more smack. "Yeeees!" I cried out, sweat flowing down my face, and jerked uncontrollably from Michael's gentle touch, panting heavily like there was no air left in the room.  
"You've been such a bad little girl, Sammy. You disappointed your Master so much, you know?" he asked strictly and slowly followed my quivering lips with the tip of the crop again. "Normally your punishment would be much harder, my little pathetic slave." he growled and gently touched my sensitive clit to make me shake and moan.  
"Look at me!" he commanded with steel and my eyes flew open, searching the gaze of these shining blue stars that were his eyes. I panted so hard now, holding the look of his eyes like I would die if I didn't. "Please... please..." I whimpered out of breath, my nails still clawed into the leather beneath me.  
"But because it is your birthday, my needy whore... your Master will grant you his mercy." His last smack hit me, almost pushing me into insanity. "Michael may lick your pussy and I allow you to come."  
Michael barely touched my clit with his tongue and I finally fell over the edge, screaming from the top of my lungs, embracing the orgasm that had coiled up inside me for a felt eternity. And as mercilessly as James had held me on the edge for this felt eternity, Michael prolongued my orgasm with his so talented mouth, sucking my life out of me 'til my voice cracked. 


	63. A Small Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James pushs Sammy hard with Michael's help... but he also knows a small break is better than constant pushing.

My whole body seemed to explode, my back arching so hard I thought it would break my spine. A pressure on my chest forced me down and I opened my eyes for a short moment to see James press me down with his foot on my sternum with a smile. "We will spoil you so good tonight, Sammy... First we will make you come... over and over... 'til your sweet pussy is so sensitive that you could come from the slightest breeze of air alone. And Michael is so hungry for this sweet peach today." James growled.  
I still felt Michael between my legs, slowly and sensually licking up my come, and desperately reached out for him, digging my fingers into his short hair to feel his motions... to slowly guide him... to pull him against me greedily, begging him to eat me mercilessly, and he obliged with lustful groans. James smiled, a mixture of lust and pride.  
"Does my sweet slave remember how desperately she would have screamed for mercy by now just a few months ago? Unable to bear even the tenderst touch after coming... although you always craved more in all your lust and greed?" he growled sensually, pushing me down with his foot again when my back arched from the next lustful shock Michael's mouth was sending through me.  
"Is my greedy whore grateful that we pushed her limits so good the past months? So that she can enjoy what her Masters are doing to her today?" "Yes... yes... please, Master James... please... your whore is grateful... so grateful... please..." I whimpered during the next orgasmic shock Michael was giving me.  
"I really envy you today, my sweet hot bitch." James growled and started to gently palm my breasts, still holding me down with his foot. "And all this happened because you asked me to show you what it means to touch yourself, my beautiful steed... because you wanted to imagine how it might feel when I fuck you..." He slipped off his gloves with his teeth and gently started to roll my hard nipples between his fingers, pushing me down when I tried to arch into his touch with a groan.  
"Tell me, my sweet fuck princess... would you ever have dreamed to be fucked by both of us? To have all your tight eager holes split and stretched open so good every night? To swallow our big cocks deep down your throat to drink our come?" "Never... o please... more... harder, please..." I begged James and he started to squeeze my nipples. "O yes... yes, please... please like this..."I whimpered, feeling the next wave coming closer to roll over me.  
My fingers clawed into Michael's soft short curls. "Please, Michael... please... please, make me come..." I cried out and felt him suck my clit hard, pushing me over the edge with it, screaming my ecstasy out. This time he graciously let my shocks subside, caressing my shivering thighs with his hands. James also released me.  
"Such a lustful little fuck princess." he praised me and carefully caressed my cheek, testing my sensitivity. "Please, Master James... please let me suck your cock... let me show my gratitude towards my merciful Master..." I whispered out of breath, but he only smiled at me.  
"Not yet, my sweet peach. We haven't even started yet." he growled and turned to Michael again. "Didn't you give our little whore a riding lesson today, my sweet boy?" he asked and Michael nodded with a humble "Yes, Master James." "And you did not fuck her? Tell the truth, sweet Michael."  
Michael looked up with shining puppy eyes. "I swear, I didn't, Master James... although my cock wanted to explode when she started to lick me. But I didn't want to spoil her birthday surprise. Please, Master James... please believe me that I was a decent boy." he pleaded and James gently stroke over his hair.  
"I know you are, Michael. You always are a good boy for your Master. And because you licked Sammy so good for me, I intend to reward you." he cooed and poured a glass of water, which he gave to me. "Drink, love. You will need every drop of liquid tonight." James said with kind and tender voice, slipping out of his dominance like it was a cloak.  
He managed these soft shifts between dominance, love, caring tenderness and even his own submission so perfectly by now. Michael and I had learned to adapt to it, Michael even so well that he could manage to shift between dominance and submission in mere seconds, but Michael always being the softer, more merciful Master than James. I knew, he did this because James had had a hard and pitiless Master and Michael didn't want to be like that, neither towards James nor towards me. But, like me, he enjoyed it when James became a hard and pitiless Master for us.  
"That's my girl... are you alright, Sammy?" James asked when I had downed the water and I nodded with a smile. "Ready for more?" he asked, taking the glass from my hand to put it away. When he was our Master he never failed to grant either of us a small break to come down a bit again, knowing it prolonged the fun more than to keep us on the edge constantly. "I'm almost afraid to say yes." I confessed, still softly panting and with hoarse voice. He smiled understandingly and caressed my cheek.  
"Don't be, love. Enjoy it. You deserve an orgasmic paradise tonight... and you will get it, I promise you. And we will stop immediately when it is too much for you. You know that, don't you?" "Yes, baby... I know you will..." I whispered and begged him to grant me a kiss before continuing this exquisite torture. His kiss was full of sweetness and made me feel loved and desired.  
"Please be merciful, Master James." I begged when breaking the kiss and James shifted back into his dominance in a split second. "Merciful? Towards you, my needy little fuck princess? I don't think so. A greedy whore like you doesn't deserve my mercy." he growled, the steel beneath his honey voice back with a vengeance. "Only decent creatures deserve my mercy." He stroke over Michael's head tenderly to show me that he was a decent creature.  
"But I will be merciful... I allow Michael to have a small ride with you." he said and gently lifted Michael's chin to kiss him sensually. "You will be a good stallion for this little hot bitch, won't you, Michael? Let her ride your beautiful big and rockhard cock for your Master like the good boy that you are..." he cooed and rubbed his groin against Michael's cheek. Michael closed his eyes with a soft moan and leant into his Master's touch. "Yes, Master... I will be a good boy for you..." he whispered with a soft pant in his voice.  
"And you'll keep these beautiful tight trousers on for your Master, my sweet boy. This whore shall see the proof of her indecency later. Now raise from your knees, my boy, and finally release the beast. Make your Master proud." Michael moaned and rubbed his cheek against James' leg before he obeyed.  
He rose from his knees and opened his trousers, shoving them down just far enough to release his cock and his balls with a supressed groan. The sight made my mouth water and if I had been allowed, I would have fallen to my knees to eagerly lick and worship the cock of my beloved God for hours... or to let him fuck my mouth deep and hard for hours. A helpless groan broke from my chest.  
"Yes, my sweet fuck princess... you will ride this wonderful stallion for your Master to watch. Sit down, my sweet Michael... sit down to let her mount you." James growled with shining eyes and gave Michael a soft slap on his ass. Michael sat down next to me obediently, his big cock throbbing with want. 


	64. Riding Properly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master James is not pleased with what Michael taught Sammy.

"Now show me what Michael taught you today, my little steed. Sit up, face towards me... let your Master see that you enjoy your ride on his best stallion." James ordered almost softly, tapping with the crop against the shaft of his boot, causing a shiver to roll down my spine.  
I obeyed, my legs shaking so hard that I could hardly straddle Michael. Then I slowly sank down on him, his cock big and hard like never before. I gasped when he split me open, more shivers rolling down my spine while I slowly sank down on him, hearing Michael groan with lustful torment. He was so much bigger and harder than in the dungeon today and a small joyful cry loosened from my mouth.  
I heard a soft thud and turned my head towards Michael, whose head had fallen back onto the backrest of the sofa and I felt him shiver and squirm between my legs while he pressed his eyes shut and dug his fingers into my hips desperately.  
He was so aroused, probably already close since James had started to play with his needs. How should he endure what James was doing to us? Even I was close again only from letting Michael sink into me. "Please... James, please..." Michael begged softly and I held absolutely still on his lap, not moving a muscle. He had begged James, not Master James. The signal was clear, he needed a longer break, needed to come down again before he could go on playing the good and decent boy.  
James half knelt on the sofa next to us. "I'm here, baby... shhh..." he soothed Michael and kissed his forehead tenderly. "You are so aroused, love... I know you need to come and have a small break." Michael shook his head.  
"No, baby... I'm okay... Sammy's just so damn tight after what you did to her..." he groaned, panting softly. James continued to caress his face tenderly. "Not only, I think... I know perfectly well what a thick hard cock you can have when you are needy like this. Am I right, Sammy? I think I'm not exaggerating when I call Michael a stallion, am I?" I shook my head and rolled my hips slowly. Michael moaned in response.  
"See what I mean, baby?" he asked and kissed Michael sensually. "I think if I would let you fuck me now, this beast of a cock would tear me apart... but I like the thought, baby. Maybe we do this on my birthday." Michael shook his head. "No, love... on mine... I only feel like this when you are my Master, not the other way round. You are so damn amazing when you do this, baby... and I want you like this on my birthday, too... please. Will you do this for me?" Michael asked softly and James smiled.  
"You know I will, honey. I'll do anything to see your eyes shine like this." He cupped Michael's face and kissed him again. "Are you better now?" he asked and carefully caressed Michael's cheek with the back of his fingers, receiving a nod in return.  
I couldn't help but admire James for the iron willpower he posessed when he was leading. I knew perfectly how insatiable he was normally... or how needy, when he slipped into submission. But his will to stretch time til he came himself seemed inhuman sometimes. Was it because he had restrained his want for Michael for so long? That he had also become a Master in suppressing his own orgasm as long as humanly possible? To quench every drop of lust and indulge it before he joyfully exploded? Whatever it was and however he did it, it was one of the secrets why he was so damn fantastic as our Master. And our little break was over, James slipped back into dominance with a smile.  
"Then show me what my sweet boy taught you today, my little steed. I hope for your sake that you paid attention." he commanded and rose from the sofa, slowly pacing in front of me and tapping the shaft of his boot with the crop slowly while doing so. I straightened my back and my shoulders like Michael had shown me, letting my hands rest relaxed on my thighs.  
"That's a good start, my dear... posture. And your Master is very pleased how well you learned this." James praised me and caressed my cheek with his fingers en passant. "What else did my little whore learn?" I slowly started to roll my hips on Michael's lap, remembering how his stallion had moved between my legs... and my head fell back helplessly from the sensation it caused me to feel Michael so deep inside me.  
James stopped in front of me and gently tapped the crop under my chin. "Posture, slave." he chided and I tried to obey, moaning desperately when I saw his strict gaze and the subtle lick on his lower lip. It aroused him to watch me riding Michael sensually and slowly with widespread legs and unconsciously he stroke over the bulge in his tight trousers.  
"That's good for a start, my sweet steed... Michael taught you well to adapt to a horse's movements. But I think, this doesn't suffice... faster." he commanded and I heard Michael moan softly when I obeyed and rolled my hips faster. Shivers ran from my throbbing pussy through my whole body. "Yes, that's better." James said and slowly started unbuttoning his blue jacket. He took it off and also unbuttoned his shirt, but kept it on, slowly rolling up his sleeves.  
I felt my pussy clench around Michael's hardness from this sight and Michael released a deep and lustful groan, bucking up with a helpless thrust and a small scream left my mouth. James looked so wonderful with the shirt open over his freckled chest.  
"Just when I thought my sweet boy was a decent creature. You disappoint your Master, Michael. And you disappoint me even more because you should also have taught her to trot... but you were too needy for that, weren't you? Had naughty thoughts, hadn't you?" James asked and I felt the crop between my legs, felt it slide over my clit and down Michael's wetted balls... I was constantly flowing out since he had split me open so good. Michael's breath hitched and he thrusted into me again, clenching his fingers into my skin.  
"Well, I should have expected that..." James sighed and gave me a small slap against my clit, making me slightly jerk up with an indulging sigh. "Of course you would prefer to mount her, my sweet, strong stallion. And maybe... MAYBE... I'll allow it later... after she rode you properly." I received the next slap and clenched around Michael with lust, jerking up again. "AFTER... I taught her to trot."  
Another small slap that almost send me over the edge. "Now spend attention, Sammy. I'll teach you to ride this stallion." He gently put the crop's tip against my clit and gently pushed. "Up... slowly..." he said and I followed the slight push of the tip til he gave me a small rub. "Hold it there, girl. And down again, slowly. And mind the motion." I obeyed and Michael groaned a desperate "More...". A smile rushed over James' mouth and his blue eyes started to glow.  
"And up." he commanded with another small push and I followed his order. "Hold it... and down." Michael was already breathing through gritted teeth, I could hear it, feeling him throb between my legs. "That's good, my little steed. That's the way you ride a trot. Now be a good girl for your Master and ride his beautiful stallion properly. He needs a swift ride." James growled and gave me a small slap to make me start.  
I burned from the inside with the sensation it caused me to ride Michael so sensually. He had been right. Learning to ride a horse was a wonderful preparation for a good fuck. I moaned and slowly sped up.  
"That's a good ride, my little fuck princess. I'm pleased how fast you learn." James praised me and my eyes fell shut with another moan. "Just look how hard your nipples are now, my sweet whore." he growled and tenderly rubbed them with the crop. I shivered and my head fell back again. He withdrew the crop again.  
"That's enough for your first lesson, litte steed. Stop it." he commanded suddenly and I obeyed with a needy groan, clawing myself back from the brink of the uproaring orgasm that wanted to destroy me. James had become so goddamn perfect in denying us the craved release, knowing perfectly when to stop us only by watching our faces, listening to our moans... he had become a God for us, deserving and demanding all our love and adoration.  
I looked up to him, panting and with begging eyes. He slowly stepped closer, spreading Michael's knees a bit more. "You were really good for your Master, you two. It's time for your Master to truly reward you." he growled softly. "Up, Sammy. Release Michael from your pussy... slowly... but stay, where you are, girl. Sit on his lap." he ordered almost softly and dropped to his knees.  
I did as he had said, letting Michael's enormous hardness slowly glide out of my burning and dripping hole. James followed my motion and slowly licked up Michael's shaft. Michael whined from the sensation, clawing his nails into my skin again.  
"Your cock tastes so good when it's bathed in Sammy's sweet pussy juice." James moaned and swallowed Michael down the second he had left my pussy. Michael couldn't control himself any longer and thrusted hard and deep into James' mouth. James' moaned and started to suck Michael's cock eagerly. Michael squirmed beneath me, desperately moaning and begging James to let him come.  
James slowly released Michael's cock with a soft plop from his mouth and looked up to me with sparkling eyes, beckoning me to lift my hips again. "When I'm through with Sammy, my sweet stallion... then I grant you to come all over her sweet pussy for me." he growled. Then he slid Michael's cock back into my pussy and started to lick and suck my sensitized clit mercilessly.  
He knew me so well by now, knew so perfectly how to use his tongue on my clit to push me to towards the edge with hard sucks and thorough licks and how to keep me there for a felt eternity with the softest teasing touch of his tonguetip til I begged for his mercy... and he loved to make me beg him with trembling and shaking muscles and a voice already long gone. But this time he made us both implore him.  
"Have mercy, love... please... she's clenching so hard around my cock... please, I need to come, James... please..." Michael whined, twitching hard inside my clenched pussy. "Please, James... please, I beg you... let me come, please... please!" I screamed when James sucked me hard to push me into the waves and shocks of an enormous orgasm, making me jerk like a wild horse on Michael's cock, impaling myself on him screaming with pure ecstasy. "Up, Sammy... up!" James commanded and I was even able to obey when Michael came with a tormented scream, his hot come splashing like a fountain against my pussy. I fell to the side, boneless and with thundering heart. 


	65. Aftermath And An Unsatisfied Sex God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Sammy experienced the maybe best satisfaction ever thanks to James. But who takes care of him now?

"Sammy? Are you alright, dear?" a soft voice whispered to my ear and I opened my heavy lids, breathing even again. I was so tired all of a sudden. James knelt on the floor in front of me, his eyes shining but worried. "There's our girl..." he cooed with a soft smile when I looked at him, carefully touching my face. This time I flinched from the sensation.  
"Sorry, my darling." he said apologetically and reached me a glass of water, which I downed in seconds. Then I tried to look in Michael's direction, hearing him pant heavily. He already got an empty glass in his hand. "He's okay, Sammy, only a bit worn out." James said sensitively and carefully stroke my head. "And you are as well, love." he said, taking the glasses out of our hands and putting them on the small side table again.  
"I pushed you so far... both of you..." he said and caressed both our thighs with his hands. "Please tell me it was okay for you." "You... you expect me... to TALK?" Michael asked, still trying to catch his breath. "After the best and hardest orgasm I ever had? You are such a bastard, James... amazing... and a goddamn miracle... but a bastard. And I love and adore you for this."  
Michael's breath evened out again and he slowly tried to sit up. "How's our little princess?" he asked, carefully touching my leg with his warm, gentle hand. "Awake, but not yet here. I mean, how could she after she came so hard? Just look at me..." James chuckled and spread his arms. His shirt was soaking wet.  
"Heavens... I can't remember she ever squirted so hard before... well, except maybe when you forced her mercilessly to lick your boots the first time." Michael whispered softly and gently stroke my thigh. I blinked several times, feeling a bit better again, and tried to get up. James pressed me down again immediately.  
"I asked you a question, Sammy. Are you alright?" he asked, his eyes still worried, and I nodded. "Yes, James..." I whispered with rough throat, my voice broken and non-existent. "I'm so sorry, Sammy." James poured another glass of water for me to drink, what I did, slowly. Then I looked up to him.  
"And answering your other question... you were a God and I will adore you for the rest of time." I whispered and kissed the back of his hand. He instantly blushed and Michael ruffled his hair affectionately.  
"She's right, you know. I will never understand it how you can do this... all this... with the two of us without even once losing it." "Losing what?" James asked with puzzled face. "Your self control, baby. I watched you... you had such a hard-on, baby... the whole fucking time you dominated us so goddamn perfectly... but you never lost your control. Not even when you touched yourself briefly while watching us. I would have come long ago, love... you two totally shredded my self control." Michael admitted with soft voice and stroke James' face lovingly.  
"That's why you are the Lord and I am the God, Michael." James deadpanned and Michael cracked up while James rose from his knees again. "And you still have a hard-on, love..." Michael growled while James took off his wet shirt and rubbed the remnants of my come from his trousers. James gave him a naughty smirk in return and rolled his hips lascivously, making a ray of the setting sun reflect on the massive bulge he had.  
"I guess, I have to will it away since my sweet slaves are so worn out." he growled. "But the night is still young. Maybe I find someone in this house to give me a little ride, too." "You are impossible, James." Michael laughed and also rose from the sofa, closing his stained trousers again.  
"As if I would ever permit anyone to lay hands on this wonderful cock." he growled and slowly strode closer to James. "This beauty is my property, love... and I'll cut anyone's tongue out who might dare think about swallowing you down, my beautiful, merciless bastard." Michael's threat made me shiver all over... and not only me. James also shivered with gleaming eyes and a deep blush on his angelic face. His nipples hardened in a split second and gooseflesh rolled over his body.  
"You are my slave, James. You are mine... absolutely... like Sammy is mine. And I will never permit anyone to touch you... neither you nor Sammy." He had reached James and dig his fingers into James hair, forcing his head back to kiss him passionately. James let the shirt drop to the floor and roamed Michael's hair with both hands, moaning. Michael started to palm James' groin possessively, pressing James' mouth onto his own, and James groaned into the kiss, jerking hard into Michael's touch.  
"I knew you would like that, my sweet slut." Michael growled lowly, massaging James' hard cock firmly over the soft leather trousers. James dug his fingers into Michael's shoulders, helplessly rutting into the touch with deeply reddened cheeks and closed eyes. "But for the naughty impertinence to search someone for a fuck I should punish you, my sweet, lustful slave... for betraying your Lord... maybe I should forbid you to have a fuck at all, my greedy little bastard." he growled and let go of James, withdrawing from his proximity completely. James' eyes flew open, black and blue-rimmed with want and need.  
"No, Michael... Master Michael... please... please don't..." he begged and fell to his knees. "I'll be good, please... I swear, I will be... I'd never betray you, my dear Lord and Master. I'm yours, Master Michael, and yours alone. And I'll do everything you want... anything... please..." "Then teach me to ride properly. You said I didn't teach Sammy good enough for you. Well, show me then how it's done better, my little know-it-all. Rise and get over there, my sweet sexgod." Michael commanded and James obeyed, moving to the sofa. I shifted my position and pulled my legs closer to give them space for whatever Michael was planning. But whatever Michael was planning, it did involve me.  
"Nonono, Sammy. Your help is required, I think. Someone needs to help your Lord with a little preparation, since James is not allowed to do so. And I heard some rumours that you are very talented..." Michael cooed and beckoned me to rise and come to him.  
"Talented, my Lord?" I asked, not knowing what he meant, and knelt down. "Talented in what, my Lord?" He looked down on me with a smirk. "I even taught you to do it, my dear girl. You surely remember how you opened up sweet James once for me... and I heard rumours about you and James... almost constantly every day for months now."  
I blushed a bit shameful. Of course he knew, although none of us ever had said a word about it. "And that particular rumour was quite arousing, I must admit. I had never thought the two of you would be THAT shameless... Whose idea was it? James' or yours, Sammy?"  
"I don't know what exactly you're talking about, my Lord." And I really didn't. I couldn't even remember what James and I had all done almost everywhere in this house now. Michael's smirk grew wider. "Whose idea was it that you eat Jamesie's sweet ass right in front of the kitchen, Sammy? Although I'm quite sure it was his idea."  
"Partly, my Lord. He desperately craved it, but... I couldn't wait to do it... so we ended up at the pillar in front of the kitchen, my Lord." Michael's silver-gray eyes sparkled. "And after I heard hiw loud James must have been... rotten lttle creatures that you are." he growled with his broad smile and ruffled my hair. "Do you know now what kind of help I need, Sammy?" I leant against his groin and rubbed my cheek on him. "Yes, my Lord. Anything you wish." I whispered in response. 


	66. Ecstasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally Michael only wanted to give James a ride for his well deserved release, but he will have the fuck of his life...

Michael stroke my hair and gave me a slow rub in return. "You know, James... if you hadn't worn us out so eagerly... and so masterfully... then I would think of something else now for you. But maybe... if you taught Sammy well... I might be gracious towards you and let you mount me instead of riding you. Would you like that? To fuck your Master into oblivion?" James groaned softly, his hand pressing on his groin.  
"Ah ah ah... bad boy, James. Don't you dare to touch your needy cock. There will be no release for you otherwise... not til my birthday in two weeks." James whined and fell to his knees, crossing his wrists behind his back with bowed head. "I'll be good, Master Michael... I will be..." he whined. Michael slowly strode over to him and raked his fingers through James' brown waves. "Yes, my sweet slave... I know, you will." he whispered gently and kissed James lovingly. Then he knelt down on the sofa and opened his trousers. "Come here, Sammy. Come here and help your Lord."  
I rose from my knees while Michael braced himself against the backrest with both hands. Slowly I pulled down his soft leather trousers, smelling Michael's mixture of musk and sweat. I had never experienced such an intensity and it made me moan, his scent turning me on so much that I indulged every inch of pale skin I exposed. His ass was not as round as James' freckled butt cheeks, but beautifully firm, finely carved like the rest of this marvelous statue that he was.  
I had never taken the time to really admire his backside and let my hands slowly start to caress and massage his cheeks. Michael returned my efforts with a soft moan. Then I carefully parted his cheeks to give his crack a slow lick with my tonguetip. Michael jerked with a gasp and I did it again.  
"Don't be shy, Sammy... more..." Michael whispered and I obliged, slowly circling around his muscle. Michael bowed a little deeper with a soft moan, presenting his sweet ass a bit more, spreading his legs a bit more, and I delved deeper between his cheeks, becoming more brave with everry lap against his entrance. "O God... yes, Sammy... more... give me more... he gasped needily and I tried to slowly penetrate him with my tongue. Michael softly jerked and I held him in place, slowly lapping along his muscle again, gently kneading his firm cheeks with my hands. A moan loosened from his lips and he opened up for me.  
I knew that he wasn't stretched so good like James was, because even when James was our Master, he did only take Michael when he really yearned for it, enjoying it more to command sweet boy Michael to fuck him really good. So I kept it slow to penetrate him carefully with my tongue. He groaned, jerking back against my mouth.  
"Sammy... please, Sammy, more... you feel so good..." he panted needily. James had risen from his knees again and came over to watch us. "She's really talented, isn't she, dear?" he growled softly and raked his fingers through Michael's short ginger curls. "Did the rumours also tell you that she made me come like this, my sweet Michael?" "No..." Michael whispered in return.  
James gently stroke over my head now. "Don't be afraid, Sammy. Michael can take it." He gently pushed me against Michael to eat him harder. Michael threw back his head with a helpless scream. "You enjoy this, don't you, Michael?" I felt him open up more and penetrated him as deeply as I could. "You like it how Sammy makes you slick for my cock, don't you?" Michael groaned a tormented "yes".  
"And my cock is so hard, Michael... I will destroy your sweet tight hole mercilessly." James growled and opened his trousers, releasing his rock hard cock. Then he half knelt on the sofa and Michael groaned, reaching out to touch James' hardness, but James pushed his hand away.  
"Beg me, my sweet Michael... beg me to fuck you, or you won't get my cock before your birthday." Michael's breath hitched and he jerked against my mouth with need. "Please, Master James... your boy was bad... please punish me... please fuck me..." he moaned while I tonguefucked him hard now. I was so turned on from James' absolute dominance and command that my own want flowed down my legs. James rose from the sofa with a smile and stepped behind me.  
"Make your Master a bit slick, Sammy." he growled and thrusted deeply into me without any warning, making me scream against Michael. I tried to throw my head back but he pushed my head down between Michael's cheeks. "Lick my boy, Sammy. Don't disappoint me." he growled and slowly fucked me. I moaned, my pussy clenching hard around James, and licked and tonguefucked Michael desperately til he groaned helplessly with every breath. "One more orgasm for your Master, Sammy... come for me... make my cock slippery for Michael..." James growled and rubbed my clit with his fingers. I came on the spot, screaming.  
James waited for my shocks to subside, giving me slow and sensual thrusts while my tongue still lapped Michael's private spot. Michael whined needily. "That's my sweet girl." James praised me and slowly pulled out of me. "Now rest, my sweet princess." he cooed and let me sit down at his feet, panting, shivering. "And now I will fuck you really good, my sweet boy." he growled and thrusted into Michael, giving him no time to adapt. Michael cried out with lust and James started to pound him mercilessly.  
"You needed it so much, my sweet boy, didn't you? Needed to feel your Master... to be fucked thoroughly..." James groaned lustfully and Michael keened beneath him, pushing back against James' hard thrusts with all the strength of his arms, screaming and begging for more while James grabbed the waistband of Michael's trousers to pull him harder into the thrusts.  
"You will feel me the whole night, baby... will feel me with every motion you'll make tomorrow. And your cock will throb with the thought..." James growled and grabbed Michael's shoulders to straighten his back and lean against him, kissing his neck and shoulder. "Look how hard you are, baby..." he cooed and gently put his fingers around Michael's length to give him a rub.  
"I have an idea, my beautiful Lord... come and sit on my lap." James whispered and helped Michael to keep his balance while he slowly turned around with him and sat down, staying deeply buried inside him. Michael leant against him, moaning and with flushed face.  
"Sammy? I know, I said you could rest. But be a nice girl and give your Lord release." This was not a command, this was a request, but gladly I rose from the floor, so turned on from what they did. "Can we share Michael for a ride?" I asked, touching his big hardness carefully and Michael groaned lustfully. James' eyes burned with lust and he nodded with a smile. I climbed the sofa and straddled them, slowly burying Michael's throbbing cock inside me.  
"You can't get enough today, can you, Sammy?" James growled while Michael groaned and jerked beneath me, not knowing which sensation to indulge. "Your pussy is so hungry for our cocks now, am I right, my little fuck princess? You can't stand it to feel empty, can you?"  
James' molten-honey voice and Michael's lustful pants and groans turned me on beyond measure. I braced myself on Michael's strong shoulders and started to ride him, fast and deep, quickly adapting to the rhythm of James' thrusts into Michael.  
Michael's eyes flew open, the beautiful silver rim almost vanished behind the blackness of his dilated pupils. His mouth opened for a scream, but his voice failed to obey him. He was in total ecstasy now and the sight made me want to cry with happiness. His helpless pants grew faster, the coming orgasm clawing its teeth into him. His cock grew even harder between my legs and I sped up, rubbing my clit to become tighter for him.  
"Yes, Sammy... milk this goddamn perfect cock with your tight pussy... make him come hard for me..." James commanded with lustful groans and this sweet command sent me over the edge with a loud and long scream.  
My pussy consumed Michael to the hilt while I prolonged my orgasm deliberately, jerking lustfully on his lap, clenching around him powerfully. Michael fell limp beneath me while James started to roll his rockhard nipples between his fingers. Michael started to scream in ecstasy and quickly I rose from his lap and buried his wet and throbbing cock in my mouth to suck him. He was close, I felt it.  
James came with a long groan, thrusting hard into Michael one last time, and Michael came into my mouth endlessly, jet for jet, unable to scream his lust out, his whole body shaking with the orgasm. I swallowed and swallowed, his hot jets still filling my mouth, not remembering if he had ever come so hard before. Finally he softened in my mouth and I let him slip out as careful as I could.  
"Michael?" James asked carefully, but Michael didn't respond. "Michael? Baby?" James asked again and gently slapped his cheek. Still he didn't respond... Michael had passed out. 


	67. Hurt Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael comes to his senses again after scaring the shit out of James, being high after the best fuck he ever had. But a small joke from James is enough to make Michael pensive... and sad...

"O shit... Michael. Michael!" James cried out, being caught underneath Michael's boneless body. He touched Michael's forehead and, after that, his chest, searching for his heartbeat. "Sammy... water, quickly. Cool his forehead." I obeyed immediately, pouring some cool water into my cupped hand and rubbing it over Michael's forehead, cheeks and down his long neck. His eyelids slowly started to flutter and I poured water into a glass and put it against his lips to let it slowly flow into his mouth. I immediately stopped when he started coughing.  
Slowly he opened his eyes, breathing heavily, and I was more than relieved to see their beautiful gray again. "Are you alright?" I whispered, kneeling on the sofa next to them and carefully touched Michael's cheek. He tried to nod weakly. A weak smile also crept onto his mouth. James carefully wrapped an arm around Michael's chest. "You scared the shit out of me, baby." he whispered with relief.  
Michael tried to laugh and touched James' arm over his chest. "I'm sorry..." he panted. " The next time you two fuck my brains out, I'll think about it first." James started to giggle and pressed Michael flush against him. "We must have done a good job... can't remember you joking after sharing the bed, love."  
Michael rubbed James' arm. "Would you mind letting me get up, baby? Before I crush you?" "I'm not that delicate, love." James whispered and kissed Michael's neck before he slowly helped him to lift from his lap. Michael hissed when James left his body for good and made a few steps, pulling up his trousers over his narrow hips and closing them while doing so.  
"Just good I don't need to sit... I still feel you, James." he growled and stretched his lean body and long legs. "Don't ask me what I do... you came so hard I thought you'd dismember me..." I looked at James' lap and had to bite my finger to not laugh... he was anything but dismembered. Plus their small after sex banter was just too funny for me to not be entertained on the spot. They were both simply impossible and I only loved them more for it. I bit my finger harder and turned away from James, but still a giggle broke free from my chest.  
"Our little fuck princess seems to be amused. I'm still man enough to punish you for being disrespectful." James growled my direction, but I was absolutely incapable of staying submissive. "Please James... I can't... by the life of me, I can't..." I giggled helplessly and fell onto the sofa, putting my head on his thigh, caressing his knee, and slowly calmed down again when he gently caressed my head.  
"But you truly scared me to death, Michael. I'm still shaken." James whispered and gently laid his hand on my stomach. Instantly Michael was with us again. "O baby, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..." he apologized with sad blue eyes and knelt down, gently caressing James' other leg with his slender hands. "Please forgive me..." "Forgive you what? That you passed out because it must have been the best fuck of your life?" James asked and reached out for Michael's hand to kiss it. "I gladly pay this price anytime again to see you so happy, my love. If you could only see your face now. You're glowing with happiness like the sun itself, baby."  
I arched my neck to look at Michael's face. James was right. I had never seen him sparkle like this before. He looked so relaxed and happy now. For the first time I could understand what he meant when he said I would look beautiful after sharing the bed.  
"What else could I be after such godly sex with you both." Michael purred and leant his head against James' thigh, gently stroking James' broad, freckled chest. "We need a clean-up." James growled lowly. "O no, my damn handsome, insatiable slut. Not tonight... Sammy had five orgasms already. I won't allow another one." "It were six, Michael... you forgot the one in the chamber earlier..." I growled in return.  
"Oh... so my sweet boy lied to me... you had a sweet fuck with Sammy without me..." James smirked Michael's direction and pinched my nipple to make me squeal. Michael smacked James' calf with a broad and naughty smile. "Don't be a hippocrit now, James. Who of us fucked sweet Sammy without me everywhere in the castle over these last months?"  
"Only for a good cause, Michael... you know she misses some fun a few days every month..." "And you, in your bottomless grace as her Master, only have fairness in mind. Of course, how could I not see this?" Michael chuckled and James had to snicker himself. "Do you have any reason to complain, my good Lord and Master?" "No, my handsome and insatiable bastard." Michael sighed and rose from his knees to kiss James sensually.  
"I have no reason to complain, love... not as long as you don't forget about me." he said pensively and straightened his back to look down on us with pale blue eyes. This sad and obviously hurt look almost tore my heart apart and instantly I rolled from the sofa to kneel before him, firmly embracing his thigh.  
"Please don't say such things, Michael. We never wanted to hurt you with this, love. Please, you must believe me." I pleaded and looked up to him, gently massaging his thigh with both hands. "And we will stop doing it, I promise, dear. James and I will never share the bed without you again, love. I'll swear on my life, if you want it." I bowed down and kissed his boots firmly, wanting to show him that I meant it in all honesty. "I don't want to see you sad like this... and it breaks my heart that I hurt you... that we hurt you... please, Michael... please forgive us." I leant my head against his thigh and wept silently, firmly winding my arms around his long leg. He stroke my head tenderly.  
I heard James rise from the sofa, too. "Did we... did we really hurt you so much, love?" he asked with tenderst voice and I heard a soft sob from Michael's chest. "No... please, love... please don't cry now." James soothed and embraced Michael firmly. "Why didn't you say a thing, honey? Now I feel even worse because you kept silence." Michael sobbed even harder now, hugging James tight, and I felt his leg tremble in my arms.  
"No, please my sweet love... I can't bear it to see you cry. Please, baby... you are our everything... our sweet and beautiful and absolutely beloved Michael... we could never forget about you, love. Please believe me." "You don't want me... " Michael wept with broken voice and my heart finally shattered inside my chest.  



	68. A Really Bad Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James and Sammy apologize for being selfish in their shared fun and Michael apologizes for spoiling Sammy's birthday celebration. But Sammy doesn't feel this way... she's still needy... what makes her disobey Michael's words

"No... please, Michael... please don't say such things. Of course we want you. We can't live without you, love." I wept against his leg, still stroking and massaging him with both hands. "It's not your fault that Sammy and I are needy as fuck..." James said and kissed Michael sensually.  
"Although... when I think about it, it IS your fault, my sweet Lord. You were the one to fuck us into this needy insanity withyour pornographic hands, your so talented mouth and this gorgeous beast between your legs. If I could, I would fuck your sweet brains out in gratitude the whole day... and Sammy either, I think." A soft laugh loosened from Michael's chest.  
"And I remember only too well that you said you would do this to us, sweet baby... would fuck either of us so good that we couldn't live without it anymore... deliberately... Congratulations, dear. You achieved your goal." Michael snickered again. I admired James for the ability to make Michael laugh again when he was sad like this. It showed how deep their friendship really was.  
"Is that the reason why your trousers are still open?" Michael giggled and slowly released James from their shared embrace. "Fuck." James cursed softly and pulled them over his hips to close them. "Should prove to you that you are more important for me than my decency, honey." he sighed and hugged Michael again.  
"Please forgive us, Michael... please, love. Sammy already swore it and I'll swear, too, if you want it. We'll never do it again, baby... never... not without you." Michael softly withdrew from James' embrace. "We never meant to hurt you, love..." Michael silenced him with a slow and deep kiss. "I should have told you..." Michael whispered softly after breaking the kiss. "Should have told you that I feel rejected, my loves."  
"No, my sweet Lord. James and I should have used our heads first... we should have known that once in a while would be okay, but not over and over again... but... as he said it... we were so damn hot and needy, love... and we... we needed it so badly at times... and we didn't care for the rumours anymore. Maybe we had... had asked you to join... or had just jumped you anytime anywhere, but... your reputation, love... we... we couldn't do this to you. We couldn't let these gossipers witness how their Lord and Master is fucking his servants in the corridors like a needy rabbit."  
Michael cracked up. "Like a needy rabbit?" he asked, trying to bite back his roaring laughter. Then he fell silent again. "Sometimes I'd rather be a needy rabbit than the Lord of the valley..." he sighed and slowly strode to the sofa, letting himself fall down on it with a small flinch. "Are you alright, baby?" James asked. "No, I'm not... I can't sit properly, thanks to a damn sexgod I happen to know..." he growled with a smile.  
"I'm sorry, Sammy... I spoilt your evening." "You did what?" I asked with shock and rose from my knees to sit beside him, cuddling and snuggling against him. "Michael, you didn't spoil anything... honestly." I sighed and gently stroke his firm abs.  
"You made me so happy today, love... you were such a wonderful relentless Lord for me earlier today. And you let me meet Demon. You even let me ride him. Michael, that alone was already a fantastic birthday surprise. And what you and James did..." I gushed and slowly kissed my way up his sculptured arm to his neck.  
"You made me come so often, love... and so good..." I growled and straddled him to slowly kiss his face over and over. "And you came so hard in my mouth, love... so hard... so good..." I growled and started to grind on his lap, burying my tongue in his mouth. Michael moaned softly.  
"Didn't you say you don't allow Sammy more?" James asked and I heard the smirk in his voice while he stepped closer and sat down beside us, gently stroking up Michael's arm. I broke the kiss and looked at James. "Do you really think I care about that?" I moaned and raked my fingers through his soft brown waves.  
"You dare disobeying me?" Michael growled and slapped my ass, hard. I threw my head back and yelped, more in surprise than in pain. "You are a bad little slave." His voice made me grind harder instantly. "You have no idea..." I moaned. "No idea at all... I'm so bad that I will need constant punishment from you tonight... both of you..."  
I felt James' hand on my breast, massaging me firmly. "Punishment, sweet whore?" he asked and started to roll my nipple between his fingers, his blue eyes glowing like flames, his lips widening with a smile. The tip of his tongue slowly licked his lower lip. "You sexy bastard..." Michael whispered and I felt him harden between my legs, returning my needy grinding. James knew so perfectly how to turn us on with the smallest motions.  
James squeezed harder now. "More punishment than you already had, little fuck princess?" Molten honey and steel... he had slipped back into dominance. "Yes... please, Master James..." I whispered and received a hard slap on my ass from Michael again, my gaze flying back to his strict gray eyes. "You have no idea what you're begging for, little worm." Velvet and steel... o my God... My heart skipped a beat and my breath hitched. "Please, my good Lord..." I begged and received another hard slap which made me cry out... from James.  
"Don't even try to beg your Lord's mildness, sweet whore. Do you remember your oath, little slave? Do you remember what you swore when becoming Lord Michael's slave?" James asked with low rolling voice and a shiver ran down my spine. Michael rolled his groin against my already throbbing wetness and a shudder ran through my body. "Answer your Master, you worthless insect." he commanded with an emphasizing slap.  
"I... I swore to... to follow each and every order." Michael gave me another slap. "You forgot something, slave. Go on. Show your Masters that you still remember your oath." He rolled again between my legs while James slapped my ass hard. My breath hitched and I rutted against Michael's covered hardness helplessly.  
"Don't make me say it twice, slave." Michael growled with so pitiless gray eyes that I wantd to come right there and then. "To follow each and every of my Lord's orders full of eager obedience, devotion and submission." "And what else, little whore?" Michael asked and granted me a sensual hiproll as a reward. "To be a good slave... heart and soul... always and forever, my Lord." Michael sat up and gently sucked my right nipple into his mouth. James followed him and started sucking my left.  
My head fell back with a loud groan and I rutted harder. Michael released my rockhard nipple and slapped my ass again. "I'm pleased that you still remember your oath, little slave." he growled and James also released me from his mouth. Then Michael slapped me again on my already burning ass.  
"But I'm not pleased that you're disobedient, you needy whore... that you break your oath... and even worse, deliberately." I felt him spread his long legs. "And that means punishment, slave... hardest punishment. Get down and kneel." The steel in his velvety voice made me tremble joyfully. "Please, my Lord..." James slapped my ass mercilessly. "Obey your Lord, you worthless insect." he commanded and a small pant fled my mouth.  
Obediently I unstraddled Michael's lap and knelt between his long legs, looking from his strict gray eyes to James' hard dark blue eyes and back again. What would they do to me? They had never been Masters for me at the same time, always either James or Michael sharing my submission. Slowly and carefully I touched Michael's leg with my hand to caress his thigh, but James slapped my hand.  



	69. A Servant for Two Masters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James is a very imaginative bastard for Sammy...

"Do you remember my lessons, Sammy...?" he asked, his voice strict and purest steel. Immediately I pulled my hand back from Michael's thigh. "I'm not allowed to touch my Masters... except when given permission, Master James." I whispered guiltily and bowed my head. "Did Lord Michael give you permission?" I looked up to James as he had taught me.  
"No, Master James." "Did I give you permission?" "No, Master James." I whispered and lowered my gaze. "You know, what that means, little whore?" Michael asked, the steel becoming harder, and a shiver rolled through my body uncontrollably. I was so grateful they were only playing with me, remembering real and painful punishments I had had to endure.  
I lifted my gaze. "Punishment, my Lord." I startled from the sound of my own voice. My voice was hoarse and trembling. "Are you alright, Sammy?" James asked with worry, instantly slipping out of his dominance. "Is this too much for you? We can stop immediately, dear." I shook my head and took a deep breath. "No... go on... please, go on. You are so wonderful in your hardness. I... I can handle it... just... please... no more spanking... tonight, I mean." I whispered beggingly and James nodded with a soft smile. "Thank you... for your mercy." I slipped back into my submission and James followed back into dominance.  
"Mercy? Not this time, little bootlicker." Michael growled and stretched his left leg. I wanted to bow down and kiss his boot, like the good little bootlicker I was, but he instantly forbade it. "No no no, my sweet eager slave... that would be a reward, wouldn't it? But you need to be punished, my needy whore, not rewarded."  
He tormented me with this, stretching time so much, knowing how much I yearned to do anything he would want me... they would want me to do. My pussy started to clench rhythmically and I craved to let my own fingers vanish in it. Sweat broke from my every pore while Michael still watched me without saying a word.  
"You like to rut, don't you, Sammy? Rut against your Lord like a bitch in heat, don't you?" His low velvety growl shot between my legs and I moaned helplessly, trying to suppress it. "Just look how you stained your Lord's trousers, needy bitch. You know that you will clean this mess up, don't you? After your punishment, of course. You will clean everything with your eager little tongue then, little bitch. Is that understood?" My breath hitched and my heart skipped a beat. "Yes... yes, my Lord... please... anything you command, my dear Lord and God..." I whimpered, trembling with lust and need.  
"Then do, what a hot bitch does, Sammy. Straddle your Lord's leg and rut." James commanded with his so sweet steely honey, sliding closer to Michael on the sofa, half kneeling now beside him. I looked up to him in shock. "You understood your Master, didn't you? Do as he said." Michael ordered and I obeyed, straddling his stretched leg to slowly rut against his knee high riding boot with my burning pussy.  
"Hands behind your back, bitch. And keep it this slow... I don't want you to pleasure yourself on your Lord's boot." I obeyed and crossed my wrists behind my back. This forced me into an upright position... like on Michael's horse. James was such an imaginative bastard making me slowly ride on Michael's riding boot. My eyes fell shut with a moan and slowly I rode my Lord.  
An almost tender slap hit my cheek and my eyes flew open again. "This is a punishment, little bitch. So keep your eyes open... and spend your Masters some attention." James ordered with a smirk while he was gently kneading Michael's groin, causing a sweet little moan from Michael's chest.  
James closed his mouth with a heated kiss, his hand finding Michael's growing hardness and he stroke Michael's length slowly and sensually, not breaking the kiss. Michael's hands slowly glid up and down James' freckled arm and back, caressing his skin, before his hands slid deeper, finding James' beautiful round ass to gently knead and massage his cheeks. James intensified his kiss with a small grunt.  
Slowly I became aware what my 'punishment' was supposed to be... to watch them enjoy each other. As if that could ever have been a punishment for me... not even if they had really meant it. I always enjoyed watching them. In fact, I could have watched them for hours... tied up against a wall and unable to move, if they had wanted it. But they wanted me to rut against Michael's boot... to spread my need and enjoyment on the black leather between my legs, unable to touch either of them, keeping me needy and aroused, but not enough to come. Sly bastards...  
"You are so hard, Michael... so damn hard, baby..." James growled and started to kiss his way down Michael's jaw and neck, caressing him with both hands wherever he could reach, half turning around to kneel on the sofa. He lifted his gaze for a short moment to look at me with sparkling blue eyes. "That's a good little bitch... slow and steady..." he growled and turned his attention back to Michael's sculptured chest after his tone had received him my helpless moan.  
"Did I ever tell you how wonderful you are, baby?" Michael whispered, slowly and tenderly stroking through James' soft dark hair with his long fingers, his body tensing when James gently lapped over his hard nipple. "You are so beautiful, love... so sensual... so absolutely sweet and pure." "O Michael..." James moaned softly, his angelic face blushing so beautifully from Michael's praise.  
Michael snaked his hand between James' legs and caressed his groin and his sweet firm ass. "And you feel so damn good in these tight pants, love... and they suit you so damn well..." Michael growled and gave James a small slap on his arse. "You should never wear anything else, baby... but then the whole castle would jump you, my sweet and sexy angel." Michael moaned while James slowly started to palm the hardness between his legs.  
"Says the very man who would bring God himself to his knees with the sight of you in these trousers..." James returned with a soft groan while kissing and licking his way down Michael's firm abs, teasing his bellybutton with the tip of his tongue. A needy shock ran through my body from his voice, causing more wetness to flow out of me.  
James head jerked up briefly with a needy pant. "O sweet God, Michael... please..." Michael's hand had found James' hardness beneath the supple leather and he gently palmed and massaged him now in return. "I had no idea how good that feels..." he sighed and opened Michael's trousers impatiently with trembling hands, releasing the restrained beast again.  
Michael's breath hitched and he gave James a slap on his leatherclad ass. James braced himself for a brief moment and put one foot to the floor to spread his legs further for Michael's touches, then he swallowed Michael's cock down with a needy groan. Seeing his blissfull and so sweet flushed face with his gorgeous red lips stretched around Michael's rock hard manhood pushed me over the edge with a small scream, rutting hard and helpless against Michael's leg.  
James' glowing blue eyes flew my direction and he released Michael's hardness from his mouth, slowly stroking him with his hand. The strict gaze together with his so red and wet lips almost pushed me over again. "What a bad girl you are... such a needy little bitch." he growled and I moaned helplessly.  
"Now you even enjoy your punishment... what a wretched little whore you are..." he chided me softly. "But I will give you a reason to come..." He reached out and dug his fingers into my hair, pulling me down to swallow Michael down deeply into my throat, holding me there mercilessly. Then he started to give me a deep and slow rhythm with his hand. "I said, you shall rut, you bitch."  
I obeyed, moaning against the hard cock buried inside my mouth, rutting like a good hot bitch and sucking Michael's cock for my life. "So eager to please her Masters." he praised me with low voice and let go of my head when Michael groaned and thrusted into my mouth lustfully. "Your Lord seems to enjoy the service of your mouth, sweet whore. I think, that deserves a reward."  
James rose from the sofa and knelt down behind me, lifting my hips with a firm grip of his hands. "And your Master will be kind and reward you for being so good." he growled and entered me only seconds later, holding my head down on Michael's cock when I tried to throw my head back in lust. "Suck your Lord's cock, you slut... and suck him good." he commanded and started to fuck me, deep and hard, making me cry lustfully around Michael's cock.  
"Yes, you needy whore... that's where you belong... on your knees with my cock inside your mouth..." Michael groaned, thrusting into my eager sucking mouth and holding my head in place with both hands, showing me where I belonged in his deeply felt lust and pleasure.  
He had once warned me he would do this to me... fuck my mouth hard til I begged his mercy. But I wouldn't beg his mercy, not anymore. What he did to me already was a mercy... what they both did to me. In fact, they were a mercy granted to me. They both were soft, loving and tender, they both were relentless, merciless and demanding, but they both never hurt me on purpose, never crossed my limits on purpose, respected my 'no', respected my 'no more', always and without objections. They loved me, I felt it this very moment, while they fucked me on my knees like I was just a damn whore... I had never felt happier in my whole life.  
With might I broke from Michael's firm grip and threw my head back. "I love you... I love you, Michael... James... please, I love you!" I cried out and came hard, swallowing Michael down to the hilt again to muffle my screams, sucking him like I would die if I didn't. I felt James pull out of my clenching pussy and thrust into my ass with a deep groan, hard, giving me no time to adapt before his hips started pistoning, hard and fast, almost desperate, while he rubbed my clit hard to keep me coming.  
"Please, Michael... come with me... let us fill this damn whore with our come..." he panted and Michael adapted to his rhythm, fucking my screaming mouth hard and fast now with a deep groan, too. Then they both came with a hard and deep thrust, crying their bliss and lust out for the whole castle to hear while I swallowed Michael's come, feeling James pump his come deeply into me, kissing my neck when he slowly pulled out.  
I released Michael's softened cock and had to embrace his thigh, unable to stay on my knees without any support. James was sitting on the floor already, panting heavily and glistening with sweat, like Michael and I were.  
"Are you two alright?" Michael asked and tried to sit up, leaning his elbows on his spread knees. Unable to utter only one word I nodded weakly. James was only able to manage a weak 'mhmm'. Michael looked at us lovingly and stroke my head. "You will kill me, you two..." he moaned softly and fell back against the backrest of the sofa.  
"I hope not... I would miss something." James returned softly. "That would be?" "Your gorgeous body, love." Michael chuckled weakly. "I knew it... you only want my body..." "Now I'm offended. Come to bed with us and I'll show you, what I'd miss."  
Slowly James rose from the floor with slightly shaky knees and reached us his hands to help us up, first me, then Michael. Then we all stumbled to Michael's bed. I fell onto it almost bonelessly, the boys struggled a bit to get rid of their riding trousers and boots. Then they fell into bed, too and we cuddled flush against each other, Michael being our big protective spoon like every night. "This is what I would miss, love... to feel loved and protected in your arms." James growled. Michael pulled the blanket over us. Whatever he might have answered, I didn't hear it anymore, fallen asleep in James' warm embrace. 


	70. Thoughts and Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy wakes up late, Michael has already left. She indulges the sight of a sleeping James and thinks about things to be grateful for. After James wakes up he speaks of things he has thought about, much to Sammy's dismay. Then Michael comes back, and he has more surprises.

The sun shining brightly in my face woke me up. Obviously I was damn late and obviously neither of my beloved Gods and Masters had felt the need to wake me up... or at least Michael hadn't, because James was still snuggled against my body and still holding me in a light but protective embrace, not even waking up when I carefully turned around to look at him.  
Normally he was the light sleeper of us, but he didn't move a muscle, not even when I tenderly touched his sweet, freckled apple-cheek. I had never had the chance to watch him in his sleep before and carefully stroke back a strand of his dark brown, now totally ruffled and unruly, waves.  
He looked so peaceful, so handsome now, the image of an angel like I had always imagined them as a child. It made my heart ache in my chest that something so absolutely beautiful not only existed on earth, but also held me in his arms... and loved me... me little nothing.  
I felt tears burn in my eyes and a sob clawing its way up my throat, trying to swallow it down again. Did I really deserve this angel by my side? What had I done to deserve him? And to deserve Michael, my second beautiful angel?  
They were both so beautiful men, not only on the outside, but also inside. I had never met someone like them before, so good and kind and generous towards everyone without expecting anything in return for it except honesty, and loyalty from us servants, towards them.  
Even if they hadn't fallen in love with me, even if they had never returned my feelings for them, the last eight months still would have been the happiest of my entire life. Mother Gritt had been so right. It WAS a joy to serve in this house.  
Nobody lived in constant fear, nobody was ever forced to do something against their will, everyone was allowed their own free will and opinion aside from their particular task and service. Everything in this house was so different from the life outside, almost a small little world of its own, created by Michael and James over the past years. And they had allowed me to enter this world, had granted me the immense mercy to become and stay part of this world... my heart exploded with gratitude anew and I kissed James on his cheek tenderly. If he hadn't been here the day I was brought here... I didn't even want to think about it.  
"Good morning, honey..." he whispered softly and opened his sparkling summersky-blue eyes. He looked even more angelic and beautiful now and my heart skipped a beat. Slowly I reached out to caress his cheek with my fingertip. I needed to touch him to know I wasn't dreaming.  
"What is it, love? Why do you look at me like this?" he whispered sensually, returning my soft caress. "Sorry for waking you up, my beautiful angel. I was just silently admiring you... and thinking about you... and Michael... and how happy I am to be here..." I closed my eyes and leant my forehead against his.  
"And how grateful I am, my beloved angel... grateful that I may live here... and serve here..." I opened my eyes and kissed the tip of his sweet freckled nose. "And grateful for the miracle of being loved by you... and Michael... and how I can possibly deserve that the two most wonderful men on this earth are loving me... me small little nothing." Now, finally, a tear rolled down my face and James gently wiped it away with this thumb, giving me a soft smile.  
"If there is anything in the world that you are not, sweet little Sammy, then it is a nothing. And I'm quite sure Michael already told you this either, my beautiful girl." he whispered tenderly and rose a bit to lean his head onto his palm. A strand of his dark hair fell into his eyes when he looked down on me and I reached up to brush it away.  
"You are an exceptional girl, Sammy. I told you this many months ago. You conquered me with this so loving heart of yours, with your empathy and your sympathy... and this absolutely amazing generosity you possess. You give so much of yourself to us every day, Sammy... and we can never repay you for everything you did for us. You made Michael and me so happy... and you made Michael and Mother Gritt so happy... you'd deserve to be our beloved and admired Lady, Sammy. Not only Michael's and my Lady, but for all of us... the whole valley."  
I felt heat burn in my cheeks and lowered my gaze. He couldn't mean that, could he? "Why do you mock me, James?" I asked, trying to swallow the lump in my throat down. "You know this can never happen. So why are you making fun of me?" He leant down and kissed my temple.  
"Because it is the truth, Sammy. I mean it, honestly. You are the perfect match for Michael, dear. You're coming from the people, like me. You know yourself what hardships there are in the valley and around. You could help to make the people's lives there better."  
I had never heard him speak in such a voice. He was gushing, rhapsodizing even, his eyes honest and serious. I lowered my gaze. "Don't do this, love... don't dream about things that can never happen. And don't put such stupid ideas into my head..."  
James sat up and looked down on me. "Believe me, it's maybe the best idea I ever had. You came into this house for a reason, Sammy, I'm sure of that... nothing ever happens without a reason in life." Shivers ran down my spine. He really meant, what he said. I was shaken and turned away from him.  
"Stop it... please stop it, Master James. I'm not listening... I don't want to hear this... I'm a loyal servant... and I enjoy serving his Lordship... I never want to be anything else, you hear me? Never!" I cried, tears breaking free from my eyes.  
"Sammy... please... don't call me Master now... and please don't cry. I'm sorry, dear." he whispered and snuggled against me, embracing me firmly. "It's just... it's what my heart tells me, Sammy. I didn't mean to hurt you with my words." He buried his face in my hair, kissing my neck tenderly, gently stroking my arm. "If you are happy the way everything is now, then it is absolutely fine, my sweet love. Nobody said it couldn't stay this way. You know that Michael and I will always respect your decisions, dear... always... because we love you."  
I calmed down in his loving embrace. "Promise me... promise me you won't say a thing to Michael about... this. As beautiful as your thought might be... I don't want him to feel hurt... or rejected... he's so good... and his heart is so noble and soft..." I whispered, turning my head towards James. "It broke my heart yesterday to see him so sad... I never want him to feel rejected again, love... never."  
James smiled softly and kissed my temple. "Neither do I, baby... neither do I. He deserves to be in heaven... every day. I'd give my life and soul to ensure that. Michael is the kindest and softest soul I ever met, despite the hardship he grew up in."  
I turned my head away again and kissed the back of his hand. "You both are, my dear angel... you both are kind and soft souls... and you both are deeply scarred, just like I am. Maybe that's why we love each other so deeply, honey. We all suffered so much in our lives... me... you... even Michael. My Master Edward was a bad man, but... but your Lord must have been a true monster to treat you both so badly..." "Us both? I can't remember he treated Michael that badly. I mean... he was his son and heir..." James objected, gently stroking my arm.  
Was it really possible that Michael had never told him? That James was totally unaware? Wouldn't have been a surprise for me. Nobody ever talked about their feelings here. We loved each other so dearly, and still, it was mostly Michael to never say a word. He had proven that again yesterday... always allowing his feelings to eat him up, although he expected us to never do this and always talk to him. I sighed sadly. Sweet, poor Michael. This needed to finally stop.  
"Did he... did he never tell you that... that one reason for Lord William... to treat you like shit... that one reason for it was Michael? Michael's low birth, to be exact?" I whispered and turned around towards James again. His beautiful blue eyes looked puzzled. "What do you mean, dear?" "That... well... Michael told me that... Lord William treated you like shit to... to show Michael his place... to show him what he thought about... minor and miserable creatures... like you and Michael..."  
James' eyes widened with a gasp. "What? What are you saying there, Sammy? He... he really told you this?" I nodded in silence and his tonguetip shot over his lower lip while I saw his blue eyes filling with tears.  
"Why? Why did Michael never tell me this? I... I had no idea... When did he tell you?" "After you told me about Mother Gritt... after I asked him how he knew about who his mother was. Michael told me it started after taking you into service. First he told Michael what a minor creature he was... because of his mother... and that he started to treat you so bad in Michael's presence to show him what he thought about minor creatures."  
Now the tears fell from James' eyes like small rivers and his cheeks started to burn with shame. "And he still... he still kept me in his service? Despite all this... all his hurt? If I had only known... I would have left his service immediately..." he softly sobbed and turned his face to the pillow.  
"No, James... no, don't feel bad now. He kept you, because he dearly loved you, honey... you always were his friend because of this, I know that for sure. And because you were his friend and his one true love, he never told you, my angel. He knows your sweet and soft heart even better than I do... nothing can ever destroy this loving bond you forged over all the years." I soothed him and gently stroke his freckled back.  
"And you can't know how grateful I am that I may spend my time with you... and that you spend your time with me so generously... that you both found me worthy to be part of your love... and to give me your love so graciously. I am the one that can never repay you this... both of you, James. It's such an honour for me, love... such an honour that you both trust me so deeply... and love me so deeply. You two were the greatest gift and mercy in my life, James."  
His tears slowly subsided and his breath evened again. Still it ached in my chest to see his face after he had wept so badly. He looked so unspeakably young now, so innocent and soft, almost like a boy of fifteen or even younger. Slowly I slid closer and carefully kissed his cheek. "Better again, love?" I whispered and he nodded with a soft smile.  
I heard the door fall into its lock. "Still in bed, my sleeping beauties?" Michael asked when stepping closer to us. His face was an image of cheerful happiness, his eyes competed with the shine of the stars when he sat down on the edge of the mattress with a small metal box in his hands.  
"Happy birthday from Mother, dear." he beamed and put the small box down on the mattress. "You... you were at the kitchen?" I asked with surprise and sat up, James following my example. "Well, of course. Someone needed to tell Mother you wouldn't come to service today." Michael answered with a small smirk and shove the box my direction. "So she gave me this for you."  
I felt James' hand on my left and his chin on my right shoulder. "Oooh... a gift? What might that be?" he cooed. "Cookies. Mother Gritt promised she would make them after service... although I told her, she needn't." I admitted slightly embarassed. "Nobody tells Mother Gritt what she needs or not needs to do. She's got her own head in this." Michael replied with a smile. "Come on, open it, Sammy. We're curious." "Says the one punishing curiosity..." I returned with a chuckle, but gave in and slowly lifted the lid of the box.  
"What... what is this? That's no cookies..." I said and put the lid aside. "Oooh... a small chocolate cake..." James cooed and stretched out his hand to touch it. Michael gave him a slap on his hand. "Manners, James... it's Sammy's cake. Mother even wrote it on it." Michael was right. Mother had made a decoration on it with white sugar cream. It was a small '20', but I couldn't find out, what the other decoration was.  
Helplessly I looked from the cake to Michael. He gently took my hand and guided it. "That's a message for you, dear. I'll show you..." He let me touch the first decoration with my finger. "S." he said and guided my finger further. "A. M. M. Y. Sammy." he finished and slowly licked the sugar off my fingertip. "So that's... that's how my name is written?" I asked and felt deeply touched when Michael nodded with a smile.  
A tear rolled down my face. Mother had made herself so so much efforts with this cake. It must have taken her two hours at least to prepare and bake this little beauty and to cover it with molten chocolate. I didn't even dare thinking about eating it.  
"I... I don't know, what to say..." I whimpered and wiped the tears from my face. Then I took the lid and put it back on the box carefully. "Don't you want a piece of it, Sammy? Mother gave me a knife for it." Michael asked, but I shook my head. "Not... not yet... and not without Mother Gritt, if that is alright for you. She... she made such an effort. I... I want her to have a piece of it, too."  
James kissed me on my cheek and Michael gave me his broadest and happiest smile for that. "I didn't expect anything less from my sweet princess." he said and ruffled my hair. "Now tell me what you lazy beans did the whole morning?" James and I looked at each other and started to giggle.  
"Well, we had a total fuck fest without you, of course." James giggled and I slapped his arm for this. "You, of all people... sleeping like a log. We must really have drained our beloved Master James last night." I smirked and kissed his cheek. James let himself fall back on the mattress. "You have no idea..." he moaned and closed his eyes.  
"You're such a girl... what should I say? You two made me come so often and so hard yesterday... it's a miracle I'm still alive..." I groaned and let me fall onto him with a laugh. Michael simply watched us with a dreamy smile. "What is it?" James asked and looked up to him. "May I remind you that it was MY brain you fucked out of me last night?" "Really? Can't remember..." I cracked up. Why the hell did they have to do this?  
"But now get up, you lazy bunch. I have something prepared for you... well, us. So, out of bed with you and into your clothes." he urged us and stood up. I rolled out of bed with a small unwilling groan and started to gather my clothes. James remained where he was. "What's the matter, James?" "In case you forgot it... I vcame over here last night a bit slightly overdressed. Do you really expect me to follow you like that?" he objected. "Well, you also have the choice to follow us naked. If that's better for you...?" James groaned and got up to get into his tight black leather trousers.  
"I'm certain you're doing this on purpose, Michael. I remember your words from last night." "Stop grumbling, baby. You had to get back to your room like this either way. So stop being a hippocrit." Michael returned and threw James' shirt over. "No... you won't need those." Michael said when we started fishing for our shoes and boots. "You would have to take them off in five minutes again. Now come and follow me." Michael said with a smirk and went to the door. He was barefooted either as I realized now. "And where do we go?" James asked and held the door open for me. "That's my little surprise... but you'll like it." 


	71. More surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael has another surprise for his lovers... and he can be very romantic and imaginative.

"Wait... are we...?" James asked when Michael opened a door. "Why are we going to the laundry?" "O my sweet James... you have absolutely no fantasy..." Michael answered when some mist escaped the open door. "Now get in, you two. I want the warmth to stay inside." he said and ushered us in before closing the door behind us.  
The room was very warm and damp and although the sun peeked through the shutters, Michael had kept them closed, the light in the room coming from a burning fireplace and candles. Several wooden tubs were standing all over the room, which seemed logical to me after James had said this would be the laundry. But why were we here?  
"The girls really meant it well..." Michael huffed and pulled his shirt over his head, his body softly glistening with sweat. He was right, it was damn warm and I fanned some air into my face with my hand. "That's why I meant you would undress in five minutes again." Michael smirked and carefully sat down on the edge of a large tub.  
"I still don't know why you brought us here, love." James objected and also took off his shirt. "Because, my sweet boy, we're going to have a bath." "A what?" I asked and Michael reached into the tub and splashed some warm water my direction. A whole tub of warm water? I was stunned.  
"We were so eager last night that I thought this might be beautifully relaxing for us." Michael opened his trousers and let them slide down his hips and legs. Then he climbed into the tub and beckoned us to follow his example. "Do come in... it feels wonderfully... and it's enough space for the three of us." James peeled out of his tight trousers and sat down on the edge, reaching carefully into the water with his hand... enough invitation for Michael to grab his hand and pull him in headfirst with a splash.  
James' head emerged again and he spit water out with a laugh. "Damn bastard..." he cursed and brushed his wet hair back with both hands. Michael splashed some water his direction. "Language, my sweet boy." he growled with a chuckle and looked my direction. "What are you waiting for, Sammy? Come and join us."  
Slowly I strode closer and took a look into the tub. My sweet angels were sitting in it with the water slightly beneath their chests. Carefully I reached into the warm water. "What is it, Sammy? You look afraid..." Michael asked a little worried. "Is it... is it safe, Michael?" I asked in return. He looked puzzled. "Safe? What do you mean, love? Of course it is. Nothing can happen to you..." he soothed me and sat up a little straighter. Now the water didn't even reach his chest anymore and I took a relieved breath. The water wasn't too deep then. I took off my clothes and carefully climbed into the tub to them.  
I realized that the water only reached a bit above my knees and let myself sink down into the water carefully, never letting go of the wooden tub edge 'til I was finally sitting in the water between my beloved Masters. Instantly James slid closer to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright, love? You look terrified." "I... can't swim..." I confessed, not looking at him.  
Gently he put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer. "O dear girl... neither can I." he soothed me. "But don't be afraid. You can't drown in here... not while we are with you." "I'm sorry.. I'm such a baby..." I sniffled and hid my face against his shoulder. "How could I be so afraid and not trust you?"  
I felt Michael slide closer and felt his hands tenderly caressing my back and my shin. "Shhh, dear... it's okay. Just relax and enjoy the warm water, Sammy. It can't do you any harm. And we will protect you, love. Always." he whispered with mild and loving velvet in his voice and kissed my shoulder tenderly. I put my hand on his on my shoulder and firmly squeezed. It felt good.. and I instantly felt safe.  
"I'm the happiest creature on earth... because I may be with you." I sighed and finally relaxed into the warm water. It felt so good how it warmed and relaxed me everywhere and I leant my back against the wall of the tub. "Yes, my sweet babies... relax..." Michael softly cooed and closed my and James' eyes with his big warm, now wet, hands. I felt James relax beside me.  
"You still haven't told us why you are doing this, Michael." he growled softly. I felt Michael shift his position 'til he straddled James and opened my eyes again when Michael withdrew his hand. "Why, my sweet love? Because I can... and because I wanted the two of you to truly relax after last night..." Michael softly growled and slowly caressed James' face and ears with his slender fingers.  
A soft moan loosened from James' chest and he offered his throat with slightly arching back. I saw Michael's body slowly moving above the water which made me think he was slowly and softly grinding on James' lap. A soft and lovingly whispered 'Michael' fell from his lips and James' hands slowly roamed up Michael's wet sculptured body, his thumbs tenderly circling around Michael's hardening nipples. Michael leant down to kiss James' face all over.  
"You are so beautiful, James... so so beautiful... and you always were, honey. I fell in love with you the moment I saw your sweet angelic face, baby... and you still look like an angel... I want to adore you in God's place..." Michael whispered with soft panting voice, his so beautiful eyes shining with love. James opened his eyes, his blue orbs glowing like stars in the shady light of the fire. A shiver ran through his body and his nipples hardened in a split second from the gooseflesh that rolled all over him.  
"O Michael... darling... you are so good to me... and you always were..." he whispered with a soft sob and sat up to embrace him, pressing himself firmly against Michael's body. A small and shiny tear rolled over his cheek. "I was so afraid of you when I met you... when you threatened me to maybe lose my hands... and I couldn't understand why you let me go... anyone else would have screamed for the biddle..."  
Michael gently stroke through James' wet brown waves and kissed his forehead. "Now you know, love... I could never have called for the biddle... not after looking into your so beautiful begging blue eyes. I knew you were good and innocent at heart... a sweet puppy that only tried to survive somehow. I'm so sorry that it slipped me you were a thief when I asked for you after waking up again. I caused you so much trouble with this, love... so much trouble..." He leant their foreheads together, looking deeply into James' eyes.  
"And I'm so grateful you never held this against me, baby. That you never were vengeful... although I'd deserve it. You lived in hell for years, only because I couldn't keep my mouth shut." Now tears were falling from Michael's eyes, the shiny drops splashing into the water. James arched his neck and silenced Michael with a deep and loving kiss.  
"I could never be, Michael... not after you were so full of love and understanding the night I wanted to run away. You comforted me... you soothed me... fought for me, although I was only a small servant... an unbehaved and stubborn nothing. You became my God that night, Michael. And you never stopped being one. You still are, for me... and for Sammy, love. We both adore you. And we always will. You are the love of our lives, Michael, but still you are our beloved Lord and God. And we will never stop worshipping you with our hearts and our love, sweet baby." James kissed him again, digging his fingers firmly into Michael's ginger curls, only breaking the kiss when he had to gasp for air.  
"But if you don't stop to rut against my dick so sweetly, my dear Lord and Master, then I might tear your sweet ass apart." he growled with a smile and Michael chuckled. "Who says this isn't my plan, my sweet boy?" he growled in return. "You've got a strange idea of relaxing." James smirked and leant against the wall of the tub again.  
I tried to suppress a giggle. James was so damn impossible to turn this so romantic atmosphere into steaming heat in a split second. "And you are a cheeky little bastard. Maybe your God needs to punish his sweet fallen angel for this." He shifted his position slightly and his right hand vanished under the surface of the warm water. James tried to throw back his head with a loud groan and his eyes fell shut.  
"How do you like this, my sweet needy angel? You like it when I fist your thick cock firm and slow, don't you?" The sudden steel beneath his velvet instantly hit between my legs and I sunk back against the wall with a soft moan. "Please... more... Michael, please..." James moaned beggingly, his cheeks blushing deeply.  
"Yes, my beautiful boy... beg me to make you come like this... beg your God to release you..." Michael growled and James' eyes flew open, two lustful blue flames. "Please, my Lord and God... I beg you... please... make your slave come..." he panted and moaned, pressing his back against the wall. "Harder... please, my dearest Lord and God... your servant is so close... please... please, release your slave..." he almost screamed with begging blue-rimmed black eyes. Michael caressed his beautifully flushed face and let go of James. "Please... please, my God... have mercy..." he implored desperately and Michael slid away from him. "Stand up, baby... stand up and show your beautiful hard cock."  
James obeyed with a small whine, his cock rockhard, the head already red and slightly swollen. Michael slid closer again, now on his knees, and gently shoved James to sit on the edge of the tub, guiding his hands to hold himself steady on the edge. Then he slowly licked down his wet shaft.  
"Please... please, Michael..." James sobbed and clenched his fingers on the edge with trembling knees. Slowly Michael closed his hand around him, stroking him again. James tried not to scream. "Yes, baby... scream for me... scream your lust out when you come down my throat." Michael growled and swallowed him down to the hilt, holding his eyes captive with the gaze of his loving gray eyes while he started sucking the life out of him.  
James' knuckles turned white and he started to shiver all over his body, his desperate pants and groans becoming louder with every motion of Michael's head. He let go of the edge with the right hand and roamed his fingers through Michael's hair helplessly, trying not to break eye contact, his blue eyes imploring him not to stop. "Please... please, Michael... Mi... Mi... Michaaaaeeeeel!" he screamed out and came, his head falling back, spasms running through his whole body while he clenched his hand into Michael's hair. Michael swallowed, closing his arms around James' waist with blushing cheekbones.  
James trembled when Michael let him glide out of his mouth carefully and Michael rose to support James and to help him sit down into the warm water again. James panted with closed eyes and blushed face, truly having the face of an angel now. 


	72. Fairness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James doesn't want Michael to be unfair and spend his whole attention on him. Sammy isn't jealous, but Michael is very much for fairness either...

"Are you alright, my love?" Michael asked most tenderly and slowly stroke James' hair. "You sucked the marrow out of my bones, baby. Not that I'm complaining, but... why?" "Because I enjoy nothing more than to see the love of my life sparkle like you do now, my sweetest angel... I'd do anything to see you shine like this."  
I put my elbow on the edge of the tub and leant my head on my palm. To watch and hear Michael woo James was so wonderful and truly heartwarming. He really meant what he was saying. Michael would die for James, just like James and I were willing to die for him. I closed my eyes with a smile, feeling so happy for James that he was loved so deeply by Michael. He deserved it so much after the hardships he had had to endure.  
"Haven't you forgotten someone, my sweet Lord and God? I'm not your only worshipper, love... you're unfair to give me alone so much attention." I heard James murmur and opened my eyes again. "I had enough attention last night, sweet James. Please, indulge all the attention Michael gives you... you know how much I enjoy watching you both, my beloved Masters." I purred in return. Michael turned towards me and ruffled my hair.  
"You amaze me so much, sweet Sammy... and so much anew every day. How is it even possible that such a generous woman like you exists? You are never jealous... you don't even complain..." He looked into my eyes and slid closer to me. "Be honest, sweet girl... tell me I did not hurt you."  
Michael was so sweet to worry about my feelings... as was James to remind him that I was still there with them. I returned Michael's gaze with a smile and caressed his cheek. "I meant it, Michael. You didn't hurt me... honestly. Give James all the attention you want, love. And if it makes you feel better... I deserve it for what James and I did... what we did without you..."  
Michael stroke my cheek and my neck with a soft smile and I leant into his touch, feeling it tenfold on my warm and damp skin. "You are so good, Michael... so soft... so gentle... and you are the best that ever happened to me. Whatever you feel, love, I will bow to it. All I want is to see you being happy. And if you want to spoil James, then I'm fine with it. I want you both to fly with happiness."  
Michael silenced me with a deep and sweet loving kiss. "You too, my sweet princess..." he whispered with his so beautiful sparkling gray eyes and I felt his so talented fingers gently massage my breasts, his thumbs slowly circling around my hardening nipples. "Michael... o Michael..." I sighed and my head fell back, his touches sending lightning strikes between my legs.  
"My sweet princess... my so beautiful sex goddess..." he cooed and kissed my neck, his hand slowly wandering between my legs. A soft moan loosened from my chest and I spread my legs for his caressing hand. Shivers ran down my spine when he touched my clit and slowly started to rub, a small lustful scream escaping my mouth.  
"Please, my sweet God..." I begged and touched his face. "Please... you deserve my prayer... I should worship you, Michael... please, let me adore you, my Lord and God." I moaned, but Michael only rubbed me a tick faster and kissed me.  
He knew me so well... knew us both so well. Michael was a true Master, playing James and me like an instrument with his so gentle hands and his talented mouth. His long fingers slid into me effortlessly and I gasped into his kiss, my eyes falling shut. "Worship me with this tight, wet pussy, my sweet slave." he growled and my pussy started to clench around his fingers from his sweet velvety voice alone.  
"That's my good and devoted believer." he purred and withdrew his hand. "Please... please, my beloved God... have mercy on your needy slave..." I begged, my eyes flying open again. Michael slid away to lean against the tub with his back, his eyes sparkling with arousal. "I will, my sweet peach. Stand up. Stand up and come here."  
Slowly I rose, emerging from the warm water which flowed down my skin like a soft caress. Then I carefully stepped closer to Michael. "Now brace your hands on the edge and spread your legs for me... show your God the juicy peach between your legs." Shivers rolled through my body from this sweet aroused growl that was his voice and I did as he said, spreading my legs so that he sat between them. "If you could see this, Sammy... your pussy is so beautifully open and quivering. Give it to me, baby... I'm so hungry..." he softly groaned and put a hand on my thigh to slowly pull me down.  
"It's so long ago that I tasted this sweet peach..." His tongue glid over my sensitive lips and I flinched with a lustful moan. I had forgotten how rough his tongue was, but he let me feel it with each firm and slow lap anew. It felt so godly and I had to clench my hands on the tub edge.  
"Please more... please... o Gooood..." I moaned, helplessly, his tongue driving me insane with the sensation. My knees started to tremble and he stopped his sweet torment. "Sit on the edge, love... sit on the edge and hold tight." he whispered understandingly and I obeyed with shaky knees. He gently parted my legs and put them over his shoulders. "Hold tight, Sammy... hold tight on me..." I firmly grabbed the edge with my hands and embraced him with my legs. He wound his arms around my thighs in return to hold and support me. "That's my girl..." he whispered and started his exquisite torture again.  
My eyes fell shut and I moaned with every new touch on my sensitized skin. Miles away I heard the soft splash of water and suddenly felt warm and wet arms around my chest that gently pulled me back to lean against a warm body. My eyes flew open. James had left the tub and held me against his broad chest for support. "Lean on me, Sammy... hold on to me..." he whispered and I did, clasping his strong arms with both hands.  
As if Michael had waited for this he became wilder, pushing me hard towards the edge with his so talented mouth. Lustful screams escaped me and I pressed him against me with my legs. He sucked my clit for it, pushing me harder, and I felt the wave build up to smash me underneath. "Make me come... please, my beloved God... please... o please..." I cried, clawing my fingers into James' arms and fell apart under Michael's last tender lap on my oversensitized clit with a scream, the orgasm thundering through my whole existence while Michael licked me out like a cat its creambowl.  
"And you call ME a cumslut." James chuckled while he slowly let me sink back into the warm water, following me after Michael put his arm around my shaking body for support. "Because you are, my sweet boy." Michael returned and I heard the cheerfulness in his beloved voice. Always bantering after sex... they were such cute boys and I sighed with happiness, closing my eyes and relaxing in Michael's warm embrace.  



	73. Fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James startles Sammy with a splash of water and they find out why she is so afraid. But Sammy is not the only one being afraid. She also shares a fear with Michael...

"But I admit, you were a wonderful teacher, James." Michael chuckled and water splashed our direction. I startled when it hit my face, habing not seen it coming and instantly cuddled against Michael with slight panic. "Shhh... it's alright, dear. It was only water, love. It can't hurt you." Michael whispered soothingly, kissing my forehead, and James was with us in a split second.  
"I'm sorry, love... I didn't mean to scare you. Please, Sammy, open your eyes and look at me..." I did and saw a deeply ashamed James looking into my eyes. "I didn't think about your fear, love. Please forgive me." he asked with sad eyes and caressed my face. "I promise, I won't do it again."  
Now I felt ashamed for my panic. They had both told me nothing could happen to me. "No... it's okay, James... forgive me for panicking so hard. You told me nothing could happen to me, but..." I hid my face at Michael's chest and hugged him. He tenderly stroke my back and I felt James stroke my head carefully.  
"What is it, love? Why are you so afraid of water?" Michael asked me softly. "Don't be ashamed. We're with you, dear." I lifted my gaze to look at them. "It's... it's just stupid of me... just a years old memory, you know... Jackie... my brother... he almost drowned when we were kids and played at a lake... Father scolded me and spanked me because I hadn't spent attention... Since that day I stayed away from water. It scares me to death."  
Michael hugged me firmly and James stroke my back lovingly. "That's okay, love. Everything is fine now. We will get out of here immediately." Michael said and let go of me, trying to rise, but I held him in place. "No, Michael. That... that's not necessary. Not because of me. It's beautiful in here with you, it really is. I... I want to overcome this. Please let us stay. I won't close my eyes again... then I can't be scared."  
"I don't want you to feel bad, Sammy." he objected and tried to rise again. This time I closed my hand around his small Lord with soft strokes and he gasped, staying put where he was. "I don't feel bad, my sweet Lord and God." I growled and bowed down to lick his hardening nipples. He gasped again and his eyes fell shut.  
"You're so right, sweet Sammy. We're not going anywhere without having worshipped our sweet Lord properly." James purred into my ear and tenderly kissed Michael's face and neck, teasing his other nipple with his thumbtip. Michael instantly hardened between my gently stroking fingers, moaning softly. Despite the light of the fire I saw his cheekbones blush deeply.  
"You look so beautiful when your cheeks blush, my sweet darling." James cooed and kissed his cheekbone. "You said, I had an angelic face, love... but you're looking so pure and innocent yourself now. You shine from the inside, baby... and believe me, either of us would do anything to make you shine so beautifully." He closed Michael's sweet moaning mouth with a slow kiss and his hand slid deeper to accompany mine with the slow strokes along his throbbing hardness.  
"No... please... Sammy... James... stop it..." he begged, but we didn't listen. "Can you hold your breath, Sammy?" James asked me, breaking the kiss. "Yes... but what for?" I asked amd James smiled at me, taking a deep breath and submerged. I felt him make my hand hand let go of Michael and his face touched my fingers. A scream escaped Michael and he tried to arch his back. Then he relaxed again and James' head emerged from the water. "Don't do this again, James... please..." he begged and got a shameless smirk from James in return.  
"Don't tell me you didn't like me sucking your sweet cock under water." "Please, James... don't... I'm so close already..." Now I took a deep breath and submerged, carefully opening my mouth to not swallow water by accident, and let Michael sink down my throat. He bucked into my mouth and I felt his hand searching for my head. I sucked carefully, let him thrust into my mouth and felt my lungs scream for air. I let him slip out of my mouth and emerged with a gasp to fill my lungs again.  
Michael's fingers clenched into my wet hair and he dragged me closer to his face. "I forbid you this, Sammy. Don't you..." he started to chide me, but groaned when James dived down again to suck him. He panted hard, trying to control himself. When James emerged again he also grabbed his head firmly by the hair and held him above the water.  
"That's enough. As beautiful as it is, but I forbid this. I can hardly control myself anymore... and I don't want either of you to drown by accident. It's too dangerous. Do you hear me? You will never do this again! Neither of you!" A shiver ran down my spine when I saw the colourshift from gray to green. He was really mad with us. I lowered my gaze.  
"Please forgive us, my Lord... we will never do this again. We'll swear, if you want, but please be mild again..." I begged him, looking into his eyes and touching his chest carefully. He let go of us, his eyes slowly shifting back to blue.  
"You must understand that I'm worrying... I don't want to lose you. It would kill me if something happened to either of you." James instantly slid closer to him and hugged him. "No, baby... don't say such a thing. Nothing will ever happen to us... we'll always be together... always, you hear me? Nothing will ever separate us, love... never ever..."  
I felt a sting in my heart. Something would... and I didn't want to think about it. Not now or ever. There would come a time when we had to say our last goodbyes... Tears tried to claw their way into my eyes, but I forbade myself to cry now and closed them both in a firm embrace. They were here, they were beautiful and wonderful, and they loved me, and I loved them more than I could say. I felt Michael's fear and he was right to scold us for being so reckless and stupid. He had never been loved so deeply and had never loved so deeply himself. He was afraid of losing the best and most beautiful thing life had ever given to him... just like myself.   
Time seemed to have flown by while we sat there and indulged our shared embrace. The water was slowly turning cold and the candles and the fire were slowly burning down. "We should get out, loves..." Michael whispered lovingly and tenderly rubbed our backs. James and I slowly let go and Michael slowly rose and climbed out of the tub, reaching out for some towels he gave to us before he took one himself and dried himself up.James and I followed his example and climbed out to dry ourselves up while Michael was already dressing again.   
"Go to your rooms and change your clothes, my sweet loves. Then meet me at the kitchen. It's already late and we should get something between our teeth." Michael said with a soft smile and left the room. James and I jumped in our clothes and parted with a sweet shared peck on the lips to do as Michael had said. 


End file.
